


El morador del palacio (Parte I)

by alzahar, nxmorefear



Series: El morador del palacio [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Blood and Injury, Dark Will Graham, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hospitalization, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 95,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham, agente especial del FBI, termina conociendo al doctor Lecter durante el caso de Garret Jacob Hobbs. Es a partir de ahora que Lecter, atraído por la condición empática de Will, decide acercarse a él para iniciar una amistad. Sin embargo, Graham no parece estar muy interesado.</p><p>Será cuestión de tiempo que finalmente acabe seducido por la espiral de violencia de Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer vistazo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The palace dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358890) by [alzahar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar), [nxmorefear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear)



> Rol adaptado a fanfiction y basado en la serie de TV 'Hannibal'. Se trata de un universo alternativo en el que los acontecimientos de la serie original terminan desarrollándose de otro modo.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis este primer capítulo, ¡pues poco a poco irán viniendo más!

El invierno azotaba con su frío el estado de Virginia, aunque resultando ser la menor de las preocupaciones en un entorno y una escasa población tan habituada al clima continental. Hannibal Lecter había tomado rumbo desde Baltimore hacia Wolf Trap, instado por la doctora Alana Bloom para visitar a Will Graham. No sería una visita cualquiera, más bien relacionada con la psiquiatría. El comportamiento del agente especial, tras asesinar a Garret Jacob Hobbs, había preocupado tanto a su compañera como al jefe del departamento, Jack Crawford. El Dr. Lecter, aparte de poseer un gran renombre en su profesión, había presenciado aquel suceso y se le vio el más capacitado para tratar el estado mental de Graham.

Hannibal llegó a media mañana al hogar de Will en su lujoso Bentley. Éste fue aparcado muy próximo al garaje, aunque era más alejado, en una especie de cobertizo, donde el buen hombre se hallaba reparando el motor de algún barco. El psiquiatra entonces permitió hacer notar su presencia, adentrándose en el espacio algo oscuro y el moreno lo percibió.

—Dr. Lecter —saludó Graham de manera poco efusiva.

—Señor Graham... Hacía tiempo que no le veía. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—He estado ocupando mi tiempo con los botes. Extrañaba la sencillez de arreglar motores, la paz que me proporcionaba. —el moreno estaba centrado en su tarea, sin elevar la mirada de las entrañas de la máquina.

—A veces nuestra mente necesita ocuparse en esas pequeñas cosas que construyen nuestra vida. ¿Ha resultado terapéutico?

—Siempre lo es, doctor, siempre lo es. Es tentador el quedarme aislado, tan sólo preocuparme por las herramientas y los perros.

—Todos necesitamos alguna vez un momento de paz, pero tiene a sus amigos, Graham. ¿No están ellos en sus planes?

—¿Amigos? —rio entre dientes de una manera algo forzada.— ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien que se encierra en su garaje reparando motores y con la única compañía de seis perros?

—Cierto que es usted muy difícil de comprender para la mayoría de la gente, pero yo estoy interesado en ser su amigo.

Will entrecerró los ojos dudando de la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.

—¿Está interesado en la mecánica? ¿O la pesca? ¿O en lo poco común?

Hannibal se mantuvo un par de segundos en silencio, antes de sonreír con levedad.

—Siento curiosidad hacia usted, Señor Graham.

Sus comentarios no hacían mucha gracia a Will y no trataba de ocultarlo.

—No le encuentro interesante, Dr. Lecter —dio más fuerza a sus palabras cruzándose de brazos, con la fuerte necesidad de salir de allí.

La mirada del mayor mirada se mantuvo fija en el contrario, manteniendo la sonrisa casi como si estuviese pensando en qué decir.

—Lamento que piense de ese modo. Mi curiosidad es completamente real aunque no lo quiera ver.

—No discuto la curiosidad que tenga sobre mí. Pongo en duda la que usted puede inspirarme.

Will estaba siendo muy grosero, siempre tratando de mantener alejados a todos aquellos que intentaban cualquier acercamiento.

El doctor comprendió su desconfianza, aunque sus palabras le dolieron. Bajó la mirada y después hizo un chasquido suave con la lengua.

—No me ha dejado despertar su curiosidad. Vive demasiado en su mundo como para darse cuenta de ello, ¿no cree?

El pescador no necesitó mirarle para saber que había sido excesivamente grosero, mas no dijo nada. Se limitó a agachar la mirada al destornillador que tenía en sus manos.

—Puede que tenga razón, lo mismo me dice Alana. Al menos de este modo evito que entren en mi cabeza.

La mirada de Hannibal regresó al frente, notando la inseguridad de Will.

—Olvida que no soy como la doctora Bloom. Mi único interés es amistoso hacia usted, algo que no podría decir de ella...

Hannibal estaba siendo completamente sincero con él, aunque mucha información era omitida. Lecter también impedía que los demás entraran en su cabeza. Parecía tan seguro, que la confianza del agente empezó a hacer que bajase la guardia.

—Alana ya me aseguró que su interés era meramente profesional. Toda información que se escriba sobre mí será póstumamente —sonrió por primera vez en la conversación, manteniendo su atención visual sobre los pernos que estaba engrasando.

—Lo sé, señor Graham. Por eso vi adecuado hacerle saber que mi interés sobrepasa la relación médico-paciente.

De algún modo pensaba que, sincerándose, obtendría la confianza de Will, sobre todo si le recordaba la frialdad con la que Alana le trataba. Casi le estaba induciendo inconscientemente a que confiara en él, aprovechándose de su debilidad por la doctora Bloom.

—Podría ser terapéutico para usted tener un... amigo. —continuó.

No cabía duda de que sus palabras estaban siendo escuchadas por el más joven e interiorizadas inconscientemente, ésa era una habilidad del doctor. Se mantuvo en silencio aún. Dejó las herramientas, se quitó los guantes y lo miró ya directamente.

—¿Me propone terapia? ¿O algo más parecido a un grupo de apoyo? Porque sinceramente, no le veo compartiendo mis gustos como amigo.

Los ojos del psiquiatra observaron con detenimiento los movimientos de Will, pareciendo que le llamaba la atención cualquier gesto que expresaba, simple y pura curiosidad por él.

—No es necesario que compartamos intereses para ser amigos —Hannibal mostró una sonrisa leve mientras posicionaba las manos por delante del cuerpo—. Mi preocupación por usted me obliga a pensar que una posible amistad le ayude a sentirse mejor.

Simples pretextos para acercarse y dar a conocer al verdadero Lecter, el cual poco a poco se iría descubriendo durante el tiempo.

—¿Le he convencido ya, señor Graham?

—Si no es importante tener gustos en común, ¿en qué basaría nuestra amistad, doctor?

El hecho de poder rebatirle con sus propios argumentos, le resultaba estimulante, convencido de su superioridad, no había nadie capaz de seguirle al ritmo en la partida de ajedrez.

—Pero si quiere convencerme, será mejor que entremos dentro. Aquí fuera lo único que conseguiremos es un resfriado —dejó las herramientas de cualquier modo sobre la mesa de trabajo, retirándose los guantes engrasados y dejándolos fuera del alcance de sus animales; realizando un gesto e invitándole a entrar. Hannibal asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta de la casa del pescador, la cual estaba a escasos metros del pequeño cobertizo, zona de trabajo alejada del mundo. Pero aquéllo no impidió que continuara la conversación.

—Una amistad no se basa sólo en eso. Existe el apoyo, confesión, cooperación, comprensión... Éstas últimas son las que de verdad hacen y fortalecen una amistad.

Y era lo único que el psiquiatra buscaba del agente: un amigo que entendiese su mundo interior. Tras confesar eso, Hannibal abrió la puerta del hogar con cuidado, viendo a los perros de Will, unos sentados junto a la puerta y otros tumbados en el salón. No era la casa más ordenada, pero estaba limpia.

Will se adelantó disculpándose para ser el primero en entrar, pues en el momento de abrir, la tranquilidad de los perros se volvió una locura de colas agitadas y ladridos, a los que silenció con un sólo silbido.

—Sshh... ¡No! Si me permite, doctor, me cuesta creer que un hombre como usted necesite un amigo de mis características. Alana sólo habla maravillas de usted. Doy por sentado que su círculo de amistades es amplio. Alguien como ella, es más apropiada…

Hannibal permitió que fuese Will el primero en entrar. Después cerró detrás de sí, ignorando los ladridos de algunos de los animales, incluso otros osaban olisquearle la ropa. Lamentablemente el lituano no se sentía en suficiente confianza como para expresarse y no podía ser sincero, decir que no tenía grandes amistades. Tenía "amistades", un espejismo de éstas.

—Sólo se resumen a un nivel estrictamente profesional.

Los ojos del psiquiatra observaron el desorden del hogar, nada que ver con la suya; en ella todo olía y en todo veía a Will. Después se adentró más, con cuidado de no ser interrumpido por los canes.

—Podría decir que es lo mismo que usted siente hacia los demás. No es exactamente amistad, pero agradece que estén ahí —añadió el doctor.

—No, no, no. Mejor que no entremos en lo que siento por los demás. Puede ser un terreno muy complicado... para usted.

No se trataba de una amenaza. El propio desorden que hacía a Will el mejor en lo suyo le otorgaba cierta inestabilidad que cuidaba con mucho esmero.

—No es casualidad que viva en medio de la nada —dijo Will.

El joven ordenó a los perros tumbarse en el suelo sin que molestasen a Lecter y, cuando la tranquilidad reinó entre aquella manta de pelo agitada, pudo al fin quitarse el gorro. El psiquiatra se despojó del grueso abrigo y lo sacudió con gracia antes de doblarlo y colgarlo de un brazo para mayor comodidad.

—Temo que todo lo que intenta reprimir pueda crearle un problema interno.

Hannibal se acercó a uno de los sillones que estaba cerca de la chimenea encendida, pero esperaba el permiso del dueño para sentarse.

—¿Le resulta incómodo hablar de esa barrera que alza entre usted y el mundo? Aunque diría que con la doctora Bloom ese muro parece mucho menos inquebrantable...

En cierto modo, a Hannibal no le gustaba eso. Por ello, se permitiría interceder entre ambos para que resultara imposible cualquier tipo de amistad.

Graham realizó un torpe gesto con la cabeza, indicando que era libre de sentarse dónde más le placiese y, mientras buscaba que ofrecerle para beber, lo dejó unos segundos solo. Al volver dejó el sonido de la cafetera atrás, en la cocina.

—Mis muros son altos, gruesos, tanto como sus barreras, doctor. Supongo que sí es algo que tenemos en común, ver si alguien es capaz de sortearlos —dudaba mucho de que alguien tuviera tal capacidad—.Por suerte, tengo a mis perros guardando el infranqueable muro.

Su manera de sentarse distaba años luz a la del doctor, apoyado en los codos y ligeramente encorvado.

Por su parte, Hannibal acabó sentándose, dejando el abrigo sobre un brazo del sillón. Luego puso una pierna sobre la otra, se acomodó sobre el respaldo del asiento, dando una impresión bastante segura y solemne de sí mismo; a diferencia de la de su anfitrión. Y ante las palabras de Graham, Lecter no pudo más que sonreír, entretenido.

—Entonces cuide bien de sus perros... Puede que un día los eche en falta —bromeó, si es que éso podía llamarse broma, puesto que se le pasaba por la cabeza de un modo bastante plausible.

No fue buena idea confesar lo que le mantenía aislado.

—Sí, los animales no tienen la misma esperanza de vida que nosotros.

Quiso entender que el hombre que tenía frente a él se refería a eso en particular, ignorando, pero no olvidando, cualquier otro retorcido significado. Aún así, no le resultó agradable su comentario.

—Habla de una manera que me cuesta creer que sea por el mero propósito de su trabajo, doctor.

Will poseía más ideas acerca del hombre que tenía sentado en su propiedad, pero no le pareció inteligente mostrar todas sus cartas; era un pulso y tenían que medirse poco a poco.

—No estamos en mi consulta, señor Graham —apenas se le borraba la sonrisa con respecto a la broma anterior—. Así que puede llamarle a esto "conversación amistosa", nada que ver con mi trabajo —con un humor bastante... retorcido; era parte de su propio juego—. ¿Desde cuándo no mantiene una charla de este tipo con alguien? A parte de sus mascotas —los ojos de Lecter miraron fijamente a los del pescador, dejando descansar las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen—. O la doctora Bloom. Aunque ella se encarga de cortar cualquier intento de acercamiento con usted.

No era casualidad su interés por la relación que poseían. Ante aquella retahíla de verdades, Will se recostó contra el respaldo, dejando los brazos muertos sobre los reposabrazos; observando con la mirada pérdida la danza del fuego.

—Alana ha dejado claro que su interés es... meramente profesional. Luego me besó, y dijo que yo no sería bueno para ella... ni ella para mí —una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Saber aquéllo era un alivio para Hannibal, y no en el sentido en el que podía sentirse Will o Alana; simplemente eran detalles de la vida del agente que eran muy interesantes para poder interceder.

—Le ama, Graham. Pero cree que su inestabilidad es un obstáculo para una relación.

Era lo que intuía y sabía, según lo que conocía sobre el comportamiento humano.

—Al igual que usted, ella también alza sus propias barreras —respondió el psiquiatra con la mirada puesta en el fuego, como su anfitrión.

Mientras tanto, prestaba atención al sonido de la cafetera y un intenso olor a café llegaba a la sala de estar. No era tan sofisticada como la suya. La cafetera avisó con un desagradable silbido, lo que hizo a Will librarse de responder en ese momento.

—Disculpe.

Unos minutos de nuevo tan sólo con la compañía del tintineo de las tazas y la plácida respiración de los perros. Fue Winston el único que se acercó a oler el bajo de sus pantalones.

—Las barreras de Alana son de un tamaño reducido, y aun así consigue desestabilizarme. Winston, fuera —Will le tendió una de las tazas, retomando su posición anterior; ahora con una taza de café bien aferrada entre sus dedos—. Lo que nos deja a usted, el único interesado en una amistad conmigo.

A Hannibal le era sumamente placentero saber que era el único amigo de Will, o al menos el que se mostraba más interesado en serlo. Con todo ello, Alana podía ser una terrible amenaza para sus intenciones. Lecter observó con atención los movimientos del perro con curiosidad, después se reclinó hacia adelante para beber correctamente del café servido.

—Usted también la ama, ¿verdad? El amor provoca ansiedad en ciertas personas y, como psiquiatra, no recomendaría que alguien como usted se excediese en ello. La doctora Bloom lo sabe y se preocupa —tras aquellas palabras, Lecter dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza, saboreando el amargo café con un sutil toque azucarado. No era el mejor café, pero agradecía el tosco detalle del más joven.

—Yo no diría... No sé cómo llamarlo, siempre la he querido besar… Me comprendía… o al menos… su interés despertó algo en mí —no hubo diferencia entre la risa que exteriorizó y el bufido por decir aquellas palabras—. Ella tan sólo muestra interés profesional, no necesito otra fuente de frustración.

El perro pasó de uno a otro hasta sentarse a su lado y colocar su hocico sobre el muslo. Will le acarició con cierta melancolía.

—No sería el primer psiquiatra que quisiera entrar en mi mente, algo que no permito con tanta ligereza. No suelo gustar, ni agradar en un primer momento y no tolero que se hurgue en mi mente.

El psiquiatra mostraba mucha atención en Will, en conocerle y entenderle, aunque lo único que podía ver era lo incomprendido que se sentía; no eran tan distintos en ese aspecto.

—Soy consciente de que su condición mental no es muy semejante a la media —dijo con tranquilidad, descruzando las piernas y usando una de sus rodillas para apoyar la taza de café—. ¿Pero cree que yo haría lo mismo que los demás? ¿Pensar de usted que es un alienado o que necesita ayuda psiquiátrica? —preguntó por pura curiosidad.

Sospechaba que ése era el temor de Will, el que lo consideraran un enfermo mental y lo alejasen de lo que le hacía feliz. Y en una cosa estaba Hannibal en lo cierto, y era que no lo abandonaría si encontraba algún trastorno serio; era su amigo.

En ese momento Will estaba dando un sorbo al café, se retiró la taza de los labios, llevándose una mano al pecho, señalándose.

—¿Yo? ¿Problemas? No, no, no. Yo no tengo ningún problema —negó enérgicamente ante la idea de ser una posible víctima de un desorden. Algo que sabía perfectamente que sufría, mas para el resto del mundo siempre sería una radical negativa—. Estoy bien...

Volvió a repetir, pensando que sería capaz de engañar al doctor, como tantas otras veces había engañado a quienes intentaron estudiarlo. Pero era imposible engañar a Hannibal mientras uno no comprendiese quién era realmente él, por lo que el intento de Will por fingir un buen estado fue en vano.

El psiquiatra le miró fijamente antes de dar otro trago al café, en el cual pensó lo que podría decirle.

—Sus gestos dicen lo contrario, señor Graham —Hannibal volvió a echar la espalda hacia atrás, sosteniendo la taza con firmeza—. No debería fingir más, al menos conmigo. Quiero ayudarle.

Necesitaba la confianza de Will y el único modo de obtenerla era prestándole una ayuda que rechazaba continuamente. Aunque dentro de todo ello, había algo mucho más complejo y oscuro, como la mente del hombre. No era quien aparentaba ser.

La sinceridad de Lecter hizo incomodar a Graham; no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alguien que estuviera a su mismo nivel en el juego de las palabras, el juego de ocultar sus pasos y ver hasta dónde era capaz de entender. Hannibal había demostrado que no era un hombre cualquiera, eso despertó algo de interés en el más joven.

—Mis gestos carecen de importancia —fue un salto hacia atrás, una manera de protegerse y ceder terreno—. Al igual que mi gusto por Alana.

—Me temo que no lo hacen —aseguró el lituano sin despegar la mirada de su anfitrión, como si así leyese cada uno de sus pensamientos. De algún modo, era así—. Aunque es estúpido que siga insistiendo si no está interesado en mi ayuda.

Y tras esas palabras, el mayor bajó los ojos hacia su taza de café, apretando los labios suavemente.

—Supongo que le tiene miedo a reconocer lo que realmente puede estar afectando en su cabeza —continuó—. ¿Es éso lo que le preocupa?

Hannibal se sintió tentado a decir algo más, algo sobre unas charlas que tuvo con Alana y Jack, pero decidió usarlo para más adelante.

La empatía de Will le hacía tener sentimientos enfrentados, sintiéndose apesadumbrado y al mismo tiempo indiferente. Aquel hombre conseguía que no supiera a qué atenerse ni cómo jugar sus cartas.

—Yo no... No... —negó murmurando. Negó la evidencia que luchaba por rechazar. Él no era un enfermo, no podía serlo—. Doctor Lecter... No soy un enfermo...

Sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad las manos le temblaron, quitándole la razón en sus negativas.

El rostro impasible del psiquiatra observó la evidente inseguridad de Will, incapaz de ocultar lo que resultaba obvio ante sus ojos. Tuvo que dejar la taza de café en la pequeña mesa a su lado, mostrando una especie de falsa preocupación hacia él, antes de girarse hacia el moreno.

—Señor Graham, tiene que preocuparse más por su salud —hizo una leve pausa antes de seguir hablando, como si considerase una opción. Y en ello, chasqueó la lengua con levedad—. El agente Crawford y la doctora Bloom lo notan en usted; creen que realmente está enfermo y me pidieron que le psicoanalizara. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Ya lo estaba haciendo, pero no era para los intereses de sus compañeros.

Con ello, Hannibal consiguió espantar a Will, lo suficiente como para hacer que se levantara del sofá casi de un salto, dejando la taza precipitadamente sobre la mesa.

—Jack y Alana, ¿y cuál es el motivo? Ya les dije que no estaba interesado en volver a las trincheras. Tan sólo fue un caso…

Lecter estaba consiguiendo desestabilizar la paz que había encontrado tan cuidadosamente. El agente se frotó la cara con la necesidad de despejarse. Y allí estaba lo que esperó provocar: más inseguridad.

Lecter volvió a apretar los labios y se mantuvo sentado, expectante a cada palabra, gesto o sentimiento de Will.

—Me pidieron que no se lo contara, pero vi correcto hacérselo saber —giró la cabeza para mirarle, apoyando los brazos sobre los muslos y uniendo las manos firmemente.

Con aquellas palabras lo único que pretendía era ganarse la confianza del agente, enemistándole, tal vez y al mismo tiempo, con Alana y Jack.

—No me hablaron exactamente sobre lo que ocurrió, pero la doctora Bloom está muy preocupada de que ese estado signifique algo más serio.

Esperaba que con sólo esas palabras Will le confesase lo ocurrido.

Will suspiró cansado y con el rostro desencajado por las novedades que le estaban poniendo al corriente. Se suponía que Alana y Jack eran sus amigos, que cuidarían de él; bien sabían la opinión que tenía de los psiquiatras. Lecter consiguió su objetivo, en parte, sentirse vulnerable.

Apoyado contra la mesa donde creaba sus cebos, se abrazó a sí mismo, y comenzó a hablar:

—Tuvimos... Tuve una discusión con un hombre, un "experto"... y... —presionó sus labios, cada palabra que pronunciaba era como mil cuchillas—. Yo no fui del todo... correcto —una sonrisa apareció tan sólo durante un segundo, volátil y efímera, pero presente.

Hannibal se puso en pie tras dar un sorbo al café caliente y volver a poner la taza sobre la mesa. Prefería las conversaciones cara a cara ante todo y se aproximó a su joven interlocutor, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia moderada con él. Lo que hablaba Will parecía bastante serio por el modo en que se lo habían tomado los demás.

—¿Puedo preguntar exactamente sobre el suceso?

Hannibal quería comprender la situación, conocer los detalles y poder actuar en consecuencia. El psiquiatra de por sí ya estaba creando un guión en su cabeza mientras Will hablaba. Por otro lado, el agente se vio forzado a aferrarse con más fuerza los antebrazos, mirando a Lecter durante unos segundos y en seguida perdiendo la mirada por su propia casa.

—Se supone que era una broma, pero le pareció... muy apropiado romper el hielo... comparándome con uno de los casos que tienen en exposición en el museo del FBI. Ese museo carente de gusto —la última frase la murmuró entre dientes. No es que fuera agresivo, ni mucho menos, tan sólo el más joven se dejó llevar, devolviéndole el favor al "experto”—. Él me comparó con el destripador y yo le ofrecí una disección de su vida entera en menos de un minuto, apreciando cada detalle. Apenas necesité unos segundos para saber quién era, los monstruos que habitan bajo su cama. No le pareció correcta mi visión y... —ladeó la cabeza despacio—. A Jack y Alana tampoco.

Hannibal creyó comprenderlo. Graham había hecho lo mismo que hacía él cuando alguien le resultaba excesivamente grosero. Aunque, bueno... Lecter era algo más extremista en esos casos.

El doctor se humedeció los labios por unos segundos mientras se mantenía recto y con el mentón ligeramente alzado, pensando en las palabras que respondería. Era gracioso que le compararan con el destripador... Muy, muy gracioso.

—Considero que no está mal exteriorizar nuestro malestar —dijo simplemente, antes de regresar al sillón en el que estuvo sentado, esperando a que el moreno hiciese lo mismo—. ¿Cree que Crawford y la doctora Bloom exageraron su preocupación hacia usted?

En cierto modo, Hannibal lo veía de ese modo, pero le interesaba que Will creyera que estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad.

Reacio a toda la nueva información, información debidamente manipulada por Lecter, Will cada vez se sentía con más peso sobre su estómago. Aceptó aquella muda invitación, volviendo a sentarse junto al doctor.

—Su preocupación reside en la incapacidad para comprender lo que ese museo significa, y que me comparen con uno de los casos de estudio... Es de muy mal gusto... Además de no tener la más mínima idea del sujeto —prefirió desviar el tema—. El destripador es un psicópata. Yo... yo no soy un psicópata. Puedo empatizar con ellos, con cualquiera. Pero eso no me convierte en uno.

—Tiene usted un don muy valioso —se permitió decir el mayor tras acomodarse en el sillón, un poco antes que Will.

Le resultaba un desperdicio que Alana no fuese capaz de ver algo bueno en esa capacidad.

—Y si le sirve de consuelo, yo... Yo le comprendo —se sinceró Hannibal, volviendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen y cruzando las piernas.

Con lo dicho, más bien entendía la impotencia de no ser comprendido por los demás. ¿Necesitaba más razones para verse reflejado en Will?

—Es uno de los requisitos para su profesión, ¿no le parece? Un psiquiatra con falta de empatía no tendría un futuro muy prometedor.

Pero que equivocado estaba Will con la primera imagen que se estaba creando de aquel hombre.

Lo que no entendía Will era que Hannibal lo hacía de verdad, pues Alana no parecía tener la misma facilidad para comprenderle y era psiquiatra. Aún así, las palabras del agente eran escuchadas con interés.

—¿Y qué vio en ese caso, señor Graham? ¿Qué puede decirme del asesino?

Nuevamente volvía la curiosidad del psiquiatra por aquel tema. Quería saber qué asuntos más había averiguado el FBI.

La mención del caso del FBI ensombreció en parte el rostro del agente, sumiéndole en un silencio poco prologando.

—Es... es un psicópata puro, pero al mismo tiempo... no... no puedo verlo con claridad. Pero todos sus escenarios son, representaciones... —se quitó las gafas y de ese modo poder frotarse los ojos—. Estoy confundido y al mismo tiempo... impresionado.

Saber lo que el FBI conocía y pensaba del destripador era una gran oportunidad; Hannibal sabría cómo actuar más adelante.

—Pronto averiguará más sobre él. Quizá hoy vuelva a matar —respondió con una sonrisa algo consternada y acercó una mano hacia la taza de café y decidió darle el último sorbo.

—Es en realidad, esa clase de asesinos que no se satisfacen con una sola muerte. Experimentan, evolucionan, nunca matan de la misma forma. No tienen móvil, ni motivación aparente. Tan sólo se les puede capturar por un descuido o que ellos mismo dejen de matar... Sí, doctor Lecter, seguramente vuelva a matar esta misma noche. ¿Quién sabe el desgraciado que esté en su compañía ahora mismo o en su punto de mira?

Él mismo se posicionaba en el papel de víctima al estar sentado con el mismísimo Destripador.

Una sonrisa aún se mostraba en el rostro del lituano, sintiendo hilarantes las palabras de su anfitrión. Era incapaz de sospechar de él, ni reparo al decirse desgraciado a sí mismo.

—Lo encontrará, señor Graham. Tengo fe en ello.

Hannibal pensaba exponerse ante él, poco a poco, le haría comprender lentamente sus motivaciones y poder darse a conocer a sí mismo. Will era demasiado importante para él, una oportunidad para tener un amigo, no el espejismo de uno.

—Por cierto, ¿tiene esta noche libre? Desearía invitarle a cenar a mi casa.

—Siempre tengo las noches libres. Como verá, mi agenda social es muy liviana. Pero... ¿con más personas? Yo no soy una buena compañía... no creo ser un invitado adecuado...

—Descuide. Podemos cenar esta noche los dos solos si lo prefiere.

Sobre todo quería que se sintiera cómodo con su presencia si quería cumplir con lo que tenía en mente.

Y tras ello, Lecter se puso en pie y cogió el abrigo para empezar a prepararse y marcharse. Igualmente era una idea que le seducía muy poco al más joven, no sabría o no quería hablar de nada en particular. Sus cenas eran hablar con los perros y compartir la comida con ellos.

Will estaba dispuesto a protestar y negar la invitación tan directa. Pero como una polilla en la oscuridad, Graham se veía empujado al doctor, buscando una luz en su densa oscuridad.

—Puedo llevar un pescado, o una botella de vino. Es fresco, yo mismo los capturo —se levantó parta despedirlo, con tan sólo una corta conversación. Parecía que el joven hubo mejorado en modales.

—Me va a estropear la sorpresa, señor Graham —el psiquiatra se colocó el abrigo y se lo abotonó bien mientras era acompañado hacia la puerta—. Hoy quiero poner todo para la cena. No es molestia.

Aunque una insistencia más por parte de Will le haría considerarlo, no evitaría que ese mismo día muriese alguien. Tenía curiosidad por lo que ocurriría al hacerlo, de si Will podría enlazar los cabos sueltos.

Hannibal se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin darle importancia a lo que podrían hacer los perros.

—¿Qué tal a las ocho?

Como era de esperar todos salieron en tropel a jugar al exterior, algo que no pareció importarle lo más mínimo al agente.

—Como quiera, no insistiré.

El mayor motivo por el cual no siguió insistiendo en llevar nada, a parte de las propias palabras del doctor, fue su propia iniciativa. Si era no, era un no; Will no era de los que le importaban quedar bien o mal.

—A las ocho estaré allí, siempre y cuando no me surja un evento social.

Ya que estaban todos fuera, Will se abrigó con su chaleco, el gorro de lana calado hasta los ojos y aprovechó para salir con los perros de paseo, junto al satírico comentario de su ajetreada vida social.

Tras salir por la puerta, Hannibal se quedó en el porche, sacando de los bolsillos unos guantes de cuero.

—Su única compañía ya me resulta de agrado, Will. Además, será mi invitado y mi obligación es que usted esté cómodo —dijo con una sonrisa leve, mirándole y tomándose el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Después de todo, ya lo consideraba amigo y las formalidades ya se quedaban un poco extrañas; quería resultar cercano al agente—. Le espero.

Lecter se despidió con una última mirada y bajó las escaleras del porche dispuesto a regresar a Baltimore.

—Tenga cuidado con la nieve.

Para cuando se quedó solo, dejó la comida preparada para sus perros esa noche.

 


	2. Primera cena

Durante aquel día, Hannibal dispuso todo para la cena que haría para Will. Debido a que aquella tarde no tenía consultas que dar, aprovechó para ir a comprar nuevos aliños y conseguir la carne, una manchada por el crimen. Eligió minuciosamente la receta de ese día, para dos, junto a la procedencia de la carne; siempre usaba el mismo método de elección. Tras conseguir sus ingredientes, habiéndose asegurado de no dejar ningún rastro y de que el FBI se tomara su tiempo para encontrar su obra de arte, Hannibal preparó la cena para la llegada de Will.

Se acercaban las ocho y el hombre aún disponía los últimos retoques de sus platos.

Will procuró llegar puntual, desde luego no arreglado. Pero sí se preocupó de ponerse una camiseta y un chaleco que no estuvieran manchados por la grasa de la reparación de sus barcos.

Un poco tarde, pasadas las ocho y cuarto, Will llamó con una botella de vino y la ropa llena de copos de nieve.

Hannibal acudió a la llamada de su invitado. Abrió la puerta y vio al desaliñado Will, al de siempre, a pesar de sus intentos por estar presentable.

—La nieve me hizo retrasarme —se excusó cuando el hombre, eternamente engalanado, abrió la puerta.

—Empezaba a pensar que se arrepintió de venir —dijo mientras le dejaba pasar al interior, luego cerrando la puerta. Después tuvo el gesto de señalarle la percha en donde podía colgar su abrigo—. Éso habría sido demasiado grosero...

Sobre todo porque habría hecho una cena para nada y él gustaba de comer en compañía.

—¿Cómo se encuentra esta noche, Will?

Con su habitual educación, Will colgó la chaqueta sobre el gancho, dejando que las gotas de su tela cayeran al suelo. Se sacudió el gorro que había empapado parte de su cabeza, dejándolo metido en uno de los bolsillos, para luego entrar en la casa como le indicó.

—Por suerte está siendo una tarde tranquila. He podido crear unos cuantos cebos para pescar mañana y no he tenido noticias de Jack —se remangó hasta los codos exponiendo un gesto de conformidad—. ¿Qué está preparando? Huele bien.

—¿Puede reconocer el olor? Es ternera.

Burda mentira, pero todos lo creían cuando lo decía.

Hannibal caminó hacia el comedor, esperando que Will le siguiera allí para hacerle sentarse en la mesa.

—Aún no he servido los platos, así que si no le importa esperar...

Con la llegada de su invitado, Hannibal había pausado el trabajo para recibirle.

—Si quiere, puede ir abriendo ese magnífico vino y sirviéndonos.

Había reconocido la marca de la botella y le pareció excelente.

—Puedo...

Will miró la botella de vino que llevaba en la mano. Cierto, no se acordaba que la había traído.

—No le voy a engañar. Me dejé aconsejar por el hombre que me atendió. Supongo que un hombre de sus gustos está acostumbrado a otra clase de carpichos.

Will buscó sobre la mesa el sacacorchos y, realizando movimientos para nada propios de un sommelier, consiguió abrir la botella sirviendo las dos copas.

El doctor había regresado a la cocina en donde tenía los platos ya preparados para servir; Will podía oír al hombre desde el salón y, esperando su regreso, tomó asiento.

—No, no soy un experto en carne, pero puedo decir que el aroma es delicioso.

Lecter comprobó que aún seguían calientes y rápidamente los trajo, ambos en cada mano.

—Es roastbeef con mostaza y pan de pimienta —sirvió primero el plato de Will y después el otro en donde se sentaría, al lado de él.

Era un plato adornado con vegetales a su alrededor y en el centro varias láminas de pan de pimienta, aliñadas con aceite de oliva y, sobre estas, la carne finamente cortada y enrollada, dando un aspecto elegante.

—¿Es de su agrado? Espero que sí —Hannibal sonrió plenamente ante ello y se sentó, desabrochándose el botón de la chaqueta al hacerlo. Luego tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a cortar hábilmente su parte.

—Desde luego estéticamente... son visualmente muy atractivos.

Will tomó los cubiertos, de plata, por supuesto, para cortar la tierna carne. Casi se deshacía en la boca, siendo una explosión de sabores que le sorprendió.

—Está delicioso.

Y antes si quiera de haber empezado, ya estaba pensando en repetir. Cada trozo que Will ponía en su boca, le llegaba con un matiz diferente.

—Insisto, delicioso. Me siento halagado por... esto —Will señaló la comida haciendo referencia a las molestias por las que pasó el doctor.

—No, el que se siente halagado soy yo —insistió Hannibal por otro lado—. A usted, por aceptar mi invitación.

Le gustaba escuchar de Will tales elogios, que se mostrara agradecido hacia él.

Se llevó el pedazo a la boca, tomándose unos segundos para saborear su propia comida—.

¿Hace cuánto no comía en compañía? —preguntó después mientras cortaba otro trozo, más centrado en su plato que en observar a su invitado, por el momento.

—Siempre como en compañía.

Will hablaba de sus perros como si fueran parte de su familia, y así era. Una familia de abandonados que ahora formaban parte de él. Por otro lado, Hannibal sabía que acabaría refiriéndose a sus perros, pero sabiendo lo patológico o no que podía ser aquéllo, Hannibal no quiso reprochar nada; esas cosas prefería dejárselas a la doctora Bloom.

—Pero supongo que se refiere a personas... No... no lo recuerdo. Hace mucho, con mi padre supongo.

Hace años desde la muerte del buen hombre, pobre como una rata que trató de darle todo al joven Will.

—Sé por Alana que usted gusta de dar cenas en sociedad.

—Y no se equivoca. Disfruto invitando a gente que considero amiga a cenar —confesó el doctor, tomando aquella comida como si fuese cada bocado diferente al anterior—. ¿Está disfrutando usted ahora? Encuentro la velada entretenida, pero no sé qué opina... Después de todo, no acostumbra a la vida social y temo estar forzándole demasiado a esto.

Un paso en falso y Will podría cerrarse en banda.

—No me encuentro incómodo. No estoy acostumbrado a... —fue señalando con la mano extendida a los diferentes lujos que podía ver en el comedor. La cubertería, el mantel, el propio traje de Hannibal... Seguramente le hubiera costado más que todas las pertenencias de Will—. Pero admito que me ha conseguido conquistar con estos sabores.

Will estaba siendo tan sincero como podía y su plato vacío demostró que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Hannibal no necesitaba más palabras con las que Will trataba de mostrar su agradecimiento y el halago por la atención recibida. Aquéllo le hizo sonreír levemente, terminando de comer un poco más después que su invitado.

—Entonces le gustará saber que tengo algo más preparado.

Tras darse por satisfecho, Lecter cogió la copa de vino entre los dedos y dio un sorbo, degustando el dulzor; el paladar de Graham en cambio no era ni tan siquiera la mitad de fino que el del doctor, por lo que los sutiles toques y aromas que éste pudiera desprender quedaban fuera de su alcance.

—¿Le gustan los postres de trufa?

Lo tenía en la nevera para que se mantuviera frío, así que esperaba un sí por parte de Will para traerlo.

—Trufa. Creo que nunca he probado una. Una de verdad, quiero decir. Es un lujo que siempre ha quedado fuera de mis posibilidades.

La cena parecía estar dando resultado; el joven se sentía más relajado, dando pie a que Hannibal conociera esa parte de su pasado.

—Siempre fuimos muy pobres.

El pasado de Will era un tema bastante interesante para el psiquiatra. De hecho, era algo que despertaba mucho su curiosidad, una oportunidad para conocer mejor la otra cara de la moneda.

Hannibal, tras beber de la copa, se limpió los labios delicadamente con la servilleta de tela y dejó ésta en su lugar. De nuevo sus ojos se posaron en la figura apocada de su invitado.

—Ha sido fuerte, Will. Fíjese hasta dónde ha llegado con tan poco —vio considerado valorar los esfuerzos del agente a lo largo de su pasado—. Algunos empiezan con más y no llegan a tanto.

Sin embargo, no parecía que las palabras de Hannibal fuesen un consuelo para Will. Más bien el recuerdo de lo que nunca tendría o nunca pudo disfrutar. Una familia, o vida familiar.

—Por no tener, no tuvimos ni un hogar... Tan solo los astilleros, en los cuales yo le acompañaba. Siempre en movimiento, de ciudad en ciudad...

Will colocó los cubiertos sobre el plato, con la intención de levantarse para recoger. Hannibal hizo lo mismo, pero, con una mano alzada, detuvo a Will en sus intenciones; no podía permitir que el invitado ayudase a recoger la mesa. Will se detuvo al instante con ese gesto; se sentía tan extraño siendo atendido de aquella forma... Normalmente terminaba de cenar y todos los platos quedaban apilados en el fregadero o directamente comía con las manos para compartir con los suyos, los perros.

—Ha sido una infancia muy triste, Will... Le compadezco.

Hannibal también tuvo un pasado muy trágico. No... Ésa no era la palabra; más bien fue traumático. Aunque éso no le daba derecho a menospreciar el sufrimiento de Will.

—Pero el pasado no debería afectarle de este modo en el presente —dijo Hannibal mientras cargaba con los dos platos vacíos, aunque a la vez centrado en el agente.

Podía intuir la congoja de debía sentir.

—Estoy bien. Fue algo a lo que me acostumbré. No lo veo como algo triste, o... de lo que tenga que avergonzarme.

Despacio Will se sentó de nuevo, atendiendo al curioso cuadro de la pared. Parecía una mujer desnuda y una oca mirando entre sus piernas.

—Cierto, pero el modo en el que se autocompadece...

Hannibal dejó la frase sin terminar y marchó a la cocina, donde puso los platos junto al fregadero. A los pocos segundos regresó con dos copas anchas que contenían el postre: natillas con crema de trufa. Descansó una de ellas delante de Will, acompañada con una cuchara pequeña.

—¿Qué fue de su madre? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese nivel tan infortunado de vida? —finalizó la frase una vez vuelto al comedor y finalmente se sentó en su sitio para proseguir con la velada.

La pregunta sobre su madre hizo dudar a Will, consiguiendo que volviera a una postura algo más reservada.

—¿Mi madre? Eso es psiquiatría para vagos, doctor Lecter.

Lecter sonrió un poco ante la provocación. Aunque en ese instante no estaba trabajando como psiquiatra, sino como... amigo.

Con la cuchara Will movió un poco el postre antes de coger un trozo y llevárselo a la boca.

—Y al igual que ella inalcanzable... está muerta, murió siendo yo muy joven. Apenas puedo recordarla.

No había tristeza en sus palabras, no podía haberla cuando nunca la conoció.

—¿Y no le habría gustado poder pasar más tiempo con ella?

Podían parecer preguntas algo obvias, pero el moreno era muy distinto. Lo sabía bien, no era como los demás, y por ello necesitaba escudriñar su cabeza, y no precisamente como profesional; era algo más personal.

—¿Le resulta doloroso pensar en cómo podrían haber ocurrido los acontecimientos de su pasado?

Hannibal tomó la cuchara y removió el postre, observando cómo el remolino seguía el movimiento del cubierto.

—No, no pienso en ello muy a menudo. En realidad nunca. Nunca llegué a conocerla por lo que el echarla de menos está descartado.

El tono de voz de Will podría confundirse con indiferencia, pero su pensamiento era mucho más pragmático que indiferente. Al menos así lo entendía él, sin recuerdos de su madre era incapaz de conocer lo que sería una relación familiar sana. Will parecía mucho más impasible ante esa idea que muchas otras personas. Aunque tuviese una gran facilidad para empatizar con los demás, no era alguien demasiado... sensible o que se dejase llevar por lo socialmente establecido.

—¿Y usted, doctor? ¿Se crió con sus padres?

Pues del mismo modo que Hannibal lo estudiaba, estaba siendo estudiado por Will.

—Quedé huérfano desde muy pronto —confesó Hannibal, aún removiendo el contenido de la copa, casi absorto, como si reviviese el pasado.

Y el recuerdo de su hermana llegó hasta su mente. No era algo que le fuese contando a cualquiera, pero Will se estaba ganando su confianza. Tal vez más adelante...

—Se podría decir que vivimos pasados parecidos.

Y tras lo dicho, Hannibal se dignó a probar su postre.

—Se podría decir que tenemos la orfandad en común, un rasgo común en los muchachos que son más propensos a la violencia. ¿Es usted violento, doctor Lecter?

La pregunta, más que para saciar su curiosidad, fue formulada para ser en cierta medida algo picajosa y molesta, pues a pesar de estar relajado en un ambiente agradable, Will siempre sería Will. Formulada desde la más pura ignoracia, provocó una sonrisa leve en el doctor, quien apoyó suavemente los antebrazos sobre el borde de la mesa, cuchara en mano.

Tras sus palabras, Will se llevó el contenido de la cuchara a la boca, sorprendiéndose por el sabor.

—Digamos que supe sobrellevarlo.

Para nada cierto si Will llegase a conocerle de verdad. Hannibal pasó tiempo siendo como un padre para su hermana pequeña hasta que ocurrió la desgracia. Will la asumió como una historia más, en la que se omitía el final pues no había razón para exponerlo pues en ella estaba implícito.

—¿Y usted, Will? ¿Ha tenido alguna vez el deseo de matar?

Una pregunta que podía resultar inofensiva, pero viniendo de Lecter... Era como si estuviera indagando muy profundo en su cabeza.

—Es una pregunta... directa. Pero supongo que la respuesta es sí. Para el FBI... —dejó la cuchara sobre el plato, gesticulando, como si decir aquéllo le fuera a resultar más sencillo de esa forma—. Puedo sentir como míos cada uno de los asesinatos en los que estoy. Supongo que los impulsos de los perfiles que estudio los acabo haciendo propios.

Éso era exactamente lo que Hannibal quería escuchar de Will, una razón palpable de que no eran tan distintos.

Hannibal saboreó el postre con deleite, casi tanto como lo que le producía saber los instintos primitivos del moreno.

—¿Y tiene miedo de que esos impulsos acaben controlándole? —siguió preguntando para saber cómo de consciente era Will y cuánta persuasión necesitaría para ello—. ¿Que... le conviertan?

Miró al agente de reojo, expectante.

En un principio Will tenía sus dudas, pero aquella conversación cada vez tenía menos de cena y más de terapia.

Graham dejó la cuchara a un lado, apartando el plato y colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

—No estoy seguro de la naturaleza de esa pregunta, pero sé quien soy, doctor Lecter. No estoy perdido en las mentes que recreo para realizar los perfiles. Puedo controlarlo, Jack no permitirá que me acerque demasiado... ¿Tiene usted miedo de llegar a creerse que es uno de sus pacientes?

Hannibal apartó la mirada hacia la mesa, saboreando aún las natillas y la crema de trufa en el paladar mientras pensaba rápido en qué decirle. Había muchas posibilidades y tenía que aprovecharlas para llevarse a Will consigo.

—Yo no poseo su don, Will. Puedo comprender a mis pacientes, pero siempre sé quién soy. La pregunta es si está realmente seguro de que no le controla.

Volvió a llevarse otra cucharada de comida a la boca. Por el momento sería eso lo que diría.

—Sé quién soy —dijo Will de manera más tajante, incluso de forma más dura.

Corriendo el riesgo de parecer grosero, pero tan solo una manera de reafirmarse ante la posibilidad de que pudiera volverse realidad el perderse en sus recreaciones, dio unos golpecitos con la yema de los dedos sobre la mesa, ahora sí, incomodado.

—Puedo alejarme de todo, puedo separar el quién soy de quién estudio.

Y éso habría que comprobarlo...

Hannibal se humedeció los labios y después chasqueó la lengua, acabando con una sonrisa. Iba a cambiar el tema por completo, pues ya no le estaba gustando hablar de eso y sabía que a Will tampoco.

—¿Le ha gustado la cena? A mí sí —dijo animado, como si la conversación anterior no hubiese tomado lugar.

Después se puso en pie, viendo las copas del postre vacías en su totalidad. Will, por el contrario, todavía en alerta, se mostró confundido como un animal cuando se le golpea en la nuca, por el cambio de tema. Hannibal parecía tan tranquilo ignorando las últimas palabras que resultaba hasta gracioso.

—Y no sólo por mis dotes culinarias, sino por su compañía —aseguró Lecter mientras tomaba las copas en sus manos para llevárselas.

—Sí, ha estado delicioso todo. Es todo un experto, doctor Lecter.

Will se puso en pie, pues sus palabras le sonaron a despedida como dando por finalizada aquella velada. Cogió un par de cosas de la mesa para no irse sin haber ayudado en nada y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta la cocina. Entonces Hannibal le dedicó una mirada complaciente de camino a la cocina.

Con la luz encendida, Hannibal dejó lo restante en el fregadero, con los platos de la anterior comida. Allí le señaló a Will que dejara lo demás. Éste depositó todo dónde le había indicado, bajándose las mangas de nuevo hasta las muñecas.

—¿Desea pasar un rato más o planea volver a Wolf Trap ya?

Seguramente sería más lo segundo.

Will dudó unos momentos haciendo un sonido con la boca, como si no hubiera arrancado del todo a hablar.

—Creo que debería irme. No estoy seguro de lo que es socialmente aceptable y antes de resultar grosero... creo... que... sí...

Tendría que ser de palabras del doctor si la presencia de Will allí se quería ampliar, pues como él mismo dijo, tenía ganas de sentarse en calzoncillos a beber una copa de whisky mientras hablaba con ellos. Sí, el deseo de estar con sus perros en esos momentos era un gran aliciente para regresar a casa.

Lecter abrió el grifo para remojar los platos.

—Como desee. Supongo que sus perros deben echarle de menos... Y usted a ellos.

Era una pena no seguir conversando con Will, pero tampoco era necesario y Hannibal simplemente atendió a los intereses de su invitado.

No le quiso insistir más y acompañó al moreno hacia la salida de su hogar. Allí tomó el abrigo con el que llegó Will y se lo tendió. Aún seguía ligeramente húmedo por la nieve ya derretida.

—Espero volver a verle pronto, Will. Tal vez en las oficinas del FBI.

Y aquéllo complacía a Hannibal en el sentido más egoísta de la palabra.

Will se enfundó el abrigo, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío, pues todavía estaba algo húmedo.

—Buenas noches, doctor, gracias por la cena —estrechó la mano de Lecter y se despidió algo apresuradamente. Bajó las escaleras de la entrada y atravesando el pequeño jardín que cercaba su propiedad se adentró en la noche nevada.

Lecter se despidió del mismo modo que Will y, una vez cerrada la puerta, el doctor caminó hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Allí observó al otro, siguiendo la calle y protegiéndose de la nieve que caía esa noche. Poco después, cuando Will desapareció de su vista, regresó a sus aposentos dispuesto a descansar.

Los pensamientos de Hannibal sólo figuraban el modo de despertarle, de darle a conocer la verdad de su realidad, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que lo asimilaría. Estaba ansioso por el día siguiente; algo le decía que sería divertido ver cómo sus acciones tenían consecuencias.

 


	3. Visita inesperada

Will no tuvo un descanso muy reconfortante. Algo le había hecho dormir con intranquilidad durante esa noche. Al amanecer el joven alimentó a los perros, se duchó y salió con los cestos y cañas para pasar su día libre pescando en el río a poca distancia de su granja. Will no se llevó el móvil por lo que ponerse en contacto con él se haría imposible. La paz que reinaba en el río congelado le daba el equilibrio que necesitaba.

Ese día esperaba que nada ni nadie lo molestase, pero algo en su interior se removía y de vez en cuando los recuerdos de la cena anterior le llegaban a la mente.

Por otro lado, Hannibal al despertar usó su tableta para revisar la web local, esperando que su obra hubiese sido descubierta y expuesta en las noticias de última hora. Y en efecto. Primera imagen en portada, su trabajo en mitad del campo a las afueras de Columbia. Representaba a un joven, enteramente desnudo, con las piernas amputadas y en una posición atlética, como las antiguas esculturas griegas; su cuerpo suspendido bajo un árbol muerto, sujeto por hilo de pescar.

Por supuesto, una sonrisa apareció en los labios cuando leyó la noticia. Aún no sabían nada, pero todos sospechaban del autor. Apagó la tableta y se preparó para la segunda parte de su acción.

Para desgracia de Lecter y como si el docor tuviera algún poder sobre el más joven, la ira de Jack recayó sobre él cuando las llamadas a Graham fueron ignoradas. Le pidió de una manera no muy tranquila que fuera a buscarlo a su granja y lo llevase al escenario del crimen.

De algún modo u otro, el doctor supo que Will se rezagaría ese día. No era un saber omnisciente, sino más bien una posibilidad que tuvo en cuenta, por lo que no le extrañó. Jack le dio más razones para poder enemistarlo con su investigador especial y aquéllo hacía que sus guiones cobraran aún más sentido, tendrían mayor efecto para cuando los contara a Will.

Aquella mañana no nevaba a pesar de la gruesa capa de nubes. Tras haber cogido un poco de comida y haber montado en el coche, Hannibal se dirigió a Wolf Trap para comunicar el mensaje de Crawford. Tras una hora de viaje, el psiquiatra se encontró frente a la casa de Graham y aparcó el vehículo junto a ésta. Observó mientras salía del coche completamente abrigado, sujetando las cajas de plástico que contenían la comida, y lo primero que hizo Lecter fue llamar a la puerta una vez que subió al porche.

No hubo respuesta desde el interior de la casa. Por un momento Hannibal creyó que sería el momento perfecto para actuar, pero uno de los perros de Will se asomó por la esquina mirándole. Se detuvo en sus intenciones de forzar la cerradura y permaneció quieto cuando el animal desapareció, corriendo para volver con los demás, junto a su amo. En cualquier momento llegaría Will y le encontraría en la puerta, aunque sintió curiosidad por cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubiese entrado y le hubiese pillado in fraganti. Incluso para éso tendría excusa convincente; preocupación y la obligación de entrar por si algo hubiese ocurrido, pues no había respondido a las llamadas de Jack. Sólo fallaba el detalle de los recipientes de comida en los brazos; resultaría extraño...

Will ignoraba la presencia de Hannibal, pues estaba demasiado centrado en la pesca. Lo que si le llamó la atención fueron los ladridos que provocó la presencia del hombre. Silbó desde la distancia, esperando que regresaran a su lado. Recogió las cosas y se dispuso a ver qué era lo que les había alterado.

Hannibal entonces asomó por la esquina para mirar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, esperando ver a Will o a sus mascotas. En cambio Will sólo pudo ver alguien que se asomaba y aceleró el paso, pues nunca cerraba la puerta con llave.

Al vivir alejado de todo el mundo no tenía la necesidad de cerrar las puertas y los ladrones, ¿qué le iban a quitar? No tenía ni televisor.

—Doctor Lecter —saludó con la cabeza, pues estaba igual de cargado que él, con los cestos las cañas y los peces atrapados—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? —dijo al pasar a su lado, percatándose de las cajas y abriendo la puerta con algunos problemas.

Al verle, Hannibal le dedicó el mismo saludo.

—Will.

Lecter pudo comprobar tras la llegada de Will que la puerta estaba abierta. Éso sería un punto a favor para él cuando regresara; así no tendría que forzarla y menos indicios de una visita inesperada.

Los perros del moreno se arremolinaban alrededor de su amo, algunos entrando antes que él y facilitando que la puerta se abriera.

—Me manda el agente Crawford porque no respondía a sus llamadas. Se trata de un caso —dijo una vez que Will entró y el psiquiatra hiciese lo mismo, observando como siempre el desorden, parecido a lo que tenía Will en la cabeza.—. Le necesita ahora mismo en Columbia.

Tardarían en llegar cuarenta y cinco minutos; Hannibal pensaba llevarlo en su coche.

Para Will la noticia fue como una jarra de agua fría. Sinceramente esperaba que ese día pudiera descansar de todas las muertes, asesinatos y sacarse de la cabeza al destripador.

—Está bien. Deme un minuto, no puedo dejar el pescado fuera.

Era evidente que estaba molesto. Metió los peces en el congelador, se lavó las manos para quitarse todo el olor y guardó los utensilios de pesca para que sus animales no llegasen a ellos.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —dijo Will mientras colocaba las cosas y le vio con las cajas.

Hannibal entonces se encaminó hacia la cocina, concretamente a la nevera, aunque dejaría que el propietario de la casa decidiera.

—Comida. Sabiendo cuánto le gustó la cena de anoche, imaginé que agradecería el detalle —se las tendió para que las colocara en donde más le conveniese. Pero Will le abrió el frigorífico para que él mismo lo colocase; allí no había un lugar predeterminado para nada, pues casi estaba vacío.

Hannibal colocó los recipientes fácilmente, siendo que había suficiente espacio para ellos.Un cartón de leche caducada, unos huevos, verdura a punto de pasarse... Con sólo ver lo vacío que estaba el frigorífico, se percataba de lo poco que le importaba comer; ni siquiera tenía algo para aliñar ese magnífico pescado que conseguía Will. Después Hannibal cerró la puerta de la nevera y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, siguiendo con la mirada al dueño de la casa.

Will le había dejado la libertad de colocarlo, así podría terminar antes de colocar el pescado en el congelador. Ahí sí que estaba repleto de comida, todo pescado, capturado por él mismo y perfectamente etiquetado.

—Cuando quiera, doctor.

Will dejó a los perros tumbados en el suelo con el suficiente pienso para todos y salió al exterior.

—Iremos en mi coche —dijo Hannibal mientras lo acompañaba y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, asegurándose de que ninguno de los perros saliese—. Hay asuntos de los que le debo hablar.

Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de camino a Columbia, ahora debían darse prisa para presentarse allí.

Will, extrañado, guardó las llaves del coche en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y, tras cerrar la puerta de casa con llave, se encaminó al lujoso Bentley aparcado a la entrada, justo detrás del suyo.

—Supongo que sería importante. Si no, no hubiera venido personalmente hasta aquí.

—Lo es, Will. —Aseguró Lecter mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche hacia donde tenía aparcado el vehículo. Abrió el coche con el botón de la llave para no perder más tiempo.

Dentro del coche Will se acomodó, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad. Quedaba claro que Hannibal gozaba de una posición acomodada económicamente. El lituano entró el último y se ajustó el cinturón antes de encender el motor.

—Jack está molesto con usted por no responder a sus llamadas —encendió la calefacción del coche y usó la marcha de retroceso para salir a la carretera—. ¿Por qué no llevaba el móvil consigo?

Will suspiró mirando por la ventanilla y quitándose el gorro.

—Hoy era mi día libre. No quería tener que escuchar la voz de Jack diciéndome que tenía que ir a mirar un cadáver. Quería... quería dejarme arrastrar... mezclarme con el agua... Pero encontró el camino a través de usted —dio un último vistazo a su casa antes de perderla de vista—. Le ha llamado a usted y no a Alana.

Tras salir finalmente a la carretera, el doctor miró de reojo a su acompañante por un segundo y apretó suavemente los labios, cavilando las palabras.

—La doctora Bloom tiene opiniones muy enfrentadas con él. Ambos quieren protegerle, Will, pero de un modo muy distinto —en ese aspecto, Lecter no podía meterse en ninguno de los dos bandos. Aunque le convenía estar más de lado de Jack en esos momentos para poder tener razones de desilusionar a Will—. Yo sólo hice lo que me pidió, aunque Bloom no estaba muy de acuerdo con traerle a la investigación.

—¿Todos se preocupan por mí o por la imagen que tengo que dar por representar al FBI? Estoy bien, no necesito que se preocupen por mí. Necesito...

Una frase inacabada para un Will que cada vez detestaba más ese trabajo. Empujado por un Jack ávido de sed de venganza y una Alana situada entre dos tierras.

—¿Y usted que quiere, doctor Lecter?

—Quiero que se deje ayudar —aseguró Lecter, con la mirada puesta en la carretera y con toda la atención en ésta—. Se cierra en banda ante el apoyo de sus amigos. Jack le presiona, usted se siente peor y no rinde en el trabajo —dijo la pequeña observación que había hecho sobre la situación de Will—. Si le preocupa que entremos en su cabeza, puede saber por mi parte que nunca haría algo que no desee.

Estaba bien decir eso mientras fingiese y le hiciese creer al moreno que respetaba su decisión.

—Soy lo mejor que tiene ahora mismo el FBI. No rindo y aún así nadie puede llegar a mi nivel. Eso lo sabe Jack, por eso me sigue presionando. Si hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor, ya me habría sustituido...

Will se recostó en el asiento cerrando los ojos durante unos minutos, ensanchando su sonrisa, pues sabía que era el mejor y eso le hacía en parte presuntuoso.

—No permitirá que lo deje, de ahí su interés.

—Él quiere que este país sea un lugar mejor y no puede hacerlo sin usted —estaba claro que le estaba ampliando el sentimiento de responsabilidad—. Aunque es comprensible su sentir, Will. Se siente en el dilema de si ayudar a los demás a cambio de su bienestar o viceversa. ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado lo que realmente quiere? Lo que necesita y lo que quiere no siempre van de la mano, pero está en usted elegir una prioridad.

—Salvo vidas, doctor Lecter, es una motivación más que justificada. Me hace sentir bien —agradecía que en ese día tan frío los asientos del lujoso coche estuvieran calefactados. Lo malo era que con tal comodidad corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido—. Es la misma sensación que debió tener usted cuando era cirujano de urgencias, ¿no es así?

—Cierto —respondió Lecter con seguridad—. Por eso me retiré de mi cargo cuando no pude salvar la vida de uno de mis pacientes —agarró con más firmeza el volante del coche al hablar—. Me sentí responsable por mi incapacidad... Pero su trabajo le obliga a salvar vidas desde una perspectiva más compleja. En este caso, lucha contra personas con patrones muy diferentes a la enfermedad física —en esencia era lo mismo, pero un agente del FBI tenía mucho más matices de responsabilidad—. Usted tiene todas las aptitudes para hacerlo y esas aptitudes pueden estar rompiéndole, pero sigue intentándolo. Si falla, ¿seguiría en el cargo o se rendiría?

—La pregunta más acertada sería: ¿Jack tiene alguien entero que pueda hacer esto mejor que yo roto? —Will giró la cabeza sobre el respaldo, abriendo los ojos para mirarle.

La respuesta era evidente, él lo sabía, y volvió a recostarse, a cerrar los ojos para descansarlos antes de llegar y ver toda la muerte que le estuviera esperando.

—Se supone que usted está aquí para evitar que eso pase, usted son los remos cuando el motor falle —suspiró, pero más parecía una protesta escondida tras una mueca de desagrado.

Hannibal tomó aire suavemente y unos segundos para hablar. A veces hacía eso cuando algunas preguntas le pillaban desprevenido; Will parecía el único que tenía esa facilidad.

—Lo soy, pero no me deja ser esos remos. Usted quiere llevar el barco con sus manos, pero éste no deja de girar en una especie de espiral; no avanza, Will.

Y tras esas palabras, Lecter se tomó el lujo de mirarle antes de regresar la mirada al camino.

—Necesito analizarle y averiguar qué problema tiene. Es consciente de que lo tiene, pero no deja de negarlo.

Llegó a un punto en que, lo que decía Hannibal, podía o no podía ser verdad, pues llevaba tanto tiempo sin querer verlo, nunca había dejado a nadie estudiarlo. Los había espantado lejos y se sentía orgulloso de ello; ahora el silencio fue la respuesta del agente.

—... Estoy bien.

Sin argumento alguno tan solo podía negar y negarse a sí mismo.

Ahí de nuevo volvía con sus muros inquebrantables. La paciencia de Hannibal podía ser corta, pero también infinita y en ese instante estaba siendo lo segundo. Sabía que Will necesitaba tiempo.

—¿Existe algún modo de convencerle? ¿Necesita algo en concreto para que me deje hacerle un examen?

Al final haría lo que muchos psiquiatras no habían podido hacer con Will, pero debía concienciarse de que el doctor Lecter no era como los demás.

—Las terapias no funcionan conmigo, nunca lo han hecho. Puede intentar entrar de frente, pero no podrá pasar ni del primer muro.

Y a diferencia de Lecter, calmado y paciente, Will era puro nervio; sobre todo a la hora de tratar su mente cerrada a cal y canto.

—No me psicoanalice, doctor Lecter, no le gustaré si me psicoanaliza.

Esta vez Will abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente, dando más fuerza a sus palabras. Lo que no sabía era que en frente tenía a un jugador de ajedrez tan habilidoso como él.

—Will.

Otra vez se ponía a la defensiva, pero no estaría bien presionarle más. Además, estando al volante no era la mejor forma de discutir.

—No haré nada que no quiera, pero necesito que confíe en mí y en mi profesionalidad. Después de que esté libre —con eso se refería a cuando acabara de trabajar aquel día—, este viernes tengo hoy un hueco en mi agenda a las siete y media. ¿Podrá venir?

Y esperaba que no se negara. Aún así, sabría cómo convencerle para hacerlo otro día. Fuera como fuese, conseguiría que Will se dejara analizar por él.

—No tiene que responder ahora; piénselo.

El doctor era insistente, y en parte estaba seguro que la mano de Jack estaba detrás de todo esto. Ya le había comentado Alana un examen para seguir como agente del FBI, lo había ido posponiendo hasta que le presentaron al doctor. No había que ser muy listo para atar cabos, lo que no sospechaba para nada era el interés personal que Hannibal tenía en él.

—Siete y media... El viernes... De acuerdo. Allí estaré. Tan solo para demostrarle que no podrá hacer nada.

Lecter asintió con la cabeza, complacido por el nuevo intento de Will que le entregó de forma consciente.

—Deme el beneficio de la duda, Will —añadió como punto final a la conversación, dándola por finalizada. El viaje a Columbia requería cierto silencio.


	4. El destripador

Durante los siguientes y largos minutos fueron vividos en puro silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por una fuerte lluvia. Las gotas golpeaban fuertemente la luna del coche y por todo el blindaje en general. Pronto llegaron a Columbia, en concreto a las inmediaciones donde el cuerpo de la víctima estaba expuesto. Varios coches oficiales del FBI estaban aparcados, los agentes y los investigadores se movían de un lado a otro bajo la lluvia. El coche se detuvo, Will se enfundó en su gorro y se cerró el abrigo hasta arriba. Se puso los guantes y las gafas a pesar que estas pudieran empañarse.

—Esto no es bueno, la lluvia se llevará las pruebas que no hayan podido rescatar.

Al bajar del coche Will se reunió con el resto del equipo. Lecter observó el cadáver desde su coche y bajó después, cerrándolo con la llave.

Era una lástima que se mojase, pero aquéllo eliminaría algunas pruebas y eso jugaba un punto a favor para él.

El doctor siguió al moreno, sin antes haber cogido el paraguas del interior del maletero. Lo usó para protegerse de la lluvia y acudió después que Will a la posición de Crawford. Jack no saludó al joven, tan solo levantó la cinta haciéndole pasar y sacando a todo el mundo de allí; Will necesita espacio para "ver" lo que allí había pasado.

Hannibal se preguntaba qué podría ver del asesino... Si podría empatizar con él y comprenderle. Después Hannibal y Jack mantuvieron una charla algo acalorada mientras dejaban trabajar al agente especial.

Will cerró los ojos y todo a su alrededor había comenzó a desaparecer. No era de día, ni llovía. La noche estaba cayendo y Will seguía a un hombre. Este se percató de su presencia cuando era ya demasiado tarde; la víctima estaba siendo desmembrada, le estaba extrayendo los órganos. La violencia fue tal, tan sumamente embriagadora que ni Will fue capaz de asumirla en aquellos momentos, confundiendo realidad con imaginación. Por un segundo creyó que era el asesino, perdiendo el contacto con la realidad.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a él mismo lleno de barro y la cara desencaja, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer. Había contaminado la escena del crimen y apenas podía respirar.

—Jack... Jack... Jack... —jadeaba alejándose hasta que alguien lo agarró.

Uno de los agentes que estaba cerca pudo escuchar los murmuros de Will, acudiendo en su ayuda. No tardó en alzar la voz para llamar a Crawford y avisar del estado del moreno. Tanto Jack como Hannibal aparecieron, teniendo cuidado con las pruebas, pero ya se había encargado su agente especial de estropearlas.

Jack se acercó hasta Graham, a quien habían ayudado a mantenerle en pie.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —por su fuerte tono de voz, Jack parecía bastante molesto y tenía sus razones.

Por otro lado, el doctor examinó el estado de Will con una cercana observación.

—Ha sido un simple ataque de ansiedad. ¿Se encuentra bien, Will?

Todavía alguien estaba sujetando al joven con fuerza. La lluvia no ayudaba a poder ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando y el estado de Will no parecía mejorar. Jack no estaba nada contento; había contaminado el escenario del crimen, estaba cubierto de barro y sangre de la víctima. La ira del agente cayó sobre el hombre con todo su peso, gritándole delante de todo el mundo:

—Will, ¡qué ha pasado?

—Me... me he perdido... en la reconstrucción... yo... me he desorientado... —las gafas se le empañaban y vio la salvación en el doctor que estaba frente a él—. Ne... necesito salir de aquí...

Ante la petición de Graham, Jack suspiró pesadamente.

—Lléveselo de aquí —pidió Jack al psiquiatra; al menos así dejaría de contaminar la escena.

Uno de los agentes ayudó a Hannibal a llevar al moreno justo donde tenía el coche. Una vez allí, abrió la puerta del vehículo y le dejaron sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Finalmente ambos quedaron solos, el doctor usando el paraguas para no mojarse mientras atendía a Will desde el exterior del vehículo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó, sintiendo cómo la lluvia se hacía más intensa por momentos.

Lejos de los gritos de Jack, Will se sintió más tranquilo. Había asimilado aquella sensación como propia, había hecho suyo aquel asesinato cargado de violencia. Se miró las manos antes de responder, cubiertas de la mugre del suelo y la sangre coagulada.

—Perdido... No... no sabía quién era... La violencia era tal que... la veía hermosa...

“La violencia era tal que... la veía hermosa...” Aquéllo había sonado como música para sus oídos. Los ojos de Hannibal se habían clavado en los de Will, queriendo percibir su expresión al decir eso; estaba despertando su naturaleza, mostrándole una realidad superior a la que conocía.

—Necesito salir de aquí —empezaba a sonar como una súplica. Aquel escenario fue diferente, notaba la presencia del asesino y lo desorientaba todavía más.

—Volvamos a su casa.

Por lo que había visto, el moreno no necesitaba una atención especial. Tal vez sólo un pequeño baño y un poco de reposo, sin añadir la extensa charla que tendrían sobre lo ocurrido.

—Acomódese mientras aviso a Jack de esto.

No esperó más y el psiquiatra regresó con el agente Crawford, asegurándole que se llevaría a Will a su casa para que descansase; le costó convencerle para ello.

La voz de Jack estaba tan lejos y Will tan ausente, que apenas le estaba prestando atención a pesar de estar dirigiéndose a él. Dejó que Hannibal hablase por él, que diera las explicaciones necesarias. Si iba a ser su psiquiatra se aprovecharía al menos de esos momentos.

Ya en el coche, Will estaba con el respaldo ligeramente inclinado y recostado de lado, manteniendo las manos sobre el pecho en un intento de no mancharle la tapicería.

A Hannibal no le tomó mucho tiempo el hablar con Crawford y, tras finalizar la charla, regresó a su coche. Cerró el paraguas, lo guardó en el maletero y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndole una mirada a Will.

—Lo pude sentir tan cerca...

—¿Qué fue lo que vio?

Lecter no pudo esperar; sentía demasiada curiosidad por lo que había podido vivir Graham.

Puso las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos, esperando paciente. Sabía que Will no estaría muy en condiciones de hablar correctamente tras tal experiencia.

Will se abrazó a sí mismo, agarrándose con fuerza la tela de jersey. Respiró profundamente y de manera errática, conteniendo el aliento.

—La violencia... Sus actos eran... Como trazos artísticos, soportando los gritos como el escultor soportando las esquirlas de piedra que saltan al pulir la piedra... Era hermoso... Y creí... creí que lo hice yo...

Hannibal se mantuvo expectante, escuchando con gran gratitud sus palabras. Le estaba haciendo comprender con sus obras de arte lo que siempre había sido su mundo.

—¿Y se sintió bien, Will? ¿Se sintió como un artista... como el creador creando al mundo?

La mirada de Lecter no dejaba de ver a los ojos azules del otro. Podía casi ver el placer que sintió al matar a aquel joven y lo que hizo posteriormente.

—Me sentí... poderoso... sentía la gloria de... arrebatar su vida con mis propias manos... —se giró sobre el asiento devolviendo la mirada al contrario.

La lluvia les otorgaba un nivel de intimidad que Will agradecía, pues no eran vistos desde fuera.

—Nunca me he sentido más vivo... que al sentir que lo mataba con mis manos... —susurró aquéllo como si fuera lo más depravado que hubiera exteriorizado nunca.

Para Lecter aquéllo no era depravación, sino una bendición, la máxima expresión de lo que es realmente el ser humano. Will acababa de experimentar su propio mundo, un paso enorme para que le comprendiera; ése era el primer paso para su actuación.

No pudo evitar sonreír débilmente por ello, como si el orgullo llenara todo su ser.

—Su don le ha hecho vivir muy vívidamente ese asesinato. ¿No teme poder sentir demasiado cerca hasta el punto de convertirse en él?

—No, no, no... Sé la clase de loco que soy... no soy esa clase... yo... —sentía la cara húmeda. Era la sangre que, al tocarla, ésta estaba dejando todo su rostro en una mezcla de barro y fluidos vitales—. No estaba preparado, no para este nivel de violencia y... por favor... sáqueme de aquí...

Usó su propio gorro para limpiarse las mejillas, dejándose el pelo removido y más despeinado de lo habitual.

Tal vez no estaba tan preparado como creyó Hannibal en un principio.

El lituano apretó suavemente los labios y borró aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, decepcionado, antes de poner las manos en el volante.

—Duerma un rato si lo necesita.

Arrancó el coche con la llave y se inclinó un momento hacia Will, sólo para coger el cinturón de un extremo del vehículo para ponérselo. Después hizo lo mismo con el suyo y no tardó en poner en marcha el coche para salir de la escena del crimen.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Jack Crawford, excesivamente irritado; todos sabían que era por culpa de Graham.

La presencia de Will se redujo hasta casi desaparecer sobre el cómodo espacio de acompañante. Ni se inmutó cuando Hannibal le colocó el cinturón.

 


	5. La sombra del destripador

Durante el viaje de regreso Will cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo, perdiéndose de nuevo en la recreación del asesinato. Allí se encontraba sobre el cadáver, victorioso, con el pecho hinchándose de satisfacción. Esa presencia, tan cercana, se abría paso en su mente, abriendo una puerta que siempre estuvo frente a él.

Casi estaban llegando a la casa cuando Will abrió los ojos sacudido y empapado en sudor. Hannibal se percató del estado del moreno. Éste respiraba profundamente y el sudor cada vez era más prominente en su rostro.

—...

—Will —le nombró con la intención de llamar su atención y despertarle, pero al parecer ya lo había hecho.

A lo lejos ya se podía ver la solitaria casa del agente.

—Ya estamos llegando. ¿Han vuelto las imágenes del crimen? —preguntó por pura curiosidad mientras disminuía la velocidad del coche conforme llegaban al cercado.

—No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Hay algo.... algo que no me permite pasar al siguiente.

En cuanto el coche se paró, Will intentó bajar del coche, rebotando por el cinturón de seguridad. Se lo desabrochó y por fin pudo salir a la lluvia, junto a Hannibal pero al menos era su casa, con los ladridos de todos los perros de fondo.

Sonrió como un idiota al caminar en dirección al porche, y allí esperó al doctor. Con paso apresurado, Hannibal lo siguió hasta el porche para resguardarse de la lluvia lo antes posible.

—Hay algo en la violencia, tan fuerte, tan hermosa, que mi mente lo retiene queriendo empaparse de ello.

—Su mente ha encontrado la belleza en la violencia —aseguró Lecter mientras se aproximaba hacia la puerta y la abría con lentitud, sólo un poco para que los perros no pudiesen salir; esperaba a que Will entrara primero y que sus mascotas lo recibieran—. ¿Puede analizar qué es lo que le impide continuar?

Will pasó primero, después Lecter al cerrar la puerta. El joven recogía el cariño de sus perros que se arremolinaban a su altura mientras con la visita se mostraban sólo curiosos; después perdían el interés y regresaban a sus lugares. Esta vez Will tuvo que dejarlos de lado para pasar directamente al baño.

—No estoy seguro... de querer entrar en esa mente.

Will no cerró la puerta del baño para poder seguir hablando con Hannibal.

—Siento como si me arrastrase, sintiéndome minúsculo —se quitó la camisa embadurnada y se frotó el rostro con agua. Llenó el lavabo de agua y sumergió la cabeza en este. Durante los segundos que estuvo bajo el agua, nada oía, sentía que nada podía dañarlo. Pero tenía que volver.

—Lo ha hecho con muchas otras, Will, ¿por qué cree que esta mente le arrastrará? —preguntó mientras caminaba por la sala, curioseando y dándole intimidad al moreno.

En cierto modo, aquéllo lo enorgullecía. Will poco a poco era atraído bajo su influjo, su esplendor, pero tenía miedo de cegarse por su luz.

—La manera de dejar el cadáver, exponerlo, demostrar que es más listo que él o... que nosotros... —habló Will mirándose en el espejo, dejando que el agua escurriera por su pecho lampiño—. Es vanidoso, pretencioso y muy inteligente.

Su voz pasó del miedo a la casi admiración.

La sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del psiquiatra mientras observaba minuciosamente lo que Will poseía en el salón. Se detuvo un instante en su mesa de trabajo, donde fabricaba por él mismo algunos cebos de pesca.

—Debe serlo al ver tan majestuosa exposición —no fingió que había parecido precioso ver su obra. Sobre todo a la luz del día y bajo la lluvia torrencial. Aquéllo le había recordado al día en que conoció a su víctima—. No debe sentir miedo al experimentar tal placer, Will. Usted ya lo ha sentido como miembro del FBI. ¿Cuántas veces ha matado?

—No llegué a apretar el gatillo más que una vez. Con Hobbs.... —se apoyó en el borde del lavamanos, inclinándose hasta dejar la cabeza recostada—. Ni tan siquiera cuando trabajaba en homicidios...

Salió del baño tal cual para abrir uno de los cajones y sacar una de las camisetas blancas y limpias.

—Disfrutar de la muerte... ¿Me anima a disfrutar de arrebatar una vida?

Hannibal siguió curioseando con la vista aquella mesa de trabajo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, hasta que llevó los pasos hasta la puerta de la cocina. Toda la conversación la mantenían alejados, pero Hannibal le gustaría hablar cara a cara.

—Ya lo ha hecho, Will. No le animo, sólo le presento otra perspectiva —caminó al interior de la cocina mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. Una que quiere negar sin razón aparente. ¿Acaso no es bello arrebatarle la vida a alguien cuando sabemos que causamos consecuencias positivas a partir de ello?

—No veo las consecuencias positivas en arrebatar una vida, no al menos sobre mí —Will apareció en la cocina cando todavía se estaba poniendo la camiseta, ya sin el barro ni la sangre—. Fue... lo peor por lo que he pasado hasta ahora.

Se acercó a la encimera, quedándose allí parado como si esperase que algo apareciera de la nada.

—¿Cómo se sintió usted al perder a su paciente?

—Impotente —respondió simplemente, dejando el abrigo sobre la mesa—. Lamentablemente salvar una vida con las propias manos no es tan fácil como acabarla —dijo como observación y como experiencia, antes de mirar a Will, que ya estaba a la cocina—. Usted habría sentido lo mismo de no haber acabado con Hobbs, Will. Abigail habría muerto, usted y yo posiblemente habríamos salido mal parados; Hobbs huído o muerto igualmente. Con su muerte, detuvo mayor mal. ¿Por qué no sentir placer por ello?

Hannibal le miró con interés, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Will tomó aire, manteniendo un silencio que prolongó durante un minuto.

—...

Estaba con algo en la punta de la lengua, algo que parecía que le costaba exteriorizar o confesar.

—Me sentí... me sentí vivo... cuando maté a Hobbs... —un murmullo casi imperceptible, un hilo de voz, pues aquella confesión le daba un miedo enorme—. Disfrute al matarlo...

Era un gran paso que al fin lo admitiera, además frente a él. Aquéllo significaba que confiaba en su psiquiatra, confiaba en su futuro maestro.

—¿Volvería a matar sólo por volver a sentir ese placer? —caminó hacia el congelador, pero no lo abrió. Simplemente se mantuvo en su posición, mirando a Will, quien parecía sufrir diciendo todo aquello—. Dios debe sentirlo igual, pues mata continuamente. ¿Y no fuimos nosotros creados a su imagen y semejanza?

De algún modo, buscaba con esas palabras buscar alivio para Will, que su sentir no era tan descabellado como creía.

—No me supone un consuelo pensar en Dios a la hora de quitar una vida. Ni me hace sentirme cerca de él... ni siento epifanía alguna.

Will comenzaba a ver entre las palabras de Hannibal, sospechando que deseaba empujarlo en una dirección muy concreta.

Se impulsó, terminando por sentarse sobre la encimera sin darle importancia a que Lecter estuviera husmeando en su frigorífico.

—¿Desea aliviar mi pesar con esa comparación?

—No. Deseo aliviar su pesar con la alegoría de Dios y su creación. No necesita creer en él para entender que la naturaleza humana es mucho más simple que todas las normas opresivas que se han ido imponiendo a lo largo de milenios.

Mientras hablaba, pensaba con qué podría cocinar el pescado. Un maravilloso almuerzo que Will merecía por tal día. No pudo mantener los pensamientos y se centró en el moreno.

—¿Ha oído hablar sobre el cerebro triúnico, Will?

Apoyado sobre sus codos, Will negó con la cabeza algo dudoso.

—Creí que ya no se estudiaba, que estaba descartado como modelo viable para el estudio —por lo que el conocimiento de aquella teoría estaba un en desuso para Will. Levantó la cabeza mostrando interés—. Lo siento, doctor, pero saber que un Dios al que muchos halaban no me resulta un medio para consolarme. ¿Usted piensa en ello muy a menudo?

—Pienso que debe sentirse poderoso, complacido al decidir sobre el destino de su rebaño —hizo una pausa en mitad de la conversación, observando cómo Winston se asomaba a la cocina para buscar el afecto de su amo—. No hace falta que piense lo mismo, ni siquiera creer en Dios o en la Biblia, sólo entender el significado que ésta nos da. Debe aceptar su naturaleza, Will. _Homo homini lupus_ —pronunció, sabiendo que Will entendería mejor sus palabras con tal locución.

—No son hombres a los que doy caza, doctor Lecter, ni siquiera son lobos...

Will se dejó caer al suelo, llamando a Winston con un silbido. Este acudió moviendo el rabo y recibiendo las caricias tan buscadas en su amo.

—A veces me pregunto si soy yo mismo uno de ellos, que se niega a formar parte de su mundo. Mi imaginación despierta, absorbe cada grito... cada segundo del sufrimiento de las víctimas y termino por hacerlo mío. Esa satisfacción... a veces es tan real como la propia realidad.

Aquel mundo había inhibido la naturaleza del ser humano, reprimiendo su forma de expresión con normas y reglas. Will era ese tipo de persona atado y amordazado por el peso de éstas.

—¿Y si lo fuese, Will? ¿Es ésto lo que intenta ocultar a los profesionales psiquiátricos? ¿Cree que se asustan porque le ven como uno de ellos?

Hannibal quería abrirle los ojos, que viera la luz y la magnificencia de lo que era ser libre. Estaría deseoso del momento en que Will lo agradeciese.

Will tras unos segundos dudando, no podía tener las cosas más claras. Hannibal estaba tratando algo. Estaba tratando que aceptara su naturaleza como algo bueno, algo que llevaba toda su vida reprimiendo y ocultando.

El joven se levantó, encarándose al mayor con el ceño fruncido. No dijo nada, no era necesario; en la expresión de Graham eran perfectamente visible sus pensamientos. Will había estado ignorándolo, pero ahora lo estaba empezando a ver claro.

—¿Quiere que disfrute?

El psiquiatra se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el otro, impasible, pero a la vez expectante a los posibles giros que pudiera tener su guión.

—Ya lo disfruta. Sólo intento que lo acepte y no lo asocie con algo negativo —dijo simplemente, sin ningún tipo de maldad en sus palabras aunque pudiese haber una mala interpretación en ellas—. Sólo así dejará de tener pesadillas, de sufrir el remordimiento y perder el control sobre su don.

Hannibal lo tenía clarísimo. Pero a Will no le pareció una explicación suficiente, pues cuando comenzaba a unir puntos, por muy distantes e inalcanzables que fueran, su mente enlazaba sin ya poder detenerse.

—Si quisiera que asuma mi trabajo, no me diría que disfrutase de la muerte. Es casi como... como... si quisiera verme en esa situación... como... —el ceño fruncido de moreno no variaba, ni la distancia que los separaban. Seguía mirándolo fijamente llegando a sus propias conclusiones—. ¿Quiere que mate, doctor Lecter?

Era un poco precipitado para Will decir eso y, aunque la respuesta fuese un sí rotundo, Hannibal andaba con pies de plomo siempre y no había nada de malo en atrasar la terapia de Will hasta que de verdad tuviese la certeza de que estaba preparado para transformarle.

—Quiero que mate, sí, pero por y para el FBI. Que no dude cuándo y cómo usar un arma —dijo con total convicción, mirando a los ojos azules del otro sin vacilar—. Para eso Jack me pidió que le psicoanalizara. Le preocupa el modo en que mató a Hobbs en su casa; se está mostrando muy inestable desde entonces y quiere que yo corrija eso, Will.

Las palabras de Hannibal eran ante todo firmes, incluso puede que en cierta forma molestas por la forma en la que Will se había enfrentado a él. Por lo que tuvo que recular, bajando la mirada al perro que estaba sentado entre sus pies y relajar el semblante.

Desde que estuvo en el último escenario del crimen, todo le resultaba más complicado. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel, y su hambre iba en aumento.

—Prefiero salvar vidas a arrebatarlas, pero si el momento de apretar el gatillo llega, no dudaré... Vuelvo a ir al campo de tiro... Es necesario... Parece ser que nueve disparos para abatir a un hombre se cataloga como ensañamiento...

—Es por seguridad, Will... Y por su salud mental.

Hannibal siempre usaba de esas excusas para ocultar sus intenciones, unas que no eran muy bien aceptadas.

—Le aseguro que todo lo que analice sobre usted resultará confidencial. Ni Jack ni la doctora Bloom estarán al tanto de lo que averigüemos.

Con aquello pretendía que Will depositase aún más confianza en él, manteniendo el secreto profesional.

—Al menos no será así por mi parte. ¿Me dejará corregir su inestabilidad? —debía ser Will quien, de forma consciente, aceptara su ayuda—. No tenga miedo a reconocerlo, Will; mi trabajo es ése.

Hannibal terminó con una sonrisa antes de agacharse un poco para alcanzar a Winston con una caricia en su cabeza. Ese gesto fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de Will; sus perros eran una parte importante en su vida.

—¿Pero soy su paciente, doctor? ¿O sólo tenemos conversaciones? Sé que el FBI por mediación de Jack, le ha pedido que me haga un perfil para asegurarse que estoy capacitado para el servicio —lo que conllevaba que sus conversaciones no tenían por qué ser privadas—. Entiendo lo que pasa en mi cabeza, entiendo el motivo por el que mis pesadillas no me dejan dormir.

—Es mi amigo, Will. Nuestras conversaciones me sirven para saber más de usted y no son simples conversaciones triviales —mientras hablaba, seguía dándole una afectuosa atención a Winston, acariciando y rascando su cuello. Will se unió a él, pasando la mano por el lomo del animal.—. Con ellas puedo analizarle lo suficiente como para construir un perfil. Se quedaría un poco corto, pero tengo una primitiva idea de usted.

Incluso estaría dispuesto a mentir a Jack y al FBI para mantenerlo dentro del cuerpo de policía. Ése era mayoritariamente uno de sus intereses; Will sería su enlace en todo momento.

¿Pero por qué a pesar de la seguridad en las palabras de Hannibal a Will le costaba creerle al cien por cien? Por una parte empezaba a deslumbrar la idea de una amistad con Lecter. Le hacía sentir menos solo, un amigo con el que estar de pie en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

De nuevo aprovechando la cercanía, Will habló en un suave susurro.

—Si estoy con usted, es para que mi estado mental no tenga que ser oficial.

—Puede tratarse de simple ansiedad a ojos de Jack y el FBI —era lo que les diría si Will estaba de acuerdo con ello—. Sé su deseo por permanecer como investigador, también el de Crawford.

Estaba seguro de que ése era el mayor interés del moreno, que nadie supiese su verdadero estado mental.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite contarme, Will?

Hannibal seguía acariciando al perro, pero luego se detuvo para volver a enderezarse, mirar al agente desde arriba.

Para Will acariciar el lomo del perro le ayudaba a exteriorizar aquellos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, los que era capaz de exteriorizar con palabras.

—Ese asesino nos dejó un regalo o... puede parecer absurdo, pero... sentí que... se estaba comunicando conmigo... —alzó su mirada a los ojos del doctor, unos ojos que buscaban un apoyo en aquella descabellada idea—. O puede que esté perdiendo la cabeza.

Las palabras de Will sirvieron a Hannibal para conocer lo que había estado tratando desde el principio. El doctor sonrió sutilmente, ocultándose detrás de la admiración de tal empatía, y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Puede que esté en lo cierto, Will. Y es posible que tenga aún muchas más cosas que decirle —Hannibal se aproximó hacia la encimera, aún encontrado inadecuado el tema de la comida—. Una lástima que tenga morir alguien para ello.

Su don le haría comprender al asesino y, a su vez, el asesino le haría aceptar esa naturaleza, interiorizarla, para transformarse.

—Desde luego, volverá a matar y seguramente de una manera cada vez más llamativa y estrambótica. Quiere mi atención... —Will terminó sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la encimera. Dejó que Winston volviera con el resto de la manada—. Y pensar que pueda ser por mí... Me hace sentir culpable, como si yo mismo los estuviera matando.

Esa excesiva empatía era tanto como una bendición como un inconveniente. Will podía ponerse en el lugar de un asesino y también de la víctima, pero era evidente que se inclinaba más hacia la víctima.

—Entonces será mejor que lo atrape cuanto antes —y le daría pistas conforme el progreso mental que hiciese del agente avanzase—. Yo seré su apoyo, no lo olvide —dio la conversación por finalizada y se giró por completo hacia Will, mostrando una leve sonrisa—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

Por el momento, aquéllo sería de lo último que hablarían por aquel día sobre psicología y trabajo, no queriendo saturar a Will con el tema, tampoco con su presencia. La respuesta del silencio era como dio por entendidas las palabras de Hannibal, suponiendo que la conversaicón había llegado a su fin, por lo que se levantó y fue directo a la nevera.

—No, doctor. No creo que necesite más consejo sobre lo ocurrido hoy —volteó su cuerpo, señalando lo que había dentro del frigorífico—. Ésto... es suyo.

Will ya ni se acordaba de lo que había traído el contrario unas horas atrás. Pero lo que estaba buscando era su botella de whisky, situada justo al lado del aparato.

—Sí, es mío. Lo traje esta mañana para usted. ¿Lo recuerda? —dijo Hannibal con simplicidad, aunque bastante curioso por el hecho de que no lo recordase. ¿Era tan olvidadizo o había algo más?— Pensé que un poco de buena comida ya preparada de vez en cuando lo agradecería.

Sobre todo porque se trataba de su última presa y quería tener el detalle con Will.

—Sí, sí, sí. La comida... de esta mañana... por supuesto, gracias. —mintió. Mintió tan descaradamente que cerró la puerta del frigorífico de golpe y agarró la botella, saliendo de allí.

Le daba igual lo que haría el doctor a partir de ahora, pero no sería grosero con él. Se sentó en su salón frente al fuego con dos vasos por si quería unirse. Había perdido unas horas de la mañana, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que vio la comida en su cocina.

Ese "gracias", dicho como si no lo hubiese agradecido antes, como si no fuese consciente del pasado. Hannibal era observador y pudo intuir que algo pasaba, pero no dijo nada; no lo vio útil aún.

Lecter tomó su abrigo una vez le siguió hasta el exterior de la cocina. Desde allí vio al moreno, sentándose con su botella de whisky y dos vasos. Intuyó que no tendría problema en invitarle a beber, pero Lecter no disponía de demasiado tiempo, tampoco del lujo de tomar alcohol.

—Espero que no le importe si le rechazo la invitación, Will. Debo acudir a Baltimore —caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, colocándose el abrigo. Tendría que reunirse con Jack y hacer de suplente de Will por ese día en las oficinas del FBI; seguramente todas las pistas del lugar ya habrían sido recogidas.

—Por supuesto, era... era por educación...

Era demasiado pronto en la "amistad" con Hannibal como para sentirse con la necesidad de estar con su presencia. Por ahora incluso se sentía más a gusto él solo, pero solo había que darle tiempo a Lecter para que eso cambiase.

—Espero que no vuelva a suceder... Supongo que trabajaremos... o indagaremos... —se encogió de hombros, moviendo el contenido del vaso—. Buenas noches.

Lecter miró hacia la ventana, luego a Will, casi como intentando escudriñar qué le acontecía. Era aún de día; de hecho, ni siquiera había llegado la hora de almorzar.

—Querrá decir buenos días —supuso que debió haber sido un lapsus, pero aún así era preocupante. De todas maneras, no le seguiría dando importancia hasta que no indagase más.

Finalmente Hannibal caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—Que descanse, Will. Le espero hoy en mi consulta —y salió del hogar, cuidando que los perros no saliesen al exterior.

Will, por su parte, no se despidió de Hannibal. Miró la botella, miró el vaso, luego miró por la ventana, cuando Lecter montó en su coche y se dio cuenta que era de día. Separó el vaso de él, quedándose sentado delante del fuego.

Durante horas... durante todo el día... se quedó ausente mirando el fuego. Algo no iba bien y estaba asustado.

 


	6. Síntomas

Los días posteriores transcurrieron como lo normal, aunque Hannibal estaba más entretenido que de costumbre en el FBI. A parte de haber conseguido que Graham obtuviera unos días libres, encontraba divertido ver a los agentes e investigadores buscando pistas del destripador y que aún no sospecharan, ni siquiera imaginaran, que éste se encontraba entre ellos.

El psiquiatra se permitió realizar la interpretación de las pruebas para Jack Crawford junto a otros compañeros del departamento; y la ausencia de Will se notaba mucho. Charlaron sobre él muy seriamente, incluso al lado de la doctora Alana Bloom, quien siempre tenía ideas contrarias al jefe del departamento. Graham empezaba a ser el tema más concurrido en el cuerpo del FBI y con razón.

Una vez llegado ese deseado viernes, Lecter llamó a Will por teléfono; él ya se encontraba en casa arreglando un papeleo y quería comprobar que Will no lo había olvidado. Pero no hubo respuesta en la casa de Will, tan sólo los ladridos de los perros que, como locos, estaban ladrando al sonido del teléfono.

Habían pasado horas desde que el joven había salido de casa, siendo inapropiado en él que desapareciese por tanto sin atender a sus perros. Pero no estaba perdido, no al menos conscientemente. Deambulaba en bóxer y descalzo por la solitaria carretera sin más compañía que el sonido de sus pies sobre el asfalto.

Lecter repitió la llamada, pero seguía sin ser contestada. Estaba claro que aquella amnesia temporal y los lapsus no trajeron nada bueno, éso sin añadir la experiencia incontrolada que tuvo Will al interpretar las pruebas en Columbia. Rápidamente Hannibal creó las posibilidades a partir de ello y decidió.

Dejó el papeleo sobre su escritorio y no tardó en prepararse para salir de casa. Su preocupación por Will no era más que una excusa para ganarse su confianza, la cual conseguiría si le encontraba en sus momentos más difíciles.

De camino a Wolf Trap, en mitad de la noche y conduciendo el vehículo, Hannibal distinguió una figura lejos y en mitad de la carretera. Tuvo que frenar repentinamente en el momento en que reconoció a Will de cara. Prácticamente iba en paños menores en mitad del frío invernal.

No parecía que hubiera nada que pudiera sacar al hombre de su estado, no parecía... pues los potentes focos del coche de Hannibal deslumbraron los ojos de Will, obligándole a cubrirse con el antebrazo. En los primeros segundos, no sabía ni dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí; no entendía por qué tenía frío ni el terrible dolor de pies. Una silueta lo miraba desde una puerta abierta de un vehículo y ésta se aproximó al moreno con pasos apresurados.

—Will —le llamó.

Aquéllo... pudo reconocer que no fue un viaje que hiciese a conciencia.

Hannibal volvió a repetir su nombre por si no lo reconocía al principio. Finalmente llegó hasta él y lo notó temblando. No sabría decir cuánto pudo haber llevado en la intemperie, pero había algunas manchas de sangre sospechosas en su ropa y manos. Lecter decidió esperar hasta que el joven se percatara de ello.

—¿Qué? …

Will se giró sobre sí mismo, dando una batida con la mirada al escenario que tenía a su alrededor. No reconocía nada, no sabía dónde estaba, tenía frío, le dolían terriblemente los pies y entre toda aquella confusión una cara amiga.

—¿Doctor? —se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de escapar del frío—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí? —parecía todo tan confuso, tan complicado—. ¿Puedo sentarme? Me duelen los pies...

Hannibal se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Will para abrigarle en todo lo posible de camino al coche. Ni siquiera Will estaba seguro de estar despierto. Agarró los bordes del abrigo que le quedaba enorme y tiró de éste, enfundándose en él y buscando el calor que desprendía.

Una vez allí, le ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Por suerte el vehículo estaba caldeado gracias a la calefacción. Después Hannibal se sentó en su sitio y puso el coche en marcha.

—He de confiar que no ha tomado ninguna droga, Will. Ha caminado desde su casa demasiada distancia.

Aceleró progresivamente. En pocos minutos estarían en casa de Graham.

—No... no estoy seguro de estar... despierto... Sólo me bebí un vaso de whisky... dos dedos... —se miró los pies totalmente negros del barro que había en el arcén de la carretera—. Y... una aspirina... ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho menos diez —respondió Hannibal, dedicándole miradas de vez en cuando en el que revisaba su estado—. ¿Recuerda haberse dormido? —podría haber sido un episodio de sonambulismo—. ¿O qué es lo último que recuerda?

Empezaba a ser algo serio... Muy serio. Sobre todo porque Jack no querría que Will trabajara en ese estado para el FBI; no podría seguirle la pista al destripador y tampoco entenderlo. Le necesitaba en el cuerpo como fuese.

—Creo que me dormí... No lo sé... Estaba con mis perros. Les estaba dando una vuelta... —se le heló la sangre al pensar en lo que les pudo haber pasado de haberlos dejado fuera de la casa, pero si fuera así lo habrían seguido—. Me tomé un vaso de Whisky... mientras le daba vueltas al escenario...

Will estructuraba sus pensamientos, dándoles un orden para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

El doctor apretó los labios, justo cuando la casa de Will se veía a lo lejos, entre los árboles y la tenue luz nocturna.

—Debería descansar de verdad, Will. Obsesionarse sólo hará empeorar su estado.

Más o menos tenía una idea de lo que podía pasarle, pero necesitaba hacerle más pruebas, unas que obviamente ocultaría al FBI.

Una vez al lado de la casa de Graham, Hannibal detuvo el coche y apagó el motor. Los ladridos de los perros se escuchaban desde el interior de la casa, pero no había nada como éstos para sentirse más tranquilo. Estaban todos en casa, por lo que tuvo que ser después... Lo que no podía explicar era la falta de ropa.

—Menos mal...

Will se bajó del coche retomando la sensación helada en sus pies y la gravilla bajo su dermis. Casi fue al trote hasta la puerta, donde seguían todos ladrando como locos. Al abrirla todos salieron en desbandada, como si algo les estuviera asustando.

—¿Están todos?

El joven pudo contarlos cuando se quedaron correteando cerca del coche de Lecter mientras lo cerraba. Los animales empezaron a olisquearle, como siempre, y algunos incluso lamieron sus manos.

—Sí, están todos. —Los contó al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hacia la puerta de casa.

Will abrió la puerta de par en par y allí dentro era como si hubiera pasado un huracán.

—¿Pero qué?

Todos los perros volvieron al interior y, tras encender las luces, el doctor se encontró con la sala de estar completamente hecha un desastre. Lo primero que hizo Lecter fue mirar a Will, cerrando la puerta de la casa detrás de ellos.

—¿No recuerda esto tampoco?

Era imposible que lo hubieran hecho los perros. Tal vez un ladrón en busca de algo de valor... O puede que hubiese sido el mismísimo Will. Hannibal se adentró al lugar y empezó a investigar el estropicio. Casi parecía que alguien lleno de rabia se estuvo desquitando con todo lo que encontraba.

—¿Nada de lo que ha hecho durante el día?

Will dejó de encerrarse bajo el abrigo de Lecter, quedando éste abierto sobre sus hombros. Tan absorto estaba en mirar su hogar que no se dio cuenta que su "pijama" estaba rasgado y con pequeñas marcas de sangre.

—No, no falta nada. No es un robo. Aquí no hay nada que robar... no tengo nada.

El vaso de whisky y la botella, el piano, las plumas de la almohada desperdigadas por el salón...

—Pensaba que estaba pescando... Recuerdo que estaba pescando...

—Tal vez lo soñó, Will —dijo mientras veía más obvio que debió haber sido él..

Los perros estaban intactos y de haber sido un ladrón, alguno estaría herido o habría indicios de haber peleado con el intruso

—O simplemente recuerda lo que hizo durante un momento en concreto del día —se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se giró hacia Will—. Está confundido, Will.

—No, no, no, no... No estoy confundido. Tiene que ser algo físico, algo... —las mangas del abrigo cubrían en parte sus manos y a la hora de gesticular, quedaba incluso gracioso.

Will se negaba a pensar que el trabajo del FBI le estaba arrebatando la vida. Podía odiarlo, podía despreciarlo, pero salvar vidas le era una sensación muy agradable.

—Debería... Debería hacerme pruebas... —se giró al doctor como si esperase que le diera alguna idea o recomendación.

Will al fin parecía reconocer la gravedad del asunto; reconocía que todo aquéllo lo había hecho él.

Hannibal apretó los labios levemente, antes de volver a hablar:

—Puedo ayudarle a hacerse esas pruebas —nunca le obligaría a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, al menos no en ese caso—. Le sugiero que por hoy descanse todo lo que pueda.

Hannibal acabó aproximándose hasta Will, notando los temblores de frío. Ya no sabía si era por hipotermia o por su inestabilidad.

—¿Cree que podrá venir mañana a mi casa a primera hora?

Un gesto de estrés más que de tener algo en el rostro, Will se pasó las manos por toda la cara. No había pensado en la consulta de aquel día, ni se le había pasado por la mente. Su respuesta fue automática; realmente ni la pensó. Sacudió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. El control sobre su vida se estaba perdiendo, como si tratase de recoger agua con las manos y era una situación que lo desesperaba.

—Siempre y cuando no me vuelva a perder... —intentó hacer una broma, riendo amargamente por la situación.

Hannibal podía notar a Will bastante desesperado, incapaz de aceptar que podría ser grave su situación. Pero por otro lado, veía una oportunidad.

—Lleve siempre consigo el teléfono móvil. Al menos, si se pierde, podremos localizarle —era una opción al problema, pero había otras que podrían no ser aceptadas por Will—. Éso en el caso de que quiera estar solo, Will. Si me lo pide, le llevaré a mi casa o me quedaré aquí por usted.

En cualquiera de los casos, Lecter más o menos sabría adaptarse a los acontecimientos. Por eso, el ofrecimiento de Hannibal le resultó a Will en cierta medida intimidante, pero no contestó en seguida. Tenía a sus perros y no podía meter a Lecter en casa; estaba seguro que no sería capaz de soportar la convivencia, pues le tenía por un hombre de pocos animales.

—No puedo pedirle eso, yo... estoy bien... Los perros aquí están bien... pero... —al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que tenía la camiseta blanca manchada de sangre y pensó en que podría no ser suya.

Will se quitó el abrigo como si estuviera en llamas empezando a hiperventilar.

—¿Qué es esto? ... Yo no... no... recuerdo...

Tenía las palmas heridas, seguramente por la autolesión al ser él quien destrozó la casa.

—No... lo recuerdo... no...

Por el momento Will perdía los papeles y Hannibal se vio en la obligación de tranquilizarlo de una forma más directa. Sujetó con fuerza los brazos del moreno, de ese modo inmovilizándolo levemente y creando cierto contacto para entregarle seguridad. Y como si hubiera escuchado un golpe, la mirada de Will se dirigió automáticamente al doctor cuando éste le sujetó.

—Will. Tranquilícese —le pidió el doctor firmemente y después cambió el agarre hacia sus manos, comprobando la sangre—. Está herido. ¿Dónde tiene los primeros auxilios?

Lo más lógico era que Will le permitiese al menos brindarle aquella ayuda antes de irse. Le estaba costando recuperar los recuerdos, pero ver aquella sangre le estaba enloqueciendo por momentos. Sus manos le temblaban y apenas podía articular palabras.

—Es… está... está en... el baño... ¿E...es mía... es mía... mía...?

Empezaba a dudar de la procedencia de la sangre, por lo que miró alrededor en busca de un cuerpo. La situación resultó confusa, pero luego se corrió el velo que la emborronaba; algo que no resultaba tan fácil para Will, quien confundía los hechos.

La mirada de Hannibal se movió hacia el pasillo que conducía a aquella estancia de la casa, después al moreno.

— Sí —respondió con rotundidez mientras lo conducía hacia el baño con él.

Will apenas podía dar dos pasos estables, todo parecía borroso, como si lo viera a través de un cristal que estaba demasiado roto para ser observado. Una vez allí, Hannibal encendió la luz y buscó en el compartimento del lavabo el botiquín.

—He visto sangre en la sala de estar, pero también vasos y una botella rotos. Debe haberse cortado con ellos y manchado lo demás.

—Es mía... es mía... —repetía un otra vez, queriendo que fuera real. Tenía que serlo. El doctor le decía la verdad. No tenía motivos para mentirle—. Necesito una aspirina...

O el bote entero, el dolor de cabeza le estaba taladrando el cráneo y apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero la aspirina tendría que esperar por entonces

Hannibal, por otro lado, halló las vendas y el antiséptico y los colocó sobre el espacio del lavabo. Se enderezó, se remangó y tomó las muñecas de Will para ponerlas bajo el agua del grifo, la cual empezó a limpiar la sangre y a descubrir los cortes en los dedos y en las palmas. Finalmente usó el antiséptico para cada corte que vio en sus manos y las vendó con cierta fuerza, sólo lo suficiente para las heridas se tapasen.

El sonido del agua, la sensación que esta le dejaba a Will cuando recorría sus manos, eran lo suficientemente placentera como para relajarle poco a poco hasta poder controlar su respiración, haciéndola más tranquila. El miedo no había desaparecido, las manos le seguían temblado, pero al menos podía pensar con cierta claridad.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere que le deje solo? —le miró el psiquiatra de reojo tras finalizar la curación.

Will respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, negando. No creía que fuera una buena idea quedarse solo y sus perros podrían estar solos una noche aunque fuera.

—N...no...

Hannibal agradeció que fuera sincero, pues hacía apenas unos minutos insinuó todo lo contrario. Pero lo cierto era que Will no se encontraba en condiciones de negar que necesitaba ayuda y el peso de la soledad cada vez se le hacía menos llevadero.

—Bien. Le llevaré a Baltimore, a mi casa —estando en su territorio, estaría más seguro de que Will se encontraría bien—. Vístase, Will.

Lecter lo acompañó al exterior del baño, pero luego le dejó que fuera a sus anchas por la casa para que fuese a vestirse. Hannibal, mientras tanto, se ocupó de los cristales rotos, los cuales recogió con un trapo de la cocina y los dejó en un lugar en alto para que los perros no los alcanzasen. Cuando terminó de quitar los cristales más peligrosos, el doctor se lavó las manos en la cocina y fue a recoger el abrigo con el que ayudó a Will a entrar en calor. Lo tomó del suelo y lo inspeccionó en busca de alguna marca de sangre; por ahora sólo veía la de las solapas.

Will entró a su dormitorio y, con la dificultad de tener las manos vendadas, se cambió de ropa, retirando las prendas manchadas. Poco le importaba cambiarse con alguien en su casa cuando se trataba de Hannibal; incluso Alana le había visto en bóxer. Abrocharse los botones y el cinturón se hicieron una tarea ardua.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo al volver a su lado con la ropa puesta como pudo—. Procuraré no alterar su rutina.

—Por ello no se preocupe. Soy capaz de amoldarme a cualquier circunstancia por un amigo —tras enviarle una mirada, explicó antes de aproximarse a la puerta y abrirla, siempre teniendo en cuenta a los perros que circulaban a sus anchas por la sala de estar. Después colgó el abrigo en un brazo, tras sacudirlo un poco.

Con un silbido Will reunió a todos los perros dentro de la casa y, con comida y agua suficientes, los dejó solos. Enfundado en su tradicional gorro y chaleco, bajó las escaleras tras cerrar la puerta.

El frío le golpeaba la cara despejando sus embotados sentidos; ahora podía sentirlo todo cien veces más. Tenía más frío, las manos le ardían por las heridas, se sentía más unido que nunca a esa figura oscura.

En cuanto pudo se refugió dentro de elegante coche, junto al doctor. Lecter se aseguró de encender la calefacción y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia Baltimore. Una hora de trayecto de un lugar a otro y esa noche acabarían cenando bastante tarde. Hannibal agradecía que tenía algo de comida ya preparada que no necesitaba recalentarse.

De vez en cuando, observaba a Will en un intento de leer sus gestos, si estaba cansado, dormido, intranquilo, asustado... Se alegraba de ser elegido por Will, al que le estaba confiando todos sus secretos. Un acercamiento como ese era lo que quería.

 


	7. La causa

Tras casi una hora de conducción desde Wolf Trap, llegaron a casa del psiquiatra, resguardándose del frío invernal.

Durante todo el trayecto, el silencio fue el compañero de los dos hombres. Tan sólo cuando llegaron, Will por fin abrió la boca:

—Me preguntaba en qué clase de edificio viviría, pero veo que es una casa.

Salieron del coche e igual que un fantasma se dejó arrastrar hasta la entrada del lujoso hogar. Hannibal cerró el coche y sacó las llaves para abrir la gran puerta que conducía al interior del hogar.

A Will nunca le había gustado la gente apoderada y Hannibal no sería una excepción. Al crecer en una familia muy pobre, aquella ostentación le resultaba extraña.

Sin embargo, la conversación iniciada por Will empezaba a tornarse un tanto... surrealista.

—Creí que le quedó claro el pasado lunes.

Pues fue el mismo Will quien se presentó en su casa para cenar. ¿Otra ausencia?

—¡Cierto! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?

El doctor le dejó pasar al interior en primer lugar. Will pasó al interior, esta vez algo más cohibido pues ni habían quedado, se sentía como si invadiese la privacidad del doctor. Después Hannibal marcó el trayecto al dirigirse primero hacia la cocina. Will lo seguía por allí por donde pasaba y, de haber ido al baño, lo hubiera seguido por inercia.

Habría que tomar algo para cenar y Hannibal quiso tener a Will junto a él en aquella sala, conversando sobre su estado.

—Will, empieza a preocuparme que su inestabilidad esté confluyendo a algo más grave. Podría ser una enfermedad mental —dijo Lecter nada más llegar a la cocina, luego se despojó del abrigo y los guantes, dejándolo todo sobre el sillón que había en una esquina de la gran sala.

Por supuesto, había otros diagnósticos, pero a Hannibal le convenía que creyera en eso exactamente.

—No, no. Lo recuerdo. Fue más un error inducido por los nerviosos...

Y de nuevo la lucha por quitarse las capas de ropa que le sobraban ya dentro de la casa. La escena llegaba a ser hasta cómica, tanto que Graham usó los dientes para abrirse el abrigo.

—Está demasiado nervioso —respondió según su pequeña observación cuando lo vio intentando quitarse su ropa.

Con las manos vendadas y además el nerviosismo... Hannibal apretó los labios al querer contener una sonrisa y se aproximó a él para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa. Will ladeó la cabeza, esbozando sobre sus labios una sonrisa burlona, bufando ante la impotencia de siquiera poder quitarse el abrigo sin necesidad de ayuda.

—No se ría, doctor. No le queda muy educado.

Lejos de ser una crítica, el joven trataba de quitarle hierro a la extraña y ridícula situación en la que se veía envuelto.

—Tengo una prueba que hacerle de todas maneras, Will. Supongo que la conocerá, pero asegurará si se trata de una enfermedad mental o un daño cerebral.

Hannibal terminó de quitarle la capa gruesa de abrigo y la dejó cuidadosamente con lo demás.

—¿Una prueba? ¿Ahora? —qué liberación al poder moverse con libertad—. No sólo puede ser una enfermedad mental... No descarte un tumor o... alguna clase de virus... o...

—Exacto. Y sea lo que sea, una enfermedad mental nunca será detectable con simples análisis físicos o pruebas —dijo el doctor mientras marchaba a un rincón de la cocina en donde disponía de una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

Los usaba para hacer la lista de la compra; ahora sólo era practicidad. Con un gesto le indicó a Will que se aproximara y se sentara en uno de los taburetes que había alrededor de la encimera central. Hannibal se sentó en uno de ellos y esperó, dejando el cuaderno y la pluma justo en donde se sentaría el moreno.

—Ésto no será una prueba definitiva, pero nos ayudará a descartar posibles casos.

Will se acercó, cogiendo la libreta y sentándose de manera desgarbada sobre el taburete que estaba junto al doctor.

—¿Terapia, doctor Lecter?

—Sí, terapia. Espero que no me lo tome en cuenta en un futuro —dijo, conociendo las reticencias de Will por las terapias y los psiquiatras; en ese caso, estaba siendo por su salud.

Le llamó la atención la pluma. Seguramente costase más que su coche, por lo que la trató con sumo cuidado. Abrió con total libertad la libreta, mirando, sin llegar a leer, la hermosa letra de Hannibal. No se dio cuenta pero alzó una comisura a modo de sonrisa, llegando a las hojas en blanco.

—¿Qué quiere que haga ahora?

Hannibal apoyó los brazos sobre la encimera, uniendo las manos en un enlace y miró al moreno para darle las indicaciones.

—Dibuje una circunferencia, luego los doce números que marcan las horas y las manecillas, a modo de reloj.

Lecter sabía de sobra que Will ya conocía el test, pero éso no le haría pasar la prueba mejor o peor.

Graham llevó la mirada al doctor, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que había conseguido sacarle. Por supuesto que estaría reticente, no era una actividad que le gustase en absoluto, más cuando todo era tan reciente y lo que más deseaba era no pensar en aquello, incluso beber una copa de ginebra.

—... Está bien... —arrastró las palabras esgrimiendo la pluma y dibujando lo que él consideraba un buen reloj—. No creo que mi problema sea dar la hora.

Le devolvió la libreta, arrastrándola sobre la encimera.

El doctor observó los trazos realizados por Will en la libreta. La circunferencia no era exactamente perfecta, podía pasar, al igual que cuando empezó a colocar los números siguiendo la línea y las manecillas del reloj.

Cuando Will acabó, Hannibal acercó la libreta para observarlo y pensó rápido. Después cerró el cuaderno y colocó el bolígrafo sobre éste.

—Bien. No tiene ningún problema que se precie —le hizo saber que el ejercicio estaba bien, perfecto.

Aunque un demente habría fallado la prueba, el modo en que había dispuesto los números y las manecillas, aunque fuese sutil, revelaba un estado algo descordinado. Posiblemente se deviese a un daño cerebral, un tumor o una inflamación.

—Debería realizarse otro tipo de pruebas... Ésto no nos dice nada.

Will sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de enfermedad mental, pero sufrir esa clase de trastornos sin ninguna prueba no indicaba nada bueno, lo sabía y aún así no quería aceptarlo.

—Todavía quedan más opciones, puedo hacerme un escáner, una analítica...

El moreno no permitiría que la desesperación volviera a tomar el control de su estado anímico, luchando por centrarse en lo que podía ser. Verse en la situación de perder su salud mental, como si estuviera intentando retener el agua con las manos, lo perturbaba todavía más.

Los ojos del psiquiatra no dejaron de observar a Will, cada una de sus expresiones, leyéndolas. Había evidente nerviosismo, pero no uno excesivo como se había mostrado en su casa al ver la sangre en sus manos. Podría calificarlo como lo normal.

—Quiero acompañarle —pidió Hannibal.

Necesitaba hacerlo si quería mantener su tapadera en secreto. No podía permitir que fuese consciente de ello, de una solución, antes de mostrarle su regalo.

—El día que quiera, Will.

Aún así, era el mismo Hannibal quien tenía el conocimiento para explicarle a un médico lo que de verdad ocurría con él.

El peso del día caía sobre los hombros de Will y su cuerpo se fue escurriendo sobre la mesa. Los codos se fueron separando hasta que el mentón quedó sobre la superficie lisa. Dejó vagar la mirada por la inmensa cocina, siendo ahora diferente al estar toda recogida, la ultima vez estaba llena de utensilios de cocina y restos de la cena.

—¿Conoce algún buen médico? Debería revisar mi seguro.

Si Lecter le acompañaba, podría sacar algo en claro, pues estaba seguro que daría la cara por él u ejercería presión.

—Por ello no se preocupe —tras las palabras, Hannibal tomó el cuaderno y la pluma y las colocó en su lugar, en la esquina de la sala—. Recuerde que fui cirujano; tengo contactos —añadió para poder hacer sentir a Will un poco más tranquilo con todo aquello.

Después el anfitrión se acercó al frigorífico y de allí sacó unos recipientes de comida que sobró de su almuerzo.

—¿Tiene hambre, Will? ¿Le apetece algo en concreto para beber? —preguntó con una sonrisa, siempre haciéndolo cuando se trataba de comida o temas triviales. Dejó el recipiente justo enfrente del moreno; era ensalada de verdura y atún, al estilo italiano.

—No tengo mucha...

Pero al tenerlo justo bajo su nariz el aroma de los aliños, le hizo rugir el estómago. ¿Llevaría todo el día sin comer? No era una idea descabellada.

Erigió su espalda y, con la habilidad reducida y el tenedor que Hannibal le tendió, comió directamente del cuenco. Lo más educado hubiera sido esperar a ser servido en un plato; suerte de la manga ancha que Lecter le otorgaba al joven.

—Mmm, delicioso.

Hannibal supo que no podría resistirse a la comida. Por ello amplió su sonrisa y le ofreció más.

—Me alegro. Espere, traeré algo para beber como acompañamiento —se giró hacia la nevera y sacó una jarra de zumo de frutas exprimido, la cual vació en un vaso largo—. Sé que no es época para tomar platos fríos, pero los nutrientes de la fruta y la verdura se mantienen mejor si no se alteran con el calor.

Sabía ya que Will era más de whisky, pero no podía permitir que siguiera bebiendo alcohol por ese día. Los alimentos que Hannibal le estaba presentando le resultaban increíblemente divertidos, en el sentido que los veía muy poco habituales en él.

—Es raro verle cocinar sin carne... y sin vino ya que estamos —no puso objeciones ni al zumo que bebió casi de un trago. Podría llevar cualquier cosa que Will no se percataría de nada—. Usted no... me acompaña. Me resulta incómodo cenar en su casa y usted mirando.

Will no era muy dado a las convenciones sociales, pero sabía que aquéllo podía considerarse grosero y después de cómo lo había tratado, quería ser respetuoso.

—No se preocupe por mí. No tengo hambre ahora —respondió Hannibal con tranquilidad, queriendo expresarle a Will que no tenía plan de comer por esa noche, pero que agradecía igualmente la consideración que había tenido con él.

Lo cierto era que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza a unos cuantos asuntos. Después se acercó a donde tenía su abrigo, sobre el sillón, y sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos. En él comprobó que tenía el teléfono de uno de los médicos del hospital en el que trabajó en el pasado.

Por otro lado, Will se vio con más libertad para comer la ensalada. Cuanto más comía, se daba cuenta de que tenía el estómago vacío y que el cuerpo más le demandaba. Observaba los movimientos del doctor prácticamente con los carrillos llenos y sirviéndose más zumo de la jarra.

—Supongo que querrá dormir nada más acabar —dijo el doctor.

—Sí, me iré al sofá. No quiero molestarlo si ha quedado con alguien —el detalle del teléfono le dio que pensar que quizás había quedado.

El psiquiatra apretó los labios suavemente y después dejó el aparato sobre la encimera. Luego miró a Will con cierta complacencia.

—No será necesario, Will. Tengo una habitación de invitados; podrá pasar la noche en ella —sonrió tras hablar, sabiendo que aquéllo sería un alivio para el moreno. Además, con su mal estado, lo menos que podía hacer era darle una buena cena y una cama decente—. No tengo visita, pero sí que tengo trabajo que hacer en mi despacho.

—Mmmm, supongo que el haberse preocupado de mí en estos momentos le ha provocado retrasar sus obligaciones. Podría... —dijo, estando lleno. La cena le había resultado exquisita y, para demostrarlo, sólo quedó el cuenco vacío.—. Podría hacerle compañía. No soy tan ilustrado como usted, pero podría resultarle al menos agradable estar acompañado.

No estaba del todo seguro que lo que dijo fuera buena idea, aún así hizo el ofrecimiento. Viniendo de Will, aquéllo provocó cierta sorpresa en el psiquiatra. Tan cansado y asustado por los hechos anteriores... El joven necesitaría estar con alguien y Hannibal gustaba conversar con él.

—Claro. Es ahora mi invitado, Will. ¿Qué menos podría hacer?

Al ver que ya había terminado de comer, el hombre tomó el recipiente vacío junto al vaso y lo puso en el fregadero. Después se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y le hizo un gesto a Will para que le siguiera hacia su despacho, justo en donde escribía sobre sus pacientes y tenía su biblioteca.

—Podría preferir estar a solas. Yo lo prefiero cuando trabajo.

Will lo siguió a través de los pasillos, viendo partes de la casa que hasta ahora no había tenido el placer de ver con sus propios ojos.

—Cuando estoy en un escenario, me concentro más en soledad. Si tuviera una presencia cerca, dudo que pudiese concentrarme del mismo modo.

—Estoy al tanto de ello —dijo el más mayor una vez que llegaron al despacho.

El joven entró en la biblioteca, dando un pequeño paseo alrededor de ella, tenía curiosidad por la clase de libros que poseía. Allí, tras encender las luces de la gran sala, Hannibal condujo sus pasos hacia el escritorio en donde dejó su teléfono móvil.

—Puede husmear lo que quiera, Will. Acostumbro a trabajar solo por las noches, pero no es decisión mía —claro que lo era, pero nunca las circunstancias le hacían pensar en estar acompañado como esa noche—. El único sonido que le permitiré hacer será el de su voz.

Era como decir que no le molestaría si Will quisiese hablar. Hannibal terminó sentándose en su escritorio, disponiendo sus apuntes sobre éste y empezar a ordenarlos; tenía que pasar a su cuaderno las observaciones de aquel día con sus pacientes.

Will giró medio cuerpo, sonriendo en señal de agradecimiento. Aún así respetó el silencio de la sala, ayudando en no distraerlo de sus tareas. Will caminaba por las interminables estanterías llenas de libros. Psiquiatría, medicina forense, algunos tenían un aspecto bastante antiguo, encontró uno de contenido altamente sexual, seguro que tendría una buena explicación, pero Will se atragantó con su propia saliva y volvió a colocarlo, marchándose después al otro extremo, como si no hubiera visto nada.

—¿Ha encontrado algo que le interese? —preguntó el doctor mientras abría su archivador y tomaba la pluma estilográfica, preparando las frases que usaría en el papel de forma mental—. Dispongo de todo tipo de libros, sobre todo de ciencia, filosofía, arte... Le invito a que lea uno para poder discutirlo en nuestros momentos libres.

Simple acercamiento.

—No. Nada.

Los ojos del doctor se movieron hacia la hilera de estanterías en donde Will se mantenía, observando aquel libro. No sabía cuál había cogido exactamente, pero viendo más o menos dónde estaba detenido, podía sospechar algo. Su silencio le indicó que no seguirían la conversación y Hannibal lo aprovechó para seguir con su trabajo escrito. Se sentía tentado por seguir pensando en Will, en su modo de pensar... pero había trabajo que hacer; llevaba al menos dos días de retraso en sus anotaciones y quería tenerlo terminado todo antes de ir a descansar.

Las otras estanterías estaban llenas de libros tan dispares como la propia inteligencia del doctor. Filosofía, historia del arte, libros de divulgación científica sobre la teoría de cuerdas; Will no supo ni por cual empezar. Tomó un libro al azar, parecía antiguo y lleno de ilustraciones. Tenía ese olor especial a cuero antiguo y las páginas estaban llenas de dibujos de temática religiosa. Supo que lo que tenía entre manos era algo valioso pues todas las páginas estaban cubiertas por un papel protector. Pasó las hojas de una en una, sus pasos le guiaron hasta sentarse en el escritorio, frente al doctor. Dejando el libro sobre la mesa, inmerso en las imágenes que en ellas se plasmaban. Una hoja suelta cayó al suelo. Parecía un dibujo, un dibujo reciente pues todavía estaba en proceso. Will lo recogió del suelo y lo observó a contra luz, con el doctor de fondo. Hannibal se irguió, aunque no pudo distinguir qué dibujo admiraba el moreno.

—¿Lo ha dibujado usted? Es fantástico. Tiene un nivel de detalle envidiable.

Por alguna razón Hannibal supo que hallaría aquel libro, pero aún así la impresión no se la quitaba nadie.

—Gracias. Aunque parte del mérito se debe a un pequeño descubrimiento —dijo mientras dejaba la pluma cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, luego apoyando los brazos en éste—. Me di cuenta de que un bisturí afila mejor que un sacapuntas.

Will estuvo unos largos segundos admirando el arte y los trazos con los que el cuerpo del hombre se iban juntando hasta formar un cuerpo perfectamente formado.

—¿Es capaz de dibujar sólo con su memoria o trabaja con algún modelo?

Hannibal permanecía atento a las posibles preguntas o comentarios que Will podría formular. En cierto modo era placentero que valorasen sus expresiones artísticas, aunque sólo eran reproducciones creadas por la memoria.

—De memoria —aseguró el doctor con estoicismo, antes de regresar a trabajar en las hojas de su archivador.

Tras decir aquello, Will se quedó pensando en Hannibal dibujando a un hombre desnudo en aquella misma habitación. Se recostó sobre el respaldo, dejando a un lado el dibujo, ahora prestando atención al trabajo de Lecter.

—Pensaba que era el único que permanecía despierto hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando.

—Cada uno tiene su pequeño horario en el que considera que trabaja mejor. Para algunas personas, la noche es creadora de inspiración y trabajo —dijo mientras copiaba las anotaciones de otros papeles—. Al parecer pertenecemos a ese grupo, Will.

La madrugada siempre había sido, por obligación, el momento en el que Will más estimulado estaba. Y en las últimas semanas ese desajuste se estaba viendo incrementado.

—No puedo decir que sea por gusto. El FBI ahora y antes en homicidios era el turno normal. Supongo que uno llega a acostumbrarse.

Sin querer ver lo que escribía, estaba atento a su trabajo. Will no era doctor, pero nadie podía negar el conocimiento que poseía de la psique humana.

—Tiene un trabajo bastante importante —añadió, justificando de ese modo las horas laborales en el FBI—. Se podría decir que sus momentos de inspiración son, además de su don, lo que le hace especial en el cuerpo.

Terminó de escribir los datos de uno de sus pacientes y prosiguió con el siguiente nombre. Sentía la mirada de Will sobre él, aunque también muy cercano su olor, más caliente que la primera vez que lo conoció.

—Su empatía, Will... ¿Desearía no tenerla?

Will negó con la cabeza de una manera torpe e irregular, cambiando de postura sobre la silla. Ladeó el cuerpo, cruzado de brazos, desviando la mirada al techo; en los momentos de silencio lo único que se oía en la habitación era la pluma sobre el papel.

—No puedo rechazar lo que me hace ser... tan bueno —no le era agradable hablar así de sí mismo—. Mi empatía no me define, pero hago bien con ella. Salvo vidas y me compensa a pesar del daño que pueda hacerme.

Entre sus papeles de anotaciones, Hannibal buscó lo que había escrito y analizado sobre Will desde que consideró su consentimiento para analizarle. Aún así, seguía siendo orden de Jack tener que hacerlo. En el papel anotó los datos descritos por el moreno, siempre siendo objetivo y afín a sus conocimientos.

—Le complace el salvar vidas, ve practicidad a esa capacidad y la usa a pesar del daño —dijo como observación. Dejó de anotar y levantó la mirada a Will, que estaba sentado enfrente de él—. Sea egoísta por un momento, Will. Sólo para responder a esta pregunta: ¿ve su empatía como un lastre?

La pregunta del doctor, cayó sobre él como una losa de mil toneladas, lo que le impedía responder de manera rápida.

—No creo que pueda responder con facilidad a esa pregunta... ¿Podría usted desprenderse de sus conocimientos de psiquiatría y dejar de ser el que es? —le devolvió la pelota, pasando la mirada por el techo y descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Hannibal.

—No lo consideraría el mismo caso, Will. La psiquiatría no me produce ningún efecto negativo en mi salud. Me resulta complaciente, pero su don actúa positivamente en su ánimo, pero negativamente en su salud —aclaró los aspectos de la pregunta para que fuera más fácil para Will responder—. Me pregunto si está esperando a romperse de verdad para recapacitar frente a su salud. Cuando llegue el punto de no retorno, ¿seguiría eligiendo la satisfacción de salvar una vida?

Will se separó del respaldo inclinándose de manera apresurada sobre el escritorio de Lecter, juntando la punta de los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Puedo controlarlo. Estos episodios son aislados. Sé que es una enfermedad, no es algo mental...

El razonamiento de Will cada vez tenía menos peso, sonando con más fuerza a meras excusas. El propio Graham se daba cuenta de que perdía peso en sus razonamientos, pero todavía tenía fuerzas para negarlo... por poco tiempo.

—El FBI no tiene a nadie entero que haga esto mejor que yo roto.

Hannibal no estaba tan seguro como Will de esas palabras. Sabía que su obstinación nacía del miedo de no aceptar lo que le pasaba. No era un problema mental, pudo sospecharlo con el ejercicio del reloj.

—Pero si el FBI le fuerza demasiado, las consecuencias podrían ser irreversibles —añadió el doctor, junto a las nuevas anotaciones que hacía sobre él—. Intento que comprenda que su bienestar es importante. Me preocupo por usted.

La mirada de Hannibal volvió a posarse en la figura de Will, sincerándose al respecto. Cierto que le convenía que el moreno permaneciese en el FBI, pero tampoco deseaba que acabara ocurriendo algo que no pudiese controlar.

—Y desearía que usted se preocupara por sí mismo también.

Que Hannibal se preocupase por él, le dejaba totalmente descolocado. No era lo más habitual, que por nada alguien mostrase cierto interés. Por supuesto que Lecter tenía motivaciones propias y egoístas, pero eso Will lo ignoraba, quedando con lo que éste exteriorizaba. ¿Qué podía responder? Nada de nada, él lo sabía y Hannibal lo recalcaba; aquel trabajo terminaría por destrozarlo.

—¿Entonces me dice que lo deje?

—Sólo digo que reflexione y piense sobre ello. Saber cuándo parar es lo esencial, Will —dijo después de volver la mirada al escritorio, en sus anotaciones.

No era de buen psiquiatra dejar claro lo que quería o no quería que hiciesen sus pacientes; lo único que podía era aconsejar o... persuadir.

—Intento darle una perspectiva diferente a la que tiene y que le ayude a decidir opciones. Tiene salidas a sus problemas, Will, pero usted mismo se pone demasiados límites y barreras, como si viviese atado a una camisa de fuerza —añadió como pequeña observación a su comportamiento.

Pero a Will no le resultaba de gran ayuda en esos momentos que le dijeran cómo se debía sentir, achacando aquel comportamiento suyo por la impotencia de solucionar aquello por sí solo, produciéndole cierto malestar y frustración.

—Jack no me da la oportunidad, no permitirá que lo deje… No tiene a nadie más, usted… —le señaló con las manos, sin llegar a apuntarle con los dedos—. Usted se supone que debe ser mi remolque en estos momentos en los que el motor falla.

—Lo soy, Will. ¿Pero es realmente consciente de lo que siente o de cómo es usted en sí mismo? —tal vez estaba siendo demasiado persuasivo con las preguntas, yendo demasiado rápido para que Graham se percatase de sí mismo—. La forma en que me achaca su descontento... ¿Se debe a mi incapacidad o le cuesta admitir mis observaciones?

No era una pregunta malintencionada, sino una llena de curiosidad. Era su psiquiatra y necesitaba asegurarse de que el paciente comprendía la ayuda, aunque él también podría equivocarse. Will era una persona compleja y Hannibal tenía por seguro el tipo de naturaleza que retenía bajo tanto miedo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era éso lo que quería ver.

En cierta forma la curiosidad de Hannibal estaba siendo recibida por Will como un ataque, bajo las circunstancias en las que se hallaba, no era capaz de percibirla como una situación normal. Y cada vez le costaba más trabajo debido a lo que le estaba consumiendo el cerebro.

—No le culpo, tan solo... —sin darse cuenta, el tono de su voz iba progresivamente en aumento; cuando se asustaba se comportaba de manera impertinente—. Tan sólo me aseguro que usted está ahí. Jack dice que me ayudará a alejarme, pero… tan sólo veo que me empuja cada vez más al borde.

Pronto Hannibal se percató de la presión por la que estaba pasando Will, controlando entonces lo que diría. Hannibal también podía dejarse llevar por el impulso de atraerlo a su mundo, de inmediato, sin embargo sabía que debía tomarse su tiempo para ello.

El doctor guardó silencio por unos segundos y respiró hondo antes de interrumpirlo.

—Jack desea lo mismo que usted: salvar vidas. Pero confía en mi disposición, en la terapia que le estoy dando, y se ve con el derecho de presionarle.

Era como un tira y afloja entre los tres, pero era Will el que acababa saliendo perdiendo. Tras aquellas palabras, Hannibal pasó página en sus anotaciones para seguir escribiendo.

Aquello no hacía más que darle más dolor de cabeza a Will, pensaba que se estaba recuperando, pero la fiebre por las noches volvía con más fuerza. Cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, frotándolo de manera casi impulsiva. Como si de esa forma expulsara lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza. Las vendas se mancharon con el sudor y chistó la lengua, molesto.

—Todos buscamos lo mismo… Todos estamos sufriendo por esto. Nos pasará factura si… Necesito retomar el control… —se repetía una y otra vez a modo de refuerzo o intentando convencerse.

Viendo de reojo los gestos del moreno, Hannibal detuvo sus acciones de forma repentina. Luego observó su escritorio, dejó la pluma de forma paralela a las páginas del cuaderno y chasqueó la lengua suavemente, antes de levantarse de la silla.

—Ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy, Will —había dejado de trabajar para poder dedicarle toda su atención en ese momento. Entonces tomó asiento enfrente de Will, en aquellos dos sillones—. Mañana hablaré con Jack y le pediré unos días más de baja para usted mientras le hacen esas pruebas.

Hannibal se reclinó hacia adelante en el sillón, con los brazos apoyados en los muslos.

Will deseaba protestar, negar aquel gesto de buena fe o lo que él creía que era de buena fe para protestar y seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Mas no fue lo que ocurrió. Agachó la cabeza entre los antebrazos, pasando las manos entre el despeinado cabello hasta llegar a tirar de éste.

—Cada vez me siento menos yo… Me siento desvanecer… Tengo miedo —una confesión que hizo con el corazón en un puño, revelando su estado real por primera vez.

El doctor tardó unos segundos en hablar, siempre pensando bien lo que diría cuando una situación la consideraba decisiva. Mantuvo la mirada algo perdida en la silueta de Will, hasta que habló:

—Si no se siente el mismo, ¿cómo se siente ahora? —preguntó antes de humedecerse los labios, la mirada profunda de Hannibal escudriñando la mente del contrario.

Intuía la razón de sus miedos, pero debía ser Graham quien lo reconociese para él y escucharlo de sus labios. Las manos del hombre se juntaron, sólo hasta tocar la yema de los dedos. Los ojos de Will se empañaron, pero éste se negaba a terminar llorando delante del doctor. En un estado claramente alterado, buscaba un punto fijo que mirar en aquel estudio para no terminar derrumbándose. Logro que alcanzó mirando a la noche por las cortinas de la ventana.

—Me siento… derramarme… Siento que no soy yo mismo… En mi mente no estoy solo, tengo una voz oscura que me habla y me habla sobre los asesinatos… y lo más gracioso es que me da igual… —sonrió desesperado, pues aquella sensación de desapego por las víctimas no era suyo, era del destripador.

Will sin darse cuenta había conectado con él, con el hombre que tenía en frente, pero a un nivel totalmente inaccesible para el resto.

La expresión del doctor no había cambiado en todo ese momento, observando a Will como un objeto de experimentación, expectante ante los sentimientos que al fin dejaba salir. Ligeramente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que hacía cuando algo llamaba mucho su curiosidad.

—¿Y esa voz le dice algo en concreto, Will?

Debía de tratarse del asesinato de Columbia, el que vio Will esa mañana en aquellos terrenos deshabitados. Le complacía el hecho de que empezase a conectar con él, al igual que había empezado a hacer con otros asesinos, pero era especial en ese caso; Hannibal ejercía influencia sobre él sin que Graham se percatara de ello.

—No… no quiero escucharla… No soy capaz de diferenciar entre esa voz y la mía propia. Suena con el mismo timbre de voz que la mía propia…

La voz era insistente, era él mismo, una versión pervertida de él que le dictaba un camino por el cual no quería ir. Un camino de oscuridad en el que era consciente de su proximidad, mas no era capaz de alejarse de ella, viendo cómo se aproximaban hasta rodearlo.

—Doctor Lecter, no creo que sea capaz de controlarlo… No ahora… No en mi estado actual.

Lentamente Hannibal se reclinó hacia atrás en el sillón, apoyando la espalda en éste, pero sin dejar de mirar a Will. Su voz y su expresión denotaban miedo por lo desconocido; era así como lo interpretaba, y sería él quien le ayudaría a ver esa parte latente dentro del agente.

—Por eso le traje a mi casa. Aquí está seguro —quiso darle seguridad en ese instante, pues lo conveniente era que Will mantuviese la calma por ahora—. Permaneceré a su lado hasta que se vea capaz y se sienta seguro de sí mismo.

Finalmente Hannibal se levantó del sillón, queriendo que Will acatase lo dicho. Le habría gustado seguir hablando de ese lado oscuro, pero querría hacerlo más adelante, cuando la mente del agente no fuese tan obtusa. Todo lo dicho había sido cierto, pero no en el sentido en que Graham lo imaginaba. La conversación le había conseguido alterar y a pesar de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser, tenía una ligera sospecha de Hannibal, éstas desaparecían cuando el contrario, con sus modales y _buenas_ intenciones, trataba de cuidar al más joven.

Will se levantó del sofá sosteniéndose sus propios brazos, en un intento de controlar el temblor que la nueva situación desconocida le provocaba.

—Y agradezco su esfuerzo... No es de los que abren su hogar a cualquiera...

Hannibal quería ser su amigo y quería que Will fuera el suyo. Para Hannibal era un regalo encontrar a alguien como Will, como una mente joven a la que despertar del letargo de su verdadero ser. Por eso lo quería cuidar, porque lo quería instruir para que pudiese comprenderlo.

—Quiero demostrarle que no está solo, que tiene a alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse —dijo el más mayor con una mirada complaciente sobre Will, sonriendo por el sincero interés por su amistad, aunque externamente era fácilmente malinterpretable—. ¿Le acompaño ya a su alcoba, Will? Debería empezar a descansar.

—Puedo dormir en cualquier lado. No quiero molestar más de la cuenta.

El aspecto que tenía Graham era el de un hombre pasando frío. Se abrazaba con un grado de fuerza elevado, luchando por disimular ese temblor que había regresado tras profundizar en la presencia que sentía allí a donde iba.

Will se dejó guiar por la elegante y enorme casa, siempre comparándola con la suya propia. Durante el trayecto por el pasillo, en el que conducía a Will hacia la habitación de invitados, el rastro cálido que dejaba su cuerpo, activó el instinto olfativo de Lecter, curioso por indagar más en ese olor. Debía ser la fiebre que experimentaba Will, pero había algo más... a la altura de su cabello. Olía la inflamación; sus sospechas fueron confirmadas rápidamente.

—Tengo que... confesarle que... suelo despertarme por las noches... gritando... Debería habérselo dicho antes.

—El haberlo dicho antes o después no habría cambiado mi opinión sobre dejarle dormir en mi casa —aseguró Hannibal una vez llegados a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió y encendió la luz para su invitado.

Realmente Will cada vez se encontraba peor, de tal modo que entró en la habitación dejándose caer en la cama, volviendo a retirar el sudor con las vendas que cubrían sus manos. Estaban ya para cambiarlas y el olor que desprendían más el calor que le daban terminó por quitárselas casi a mordiscos.

—¿Tiene toallas? Pondré toallas para no mancharle el colchón.

—En la cómoda —indicó el más mayor con una mirada firme, sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

Will buscó por los cajones y Hannibal le ayudó a colocar un par de toallas sobre el colchón revestido con sábanas gruesas. El moreno acabó tirado sobre la cama de cualquier modo, con medio rostro hundido en la mullida almohada.

Finalmente el anfitrión dejó que su invitado descansara sobre la cama, regresando al pasillo. Sin embargo, se detuvo junto al marco, tomando el pomo de la puerta para cerrar.

—Descanse, Will —se despidió de él, justo antes de apagar la luz y después cerrar el cuarto por completo.

Hannibal pensó obviamente en si volvería a tener algún episodio de sonambulismo. Era consciente del riesgo que aquéllo suponía, pero le encantaba jugar a ello. Regresó a su despacho entonces, continuando su trabajo hasta altas horas.

 


	8. Una mala noche

Will no necesitó un gran esfuerzo para quedarse dormido, pero mientras daba vueltas en la cama se fue despojando de las prendas de ropa, que fueron esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación al ser lanzadas. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo, llegando a impregnar las sábanas y las toallas que, dobladas sobre el colchón, apenas cubrían su cuerpo. Se despertó por el sonido de su propia voz cuando dio un potente grito. Se encontró a sí mismo sentado sobre la cama y buscando a sus perros con la mirada.

Pero no estaban, ¿dónde estaban?

Will saltó a trompicones, golpeando con el hombro la puerta y abriendo ésta en carrera.

—¡Winston! ¡Buster! —bramó en el pasillo, despertando al sentir el frío en la planta de los pies.

De inmediato los gritos provocaron que Hannibal se despertara. ¿Quién no iba a despertar por algo así? Eran aproximadamente las tres y cuarto de la mañana, y Hannibal hacía dos horas que se había quedado dormido.

El más mayor se apresuró a salir por la puerta de su alcoba con la bata ya puesta, encontrándose a Will en el pasillo; apenas conseguía distinguirle en la penumbra de la oscuridad.

—Will, ¿está despierto? —formuló la pregunta con tranquilidad.

No sabía si estaría sonámbulo o de verdad estaba consciente de sí mismo en ese momento. De fondo podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Will, como si acabase de tener una pesadilla o como si la estuviese viviendo todavía.

A grandes zancadas, siendo tan delicado como un elefante en una cacharrería, Will alcanzó a Hannibal hasta golpearse con él. El choque para Hannibal no sería muy aparatoso, pero Will, bajo aquel estado febril y agitado, se agarró a la tela de la suave bata. Lo que no impidió que le hiciera chocar contra la pared.

—Winston... Winston... No están mis perros...

El sudor pegaba su cabello a la frente, cayendo gotas por su perfil y empapando su torso descubierto.

Hannibal apretó los labios. Posó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Will, con delicadeza, pudiendo sentir bajos los dedos el sudor chorreando por su frente y empapando el cabello; estaba además ardiendo y con un temblor muy evidente.

Así que el problema eran sus perros, tal vez creyendo que estaba durmiendo en su hogar.

—Will, no estamos en su casa. Aquí no están sus perros —pronunció con serenidad mientras situaba las manos sobre los brazos el moreno, tratando de alejarlo un poco e invitarlo a que recapacitara sobre su entorno.

Lo que definía al joven era el estado febril y de desorientación. La fuerza de la costumbre y la estabilidad que sentía en su casa, ahora estaba ausente. Los ojos entrecerrados, mirando al contrario entre las penumbras que la fiebre le provocaba.

—No... ¿Dónde? No es mi casa... No lo Reconozco...

Una llamada de pura desesperación al ver cómo la locura tomaba el control de su cuerpo y Will era un mero espectador dentro de su cuerpo.

Hannibal mantuvo la mirada sobre él, esperando a que poco a poco calmara su estado de confusión. Mientras tanto, aún lo sujetaba por los brazos por si la ansiedad le provocaba un vahído o le hacía querer huir de allí.

—Está en mi casa, en Baltimore. Son las tres y veinte de la mañana. Ayer me pidió compañía y dejó a sus perros en Wolf Trap —dijo con el estoicismo que le caracterizaba, como una estatua hierática.

—¿Lo recuerda? ¿Puede reconocerme ahora, Will?

Aquel estado de desorientación podría impedir cualquier estímulo exterior, ignorándolo.

Parecía que A Will estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Por suerte Hannibal lo mantenía anclado en la realidad con aquel sencillo ejercicio.

—Estoy en Baltimore... Estoy en su... casa... Son las tres y... —la hora la había entendido, pero la repitió como le dio la gana—. Baltimore... —resoplando parecía un animal a punto de sufrir un ataque—. Estoy en... su casa...

Will golpeó un par de veces los hombros de Hannibal para asegurarse de que era real.

Lentamente parecía que Will regresaba en sí mismo, pero Hannibal aún podía escuchar la respiración con demasiada fuerza, al igual que su voz que marcaba un ritmo algo trémulo.

—Así es. Ahora está despierto y acaba de tener una pesadilla —dijo Hannibal una vez que decidió volver a llevarlo al cuarto de invitados.

Allí encendió la luz, pero sin apartar al moreno de su lado; ni siquiera le había soltado del agarre. La habitación se iluminó al instante, permitiendo que Will se situase de modo espacial. Esperaba que recordara lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Will entró guiado por la mano firme de Hannibal, que no le soltaba incluso cuando se abalanzó sobre la cama para sentar en el borde. Hannibal le soltó lentamente para hacer aquella caída menos aparatosa. Después se mantuvo de pie enfrente de él, observando su estado. La cama estaba empapada incluso con las toallas.

—Me encuentro fatal... Me siento derramarme...

Will frotó los ojos con la horrible sensación que le estaba quemando tras ellos. La fiebre le producía sensaciones extremas y el calor era la más desagradable.

—Siento haberle despertado...

En comparación con Will, la mano de Hannibal estaba fría y resultaba agradable. Sin pensar en que pudiera resultar desagradable, Graham buscó el que colocase su mano en la frente, quedando así unos segundos en un estado relajado.

Los ojos oscuros del psiquiatra observaron ese detalle con conciencia, antes de notar el deseo del otro, quien necesitaba claramente que la temperatura corporal bajase. Hannibal volvió a poner una mano sobre su frente y consideró la opción de llevarlo a urgencias, pero era aún un poco pronto.

—Tiene fiebre.

Hannibal no pudo contener el hecho de inspeccionarle el rostro. Le hizo alzar la mirada al colocar la otra mano bajo el mentón y mirarle las pupilas; aún seguían dilatadas por el miedo. El joven le sostuvo la mirada entonces. Perdida y sin encontrar un punto fijo. No le dio importancia a que pudiera ser una situación extraña, pues le ayudaba a mantenerse anclado en la realidad, despejando su mente al contraste de temperaturas.

—¿Quiere acudir a urgencias o prefiere esperar a que amanezca?

—No es necesario... Sólo necesito bajar la temperatura. Me daré una ducha... de agua fría... Y así le dejaré descansar.

Lentamente, Lecter apartó las manos del rostro del agente hasta dar un paso hacia atrás, sólo para darle espacio para que se levantara de la cama.

—El baño se encuentra al principio del pasillo, al lado del comedor —le indicó el lugar antes de permanecer inmóvil y con la mente algo ausente.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar:

—Permaneceré despierto hasta que vuelva a dormir, sólo por si necesita pedirme algo —añadió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Allí encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama para seguir con la lectura. Lo cierto era que Hannibal no había pensado en lo extraño de la situación, simplemente viendo a un amigo que necesitaba de ayuda; no lo que aparentaba.

Finalmente Will guió sus pasos hasta el baño. Allí se despojó del bóxer y se tumbó en la bañera. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y dejó que esta empapara su cuerpo. La primera reacción fue encogerse sobre sí mismo. Estaba helada y era éso lo que estaba buscado. Escuchó el sonido de su propia voz, siendo una expresión de agrado. Se hubiera quedado así a dormir, pero al salir se cubrió la cintura con una toalla, recogido la tela empapada en sudor y volvió a la cama. Esa vez pudo conciliar un sueño de una manera más gratificante.

 


	9. Tratamiento

Tras aquella pausa nocturna, tanto Will como Hannibal terminaron de descansar hasta llegada la mañana. El más mayor lo hizo el primero y aprovechó ese instante para llamar a un antiguo compañero del hospital, quien le hizo un hueco en su agenda para realizarle las pruebas que hiciesen falta y determinar el problema de Will. Rápidamente le confirmó una cita para las doce en punto y, tratándose de un sábado en el que Hannibal no tenía consulta, no tuvo problemas tener un rato libre y velar por Graham.

Cuando fue el doctor a buscarlo a la habitación, se lo encontró dormitando sobre la cama. Avisó al agente de los planes de ese día y su respuesta fue inmediata. Tras tomar un ligero desayuno, emprendieron camino hacia el hospital de Baltimore. Para Hannibal era imposible no cavilar con respecto al estado mental de Will como una oportunidad de oro para despertarle.

Will estuvo especialmente callado durante todo el día. Ambos de camino al hospital no intercambiaron gran cantidad de palabras y Will estaba más preocupado en sacar sus propias conclusiones de lo que fuera que le estaba taladrando la mente. Incluso en el hospital, cedió el control a Lecter, dejando que fuera él quien hablase en todo momento. Por supuesto, Hannibal agradeció la consideración de Will al dejarle tomar la iniciativa, como su representante de su malestar.

Una vez en la consulta del médico, el psiquiatra comentó los síntomas que presentaba su compañero delante de él. En las circunstancias que Will se vio en esa situación, sencillamente se dejaba arrastrar de un lado a otro, respondiendo a las preguntas que le realizaba el amigo de Hannibal, siempre antes mirando a su acompañante. Por suerte éste comprendía su situación y tomó las riendas gustoso, y Will lo agradeció con su habitual semblante huraño.

Tras unas palabras compartidas entre ambos profesionales, el doctor los condujo a la sala de SPECT, donde le harían las primeras pruebas. Allí, una enfermera le indicó a Will lo que tendría que hacer mientras la cámara funcionaba. Simplemente debía quitarse la ropa, ponerse la bata para pacientes y unos tapones para los oídos. Ya sobre la camilla y ataviado con una bata abierta por la espalda, se tumbó con los tapones y dejó la mente en blanco. Tendría que esforzarse, pues veinte minutos sin moverse le sería complicado. Will tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza evitando moverse cuando las alucinaciones invadieron aquel reducido espacio.

En la sala contigua, Hannibal y el médico compartían una charla crucial para el futuro de Will. La conversación fue simple y al parecer el médico asimiló bien los deseos de Hannibal. Tras los largos minutos en los que se determinó la afección de Will, los resultados dieron positivo a lo que había sospechado desde el principio: encefalitis. Tenía el lado derecho del cerebro completamente inflamado.

Pasados los minutos, la enfermera ayudó al paciente posteriormente a salir de la cámara. Will salió de la prueba tras recibir el tiempo de vestirse y se reunió con los doctores, esperando que le dijeran las noticias. Se colocó de nuevo al lado de Hannibal, torciendo su gesto al ver el rostro de los hombres.

—No necesito que me digan nada... Sus caras hablan por sí solas... —miró de reojo a su amigo, incapaz de ocultar su decepción, y le dirigió su pregunta—. ¿Nada?

Era de esperar que Will sospecharía al verles. Hannibal, que sujetaba su abrigo entre sus brazos, negó con la cabeza, confirmando lo que venía a preguntar el enfermo. Por su parte, el médico tuvo que corroborar las palabras del psiquiatra enseñándole a Will unas tomografías de otro paciente que no demostraban nada extraño en el cerebro. Resultados falsos para hacerle creer que había posibilidades de una enfermedad mental que no era detectada por escáneres.

—Podríamos probar con otros tipos de tests y análisis, pero dudo mucho que saquemos algo en claro —dijo el médico, fingiendo normalidad ante la mentira; Hannibal podía intuir sus dudas.

—Gracias, doctor —respondió Hannibal educadamente y una mirada acabó en el rostro de Will, sin esperar más preguntas, sólo su aceptación.

Las palabras que Will no esperaba escuchar bajo ningún concepto. Una losa de pesimismo y decepción se apoderó de él. Con abatimiento, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos, asintió a las palabras del amigo de Hannibal sin muchas esperanzas.

—Entonces... ¿Todo apunta a una enfermedad mental?

La mirada de Lecter se le clavó en la nuca, devolviéndola de soslayo.

—¿Y ahora? No hay cura... no hay... nada... Sólo... —gesticuló Will, perdiendo el control de su vida—. Ésto...

Los ojos de Hannibal se desplazaron al suelo, mostrando un aura de tristeza; el médico pudo notarlo en cierto modo al saber de qué tipo de hombre se trataba. ¿Estaría fingiendo?

—Lo siento, Will —dijo Hannibal tras humedecerse los labios justo después de compadecerse de él y posó una de sus manos a la altura de la espalda del agente, mostrándose cercano.

—Le haremos otras pruebas según el progreso que su psiquiatra obtenga de usted, señor Graham.

Lecter asintió e indicó a Will salir de la consulta. Del médico se despidió con una muy discreta reverencia y el más joven hizo lo mismo con un vago y cabizbajo “adiós”, caminando a la orden del empuje de Hannibal, que le acompañó a la salida. Salir del hospital era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera cambiado. Todo a su alrededor, tener una visión de su estado mental le hacía tener una nueva perspectiva; una falsa nueva perspectiva impuesta por los caprichos de Lecter.

—Le recetaré unos calmantes.

—Mmn... Es algo que no... no es de mi agrado... pero...

Pero si era lo que tenía que hacer para mejorar o no perder la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a confiar en Hannibal.

—¿Y ahora? —continuó Will cuando se paró junto al Bentley del doctor, dedicándole una mirada llena de tristeza.

La expresión de Will le producía a Hannibal un sentimiento de desazón y no por lo que había provocado en él, sino el simple hecho de comprender el reconocimiento de tener una enfermedad mental.

—Le llevaré a su casa. Espero que con los calmantes consiga detener sus episodios y duerma un poco mejor.

Hannibal abrió la puerta del Bentley. Pensaba pasarse por su consulta primero para recoger la medicación y después llevarle a Wolf Trap.

—Avisaré a Jack de que estará unos días más de reposo por recomendación mía.

Will no tenía pensado replicarle. Es más, el deseo de estar en su casa rodeado de sus animales era lo que en esos momentos llenaba su mente.

Graham subió al coche colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, bajando la mirada a las manos, en las que quedaban restos de la locura que sufrió la pasada noche.

—No puedo tomar calmantes. Mi mente es lo único que tengo y no puedo desprenderme de lo que me mantiene... —iba a decir “cuerdo”, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta sin poder salir.

Hannibal por igual se puso el cinturón y después arrancó el coche para tomar marcha hacia su propia consulta.

—Es sólo una opción, Will. No puedo obligarle a tomar nada que no quiera —al menos que fuese consciente de ello. Después le miró de reojo al salir a la carretera en un tramo recto—. Puede sólo resumir la medicación a la noche, cuando vaya a dormirse —tal vez así podría convencerlo para que se las tomara. Para Lecter era muy importante que lo hiciera.— ¿Le parece así mejor?

—No estaría conforme con ninguna medicación que altere mi percepción. ¿Qué me quedaría?

Era la impresión e importancia de perder lo que él consideraba que era su identidad, lo que tan especial le hacía; lo que le hacía sentirse más inteligente que el resto.

—Sólo para dormir... Necesito mi mente... Es una necesidad real... Puedo perderme en el mapa que forma el laberinto de mi subconsciente, pero no puedo renegar de lo que soy.

Hannibal frunció los labios suavemente ante las negativas de Will, pero encontrando un modo rápido de responder para convencerle.

—Un calmante al día no afectará a su modo de pensar en absoluto y mucho menos para ayudarse a dormir —pisó el acelerador de camino a su consulta—. Will, me preocupó durante la noche. Ese ataque de ansiedad tras sus pesadillas... Podría sufrir una taquicardia grave o algo peor si no lo controla —lo único que quería era concienciarle del peligro que corría dejando vía libre a tan poderosa imaginación—. No le exijo una medicación continuada, sólo al dormir. ¿Lo hará, Will? Si ve que no resulta efectivo o nota cambios en sí mismo, le retiraré los calmantes.

Hannibal tenía mucho que pasar por alto por parte de Will; en ocasiones sus formas eran un tanto groseras. Cualquier otro en su misma situación ya se habría convertido en bacon.

—No me deja otra opción ¿verdad? —focalizaba su frustración sobre Hannibal, cuando este pretendía _ayudarlo._ Siendo consciente de ese comportamiento, finalmente terminó asistiendo—. Únicamente por la noche... Quizás pueda dormir sin pesadillas... Eh... ¿Pastillas? No me agradan las inyecciones. Me hace pensar que estoy en el hospital psiquiátrico de Chilton.

Hannibal agradeció por supuesto que Will diera su brazo a torcer ante sus deseos y parecía que aquéllo se notaba en la velocidad que tomaba con el coche.

—Pastillas, por supuesto.

Tras dar por terminada la conversación, el psiquiatra detuvo el vehículo junto a su consulta, en donde sólo bajó para tomar un recipiente con pastillas de la vitrina de su despacho y regresar. A partir de ese momento lo llevaría a Wolf Trap, primero entregándole el recipiente con la medicación.

Will cogió el bote como si fuera una bomba, algo peligroso que le arrebataría su alma a la mínima. Desde que accedió a sus peticiones Will no dijo nada más. Sólo pareció animarse, incluso sonreír, cuando al llegar a Wolf Trap toda su manada le recibió entre ladridos y gemidos lastimeros por el reencuentro con el amo.

 


	10. Invitación

En Wolf Trap, Hannibal dejó a Will enfrente de su casa. Tuvo la gran cortesía de acompañarle hasta la puerta, donde los perros no dejaban de hacer ruidos al verles llegar; aunque era más por el amo. Will sentía la presenciad de Hannibal a su espalda mientras él disfrutaba del cariño que sus canes le daban. Uno por uno a todos a la vez. Cuando todos se excitaban como en esa ocasión terminó sentado en el suelo envuelto en una manta de pelo.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir al doctor. Tenía mucho que digerir y asimilar.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada. Soy su psiquiatra... Y también su amigo —dijo lo último con una notoria sonrisa, esperando que se la devolviera de buena gana—. No olvide tener su teléfono a mano y llámeme si se siente en peligro.

Hannibal se dispuso entonces a marchar hacia su Bentley.

—¿Doctor? ¿Se marcha?

Hannibal dejó de bajar las escaleras del porche cuando la voz de Will le interrumpió. Las pisadas al alejarse habían obligado al más joven a levantarse y ser un mejor anfitrión. Saliendo de nuevo del porche tras él y quedó de pie entre la casa y el propio Hannibal.

—¿Quiere… quiere tomar algo? Por la hora que es, podríamos comer. Tengo una truchas del último día…

Will no estaba muy seguro de esa decisión, ni del motivo que le empujó, pero cierto era que no tenía muchos amigos. Era curioso cómo en pocos días, el interés de Will hacia Hannibal había cambiado para mejor.

El doctor se volteó y miró al moreno por un instante, encontrado muy entretenida la invitación.

—Nada me gustaría más que probar su pescado —dijo mientras se aproximaba de nuevo hasta él, mostrando en los labios una grata sonrisa—. Aunque necesito pedirle que me deje a mí prepararlo. Tengo algo en mente que podría gustarle.

Sería un reto cocinar con la escasez de condimentación que había visto en su nevera.

—Claro, por favor, como en su casa.

Ambos volvieron a entrar en la casa, dejando la puerta bien cerrada para bloquear el frío del exterior; después Will lo acompañó hasta la cocina. Para hacer la estancia de Hannibal más cómoda durante el tiempo que estuviera allí, Will mandó a sus perros a la parte trasera de su casa a que corrieran y jugasen entre ellos. Era la zona donde podía vigilarlos desde la cocina.

Le cedió el control de su paupérrima cocina y que fuese él el chef. Allí el primer gesto de Hannibal fue el de quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre una de las sillas de la sala.

—Los chicos no le llenarán el traje de pelos —estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser sociable.

—¿Se preocupa por tener la casa limpia, Will? Al menos por el higiene de sus mascotas... Es una responsabilidad bastante grande —expresó el más mayor, despojándose también de la chaqueta y de la corbata, quedándose sólo con la camisa blanca; no quería mancharse nada mientras cocinaba.

Finalmente se remangó y se dirigió hacia el congelador.

Por el contrario, Will estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga azul la cual remangó de la misma forma.

—Tengo la casa limpia, pero es inevitable que suelten pelos. Son siete —hablar de sus perros le hacía sonreír.

Después Will se acercó al lado de Hannibal, pegado hombro con hombro para señalar el pescado más fresco.

—Ése creo que es de ayer. Está listo para poder ser consumido.

Graham se volteó sacando la sartén y demás utensilios de los cajones. Era una cocina mucho más pequeña y menos provista que la de Lecter, más que suficiente para lo que él solía usarla. Hannibal sacó el pescado que le indicó Will y cerró el congelador, luego dejándolo sobre la encimera limpia, en la zona más espaciosa que había.

—Veo que los limpia justo después de pescarlos... —observó la incisión que poseía el pez en el tronco y lo colocó dentro de un bol que sacó Will previamente. Éste lo llenó con agua del grifo para que se fuese descongelando mientras preparaban otras cosas.

Will volvió a sacar el tema anterior:

—Cuido mucho que esté todo recogido y limpio. La convivencia con siete perros puede ser complicada incluso para mí.

—Admiro el modo en que los mantiene. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva acogiendo a perros? Por lo que veo, no tienen pedigrí, así que intuyo que son abandonados.

—Todos son recogidos de la calle. El último que se unió a la familia fue Winston y parece que es el que mejor se ha adaptado hasta el momento.

Will encendió el fuego, llevando una perfecta sincronización con Hannibal. La capacidad de empatizar de Will conseguía esa clase de comportamientos extraordinarios, pero con el doctor era mucho más pronunciado. No necesitaba ni preguntarle lo que necesitaba, se adelantaba a sus pensamientos mientras la banal conversación de los perros y sus adopciones seguía su transcurso.

—Supongo que… he creado mi propia familia de abandonados.

La conversación empezaba a hacerle sonreír a Hannibal, viendo interesante el modo de pensar de Will o de ver a sus mascotas. Se preguntaba cuán de patológico era esa obsesión por los perros, aunque no lo llamaría obsesión... más bien se trataba de una familia, tal y como había dicho Will. Los perros no le juzgaban por cómo era.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que prefiera la compañía de sus perros? —preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos bajo el agua del fregadero y se secó con el trapo.

Por otro lado, se calentaba la olla que descongelaría el pescado; Hannibal reguló el fuego al mínimo.

—La fidelidad de los perros es mucho mayor a la de los humanos. Me he acostumbrado a su compañía y me siento más cómodo con ellos. No necesito estudiarlos para saber lo que quieren, no mienten, no ocultan nada... Y siempre están a mi lado en momentos difíciles.

Mientras él hablaba, Hannibal permaneció frente al fuego, manipulando el pescado con suaves masajes, sintiendo el frío en sus manos y a la vez cómo el hielo se resquebrajaba entre sus dedos. El agua templada facilitaba la descongelación. Era interesante para Hannibal escucharle hablar así de sus mascotas, como si se trataran de personas, pero a la vez no le era conveniente que Will se cerrara de ese modo.

Tras terminar su parte en la preparación de la comida, Will había cortado algunas verduras que estaban a punto de ponerse malas, pero podían comerse.

—Me siento tentado a contarle algo, pero no sería muy educado por mi parte hacerlo y mucho menos cuando la falta de respeto es hacia una mujer.

Estaba claro que hablaba de Alana, siempre alrededor del tema de los perros.

—¿Algo? ¿Una mujer? ¿Alana? —estaba algo confuso, pero parecía intrigado.

—Sí. Cree que tiene una insana obsesión por sus perros. Bueno, por los canes en general.

—Bueno, esa es una opinión muy extendida. Debo abrir mis amistades, pero con cuidado porque la fidelidad de las personas no es como la de los animales —repitió aquellas palabras como si estuviera leyendo un guión, palabras que la propia Alana le había repetido una y otra vez—. No se sienta mal por decirme eso. No es algo nuevo, ni algo que no hubiera escuchado ya de ella misma.

Will se cruzó de brazos, recostándose sobre la encimera y mirando a Lecter. Éste, por otro lado, estuvo unos segundos masajeando el pescado; podía sentir cómo el pescado ganaba más flexibilidad conforme aumentaba la temperatura del agua. Después se humedeció los labios antes de darle su atención a su anfitrión.

—Will, la fidelidad de los canes no se puede comparar con la de un ser humano. No voy a entrar en valoraciones personales pues cada uno posee sus preferencias, pero...

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no prefiera su compañía. No necesito justificarme, ni ocultarme, no tengo que empatizar, ellos sencillamente...

Al hablar de ellos la mirada del más joven buscó a través de la ventana encontrarse con ellos. Allí estaban, correteando, olisqueando y jugando.

—Un perro nunca podrá cubrirle las espaldas ante un problema humano. Los animales nos regalan estabilidad emocional con su presencia y su infinito agradecimiento, pero son inútiles en la practicidad de nuestro mundo. Will, ¿qué vacío intenta llenar con ellos? ¿De qué se protege?

Las preguntas de Hannibal fueron certeras y punzantes.

—¿Vacío? No... no... Estoy bien como estoy... No necesito ser sociable...

Hannibal detuvo de masajear el pescado y retiró la olla del fuego. Luego alargó una mano para colocar la sartén para que se calentara un poco.

—Eche un poco de aceite —dijo Hannibal en mitad de la conversación antes de sacar el pez del agua y escurrirlo.

Will volvió en sí, al interior de la habitación donde Hannibal le estaba pidiendo que siguiera ayudándole en la cocina. Encontró el bote de aceite y vertió sobre la cacerola una pequeña cantidad. Después lo guardó y se limpió los restos de aceite con el paño de cocina que el doctor se había colocado sobre el hombro.

—¿Me cree si le digo que yo tampoco necesito ser sociable?

El doctor le miró de reojo y después sonrió, aunque no se demoró en centrarse en la comida.

—Aún así... Existe la necesidad de compartir momentos con alguien. Dígame, Will, ¿nunca ha deseado tener un amigo o alguien especial? Sospecho que su don le hace alejarse de los demás por temor al rechazo, pero a mí me gusta cómo es usted, en esencia —confesó Hannibal con complicidad, quitando los restos de agua con una sacudida.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no le creo —le respondió Will con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando ser más cercano con el contrario—. Pensaba... Pensaba que... —frunció el ceño ante lo que tenía que confesar—. Pensaba que usted era mi amigo...

—Lo soy —dijo el más mayor mientras abría el pescado con sus propias manos y lo puso sobre la sartén.

Aún no estaba caliente, por lo que podía manejar la comida sobre ésta todavía.

—Aunque no soy yo el que debe cualificarse como su amigo, Will; usted mejor sabe si me considera una amistad —continuó con bastante curiosidad. Quería saber qué pensamientos tenía sobre él—. Yo lo considero mi amigo.

Mientras tanto, empezaba a llenar las entrañas del pez con los ingredientes que había dejado Will a un lado, todo verdura y simples aderezos.

—Lo sé... Me ha dejado muy claro su deseo. Es más, me lo ha expresado abiertamente en infinidad de ocasiones.

Hannibal le había dejado claro el deseo de entablar una amistad con él y Will, por mucho que se hubiese resistido, allí se encontraba con el doctor. Le había permitido entrar en su casa, llegar hasta su cocina y preparar la comida. Will había decidido inconscientemente abrirse al lituano.

—No descarto la posibilidad de... nuestra amistad —dijo Will.

Y no sólo le había permitido entrar a su cocina, también en su mente, aunque Hannibal desconocía si el agente lo sospechaba. Will no era como los demás y una de las cosas que le gustaba de él era lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser en sus acciones.

—Me complace oír eso.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lecter, manejando el pescado con ágiles dedos, pues el aceite empezaba a calentarse, pero consiguió tenerlo listo para cuando el chisporroteo comenzó a escucharse bajo la comida.

—Suena como una oportunidad. ¿A cuántas personas les da una oportunidad para penetrar sus muros?

—Nunca, a nadie. No creo que sea posible una amistad conmigo. Supongo que... —el joven se cruzó de brazos apoyado sobre la encimera y dejando su mirada vagar sin destino alguno—. Supongo que la oferta de su amistad me resulta atractiva. Alguien que pueda entender lo que sucede en mi mente... que comprenda el cómo soy... —chistó la lengua cambiando de postura. Demasiado sociable y se incomodaba con rapidez—. No lo sé. Es hablar por... Es reconfortante...

Will terminó dando un largo suspiro. Expresar su alma de aquel modo suponía un gran esfuerzo y Hannibal era consciente de sus dificultades para comunicarse, sobre todo si se trataba de expresar lo que su cabeza tenía.

—Exteriorizar nuestros sentimientos es reconfortante, cierto. ¿Y qué mejor con el psiquiatra que le considera amigo? —Hannibal volvió a sonreír por sus sinceras palabras—. He de decir que no me ha dejado conocer demasiado de usted, pero lo que he encontrado me atrae. No es un interés profesional como el que siente la doctora Bloom, créame.

Hannibal apartó las manos de la sartén cuando no pudo soportar el calor. Luego se giró hacia los cajones, pero vio que Will ya le había dejado la espátula de acero con anterioridad. Por último, metió el utensilio de cocina debajo del pescado para darle la vuelta.

—Espero que no sea exactamente igual que el de la doctora Bloom.

La mera mención de la mujer era doloroso para el moreno. Una noche se abrió a ella. Expresó todo lo que tenía dentro de él y, después de sentir que podían llegar a algo más, todos aquellos sentimientos volvieron a la superficie de Will ante la mención del doctor.

—No, desde luego preferiría que no… —insistió Will. Le dio la espalda a Hannibal tan sólo para abrir el armario donde guardaba el whisky—. Alana… Pfff...

Cogió la botella como si aquello fuese a cubrir el vacío que dejó la muchacha.

Por otro lado, Hannibal dejó el pescado reposando en la sartén a fuego medio. Después se secó las manos con el trapo y se giró hacia Will, que estaba muy interesado en un poco de alcohol después de recordarle a Alana. Sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

—Déle tiempo a Bloom, Will. Es una mujer excepcional, muy apegada a sus conocimientos y a hacer lo que cree correcto —se apoyó en la encimera ligeramente, cerca de donde estaba la sartén.

Un agradable olor a trucha inundaba toda la habitación. Hannibal continuó hablando:

—Se acercará a usted cuando comprenda los muros que ha construido a su alrededor.

Algo que comprendía el psiquiatra a la perfección. En ese caso, él iba un paso o dos por delante de Alana.

Will, todavía de espaldas al lituano, sonrió de manera muy amarga, riendo casi con sorna. Aquéllo fue lo que le hizo llenar el vaso hasta la mitad y mover el líquido, esperando algo que ni él mismo sabía lo que era.

—Me temo que ese momento ha pasado… Un estudio… una pieza de colección a la que le gustaría y desearía estudiar.

El resentimiento de Graham era evidente, al igual que la comprensión por ese impulso de la psiquiatra. Entendía que no quisiera intimar con él, pero que ella se aprovechase de ello para estudiarle de más cerca...

—No espero nada… Al menos no en una buena temporada... —finalizó Will.

Allí se fue el primero de muchos tragos de ese día.

Lecter inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado, observando cómo Will se lamentaba de lo ocurrido con Alana. No sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, pero sí que podía intuirlo por las palabras y las maneras del agente.

—¿Está enfadado con ella?

Era una pregunta simple y esperaba de Will varias respuestas, pero por su interés de beber tanto whisky justo en el momento en que hablaban de la doctora Bloom, le demostraba que sí lo estaba. Y si no era enfado, se acercaría más a la pena o a la frustración.

Hannibal le dejó beber ese vaso de alcohol y se giró para seguir atendiendo la trucha. Le dio la vuelta y reguló el fuego con un poco menos de potencia.

—Piense fríamente antes de responder.

—No creo estar enfadado con ella. ¿O sí…? No, no. No puedo estarlo. Estoy de acuerdo con su preocupación. Ella al final sencillamente tiene curiosidad por mí, una curiosidad profesional —el licor desapareció entre sus labios, quedando humedecidos y un ligero regusto sobre estos—. No estoy enfadado con ella, posiblemente más enfadado conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de…

Al dejar el vaso, lo hizo dando un golpe seco en la encimera, un golpe que no quería dar y Hannibal se dio cuenta, al voltearse unos segundos, de que se arrepintió al dar el golpe.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Will.

—¿Incapaz de qué? —inquirió el psiquiatra mientras mantenía el relleno del pescado en el interior con la espátula, siempre cuidando su apariencia—. ¿Es por eso que ha necesitado beber?

Hannibal hizo la segunda pregunta cuando comprobó que el pescado estaba hecho por un lado, por lo que le dio la vuelta con un empujón cuidadoso. Olía muy bien, pero con aquella conversación, el aroma quedaba en un segundo plano.

Will era incapaz de llevar una relación con normalidad, era incapaz de mantener un contacto con otro ser humano sin que su inestabilidad fuera un impedimento. Aquéllo era algo que no muchos, por no decir casi nadie, eran capaces de comprender; tan sólo era mera pieza de estudio y disección.

—Sabe el motivo por el que soy incapaz. Alana tiene demasiada curiosidad profesional. Ella no podría evitar estudiarme y yo… yo la culparía por ello. Es una relación condenada al fracaso antes siquiera de empezar.

Una única respuesta para ambas preguntas, llevando a Will a colocarse a su lado y retirarle los utensilios que ya no utilizaría con el simple fin de facilitarle el trabajo en aquella sencilla cocina.

—¿Usted pretende publicar algo sobre mí?

—Sí, pero no daría su nombre y determinaría los datos de tal modo que resultaría irreconocible en el estudio —de ese modo, mantendría la identidad de su paciente en el anonimato y a la vez avanzaría en su investigación junto a otras mentes—. Claro que es una decisión que he tomado por mí mismo. Puedo rectificar si me lo pide.

En ese instante, Hannibal apagó el fuego y retiró la sartén. Acercó un plato que fue colocado cerca y, junto a la espátula y un tenedor, puso la trucha sobre éste con cuidado. Después sacó parcialmente de sus entrañas los ingredientes de forma muy meticulosa; nada estaba mezclado, cada aliño ocupaba su lugar alrededor de la trucha.

—Hágame un favor y publíquelo póstumamente. De cualquiera que se produzca antes, la suya o la mía.

Will se apartó para dejarle espacio y que pudiera prepararlo a su gusto. Conocía de esa elegancia a la hora de preparar los platos y no le privaría de ese deseo. Lamentablemente Will no tenía nada más que ofrecer al doctor, más que agua o licores. Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, cogiendo una jarra fría y colocándola en la mesa de esa misma habitación.

—¿Tiene alguna salsa para acompañar el pescado? —preguntó el lituano.

Podía ser ya preparada, aunque siempre Hannibal prefería crearlas por él mismo. El problema era que no había demasiado tiempo para hacer algo sofisticado.

—Si no, el jugo de un limón dará el toque ácido que necesita.

Hannibal terminó los retoques y cargó el platón entre sus manos. Lo llevó hacia la mesa y dejó descansar la comida sobre la superficie.

—Sí, espere un momento.

Will se apresuró a mirar en el frigorífico. Cada vez que habría un bote y lo olfateaba la reacción era la misma: una de profundo asco por estar más que caducados. Los iba tirando según los olía para finalmente quedarse sin opciones.

Hannibal se dedicaba a seguirle con la mirada por toda la cocina.

En un armario a la altura de las rodillas sacó una bolsa con patatas y cebollas con algunos brotes verdes. Miraba de vez en cuando al doctor, sonriendo de manera nerviosa. Aquéllo resultaba vergonzoso. Y entre tanto estropicio encontró dos limones perfectos.

—Tendrá que ser el limón; espero que pueda hacer algo. Estoy a un paso de alimentarme del pienso de los perros —terminó de poner la mesa para sentarse en el lugar frente al que estaba destinado a Hannibal—. De verdad que no recibo muchas visitas...

Dos platos más y unos cubiertos limpios fueron colocados en la mesa y el más mayor se sentó en su sitio. Éste cortó el limón por la mitad y estrujó la pulpa con un tenedor. Después usó las manos, impregnando la superficie con el agrio líquido.

—¿Ha pensado en comprar un congelador más grande? Al menos podrá conservar sus alimentos por más tiempo —fue un consejo práctico para un hombre como Will.

—¡Tengo un congelador de gran capacidad en el cobertizo del exterior! —exclamó queriendo darle más énfasis a las palabras, dibujando una amplia sonrisa orgullosa.

Su congelador estaba lleno de pescado y alguna que otra pieza de carne. Desde luego, todo había sido pescado por él mismo, a excepción de la carne. No era un hombre que se preocupase por cocinar alimentos del día, pero sí gustaba de comer su propio pescado.

Hannibal cortó el pescado por la mitad y miró al contrario con una sonrisa tenue.

—¿Prefiere la cabeza o la cola?

—La cola. Para usted la cabeza; es la parte más jugosa. Y después de hacerme el favor de cocinar, es lo más educado —colocó la servilleta en su propio regazo.

Hannibal le devolvió la sonrisa, una casi contenida, hasta que le entregó a Will la parte de la cola sobre su plato, tal y como se lo había pedido.

—Sabe que no ha sido molestia.

El doctor fue cuidadoso al colocar la comida en su plato y después hizo lo mismo con el propio. Fue un detalle a agradecer que le dejara la cabeza, encontrando exquisitas las mejillas. Eran un manjar.

—Debo resultarle fascinante como para desear mi amistad. Es inevitable pensar que en cualquier otra situación usted y yo jamás habríamos coincidido. Nuestros gustos son tan dispares como la noche y la mañana.

—Puedo ver más allá de usted, Will —dijo mientras colocaba también la servilleta sobre el regazo. Luego alzó la mirada hasta clavarse en los del otro mientras apoyaba los antebrazos en el borde de la mesa—. Muchos huirían al saber lo que oculta, pero a mí me fascina su mundo interior —dicho así, podría sonar hasta siniestro, pero, aparte del interés profesional que eso podría aportarle, también había otro interés de comprensión—. Ya sabe mi opinión al respecto; no soy un hombre común y me atrae lo que es diferente y desconocido.

—Empiezo a ver lo poco común y extraño que puede resultar usted mismo.

No era algo que Will hiciera con dificultad, pues cuando miraba lo hacía a través de las paredes que construían y veía el interior de las personas. Hannibal era un muro infranqueable que se planteaba como un acertijo dentro de una caja envuelta con papel de regalo, algo que por ahora no le interesaba.

Y a Hannibal le resultaba un halago que Will lo viese diferente, porque lo era. No se avergonzaba de serlo y siempre le había gustado plasmar su complejidad psicológica en los muros que construía. Ya de por sí, su apariencia o sus ademanes eran poco comunes.

—Sus gustos son tan poco habituales y exquisitos que me resulta incómodo —continuó Will. Palabras que lejos de ser ofensa, era una mera aclaración de como él lo veía—. Aparte de eso… No le encuentro mucho más interesante.

Y de nuevo, la aplastante sinceridad de Will haciendo acto de presencia mientras comenzaba a comer.

Primero Lecter sonrió, pero no tardó en recelar de su sonrisa en cuanto Will se comportó demasiado directo. Tal vez demasiado para lo que podía soportar Hannibal. Aún así, le resultaba indiferente por una evidente razón: le haría cambiar de opinión. El más mayor apretó los labios y bajó la mirada hacia su comida, la cual empezó a cortar para iniciar a comer.

—Tarde o temprano lo hará —sentenció el psiquiatra una vez que se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca, encontrado el sabor mitigador.

Will captó a la perfección aquella sutil, pero evidente “amenaza” en la que, detrás de sus educadas palabras, se escondía las más aterradoras de las verdades.

Masticó el pescado despacio hasta que se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño ante la incertidumbre. Venció la tentación de responderle de manera más cortante, pues sólo conseguía molestar y con razón.

—Está muy seguro de ello —sonrió, encorvándose sobre el plato y seguir comiendo.

Eran tan sumamente diferentes... Mientras que Hannibal se mantenía pulcro y sentado correctamente, Will era todo lo contrario, encorvado sobre el plato y un brazo bajo la mesa.

El más mayor podía notar lo poco interesado que se mostraba en verse presentable ante la visita. Le gustaría pensar que era por confianza, pero estaba claro que no; Will era pésimo en relaciones sociales.

—No lo diría si no lo estuviese —le devolvió la sonrisa al moreno, pero sólo duró unos pocos segundos. Después volvió a comer de su plato, permitiendo que el silencio inundase un poco la sala; sólo cuando la comida estuvo a medio acabar.

—He estado pensando en su relación con sus mascotas y... —Hannibal chasqueó la lengua muy suavemente. De nuevo el tema, pero era simple estudio y su curiosidad llegaba a ser incontrolable—. Me preguntaba hasta qué punto llegaría por ellos.

En ningún momento el doctor observó a Will al hablar, más centrado en la comida y su sabor.

Will estaba bebiendo un sorbo de agua en el preciso instante en que Hannibal insinuó lo más parecido a la zoofilia que había escuchado hasta el momento. El agua salió a borbotones de sus fosas nasales y boca al escuchar semejantes palabras. Se apresuró a limpiar lo que había ensuciado; donde otras se hubieran molestado, Will no. Después el moreno comenzó a reír a carcajadas, una risa sincera; posiblemente como en mucho tiempo no se había reído.

—Doctor Lecter, por favor… Comportémonos de manera profesional.

Hannibal había preguntado completamente en serio, por lo que la repentina risa de Will le hizo alzar la mirada, casi sin expresión, hasta que entendió el porqué. Esa curiosa connotación sexual que a tantos les hacía gracia y, por algún casual, viniendo de Lecter resultaba aún más gracioso, simplemente por ser él.

El lituano terminó sonriendo de vuelta, más que nada porque Will no había comprendido la razón de la pregunta; ni siquiera se había referido a eso. Luego volvió la mirada al plato, que casi estaba vacío.

—Descuide, no creo que mantenga ese tipo de relaciones con sus perros —se llevó otro trozo a la boca, hablando como si se tratara de una conversación cualquiera, simplemente compartiendo información.

Will apartó el plato a un lado, terminando de limpiarse la comisura de los labios. Sencillamente esa pregunta tan directa y tan fácilmente malinterpretable le había pillado desprevenido. Dentro del plato tiró la servilleta de papel; no era de esas servilletas de tela que hacían juego con la cubertería de plata. Del mismo modo, junto a Hannibal, apartaron los vasos y cualquier objeto que pudiera funcionar de barrera entre ambos.

—Mis animales son como mi familia. Ellos duermen en casa y me hacen compañía. El más pequeño, Buster, no soporta los truenos; supongo que de algún trauma sufrido en donde viviera antes. Lo meto en mi cama al dormir para calmar su miedo, pero terminan uniéndose la mayoría.

Ni una pizca de vergüenza. Para Will eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Hannibal sabía que muchos lo encontrarían raro o enfermo, pero el psiquiatra veía sólo información, apenas tenía opinión sobre lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer. Aún así, sí que sentía una curiosa necesidad de sentirse parte de eso. Y rondando entre tales pensamientos, Hannibal se percató de que quería que Will fuese para él lo que eran los perros para Will. Una especie de familia de abandonados; Hannibal el protector, Will el abandonado.

—Puedo comprobar que están muy unidos. Como lo que usted dice: una familia —terminó sus palabras antes de limpiarse los labios con la servilleta—. ¿Los valora tanto como vidas humanas, Will?

—Más que algunas vidas humanas… sí. Me han dado mucho más que muchas personas. No me gusta sentirme como el chico abandonado. Es una sensación parecida a la que tuve de joven. Con mi padre, todo era más sencillo, acompañándolo de puerto en puerto y arreglando los botes en diferentes astilleros —cada vez le eres más sencillo abrirse al doctor; tenía una extraña y al mismo tiempo familiar sensación—. Supongo que por eso siento predilección por ellos. Pero a veces incluso las mejores familias tienen altibajos.

Lecter empezaba a ver el comportamiento de Will con más claridad. Sospechaba que se seguía sintiendo abandonado, por eso reflejaba sus carencias emocionales en los perros, haciéndole sentir acompañado, pero sin ser consciente de ello. Hannibal no dijo nada, simplemente dándole rienda suelta al moreno para hablar y expresarse; muy pocas veces recibía ese gusto.

De repente los perros entraron en la casa montando un gran alboroto; tuvieron que nombrarlos mucho para que así fuera. Ladridos y persecuciones por todos lados.

—Disculpe.

Will se levantó para ir a poner orden. Todos se calmaron después de un par de silbidos. Hannibal, mientras tanto, se encargó de llevar los platos sucios al fregadero, los cuales empezó a lavar sin más. Así alargaría un poco más la visita hasta que tuviera que irse. Sólo unos treinta minutos.

—No, por favor…

Will, cuando le vio fregando los platos, se apresuró a sostenerlo del antebrazo para evitar que siguiera limpiando. Era su invitado; no era educado que Hannibal fregase por él. Y sin darse cuenta, inició un contacto físico para el cual no estaba preparado. Al igual que antes evitaba los ojos, tocar a alguien lo asimilaba un acto cercano y familiar.

—Por favor.

El moreno retiró sus manos a la misma velocidad que las había colocado sobre el contrario, incluso retrocedió un paso.

Aquel contacto físico fue un tanto curioso, más por parte de la imagen que tenía Hannibal de Will. Conocía su dificultad para el contacto y, que sobrepasara la barrera, le indicaba que algo estaba haciendo bien.

Los ojos cobrizos de Hannibal le observaron apartarse, pero fue suficiente para entenderlo. El doctor cerró el grifo tras remojarse las manos y accedió a su petición, aunque no le habría importado ayudarle a limpiar.

Poco después, Will se estabilizó y soltó posiblemente la pregunta más premonitoria y más adecuada de ese momento.

—¿Y usted? Por lo que me contó… no tiene familia… ¿cierto?

—Desde muy joven, sí. Pasé un tiempo en el orfanato hasta que mi tío me adoptó.

Lecter daba a entender que fue desde muy joven. Con calma hablaba, tratando de no pensar demasiado en Mischa. Sólo dejaba pasar los buenos recuerdos, sólo los buenos con ella.

—Parece que tenemos la orfandad en común. ¿Sabe? No he terminado de entender el significado de la palabra familia. En lo referente a mí, sería como un traje mal acabado, el cual tira por las costuras… incómodo.

—Una familia no puede formarse con perros. Los ve como personas, los humaniza y cree que pueden reemplazar el contacto humano —respondió Hannibal ante las inseguridades del contrario mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo—. Will, no puede entender el significado de la palabra familia porque nunca la ha tenido y sus mascotas no son el mejor ingrediente para crear su propio concepto de familia.

—No puede juzgarme por mi concepto de familia cuando mis perros son los únicos que han correspondido a los cuidados que les he proporcionado.

Cierto era que el calor que otra persona podía otorgarle no era comparable con nada. Un afecto del que el agente se había divorciado hasta casi olvidarlo. Negando cualquier acercamiento de otro ser humano, Will culpaba al mundo de sus carencias, encerrándose en su propio mundo creado con sus perros y el placer de la pesca. Un placer que no compartía con nadie.

—No necesito una familia para sentirme completo.

—Y no le juzgo por ello, Will —dijo Hannibal con tranquilidad, suponiendo que su opinión ofendería el orgullo del agente.

Lecter sabía muy bien que podría actuar negativamente a sus "acusaciones". No lo eran, sólo describía hechos que Graham no podía negar.

—Pero ha reconocido que su concepto de familia no se puede sostener simplemente con lo que sus perros le aportan. Necesita algo más para completar esa palabra en su mente.

El lituano terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo en que se volvía a colocar bien las mangas de la camisa y tomaba la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la silla. Luego se la colocó. No tenía pensado tardar mucho más en marcharse de allí después de tan acalorada conversación.

—Doctor Lecter, esa palabra ahora mismo carece de sentido y, de igual modo y desde fuera de mi propia perspectiva, es posible que ésta se vea como una perversión de la misma —captó la intención de Hannibal de irse. Después miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, asombrándose de cómo el tiempo se le había pasado volando sin apenas ser consciente—. Pero estoy seguro de que usted me dará la oportunidad de reconstruir esa fantasía a una más acorde a su propia experiencia.

Entre sinceridad y un pequeño golpe bajo, Will le recordaba que ambos tenían una visión poco acercada a lo que podrían considerar común sobre la familia.

Hannibal guardó silencio por las palabras de Will; le había molestado su reacción, también lo que pretendió con las palabras, y no quiso rendir más cuentas por el momento. Sabía que insistiendo no conseguiría nada, por lo que sólo respiró hondo y se humedeció los labios al mismo tiempo en que se abrochaba el botón de la chaqueta.

—No debería hablar así, Will. Empieza a tomárselo demasiado personal.

Estaba claro. El doctor lo estaba acusando de no responder a la ayuda que le estaba prestando y, por consiguiente, su incoherente inflexibilidad. Finalmente marchó hacia donde había dejado su abrigo y se lo puso también.

—Le veré otro día —finalizó el lituano.

Orgulloso y distante, Will mostraba un inexpugnable muro de indiferencia, manteniendo las distancias y dándole a entender por sus gestos que le importaba bien poco. Quizás se trataba de las propias emociones de Hannibal reflejadas y alimentadas por aquella maldita empatía que no le permitía relacionarse de una manera sana, como dirían los psiquiatras. El camino apenas empezaba a ser recorrido por parte de Hannibal y éste tendría que golpear la dura roca hasta llegar a penetrar en él.

—Descanse, doctor. Tenga cuidado en la carretera. La nieve.

Will lo acompañó a la entrada, dejando a los perros dentro de la casa.

—Estoy habituado a este tiempo, pero le agradezco la atención.

Lecter se enfundó los guantes que siempre guardaba en los bolsillos del abrigo. Después le dedicó a Will una última mirada al llegar a la puerta. Finalmente pasó al exterior con un aire más indiferente que el de costumbre. Pero a pesar de todo, Hannibal seguía tan educado como siempre, ni siquiera aparentaba su malestar, aunque en su interior podía suceder la peor de las tempestades.

—Que pase una buena tarde, Will. Y no olvide tomar los calmantes por la noche —le recordó además y marchó hacia su Bentley, aparcado justo detrás del de Will.

Tenía que preparar las consultas de esa tarde y también la extraña visita que inesperadamente recibiría el agente en casa.

 


	11. Abandonado

Desde que Hannibal abandonó Wolf Trap, Will había recogido la casa. Habiendo descongelado el pescado que hubo atrapado días atrás, lo limpió y después sacó a pasear a los perros.

En todo ese tiempo Lecter pasó de ser una presencia en su mente a una mera sombra. Procuró sacarlo de su cabeza, tanto a él como a Jack y el FBI. Pero por más que insistía en mantener la mente en blanco, una silueta negra con astas, por ahora sin forma definida, rondaba por las zonas más oscuras de su cerebro.

Ya en ropa interior y sentado en la cama, miraba el bote que le dio Hannibal. ¿Qué mal le podrían hacer? Podría tomar una para descansar al menos una noche. La pastilla atravesó su garganta. No fue instantáneo, pero el cuerpo cada vez le pesaba más y a sus ojos su propia casa parecía más oscura. Se tumbó con los ojos cerrados y el antebrazo sobre estos.

—Me llamo Will Graham y ni con putas pastillas puedo dormir… —se rio en la oscuridad de su propio mal chiste.

Era incapaz de dormir, por mucho que mantuviera los ojos cerrados. Los infinitos sonidos de la noche lo mantenían despierto, con los ojos como los de un búho. Pasaban los minutos como si fueran horas, las horas como semanas y Will seguía sin poder dormir.

No supo especificar la hora que era, pero algo lo alertó, tanto a él mismo como a los perros. Se levantó de la cama, sufriendo todos los efectos de la ketamina; ni tan siquiera se puso las zapatillas.

Su hogar aparentaba diferente, lleno de sombras y ladridos de perros distorsionados por la droga. Un fuerte estrépito y miles de cristales cayeron cerca de él, dando paso a una gigantesca mole que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Levantó en volandas el delgado cuerpo del agente para después lanzarlo por una de las ventanas de la entrada, sacándole al exterior. Cortes y heridas por todo su cuerpo, la camiseta rasgada y los finos bóxer a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Una pausa de largos segundos. De repente, el aullido de los perros fue lo que le dio fuerzas para levantarse y volver dentro de la casa.

—¡DEJA A MIS PERROS!

La adrenalina alimentaba la necesidad de salvarlos de aquella bestia, cogiendo la escopeta bajo el escritorio y saliendo a donde los estaba metiendo. Apuntó si titubear.

—¡SUÉLTALOS!

La mezcla de la droga hicieron de aquel encuentro algo grotesco y extraño, pues Graham terminó disparando y la figura monstruosa le lanzó lo que parecía un cuchillo que se clavó directamente en el pecho. El joven cayó al suelo con un alarido mientras que el contrario, herido, consiguió salir de allí con todos sus perros.

—No... no... Winston… Buster… Wins…

El destartalado agente se arrastró por la nieve, llorando como nunca antes por la pérdida de toda su familia. No era el dolor por las heridas o la nieve congelada haciendo que su cuerpo semidesnudo entrase en hipotermia, era el verse incapaz de protegerlos.

La nieve a su alrededor se teñía de rojo, mientras su cuerpo se veía cubierto poco a poco por los copos que caían.

—Wins… ton…

¿Qué importaba ya nada? Había sido incapaz de proteger a sus perros, su familia.

El humo del motor fue desapareciendo hasta que la propia nieva y sus ojos arrasados por las lágrimas le impidieron ver más allá de los árboles que delineaban la carretera.

El frío penetraba en su cuerpo, del mismo modo que el cuchillo se hundía en la carne al caer bocabajo al suelo, siendo un torniquete natural que impedía que muriera desangrado. Los párpados se cerraron durante sólo unos segundos o el tiempo que él creyó que transcurrió hasta que una sacudida le hizo abrirlos.

Lecter se encontraba sobre él, comprobando sus constantes.

—D… Lecter…

 


	12. Salvador

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche cuando Hannibal decidió hacer una llamada al móvil de Will. No sabía si respondería; las posibilidades podrían ser inmensas, pero pensaba acudir a su casa en caso de que no diera señales.

Y así fue.

Se preparó para salir esa noche hacia Wolf Trap con la excusa de que _sólo_ estaba preocupado.

Sin muchas prisa, aproximadamente tardó unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar y lo que vio a las puertas de la casa le suscitó un hormigueo suave en el estómago. Estaba Will tendido en el suelo, cubierto por una leve capa de nieve y un rastro de sangre que desaparecía con el trayecto de unas huellas de neumáticos alejándose hacia la carretera.

Con pasos firmes Hannibal se aproximó al cuerpo del agente y le tomó el pulso por el cuello. Seguía vivo, pero con claros signos de hipotermia y desangramiento.

—Will... ¿Me oye?

—D… Lecter…

Los labios amoratados de Will intentaron pronunciar su nombre, quedando a medio camino entre el título y el apellido.

Un extraño sentimiento de alivio le oprimió el pecho y el evidente deseo de salvarle era intenso. Seguía siendo su amigo y le apreciaba, le apreciaba a pesar del enfado que le había hecho sentir aquella tarde. Podría decir que había sido enmendado.

Con cuidado lo enderezó en la nieve y se percató del cuchillo clavado en el pecho. No estaba muy profundo, tampoco en una zona importante, pero seguía siendo peligroso; se lo quitaría cuando le hiciese la cura.

Al tacto Will estaba frío, el cabello rizado, las puntas comenzaban a congelarse y la cálida sangre derretía la nieve que ésta tocaba. Sufría magulladuras y cortes sin importancia. Lo más apremiante era cortar aquella hipotermia y hacerle entrar en calor. El intento de Hannibal para moverlo consiguió la primera prueba fehaciente de que el joven estaba vivo, pues el acero rasgó la carne, haciendo que el joven agente gritase de dolor con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, además incrementado por el intenso frío.

Sólo necesitaban un último esfuerzo para entrar en el hogar. Lecter le indicó cómo debía alzarse del suelo para que recibiera el menor daño posible y se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado.

Los perros no estaban, huellas de un coche que no era el de Will... Sólo cabía la posibilidad de que su paciente se los hubiese llevado, dejando herido al contrario en su delirante misión.

—Cuidado, podría llegar a zonas vitales.

Si es que no lo había hecho ya... Lo máximo que podría hacer sería hacerles ganar tiempo a los médicos en cuanto llamara a urgencias. Por mucha experiencia de cirujano que tuviese, en casa de Will no disponía de los utensilios necesarios para hacerlo correctamente. Así que sólo se había limitado a ayudarle a ponerse en pie y adentrarlo en casa. El suelo estaba lleno de cristales que crujían al pisarlos; la puerta se había quedado inservible al igual que otra ventana.

Hannibal tuvo que cargar con el cuerpo de Will, pues a pesar de que estaba consciente, sus pies descalzos resbalaban con su propia sangre; Allí por donde pasaba el suelo se teñía de carmesí. Will se aferraba al caro traje con las fuerzas que le quedaban y el doctor lo condujo hacia el sillón cercano a la chimenea, donde el moreno dejó su peso muerto sobre éste. Después usó la manta que había sobre el asiento para cubrir el cuerpo frío de Will. Lo dejó allí mientras daba la llamada a la ambulancia e iba al baño para tomar el kit de primeros auxilios.

—Wins...ton... Wins...ton... Do...ct...or... M...mis perr...

La única insistencia era hacerle saber que sus perros habían desaparecido; tenía que entenderlo. Sin emabrgo, Hannibal ignoró las súplicas de Will, las llamadas de sus perros por la simple razón de que no estaban y el agente lo sabía mejor que nadie; clamar por ellos era inútil en esas circunstancias.

El moribundo joven era una masa sanguinolenta, más llamativa por la cantidad de sangre que por la propia gravedad de éstas. El cuchillo era lo único que revestía cierta gravedad, pero el resto, con suturas, se curarían con facilidad.

Will volvió a gritar, rasgando su garganta al tratar de levantarse. El cuchillo se movió provocando que la oscura sangre arterial brotara.

—Ha...Hannibal... —le tembló la voz por el terror de ver que podría morir desangrado. Tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber que, o hacía presión o no duraría mucho.

—Hann... Hannibal...

El doctor llegó junto al moreno con el kit de primeros auxilios, después lo obligó a que se acomodara sobre el sofá por los hombros y se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta para dejarlo a un lado. Era curioso el hecho de que Will hubiese dejado las formalidades a un lado y lo llamara por su nombre de pila, casi sonaban cómo súplicas cercanas de alguien abandonado y perdido.

—Necesito que se relaje. Voy a inspeccionar su herida mientras llega una ambulancia —le pidió el más mayor mientras observaba el cuchillo y abría el kit.

Analizó el ángulo y aproximadamente la profundidad con la que penetraba la carne. Había llegado profundo, la herida sangraba mucho más que antes. Retirar el cubierto le haría perder mucha más sangre, pues casi seguro que había rasgado alguna arteria importante.

Lecter no dijo nada y, al coger una gasa del kit, la colocó alrededor de la herida sin extirpar el cuchillo. Luego hizo presión para detener la hemorragia tanto como pudo. Will sintió como si nuevamente le estuvieran clavando el acero en la piel. Un nuevo gemido de dolor inundó el salón. De su propia experiencia en homicidios y en las trifulcas en las que se vio envuelto, sabía que lo más inteligente era mantenerse quieto a pesar del dolor.

—Se pondrá bien, Will. Sólo debe aguantar un poco más.

Resultaba inquietante lo tranquilo que se mostraba Hannibal ante una situación como esa.

—La sangre... es oscura... —al hablar su labio inferior tembló denotando un matiz tartamudo.

Los aterrados ojos de Will se centraron en los del doctor, buscando la fortaleza para no derrumbarse por el miedo a la muerte.

—Sobrevivirá —conversó con Will, de algún modo queriendo mantener su mente activa. No era conveniente que se derrumbara y perdiera la conciencia.

—No, no se preocupe... Ya ni me duele...

Los párpados del joven fueron cayendo irremediablemente.

Una mano firme se encargó de sujetar la gasa en el pecho, con fuerte presión, mientras la otra mano ensangrentada comprobaba el gesto del contrario. Le tocó la frente y apenas tenía calor en su cuerpo. Llevaría mucho tiempo fuera y la ropa que llevaba había quedado completamente inservible.

Pronto se escuchó a lo lejos la sirena de la ambulancia que llegaba del hospital de Arlington y se asentaba a las afueras de la casa. A partir de ese momento, dejaría a los auxiliares que tomaran el control.

—Ya están aquí.

Las sirenas tranquilizaron al joven que, sintiéndose a salvo, permitió que su cuerpo se relajase, atravesando el suelo y sintiéndose desaparecer. Su cabeza basculó hasta dejarse caer sobre el hombro y quedar inconsciente. Hubo un minuto en que el cuerpo inerte de Will quedó totalmente en las manos de Hannibal, quien podría decidir sobre él. Tanto el frío como la pérdida de sangre habían pasado factura a su resistencia, pero siete sanitarios con el material apropiado llegaron a tiempo para estabilizarlo y conducirlo al hospital.

Hasta que no llegaron los enfermeros, Hannibal no se había desprendido del cuerpo de Will. Entre unos tres consiguieron cargar con el agente en una camilla, la cual fue inmediatamente dirigida hacia la ambulancia. Ésta abandonó la parcela con el sonido de la sirena.

Lecter, por el contrario, tuvo que quedarse en la casa para llamar al FBI. Debía hacerlo para que investigaran el crimen producido. Al menos una hora más tarde, llegaron los oficiales, entre ellos Jack Crawford y sus investigadores. Tras varios minutos conversando con el FBI y lo que sospechaba que podría haber ocurrido, se le dio el permiso de marchar.

Montó en su vehículo y la primera parada fue al hospital de Arlington donde tenían a Graham ingresado; quería saber cómo se encontraba en un ambiente más controlado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detalles sobre lo acontecido:
> 
> Aquella tarde, sabiendo que tenía como paciente a su pieza de ajedrez, Hannibal había dispuesto las pastillas y convencido a Will de que las tomara para la visita que posiblemente recibiría en Wolf Trap. Un paciente de mediana edad que casualmente tenía una patología relacionada con los canes y, además de ello, una esquizofrenia paranoide. Hannibal, durante la terapia, le convenció de que probara una nueva medicación para averiguar su reacción a ésta; una que supuestamente era mejor. Por supuesto, ese medicamento sería el desencadenante para la función. El psiquiatra le habló de Will y de la preocupación que sentía por su pequeña “obsesión" con los perros, de que no lo veía preparado para tenerlos. El enfermo mental y el agente Graham eran parecidos en ese sentido; aunque el primero llegaba a un punto que rozaba lo... peligroso. Gracias a la nueva medicación, el enfermo se abrió paso en la noche hacia la residencia de Graham bajo el oscuro influjo de la mano de Hannibal y un poco más de su demencia. La principal paranoia de este hombre era el de creerse salvador de los canes y el único con cualidades para cuidarlos. Estaba claro que no saldría nada bueno de allí. Armado y sin importar llamar la atención, se presentó con su camioneta y se llevó a todos los perros de Will, hiriéndole en el proceso.


	13. Visita al hospital

Hannibal estuvo en los pasillos del hospital al menos una hora. Había pedido antes de la operación que guardaran el cuchillo para su posterior análisis, pues las huellas podrían determinar la identidad del agresor.

El joven agente había sido desprovisto de los retales de ropa que le quedaron, tratadas las heridas y cubierto su desnudez con mantas térmicas para estabilizar su temperatura. Intervenido de urgencia, una arteria perforada y tras un par de horas de operación y una trasfusión, el doctor que atendió al agente permitió la entrada a Lecter tan sólo por unos minutos. Se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero padecía de un ligero estado de delirio. Will estaba sedado y con cierta palidez, y se negaba a caer dormido incluso con los fármacos. Las amenazas de las enfermas terminarían por llevarse a la práctica y le inyectarían por vena más narcóticos para dormir.

—No necesito estar aquí...

La voz del moreno viajó por el pasillo hasta los oído de Hannibal y el cirujano, quienes mantenían una charla al otro lado de la puerta.

—Tendremos que sedarlo; está muy alterado. Si usted quiere hablar con él... — _para calmarlo..._ Pero eso se lo ahorró el médico.

Por supuesto que Hannibal iría a comprobar el estado del agente. El psiquiatra se presentó en la habitación; su ropa estaba ligeramente manchada por la sangre de Will.

Will estaba hundido entre los almohadones, disfrutando del calor que las mantas contra la hipotermia le habían colocado. Estuvo tentado de acomodarse y estar más presentable, pero por debajo no llevaba nada. Para la operación le habían quitado los retales de ropa raídos por la pelea y las enfermeras esperaban que estuviera recuperado para vestirlo.

—Will, ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala y dejaba el abrigo sobre el pequeño sofá que había en un lateral—. El cuchillo alcanzó una arteria importante y estuvo muy cerca de morir desangrado.

—Estoy bien y, por lo que me han dicho las enfermeras, sobreviví gracias a usted. Parece que le tenía preocupado, doctor. Estar en mi casa a esas horas... —una pregunta a la que tendría que responder, pero no hoy—. No quieren decirme lo ocurrido. Quizás usted puede arrojar algo de luz. Mis perros... Ese hombre...

El más mayor se acercó a la camilla con una silla, donde podría conversar con el contrario de una forma más cómoda. Los ojos cobrizos de Hannibal estudiaban la posición de Will, la camilla, su expresión y el modo en que le administraban el suero.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, ignorando la posible naturaleza de la indirecta del más joven.

—Ahora el FBI está investigando en su casa y aún no hay rastro de sus perros por el momento.

Will sacudió lentamente la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, desaprobando el suceso. El dolor por la pérdida de sus animales no era comparable con la nimiedad de sus heridas.

Para hablar con Lecter se sentó contra el respaldo, escurriéndose la manta sobre su vientre.

—Jack no investigará la desaparición de mis perros. Tan sólo dará orden de búsqueda a... nada... No soy capaz de recordar nada.

Pero Hannibal no estaría tan seguro, puesto que el cuchillo que se había quedado clavado en el pecho del otro podría contener huellas.

La culpa hacía mella en su mente. Su inestabilidad le hizo perder a su familia, por ser incapaz de defenderlos. Un dolor tan intenso como el de la nueva puñalada provocó que, escondido tras sus manos, sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

—Es mi culpa... —dijo Will con la voz quebrada.

La vida de Will se había derrumbado en cuestión de nada y todo por una decisión que tomó Hannibal. Sin embargo, no se sentía responsable de ello en absoluto; creía que, efectivamente, Will era el único responsable de lo que estaba sufriendo, pero no por ello lo eximía de sentir compasión por él.

—Debería agradecer que sigue con vida, Will —dijo con calma y ligeramente inclinado hacia el otro, contemplándole tan desolado—. Ha tenido mucha suerte y lamentar la pérdida de sus perros no debería nublar el consuelo de estar vivo.

No le extrañaba ese comportamiento, pero le ayudaría a superarlo. Hannibal quería hacerle sentir mejor después de todo.

—Jack no iniciará una investigación más allá de la agresión a un consultor del FBI.

Will retiró las manos que cubrían su rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Una emoción que no se sentía avergonzado en mostrar, sólo eran pena y las saladas gotas que se deslizaban por su mejilla.

—En cuanto me encuentre mejor, volveré a casa y reconstruiré el perfil de ese hombre... Voy a encontrar a mis perros.

El artefacto destinado a medir su tensión comenzó a pitar avisando que debía relajarse, pues los puntos de sutura corrían el riesgo de saltar. Entonces Hannibal invadió el espacio personal de Will y posó una mano sobre su brazo, el cual pedía que se tranquilizara y volviera a relajarse en su cama.

Apoyado contra el respaldo, Will prometía aquellas palabras directamente a los ojos de Hannibal. Pero debía centrarse en Hannibal y mostrarse agradecido por su dedicación, por lo que apartó el tema durante unos segundos. El tenue pero cálido contacto fue suficiente para que el agente centrase su atención sobre Hannibal, recuperando unas pulsaciones más relajadas.

—Le debo la vida, doctor Lecter. Es una buena manera de darme a entender su predisposición hacia mí.

Hannibal sonrió tenuemente por sus palabras, aunque sólo fue un instante antes de hablar y apartar la mano de su brazo.

—Soy su amigo, Will —respondió, como si fuera lo único que justificaba su buena fe—. Sus perros podrían estar de vuelta si Jack encuentra a ese hombre. En algún lugar debe haberlos dejado.

Aunque no sabía si le interesaba que Will recuperase a sus mascotas todavía.

—¿Sabe cuándo le darán de baja?

—Me temo que esa decisión la dejará el FBI en sus manos. Usted está registrado como mi terapeuta para el buen rendimiento en la agencia.

Justo en ese instante se asomó una enfermera para comprobar que Will mantenía la postura correcta.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo la mujer.

Will respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

La misma enfermera carraspeó para que se volviera a tumbar y se cubriese con la manta, pues a pesar de que había recuperado el color, su temperatura seguía siendo baja.

—Supongo que estaría pero encerrado en el psiquiátrico de Chilton.

Incluso cuando Will intentaba obligarse a sonreír, tan sólo una ligera aparecía en sus labios. Ésta fue interpretada por Hannibal como el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento. No podía evitar más que perdonar lo que había hecho. Hannibal ya no estaba enfadado con él, existiendo aún ese deseo de acercarse y adentrarse en su vida.

—No piense tan mal de esto, Will. Sólo permanecerá una semana en el hospital. —siete días serían suficientes para no depender de los servicios del hospital—. Y mientras dure su estancia aquí... ¿Hay algo que necesite? Puedo traerle lo que quiera, incluso prepararle algo de comida.

Will se acarició el lampiño vientre al notar como la mera mención de comida le cerraba el estómago. Era incapaz de pensar en comida y mucho menos en comer.

La conversación fue interrumpida una vez más cuando la misma enfermera le trajo el carrito con la clásica e insípida comida de hospital. La dejó al otro lado de la cama, en el espacio que no ocupaba el doctor.

—Se lo agradezco, pero… —apartó la bandeja casi con asco—. Soy incapaz de comer nada ahora.

Hannibal apretó suavemente los labios mientras observaba a la enfermera dejar la comida y marcharse.

Ajeno a los deseos e intenciones de Hannibal, Will estaba convencido de que aquel hombre le traería cierta estabilidad a su vida y un punto de apoyo donde poder reincorporarse cuando sus fuerzas flaqueasen.

—Debe de estar cansado, doctor. No me gustaría que mañana sus pacientes tuvieran que mirar a sus ojos con dos terribles ojeras.

De nuevo negaba la consideración de Hannibal, pero a cambio era Will el que se la devolvía.

—Aún así, debería comer algo. Al menos lo más ligero.

Hannibal le recomendó mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hasta tener la camilla prácticamente tocando sus piernas. Inspeccionó el contenido y consideró que no estaba tan mal; era bastante nutritivo.

—Es momento de que empiece a cuidarse, Will. No me gustaría volver y encontrarme con que tiene déficit proteico —casi parecía que le estaba cantando las cuarenta, pero sólo trataba de ser ocurrente—. Haga que esta noche pueda dormir tranquilo.

Y con amabilidad, Lecter volvió a acercarle la bandeja a Will. Después una mirada se posó en la del contrario, mostrando una sonrisa leve.

—¿Lo hará?

Hannibal se tomó ambas manos por delante del cuerpo, siempre erguido y formal.

Hubo un instante de ese momento en el que Will se tensó de tal manera que contrajo el músculo y flexionó los codos, mirando a Lecter con ambas cejas levantadas.

El más joven estaba seguro que de un momento a otro Hannibal cogería la cuchara y le obligaría a comer. Por suerte, sñolo se equivocó, pues no supo leer en los gestos las verdaderas intenciones del doctor.

El suspiro que exhaló no venía a cuento, no al menos a ojos del doctor, mostrándole una rápida sonrisa por si el contrario malinterpretaba sus gestos.

—¿Órdenes del médico? —refiriéndose a Hannibal como su médico de cabecera; un gran paso, uno más cerca del depredador.

—Consejos de amigo —corrigió la definición dada por Wil.

—Por un momento pensé que se aseguraría personalmente…

Will espachurró la patata cocinada contra el plato, haciéndola puré para alargar lo inevitable: llevarse un trozo a la boca.

Mientras tanto, la sonrisa de Lecter aún no desaparecía, encontrando muy amena la situación que compartían ambos adultos.

—Considero que es lo bastante eficiente como para alimentarse usted mismo, pero si se pusiese muy terco... —respiró hondo y fingió una pesadez acompañada con la sonrisa del principio—. ¿Está seguro de que llegaría al extremo de obligarme a alimentarle?

En ese sentido, claro que existía la opción de dejar que Will decidiera si comer o no, independientemente de si el doctor lo prefería. La cosa estaba en que Lecter quería que comiese porque se preocupaba por él.

—No estoy muy familiarizado con el concepto de amistad, doctor Lecter, pero dudo que exista alguna cláusula en la que uno deba alimentar al otro. Más bien podría tratarse de un epígrafe o apartado añadido con un clip y que éste se perdió.

Aprovechando la charla, Will golpeaba las verduras una y otra vez, convirtiendo estas en una masa verde y blanca. No parecía que tuviera intención de comer todavía.

A Hannibal le gustó esa alegoría de lo que podía ser la amistad, una basada en el concepto que tenía la mayor parte del mundo. Tampoco era que Hannibal se preocupara excesivamente por estereotipos o normas sociales. Su disfraz de persona las seguía para ser aceptado, mas su lado más racional apenas comprendía el orden impuesto por la sociedad. Y si Hannibal se viese obligado a alimentarle, no vería ninguna connotación en ello; simplemente un hombre alimentando a otro herido.

—Agradezco su preocupación, doctor. Le aseguro que estoy siendo totalmente sincero. Pero comer ahora sería como intentar meterme un objeto extraño a través de la garganta… Terminaría vomitando.

—Confiaré en que se tomará la comida. No quiero que se sienta intimidado por mi insistencia.

Y tras sus palabras, Lecter volvió a rodear la cama hasta el sofá en donde dejó el abrigo. Se lo puso con la idea de marcharse.

—Se lo agradezco —incluso si hubiera querido, Lecter tuviera que haberse ido igualmente.

Le encantaría quedarse, pero había asuntos que debía atender desde temprano en el FBI en referencia al ataque sufrido por Will.

—Intentaré venir a visitarle mañana.

De repente la misma enfermera rechoncha acompañada por otra llegaron con unos calmantes. Ellas no tuvieron la misma amabilidad con el agente, directamente le quitaron el plato del regazo al ver que no había comido y, sin mediar palabra, le inyectaron el calmante a través de la vía.

—No, pero esperen… a que…

Ni terminar la frase ni despedirse correctamente de Lecter; dejaron a Will fuera de juego en cuestión de segundos.

Hannibal se mostró desconcertado por el modo de trabajar de las enfermeras; poca profesionalidad y flexibilidad con el paciente, un paciente que resultaba ser su amigo.

—El FBI nos mandó un aviso. Al parecer es inestable —se justificó una de las enfermeras frente a Lecter, la cual ignoraba con quién estaba hablando.

—Así es mejor —dijo la segunda, saliendo de la habitación con el carrito junto a su compañera.

El hombre no dijo nada. Sólo una mirada fría y un gesto de molestia cruzaron el rostro de Lecter. Después de acercarse a Will y taparle adecuadamente con la manta térmica, salió de la habitación.

Pobres de las dos enfermeras que fueron añadidas a la lista negra del doctor, una en la que lamentablemente todos salían mal parados... Al menos Will consiguió un sueño farmacológico gratamente reparador y sin pesadillas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más detalles:
> 
> Aprovechando las horas nocturnas, Hannibal salió del hospital, pero no hacia su coche para irse, sino hacia la salida de trabajadores. Vestido para ser invisible ante la ley, esperó hasta que se presentaron ambas mujeres, ninguna salió viva de los pasillos solitarios de la planta más baja. Primero su sufrimiento, les sacó a cada una el bazo y el hígado y las dejó en la puerta estratégicamente, ambas sentadas sobre el carro auxiliar y decoradas con herramientas y objetos sanitarios. No dejó huellas, sólo la marca del Destripador.


	14. Cabeza de turco

Desde las filas del FBI, se añadió un par de muertes más a la lista del Destripador de Chesapeake, al menos que se conociesen. Durante todo el proceso de recogida de pruebas y estudio del escenario del crimen, Will estuvo dormido. Es más, las siguientes diez horas las pasó durmiendo; por una parte inducido por los fármacos y una gran parte por la necesidad imperiosa de dormir. Horas acumuladas en las que sus pesadillas aguardaban bajo su almohada, pero esta vez le estaban esperando al despertar.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse de que los propios trabajadores del hospital hablaban de él, de cómo el agente del FBI inestable se vengó de las amadas enfermeras. Tal fue su enojo que no esperó ni a las veinticuatro horas de su ingreso. Siendo apenas el mediodía, firmó el alta voluntaria y regresó a su casa en un taxi.

Allí el destrozo lo estaba esperando al igual que la mortal ausencia de sus mascotas. Entre la espada y la pared, Will recurrió a la única persona que consideraba su amigo, uso el móvil para llamar a Lecter. La serie de acontecimientos que el propio psiquiatra impulsó hizo que se convirtiese en su primera opción en estos casos.

La llamada se descolgó.

—Hola, Will. ¿Está en casa? —respondió con el mismo tono de voz calmo.

Mientras hablaba, recogía sus cosas para marchar a la oficina de su psiquiátrico. Tenía trabajo que hacer allí, pero igualmente quería hacerle una visita en cuanto terminara.

Por supuesto, Hannibal sospechó rápidamente que lo estaba al ver que llamaba desde su teléfono y no desde el hospital. Algo había ocurrido para que se saltara sus consejos de nuevo y aquéllo no era más que lo sucedido en el hospital. Desde la mañana Hannibal había atendido como investigador una vez más por Will, interpretando las pistas necesarias para dar una explicación a la muerte de las víctimas, al igual que aquel incidente en casa de Will, y no se hablaba de otra cosa en las oficinas.

El silencio desde el otro lado del teléfono se prolongó excesivamente, cruzando por la mente de Will el colgar el teléfono directamente; una chiquillada que por suerte rectificó a tiempo.

—Doctor Lecter… Yo… Soy Will…

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que no tenía a quién más llamar? ¿Que se sentía acorralado por las acusaciones sin fundamente? ¿O meramente que sin sus perros se sentía como un barco perdido en la tempestad y necesitaba de su faro personal para recuperar el rumbo?

—Yo… No sabía a quién llamar… Yo… Creo que… necesito unos remos…

Una clara referencia a las conversaciones mantenidas. Desde luego era un punto a favor para el psiquiatra el conseguir aquella repentina dependencia.

La voz de Will y sus pausas hicieron que el doctor se mostrase más atento al otro, con un inmenso interés por ayudarle. Hannibal era una persona que poseía un fuerte sentimiento de protección y Will estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ese deseo.

—Ahora tengo papeleo en la consulta, pero si no le importa esperar hasta que acabe... A las ocho y media estaré en su casa.

Hannibal necesitaba una respuesta afirmativa para ello; dependía de lo dispuesto que estaba Will para volver a invitarle a su casa. Otra opción era la de pedirle venir a su oficina si no podía esperar más.

—¿Hay algo que haya pasado y que necesite hablarlo en persona, Will?

—Puedo esperar… Tan sólo… cogí el teléfono y sus números se marcaron… Fue automático…

Podía esperar; no era un chiquillo. El peso de lo ocurrido, el ser testigo del resultado de la trifulca de la noche anterior cuando sus facultades estaban en perfectas condiciones era agobiante.

—Gracias, doctor. No será necesario… Yo sólo… estaré bien,

Will paseaba entre los cristales y muebles rotos con la mano en el teléfono y la contraria sobre la herida suturada.

—No hay por qué apresurarse… —continuó el moreno.

Así podría centrarse en recrear la pelea y conocer a su agresor.

—Tengo mucho que recoger y arreglar, doctor. Le llamaré si necesito… —cuantas más palabras pronunciaba, su deseo de colgar iba en aumento y en su voz se reflejaba la angustia—. Adiós, doctor.

Will, en su máximo esplendor a la hora de sociabilizar, era sumamente desastroso.

—Adiós, Will —se limitó sólo a la despedida.

Tras colgar la llamada, Hannibal terminó de prepararse y marchó a sus oficinas, donde tenía que adelantar todo su trabajo.

Por otro lado, desde el momento en que Will colgó, la casa se le vino encima. El silencio, la ausencia de pisadas, el olor que todavía permanecía de sus mascotas... Se descubrió a sí mismo de pie en medio del salón, olfateando el aroma que dejaron atrás todos los chuchos. Le resultó imposible centrarse cada vez que trataba de recrear la noche anterior, pues al estar bajo el efecto de la receta de Hannibal fue incapaz de una reconstrucción. La frustración tan sólo pudo aplacarla recogiendo todo el destrozo.

El doctor reconocía el comportamiento de Will como algo bueno. Al fin, sin sus perros, el joven agente asumía llenaba la ausencia de sus perros con la presencia de Lecter, de la cual se empaparía inconscientemente. Ahora empezaba la nueva construcción de la mente de Will, una más fuerte e independiente.

 


	15. La influencia del destripador

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, nada fuera de lo común hasta pasadas las siete y media, cuando Hannibal se preparó para ir a Wolf Trap.

El psiquiatra llegó al hogar del agente justo a la hora acordada y, desde el interior del hogar, se podía escuchar su llegada gracias al motor del Bentley. Hannibal bajó al apagar el coche y se aproximó a la puerta. O lo que quedaba de ella. Llamó chocando los nudillos en el marco para avisar de que estaba allí. Desde allí pudo ver a Will tirado en el suelo, intentando hacer el arreglo de la puerta. La cabeza del agente estaba enfrascada en la tarea, usando el destornillador para cambiar las bisagras que saltaron por el peso del enorme atacante como si fuera de papel.

—Escuché su motor. Por favor, pase… Y tenga cuidado con los cristales.

La herida en el pecho le hacía ir mucho más lento y, ahora con Hannibal allí, esperaba que la inspiración que le generaba le ayudase a focalizar sus habilidades para reconstruir el dichoso perfil.

Hannibal pasó al interior lentamente, sus pasos haciendo ruido cuando pisaba algunos cristales. Notaba cómo el ambiente hogareño de la casa se había perdido sin la presencia de los canes.

—¿Por qué ha abandonado el hospital? Le recomendé que permaneciese una semana allí —preguntó al querer una respuesta concisa.

No era un reproche, sólo necesitaba escuchar en labios de Will algo que ya sospechaba.

El doctor se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el sillón. Después se aproximó de nuevo al moreno, esperando a que le diese una tarea para ayudar, aunque por si él fuera, lo haría todo él mismo para que Will pudiese descansar. No debía estar trabajando con esa herida en el pecho.

—Estando dormido hubo dos asesinatos. El destripador... Su firma era inequívocamente la suya. Pero… —alzó la mirada al hombre, suspirando en busca de quitarse ese peso de encima que lo acompañaría durante una larga temporada: la culpa— Al parecer mi estado… _psicológico_ —destacó la palabra sobre el resto de las demás—, cosa que debo agradecer a Freddie Lounds, se extendió como la pólvora. Las propias enfermeras no querían ni entrar en mi habitación.

—Huyó de las habladurías —expresó el doctor en pocas palabras lo que quiso decir el contrario.

Will apretó los dientes, aguantando una punzada de dolor, al incorporarse y propinar una patada a la puerta.

—Esto es inútil. Debo cambiar el marco entero…

—Le aconsejo que, por el momento, coloque algo con lo que tapar la entrada hasta que llame a alguien que repare esto.

Hannibal se acercó hacia el marco, esquivando al dueño de la casa, y se detuvo a mirar lo destrozadas que se habían quedado las bisagras y la propia madera del marco; se había saltado de la pared incluso.

—¿Puede recordar algo de la noche anterior?

Hannibal se giró al moreno con un gesto precavido. No quería tener que actuar en caso de que empezara a relacionarle.

Con una postura en jarras, Will negó al tratar de recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

—Está todo borroso, como si tratase de recordar algo de hace muchos años —dejó caer el destornillador, desanimado por su total incapacidad para tomar el control de sus recuerdos—. Puedo recordar fragmentos como si mi vida la hubiesen cortado y la pasasen de manera acelerada… Recuerdo una pelea, una figura oscura, mis perros aullando —aquéllo era excesivamente horrible—, a usted… —llevó la mirada hasta el perfil del hombre que lo oteaba desde la entrada—. A usted apareciendo en mi casa a altas horas de la madrugada…

Y esa frase quedó para la libre interpretación de Hannibal.

Éste intuyó que debió haber sido la Ketamina la que provocó recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior. Aún así, la mención de Will sobre su persona le había hecho ponerse en guardia. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin tener todos los datos, pero conocía muy bien las capacidades del agente, quien podía intuir muy fácilmente lo que sucedía a su alrededor; no podía simplemente hablar de la llegada a su casa sin sospechar algo.

—Llegué para socorrerle —expresó como dato, como si Will lo necesitase escuchar en ese momento—. ¿Puede recordar al intruso que robó a sus mascotas?

Una simple pregunta que le haría discernir entre una posibilidad u otra. Hannibal permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada fija como si esperase algún movimiento del otro. Estaba tenso.

Los ojos granates del doctor seguían escudriñando al contrario en busca de señales, pero el moreno podía ser muy impredecible a veces.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, en la cual los dos hombres medían sus gestos el uno al otro. Recayó sobre Hannibal la percepción analítica del agente, entornando los ojos sin acercarse lo más mínimo a su interlocutor.

—No... Tan sólo puedo ver la sombra que lo guiaba... Lo recuerdo como una figura esbelta, oscura, una sombra sostenida por un enjambre de moscas.

La mente de Will trabaja a un nivel que sólo Lecter podía comprender e igualar, con la que ambos podían entenderse con tan sólo el cruce de sus miradas.

—Muy conveniente a mi favor que apareciese... gracias a lo cual salvó mi vida.

Era inevitable que Will recapacitase sobre las actividades que a Hannibal le llevaron a esas horas de la madrugada a su puerta.

—Dígame, doctor Lecter, ¿suele trasnochar habitualmente? —preguntas envenenadas ocultas tras un velo de cortesía.

Los movimientos del doctor eran imperceptibles. Se encontraba en un estado de máxima alerta debido a la situación, aunque extrañamente su cuerpo era incapaz de experimentar el calor o nerviosismo en esos casos.

Hannibal apretó suavemente los labios, teniendo los ojos fijos en el otro, pero se permitió desviarlos hacia las manos de Will; ver el movimiento en ellas haría defenderse mejor si se acercaba para agredirle. Las visiones del más joven no eran díficiles de interpretar; sabía que hubo alguien manejando los hilos de la situación. No pudo esperar menos.

—Cuando tengo mucho trabajo, sí, suelo hacerlo. Ambos coincidimos en que trabajamos mejor en horas nocturnas.

Simplemente eran afirmaciones que allanarían el terreno, pero la suspicacia y las dudas de Will no se irían tan fácilmente. Hannibal lo sabía.

Entonces Will enfocó todos sus sentidos en ver a Lecter. Tal era su concentración que no reparó en el tic de su mano. Gesto que formaba parte de su personalidad, más cercana al Asperger que a una psicopatía. Era un impulso incontrolable tan sólo cuando se veía sometido a mucha presión, o como era el caso, reconstruyendo la mente de un sujeto. Hannibal Lecter en ese momento.

—Su interés ha ido mucho más allá que la preocupación profesional.

Y la encefalitis se adueñaba de su cerebro y la fiebre junto al miedo; le hacían ser osado. Su rostro se iba desencajando por momentos, empujado por los delirios y los fantasmas que acechaban en cada una de las sombras.

Hannibal aprovechó la repentina debilidad del otro para dar un paso hacia él, siempre intentando ser cauteloso, pues la situación podría acabar de muchas maneras diferentes.

—Soy su amigo, Will, y le salvé la vida —dijo como una especie de justificación al hecho de llegar anoche en el momento más oportuno; no tenía razones para sospechar o siquiera verle como culpable—. Debería sentarse y relajarse... Su cuerpo empeza a reaccionar involuntariamente a sus pensamientos.

Sutil manera de decir que estaba sufriendo un ataque y, por tanto, los pensamientos que tenía no estaban siendo fundados.

—¡ME DA IGUAL MI VIDA! —sacudió la mano de lado a lado, negando aquella preocupación del mayor sobre él.

En ese momento Will detuvo a Hannibal en su intención de acercarse.

Ante la repentina subida de tensión y la fiebre alimentada por la debilidad del más joven, se abrió paso dejando a un Will bañado en su propio sudor.

—Sólo dígame, ¿¡dónde están mis perros!? —alzó su mano, creando una barrera invisible entre ambos, incapaz de discernir lo que era real de las alucinaciones.

Will detuvo el acercamiento y decidió culparlo de su pérdida entre el frenético torbellino que era ahora su mente. Su rostro desencajado y emponzoñado por la infección, fue surcado por las gotas de sudor empañando sus gafas.

Hannibal se mostraba con un gesto algo impaciente, aunque lo disimulaba al endurecer la expresión un poco.

—No sé dónde están sus perros —no era mentira, sin embargo le resultaría muy fácil dar con ellos si iniciase la búsqueda—. Recuerde que su agresor se los llevó. ¿Qué le hace creer que puedo saberlo?

Su encefalitis no hacía más que provocarle fuertes episodios de ansiedad a Will y en los cuales estaba mostrando, en su desesperación, la visión que tenía de Lecter.

—¡No me mienta!

La desesperación se hacía cada vez más evidente en la voz del más joven, tiñendo de irracionalidad sus palabras. Pero aquéllo no era más que una irracionalidad falsa impuesta por las manipulaciones de Lecter, un habilidoso titiritero que conseguía hacer dudar a Will de sí mismo.

—¡Usted lo sabía!

Al gesticular, el destornillador que esgrimía Will violentamente llegaba a resultar agresivo. Comenzó a ver fantasmas incluso en lugares donde antes ni se había parado a pensar y la figura de Hannibal se distorsionaba hasta ser una silueta negra con grandes astas.

—Usted… usted… ¡Estaba por la noche! ¡Luego en el hospital! Con los ataques… usted… Usted…

El sonido del destornillados al golpear el suelo fue un indicio de que era incapaz de sujetarlo. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y, en pleno frenesí, Will comenzó a sufrir convulsiones.

Con el mentón en alto y a punto de lanzarse a inmovilizarle, Hannibal ignoró las pobres acusaciones y aprovechó el estado epiléptico para violar la distancia que los había separado. Agarró la mandíbula del moreno y con la otra apartó el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

—Otro ataque... —musitó al verle las pupilas dilatadas.

Hannibal le soltó y buscó el tarro de medicinas que le hubo dado con anterioridad. Junto a la cama estaba y de éste tomó una pastilla de Ketamina. Después de regresar junto a Will, el doctor se la metió en la boca, empujándola con el pulgar incluso cuando el joven parecía ahogarse. Al final se la hizo engullir y le fue arrastrando lentamente hacia el sofá.

Sujetado por el mayor, Will caminó a trompicones y tropezó consigo mismo. Dobló los tobillos y su cuerpo cayó sobre el sofá. El joven farfullaba y temblaba; gimió hasta que, pasados unos agónicos minutos, sus gruñidos pasaron a ser un simple murmullo. Por otro lado, el psiquiatra permaneció de pie junto al sofá, expectante a las respuestas del contrario. Aún mantenía el bote de medicinas en una mano y con la otra dudando en si tomar otra para dársela a tragar.

Primero Will miró al lado derecho de la habitación; necesitó un tiempo hasta que se adaptó a la luz. Su mirada se fue posando en tosa la casa.

—¿Dónde...?

La presencia de Lecter fue como un recordatorio de lo sucedido, pero la osadía de Will no tenía límites y el joven, dentro de su estado delirante, seguía insistiendo. Esta vez el tono de Will había cambiado. Will pasó de un tono acusado a uno que podía rozar la imploración.

—¿Dónde están?

El agente apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos con la intención de alzarse.

Hannibal tomó una decisión en ese momento. Apretó suavemente los labios mientras observaba la pastilla y con pasos estudiados se colocó detrás del asiento. Se guardó el bote en el bolsillo y, con ambas manos, empujó los hombros de Will para volver a recostarle en el respaldo. Lo agarró de la mandíbula con fuerza y lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás; después le abrió la boca y le metió una segunda pastilla, incluso con mayor dificultad que antes. Consiguió que la tragara después de haber acabado impregnado de saliva. Con eso tendría suficiente para tenerlo agonizante, casi inconsciente, pero sin llegar a abusar de la droga. No provocaría un colapso en su estado, no aún, pues así lo necesitaba para el siguiente paso.

Will quedó con la cabeza recostada, rodeada con las manos de Hannibal.

—Will, ¿cómo se encuentra? —una simple pregunta en la que calibraba su estado de inconsciencia.

—Aah... B... Bi...en...

La respuesta de Will fue gratificante y el doctor Lecter sonrió tenuemente por ello.

—Es agradable oírlo —respondió, como si pudiese ser consciente de todo lo que pasaría en adelante.

En cierto modo lo sería, se quedaría grabado en su subconsciente y éste trataría de proyectarse durante la consciencia.

Lecter tenía, por el momento, el control absoluto sobre Will. Éste observaba desde el respaldo al hombre, que parecía disolverse con la noche. El más joven parecía algo agobiado por la incapacidad de pensar, ya ni con claridad, tan sólo pensar.

Hannibal aprovechó el instante en que hacían efecto las pastillas para colocarse los guantes y dar con las llaves del coche de Will. Luego se acercó al sofá en donde estaba sentado y lo agarró de ambos brazos para levantarle muy lentamente; tenía especialmente en cuenta su estado físico y era importante que estuviese correctamente. Al final lo arrastró hacia el exterior de la casa donde tenía su vehículo aparcado junto a la cochera, delante del Bentley. Lo acompañó al asiento del copiloto y lo sentó allí con cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Will se sentía ser el protagonista de un sueño, recordado por una tercera persona.

—¿Dónde... vamos...?

Will sólo sabía que estaba en un coche y que tenía frío. De la manera más lamentable, y gracias al estado inducido por el psiquiatra, Will palmeó sobre los comandos de la calefacción y encendió los limpiaparabrisas.

—¿Vamos a ver a Winston...? —la pregunta fue realizada como si se fueran ambos de viaje.

Hannibal le puso el cinturón y, tras mirarle directamente a los ojos, sonrió. Luego encendió la calefacción para el moreno y desactivó el limpiaparabrisas.

—Espero que sí.

Eran simples y falsas esperanzas, aunque las decisiones del doctor podrían cambiar más adelante.

Hannibal cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió al Bentley, en donde sacó del maletero un traje en plástico, incluidos los guantes y revestimiento para los zapatos. Se atavió con todo y regresó al coche de Will, ocupando el asiento del piloto. Puso en marcha el coche y salieron hacia la carretera.

El joven frunció el ceño molesto al ver aquel extraño traje, y con el movimiento torpe de manos se peleó con el enganche del cinturón de seguridad.

—No, no, no... No vamos a ver a los chicos...

Toda la información que Will percibía quedaría enterrada por la Ketamina, tan sólo para salir a flote cuando Will estuviera preparado. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostener el propio peso de la cabeza, ni el mero trabajo de enfocar con claridad. En un momento estaba junto a Hannibal y al instante siguiente estaba junto a una masa borrosa de oscuridad y poco agraciada: un Wendigo.

—¿Dónde vamos? Es mi coche... Me duele la cabeza...

Doble dosis; los efectos se intensificaban por momentos, siendo ya una sucesión de luces y colores lo único capaz de diferenciar.

—Pronto sabrá hacia dónde vamos. Intente no esforzarse en su cabeza.

Hannibal no quiso ser muy específico, reservando la sorpresa para cuando llegasen a la ciudad. Pisó el acelerador y aumentó la velocidad en la que se desplazaba el coche en dirección Baltimore.

 


	16. Rescate

El tiempo avanzaba y la distancia hacia Baltimore se acortaba cada vez más. Lecter, una vez que se veía la ciudad a un kilómetro, desvió el camino hacia el perímetro oeste. Había investigado, mediante la dirección que disponía de su paciente, que éste vivía por aquella zona; sabía cómo localizar su casa. Atravesaron un par de calles estrechas y, al final de una de ellas, había una casa algo descuidada y solitaria, muy parecido a lo que tenía Will en Wolf Trap. Hannibal detuvo el coche en la entrada a la cochera y apagó el motor. Después una mirada de soslayo se depositó en el moreno, observando su febril expresión. El psiquiatra no dijo nada y salió del vehículo; lo rodeó y ayudó al contrario a salir de éste.

—Ésta no es mi casa —dijo Will. A pesar de las semejanzas, aún podía discernir entre las diferencias.

El joven salió del vehículo siempre apoyado contra Lecter y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, el efecto de la ketamina llegaba a su punto máximo; Hannibal casi tenía que cargar con el moreno.

—No los veo... Aquí no están... —insistió.

Tras un par de pasos y otros tantos tropezones, el sonido de los ladridos puso a Will en alerta. Por alguna razón, al acercarse ambos intrusos a la parcela de la casa, unos fuertes ladridos empezaron a escucharse desde el interior de la cochera, como si fuesen consciente de las nuevas presencias.

—¡Chicos! —Will se soltó del doctor, acelerando el paso al escucharlos y querer verlos sanos y salvos.

Hannibal puso mala cara cuando Will se separó de él, a pesar de la indisposición.

—Will —le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta y el más joven avanzó hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¡Winston!

La luz del interior de la casa se encendió; Graham no estaba siendo del todo discreto y la sustancia que recorría su torrente sanguíneo lo impedía. Lo que era evidente es que, cualquier enfrentamiento sin la intervención de Hannibal, en su estado, saldría muy mal parado. Y de nuevo aquella sombra, la misma que entró y secuestró a sus perros, una sombra enorme, pero empujada por una mano invisible. El enfermo, con un fuerte portazo, abrió la puerta. Llevaba en una mano un bate de béisbol, típica arma que muchos usaban en sus casas contra ladrones.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —exclamó el moreno. Se llevó la mano a la funda del arma, pero no había funda ni arma, algo que no le hizo retroceder.

—¡Lejos de ti, malnacido! —espetó al amenazarle con el bate—. ¡Los salvé! ¡Ahora viven en un lugar mejor!

Por el momento, la presencia de Hannibal permanecía invisible. El doctor había decidido entrar por la puerta trasera, usando unas simples herramientas que actuaban como ganzúas. Éste entró y cerró la puerta mientras el alboroto se escuchaba desde la cocina.

—No tenías que salvarlos de nada —Will, con las manos extendidas, se fue acercando al perturbado despacio. Además, su falta de agilidad estaba infundada por las pastillas tan amablemente suministradas por Lecter. Cortesía que le ponía en una clara desventaja en caso de forcejeo—. Ellos están bien conmigo, les saqué de la calle... —sabía que en cualquier momento, el dueño de la casa arremetería, pero los ladridos de los perros no eran algo que ayudase a Will a pensar—. Voy a sacarlos y me iré a mi casa... Nadie saldrá herido ni...

Will tenía que alejarse, irse de allí; no era capaz de pensar con claridad y Hannibal había desaparecido. Estaba solo, y en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

—Sólo quiero a mis perros... —suplicó Will.

Unos pasos sobre la nieve, le dio tiempo a Will a cubrirse la cabeza al escuchar el silbido del bate. El golpe se dividió entre su antebrazo y la cabeza, pero era como si un mazo de herrero lo hubiera golpeado. No sabía cómo, pero se vio a si mismo arrastrándose sobre la nieve en busca de algo con lo que defenderse. Encontró la tapa metálica de los cubos y, a modo de escudo, consiguió reducir el fuerte impacto que el paciente asestaba directamente sobre el cráneo del agente. Una imagen espeluznante vista desde fuera.

Lecter, mientras tanto, podía escuchar desde el interior los gritos y de repente los golpes que se oían con fuerte estruendo. Confiaría en que Will se sabría defender mientras se encargaba de inspeccionar la cocina. En ella encontró un buen cuchillo de filetear y lo cogió. Luego, con pasos estudiados, Hannibal se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa, dejó caer el cuchillo en la misma entrada y se aproximó a espaldas del agresor. Éste había cargado un nuevo golpe contra Will en dirección a un flanco sin proteger y, antes de que pudiese atacarle, el más mayor le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y con el otro le tapó la boca. Hizo la presión suficiente para no matarlo ni dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora lo tenía inmovilizado y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo arrastró al interior de la casa, hacia el salón, mientras el enfermo forcejeaba en el suelo. Al fin se detuvo el ruido del exterior, excepto por el de los perros.

Will lanzó el apestoso "escudo" a un lado, incorporándose despacio como un guerrero cálido envuelto en sudor y sangre del golpe inicial. La cabeza de Will era un hervidero de ideas y escenas. Ya no dejaba huellas de pisadas, ahora surcos de dos pies arrastrándose sobre la nieve, empapándose los bajos de los pantalones. Encontró con un destello llamativo, el cuchillo oportunamente colocando en el porche. El maestro titiritero había predispuesto el escenario y ahora manejaba los hilos. Como un muñeco de trapo, Graham recogió el cuchillo y se presentó bajo el umbral como una figura oscura. Hannibal destruía a Will y, poco a poco, moldeaba su alma hasta dejarla irreconocible y a su completo gusto.

—No... No... No...

Pero a pesar de todo, Will no era un asesino y, por mucho que fuera empujado, todavía no era el momento. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se dejó escurrir hasta el suelo.

El psiquiatra, al controlar mediante la presión la cantidad de aire que le llegaba a su presa, lo mantenía aturdido, controlando finalmente sus movimientos. Hannibal lo había arrastró hacia un sillón y lo sentó allí, pero sin soltarle, quedando detrás del sofá y usando sus brazos como ataduras.

—Will, acérquese —le llamó, sabiendo que estaba rondando por allí. Alzó la mirada para verlo destrozado, en el suelo, como un niño arrinconado—. Reconoce a este hombre, ¿verdad? —el dueño de la casa se encontraba consciente, mirando hacia el techo, que era en la única dirección en donde Hannibal le dejaba observar—. Y el ladrido de sus perros también.

Con palabras calmas, Lecter quiso poner en situación al agente, quien parecía dudar ante lo que debía hacer con ese cuchillo. A Hannibal le llamó la atención el olor a restos de pólvora, en el hombro del enfermo. Después olió sin separar la mirada de los ojos azules de Will.

—Le disparó... Deseó matarlo en ese momento por robarle a su familia.

La pérdida de la voluntad, Will, bajo los efectos de la droga, no recordaría nada de esto. No al menos de una manera consciente. Todavía negando muestra de una auténtica fortaleza mental, aquéllo que tan único le hacia, se incorporó arrastrado el hombro por el marco y luego por las paredes hasta colocarse frente al sofá.

—Se llevó a mis perros, pero... aquí están... están bien... —los ladridos conseguían que el joven girase el cuerpo con el deseo de ir y dejar a Lecter con el propietario. Pues al final era lo que quería, su familia, nunca quiso matar a nadie, pero los dedos se cerraban con fuerza en torno al arma.— No, no... no...

El proceso mental junto a la presión de Hannibal, Will volvía a sentirse peor que nunca, perdiendo el contacto con la realidad y ser un mero cascarón de pura empatía e instinto.

Will sorprendía a Hannibal con su rigidez, a veces pudiendo persuadirle y otras veces no. Aún así, Hannibal tenía otras armas que usar para él.

—No lo estarán si sigue vivo —y no era ninguna mentira, sólo le convencía de una opción muy posible—. Volverá a por usted, Will, para recuperar lo que él considera suyo.

No diría más nada para que Will pudiese llegar a una conclusión él mismo, aunque bajo los efectos de la ketamina sería como una lotería. Hannibal estaba arriesgando mucho en ese momento, por Will, porque deseaba ver hasta qué punto llegaría por sus mascotas y de cómo se desarrollaba la terapia que hacía en él.

—Se trata de un quiste que debe estirpar antes de que se convierta en un tumor —prosiguió el doctor. Mientras la tensión aumentaba, el hombre atrapado por los brazos de Lecter, luchaba por respirar, con el rostro rojo e incapaz de zafarse.

Los nudillos de Will se tornaban blancos por la presión ejercida sobre el mango del arma. La información de Hannibal penetraba en su mente como un veneno. Su voz embelesaba al agente, lo empujaba por mucho que se negase y luchase contra ello.

—Volverán... Me matará... Debería llamar a Jack... —la voz del moreno se derramó, perdiendo el contacto con la realidad.

Will revivió el momento de la noche anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de morir La adrenalina se le disparó y la hoja se hundió en el rellena del sofá. No falló a propósito; Will estaba al borde del colapso. El delirio le incitó a actuar lanzando una mortal puñalada y la fiebre fue la culpable del golpe errado. Pero en su mente Will había acertado. Cayó de espalda dentro de una pesadilla en la que se hundía en una oscuridad, cubierto de sangre.

Hannibal esperó que la hoja atravesara la carne del enfermo, que le hiciera sufrir por todo el mal que había provocado a Will al separarle de sus perros, pero el tiempo se le vino encima. Intuyó que algo así ocurriría, pero no tan pronto. Hannibal vio cómo el agente se desplomaba en el suelo completamente empapado en sudor y apretó los labios antes de pensar en lo que hacer; no le tomó ni cinco segundos. Soltó al hombre por el cuello y le destapó la boca, sólo para tomar el cuchillo clavado en el sofá y hundirlo en su esternón. Después deslizó la hoja por todo el abdomen y esperó a que se desangrara; no tomó mucho tiempo, pero mientras moría, el psiquiatra cargó con Will desde las axilas con gran esfuerzo y lo acercó al cuerpo ensangrentado. El líquido granate manchó por completo el torso del agente y después lo sentó en el sillón de enfrente, a espera del toque final. Hannibal le extirpó el hígado, cortó un trozo pequeño y usó las piezas para decorar a Will; el trozo grande en una mano y el pequeño dentro de su boca, manchando de color rojo todo a su paso. Como último gesto, dejó el cuchillo en la otra mano del moreno. Lecter se encontró observando la escena unos segundos, considerando que todo estaba en su sitio y las posibilidades que se abrían a partir de ese instante. Pensó en Will y si ese nuevo paso de la terapia funcionaría.

Finalmente, tras alejarse lo suficiente de la escena, Hannibal se quitó su atuendo de plástico, del cual se deshizo con sólo quemarlo bajo las ascuas de la chimenea. Con los guantes de cuero puestos, se dirigió al garaje y liberó de éste a todos los perros que retuvo en total oscuridad: los perros de Will y una decena más. Hannibal desapareció tras aquel último gesto. No se detuvo allí para eliminar cualquier rastro que pudiera tambalear su coartada.

Era muy de madrugada y nadie de los alrededores se percató del extraño movimiento que hubo en aquella casa esa noche. Hannibal había vuelto a su casa simplemente con el deseo de saber qué haría Will al despertar; por ello dejó que el tiempo transcurriera hasta llegar a la circunstancia deseada.


	17. Perdido

El pasar de las horas y el frío que se colaba por la puerta abierta fueron los detonantes para despertar a Will. Sintió algo amargo en la boca que tragó por instinto. Tosió asqueado por el sabor desagradable y al ver lo que sostenía en la mano, comenzó a atar cabos. No tardó ni medio segundo en vomitar por el asco que le dio al ver el órgano mordido y, en efecto, el trozo que faltaba salió de entre su bilis. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, no recordaba cómo llegó, y mucho menos cómo destripó al hombre que tenía delante.

Will salió corriendo, escurriéndose con las vísceras y la sangre derramada. Aquéllo era una pesadilla; no podía ser cierto. Pero allí estaba su coche, sus perros... Sólo él. Se quedó de pie en el porche, totalmente desorientado, sin saber qué hacer y más perdido que nunca. Los impulsos de huir eran cada vez más tentadores.

Las cinco y cuarto de la mañana en Baltimore. Aún en el hogar del enfermo no se presentó ningún vecino a curiosear por qué había perros sueltos alrededor y la puerta abierta de la casa. Seguramente no se sabría nada hasta que amaneciese. Los perros liberados del garaje revoloteaban por el jardín sin vallar de la casa. Algunos aullaban juntos, otros buscaban cobijo en el frío ambiente, agrupándose entre ellos. Extrañamente todos tenían el pelo muy corto y con una marca en forma de cruz en el muslo izquierdo; tal vez un intento del dueño para distinguir a los salvados de los cautivos. Entre ellos, destacó Winston que, aunque tenía el pelo corto, fue el primero en acercarse a Will con un meneo de cola muy obvio, esperando al permiso de su amo para acercarse. Después de él, vinieron los demás detrás y Buster el más osado de todos.

Will no era capaz de concebir el escenario que se había presentado frente a él nada más despertar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía el peso de mil losas sobre su espalda. Decidió darse un respiro, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada, dejándose rodear por sus perros. Todos y cada uno de ellos revolotearon a su alrededor. Will necesitó abrazarse a Winston mientras pensaba qué hacer, pero las evidencias eran claras: había matado a aquel hombre durante una de sus ausencias. No tenía el móvil para llamar a Jack y descartó el hacerlo con Hannibal. A pesar de encontrarse bien en ese instante, la encefalitis seguía presente. Recogió a todos los perros y, como pudo, los subió a su coche, de vuelta a Wolf Trap.

Allí llamaría a Lecter y a Jack.


	18. Llamada de desesperación

En Wolf Trap ya había empezado a nevar y en Baltimore no tardaría en hacerlo también.

Hannibal, esa madrugada, se mantenía en un estado continuo de vigilia, esperando una posible llamada por parte de Will. Quería que le pidiera ayuda ante el sentimiento que podría haber despertado el agente al saber que había matado a aquel hombre. Conocía muy bien las consecuencias que éso acarrearía, pero si Graham acudía a él antes que a la policía, Lecter estaría completamente dispuesto a encubrir el crimen.

Sin rumbo fijo, recapacitando con tanta soltura como su inficionada mente le permitía, Will sostuvo el teléfono entre los dedos, planteándose los diferentes escenarios de cómo podría terminar el inoportuno dilema planteado. Volvió a experimentar la sensación de una caída al vacío al contemplar que, allá por donde estaba pasando, dejaba un rastro de sangre. Se arrancó la ropa, lanzándola al suelo, quedando con los bóxer y la camiseta interior. De nuevo el aire le faltaba, la casa se le venía encima, no podía seguir allí dentro. Un joven acurrucado en su propio porche, con un teléfono en sus manos temblorosas, esperando que al otro lado de los tonos respondiera Hannibal Lecter.

Por fin teléfono de Hannibal sonó, una llamada entrante del mismo Will Graham. Lecter en ese instante se encontraba en su cama, siempre con la vista puesta en el buró, donde descansaba el teléfono. Al menos tardó unos segundos antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y descolgar. Se preguntaba qué le diría.

—Doctor… —la voz del joven, un hilo a punto de quebrarse y provocar un grito que ni el mismo sabría si podría detener.

—Will —respondió el doctor con un tono grave y ronco, como era su voz normalmente. Por alguna extraña razón, su voz no sonaba como si estuviese recién levantado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Era lógico preguntar algo así cuando eran prácticamente las seis de la mañana. Cualquiera podía pensar que había sucedido algo, aunque ese algo lo conocía a la perfección.

Will sostenía el teléfono con gran cuidado, cuidando la única pieza que lo mantenía unido a la realidad. Las palabras se le amontonaron en la garganta siendo incomprensibles las primeras palabras que pronunció el joven. Se lo pegó con más fuerza a la oreja, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo hasta casi desaparecer.

—Doctor Lecter… Ha pasado algo… Yo… no estoy… no estoy… seguro… —en un intento de salir de aquella pesadilla, se frotó la cara, agarrándose el pelo sobre la frente—. No entiendo… lo que me está pasando… Está muerto… Un mordisco… No recuerdo nada… —al decirlo en voz alta, era como admitir que lo había perpetrado él mismo. No podía asegurar que no hubiera sido así; en esos momentos no era capaz de asegurar si estaba despierto—. Creo… que lo he matado…

Aquéllo fue el detonante que provocó que sus mejilla fueran surcadas por lágrimas silenciosas, tan saladas y amargas que le ardían en la piel.

Lecter se había ido sentando lentamente sobre la cama, sin despegar ni un instante el teléfono del oído. Mantenía focalizada su atención en el sonido del auricular mientras escuchaba la confusión y el evidente temblor de la voz de Will. Hannibal confiaba en que la ayuda que le estaba prestando a su amigo al fin parecía surtir efecto. Al menos tardó unos segundos en responder al agente.

—¿A quién ha matado? —preguntó con un tono de voz calmo, dispuesto a continuar con la terapia que convertiría a Will en lo que realmente era—. Will, ¿dónde está ahora mismo?

Su mayor temor era el que hubiese llamado a Jack y avisado de ello. De ese modo no podría intervenir en caso de que le pidiera ayuda. Hannibal se sentía ansioso, más bien expectante por la solución que determinarían los acontecimientos.

Pero durante los siguientes segundos, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Lecter; segundos en los que Will se acariciaba la frente, meciendo su cuerpo sobre el suelo, en un balanceo infinito y perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé… Creo que… fue quien… mis perros… —el hocico de Winston se asomó por el antebrazo del muchacho, olisqueando el sudor que caía y enredaba su cabello sobre la nuca—. No sé qué… hacer… usted es… el primero… Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho… no recuerdo nada… —su cabeza escurrió hasta quedar sobre las rodillas, intentando esconderse de los sombras que se negaban a abandonarlo—. No tengo a quien acudir…

Las palabras clave. En realidad Will sí tenía más opciones, pero el trabajo que Hannibal estaba realizando con él daba sus resultados. Lecter se apoderaba poco a poco de su razón, aislando al más joven del resto de sus amigos. Sus súplicas fueron el detonante para que Hannibal acudiera en su ayuda. No había barreras éticas ni normas sociales que le impidieran hacerlo.

El lituano se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se movió hacia la cómoda en donde guardaba sus camisas; se pondría a vestir en cuando colgara la llamada.

—¿Está ahora en su casa? —le preguntó Hannibal para saber en dónde estaba y poder ir a verle.

Últimamente se habían repetido mucho las visitas en casa de Will, pero ninguna sería como la que estaba por llegar; en ella, Lecter demostraría cuán comprometido estaba por la amistad del agente. Casi sentía que el enojo de hacía dos días estaba desapareciendo.

—En Wolf Trap. No podía seguir allí… La presencia, mi presencia allí… no puedo aceptar algo que no… recuerdo —mientras estuviera con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, mirando directamente al suelo, era capaz de hablar o por lo menos de comunicarse. De una manera encriptada, Will le dejaba retazos de la misma conversación que mantenía con Hannibal pero en su imaginación, una mucho más fluida.

—Su situación empieza a ser muy delicada —con la mirada puesta en el suelo, Lecter esperaba la misma reacción en el contrario o alguna señal que le asegurara que necesitaba su presencia allí—. ¿Ha hablado con Jack Crawford?

—No, no he hablado con él… ¿Debería hacerlo? —Will se resistía a la aceptación del suceso, pretendiendo retrasar lo máximo posible la llamada al agente—. Tenía… Tenía un trozo… yo… había… en mi boca… no puedo recordarlo…

Hannibal se humedeció sutilmente los labios, acariciando la madera de la cómoda mientras le escuchaba de ese modo. Esos sentimientos... uno entre compasión y enfado. Apretó los labios por un instante antes de volver a hablar; estaba pensándose en si ir a hacerle esa visita.

—Will, está asumiendo que le mató y, sin embargo, no lo puede creer porque no lo recuerda, a pesar de las evidencias que me comenta —expresó con palabras objetivas lo que el agente estaba diciendo con tanta dificultad—. Es consciente de las ausencias que ha tenido últimamente, de sus disociaciones y de la posible demencia que está desarrollando —simplemente no podía dejar que Will acudiera a él con dudas; debía creer fervientemente que había matado a ese hombre. No... no estaba funcionando la ayuda que le brindaba para que se encontrara con su verdadero yo—. Will... Sea honesto consigo mismo.

A cada segundo que Lecter no le confirmaba que iría en su ayuda la desesperación se hacía más evidente en la voz de Graham. Al borde del precipicio, donde la garganta tomada por el dolor y el miedo amenazaba por romper a llorar de la pura impotencia.

—No es… No puedo recordarlo… pero… —cerró los ojos con fuerza, derramando más lágrimas—. Las pruebas indican que yo lo he matado… doctor Lecter… he matado en una de mis ausencias… lo he… —se mordió su propia rodilla desnuda, silenciando un grito contra ella. El mismo hombre al que le suplicaba, le había avisado en infinidad de ocasiones y por fin se había cumplido—. Lo he matado… Doc... Lec…

El auricular quedó contra el oído, esperando escuchar algunas palabras de consuelo o ayuda, pero Will entró en un estado en el que las palabras ya no le servían para expresarse. Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Hannibal se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida y la imagen de Will frente a él, implorando por su ayuda; una imagen que le produjo un ligero hormigueo en el pecho, provocado por la clemencia. Lecter tomó aire lentamente y lo expulsó, terminando por decidirse. Usó la mano libre para abrir el cajón de la cómoda.

—Tranquilícese y espere. Voy a su casa.

Después de que Will dejara obvia su desesperación ante la idea de haber matado a alguien, Lecter colgó la llamada y pasó a vestirse sin más dilación.

Will no se movió del sitio. Continuó encogido sobre sí mismo, con la frente adherida a sus rodillas, rodeando estas con los dos brazos; un aspecto frágil, una taza rota.


	19. Amistad

Entre una cosa y otra, a Hannibal le tomó una hora en llegar a la residencia de Graham, aparcando el coche en donde siempre. Cuando llegó, el sol aún no había salido por el horizonte, pero el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un tono violáceo. Hannibal comprobó que Will había regresado en su coche y recogido a sus perros.

Fue Winston el que levantó la cabeza. Fue el único que se quedó todo el tiempo tumbado al lado lado del moreno; el resto, en cuento escucharon el sonido del motor, se arremolinaban ya alrededor del invitado. Al bajar del coche y cerrarlo, Hannibal fue recibido por cinco perros de distintos tamaños, pero no tenían el mismo aspecto que la última vez que los vio en casa de Will. Su difunto paciente los había personalizado y marcado como suyos; se preguntaba qué pensaría su dueño al respecto. Los ojos de Lecter se alzaron para ver al moreno sentado en las escaleras del porche, únicamente en ropa interior. Ni el frío había conseguido meter a Graham dentro de casa, cuando había dejado atrás la ropa empapada en sangre y vísceras.

—No... no... lo... recuerdo... —murmuraba para sí mismo una y otra vez—. Matado... lo... he... matado...

Lecter recordaba ese gesto del chico cuando supo que sus perros fueron robados. Ahora Will los tenía de vuelta, pero al parecer la idea de matar a alguien le había destrozado. Hannibal esquivó los perros que se colocaban en su paso y se aproximó hacia la posición del agente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y, conforme se acercaba, escuchaba los murmuros.

—Will, entremos en su casa —le pidió mientras posaba suavemente una mano sobre su hombro—. Tenemos que hablar.

Lo único que pudo sacar a Will de aquel estado fue el contacto con otra persona, el cálido tacto de Hannibal tras haber estado a la intemperie durante una hora, pero Will actuaba como si nada de aquello le estuviera pasando a él. Con la ayuda de la viga de madera, se impulsó, volviendo a entrar en la casa; el doctor entró posteriormente, aún la puerta de entrada inutilizable. Hannibal no pudo evitar observar el estropicio un instante antes de regresar la atención a Will, que enseguida había tomado asiento en el sofá del salón.

—No puedo recordarlo… Soy incapaz de… En un ausencia… maté, lo maté… Usted me lo dijo… —mecía su cuerpo pálido sobre el asiento, juntando las manos entre sus muslos, apartando cada poco el hocico de un de los perros. Ni siquiera se había limpiado los restos de sangre que el propio Hannibal colocó sobre su boca al introducir la carne. La impresión fue tal que, discernir lo que era real e imaginación, le estaba resultando complicado.

Hannibal se aproximó hacia él, pero sólo para envolverle con su abrigo, el cual se lo había quitado. Conservaba aún su calor corporal, por lo que ayudaría al moreno a recuperar la temperatura.

—Jack podría intuir que ha sido usted. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? —dijo el psiquiatra mientras acercaba una silla entre todos los perros y se sentó, teniendo a Will enfrente—. ¿Por qué cree que le mató? —los ojos oscuros del más mayor escrutarían cada gesto que el contrario hiciese en respuesta—. Es muy apegado a sus perros, Will. Usted sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz por su familia y aquel hombre le provocó a hacerlo —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando—. ¿No le recuerda ésto a Garret Jacob Hobbs?

Will se agarró a las costuras del abrigo, cerrándose dentro de él con una abrazo sobre sí mismo, con el cuello alzado y semioculto; la diferencia de tamaño le ayudaba a ocultarse con más facilidad.

—Pero lo de Hobbs lo recuerdo… Fue por Abigail… Recuerdo… disfrutar… —Will se mordió el labios inferior al decir aquella confesión en voz alta. Su alma al desnudo, expuesta a quien consideraba un amigo, un faro en medio de la tormenta—. Se llevó a mis perros. Me atacó, pero… no consigo recordar lo que hice.

Hannibal se había inclinado suavemente hacia adelante, atendiendo a las palabras del contrario cuando se expresaba. Ligeramente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y con el mentón ligeramente alzado.

Los ojos de un azul glacial, buscaron un apoyo en los de Lecter. La empatía y si necesidad de buscar figuras autoritarias, le llevaron a adaptarse y asimilar ciertas acciones ajenas. Will se descubrió imitando a Lecter, aspirando el aroma que el doctor dejó sobre su prenda de abrigo.

—No necesita recordar lo que hizo para intuir y conocer sus acciones. Que no lo recuerde, no debe ser una excusa para no reconocerse a sí mismo —expresó el mayor, queriendo mantener el contacto visual con el contrario. El barco a la deriva de Will, en mitad del océano; en ese instante Hannibal era los remos que le llevarían a tierra, pero no sería el lugar de donde vino—. ¿Puede imaginarse disfrutando de la muerte de ese hombre también, Will? Tenga en cuenta lo que ha supuesto su muerte.

—No puedo ahondar en unos recuerdos que no poseo. Se han perdido y aun así… —en el lapso en que sus miradas se cruzaron, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor. Y de la misma forma que apareció, a los segundos se difuminó entre el horror que Will experimentaba, torturado por su propia moral, castigándose por aquellos lícitos sentimientos de gozo y satisfacción—. Disfruté… con la idea… Me imagino a mí mismo destripándolo y… disfruto con la idea…

El abrigo servía a Will de escudo y protección ante las acusaciones inexistentes externas. De ese modo era capaz de exteriorizar tan íntima confesión, y el semblante del psiquiatra se tornó calmo, rozando la complacencia al escucharla. El disfrute del sufrimiento ajeno... No era un gozo superficial, sino la satisfacción de ver el peso de la justicia aplastar a los que la violaban. Se merecía su muerte y no había más responsable que el mismo que cometía la injusticia.

—Puedo ayudarle a encubrir el crimen —y ahí se presentaban las buenas intenciones de Hannibal, otorgándole a Will una oportunidad más dentro de la sociedad—. Sólo tiene que pedírmelo.

Lentamente, Lecter echó la espalda hacia el respaldo de la silla, esperando la respuesta del contrario. Un asentimiento de cabeza, alguna súplica de ayuda; estaba aprovechando su impotencia y desesperación para ganarse su total confianza. ¿Cuánto más tendría que recorrer y esperar? El cuello alzado del joven parapetaban los pensamientos, cociéndose dentro de él como un horno a punto de explotar. El ofrecimiento de Hannibal se veía tan tentador... encubrir lo sucedido y trabajar en su terapia. ¿Pero podría vivir con ello? Se dedicaba a encerrar criminales; él lo fue, arrebató la vida de alguien que… robó a su familia. Y así fue como los pensamientos de Lecter se vertían dentro de Will, como si éste derramase su esencia en un Graham sumiso y complaciente. Will asintió una vez.

—No podemos decírselo a Jack… —rompiendo los esquemas del jefe de la unidad, el agente se divorció de su vínculo con el FBI.

Un profundo sentimiento de calma inundó la mente del psiquiatra, la colaboración de Will en la terapia le acercaba más a él.

—No, por eso debemos darnos prisa antes de que el FBI averigüe lo que ha hecho —instó Hannibal al agente para levantarse del sofá—. Vístase, Will. Le espero en mi coche.

Hannibal se puso en pie y ayudó al contrario a hacer lo mismo. En cuanto se dirigiese a su dormitorio a vestirse, tomaría su abrigo y volvería a cubrirse con él. Después de eso, salió de la casa y se dirigió al interior de su vehículo. Allí esperó a Will, dejando que el calor que emanaba del calefactor del coche le hiciera detener su mente por un instante. Acarició el cuero del volante lentamente y consideró el estado de Graham, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría una vez se encontrara en la escena del crimen.

Por otro lado, Will requirió de cierto tiempo más para vestirse del que hubiera esperado, pues tenía que retirar los objetos que pudieran comerse los perros. Al no poder cerrar la puerta principal, Will pasó por delante del coche donde Hannibal lo aguardaba, metiendo a los perros en el cobertizo. Se unció al psiquiatra dentro del coche, enfundado en su característico estilo: gorro de lana y chaleco sin mangas sobre un gran jersey de lana remendado una y otra vez. Envió una mirada de soslayo tras los cristales de sus gafas, junto a un profundo suspiro abatido.

—Estoy listo —dijo Will al entrar, pero parecía más para convencerse a sí mismo que al propio Lecter.

Hannibal encendió el motor y le miró de reojo, no demasiado convencido de que estuviese listo con el semblante que poseía el chico. Luego puso en marcha el coche, dando la vuelta en dirección a la carretera. Se mantuvo en el cruce hasta que su pregunta fuese respondida:

—Dígame cómo llegar hasta la escena del crimen —preguntó como si fuese ajeno a ese conocimiento. Él suficientemente sabía el lugar, pero en la realidad con Will aquel detalle no existía.

No había vuelta de hoja, Will se enfrentaba a la finita carretera, la cual le llevaría de vuelta a su terrible pesadilla. Miró en dirección a Baltimore, donde el rastro de sangre le indicaba por donde debía dirigir sus pasos.

—A Baltimore. Antes de llegar debe tomar la salida oeste. Es una casa baja, como la mía… Posee vecinos… Y tiene muros altos y arboleda espesa. Confiere intimidad. —tras las acertadas directrices, Graham se dejó abrazar por la calidez de los asientos, permitiéndose unos minutos con los ojos cerrados. No le duraría eternamente la paz, pero parecía que solo conseguía conciliar un sueño reparador cuando estaba mecido por los amortiguadores de un vehículo.

Descrito el lugar con exactitud, Hannibal se puso en marcha hacia Baltimore y dejó descansar a Will durante el camino en el asiento. No podía evitar mirarle en busca de algún signo que obviara alguna pesadilla o delirio, pero por el momento se mantenía plácido y silencioso. Al menos así duró en el transcurso de la carretera, cuarenta y cinco largos minutos hasta Baltimore. Con la descripción dada por Will, fue suficiente para fingir que encontró la calle exacta en la que aconteció todo.


	20. La sombra tras el velo

****—Will —Le llamó Hannibal. En ese momento la velocidad del coche era muy lenta, pudiendo llamar la atención del contrario con un apretón sobre su muñeca—. Hemos llegado —dijo una vez vio la casa cercada y el bosque a las puertas de ésta.

Hannibal aparcó a unos cien metros aproximadamente del lugar exacto. A lo lejos podían verse otros perros rondando la zona. La mera sombra del lugar imbuía en el agente unas sensaciones muy contrarias a la tranquilidad, más que evidente su nerviosismo al ver las puertas de la parcela abiertas y la multitud de perros que allí se quedaron. Por un segundo olvidó las razones que les llevaron hasta el lugar, pues siempre la presencia de perros abandonados era un opiáceo para el moreno. Lecter fue el amargo recordatorio de su viaje.

Will abrió la puerta y, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza, puso el pie fuera seguido del resto de su cuerpo. Los metros que le separaban de la propiedad fueron como recorrer la milla verde; cuanto más se acercaba, sus hombros iban cayendo hasta detenerse en seco. Tendría que necesitar la ayuda de Hannibal para seguir andando, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que aguardaba en el interior de la casa.

Hannibal bajó después que Will, cerrando el vehículo con la llave cuando ambos tocaron tierra. El lituano miró en dirección a la casa, recordando la escena dispuesta de los hechos y luego miró a Graham mientras el viento invernal sacudía su pelo ondulado. Se dispusieron a caminar hacia el cercado de la casa. Lecter se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, permaneciendo junto a él, a la misma velocidad, hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Ésta estaba abierta y Hannibal podía percibir el olor de la sangre seca; los perros se mostraron precavidos por las nuevas visitas, aunque era como si ya los conociesen a los dos. Nada más llegar, el mayor se permitió entrar primero, pero no tardó en girarse para ver a Will; sabía que podría reaccionar negativamente a la escena.

—¿Se siente consciente, Will?

La violencia encerrada en las paredes de la casa era tan grandiosa que anclaba a Will a la realidad de una manera que tan solo la compañía de Hannibal era capaz de igualar. El moreno movió la cabeza, de una forma parecida a un asentimiento, pues sólo sacudió la cabeza una sola vez. Se esforzó por entrar, mas las rodillas no respondían a los estímulos enviados por su cerebro, provocándole un temblor en las rodillas.

—Recuerdo la sangre… Recuerdo el olor cobrizo impregnándose en mi ropa… —se miró las manos ahora limpias, después cubiertas de sangre en el momento en que Lecter así lo predispuso—. Aún puedo saborear el sabor metálico de ésta en mi boca.

Will se retiró las gafas del puente de la nariz, acariciándose la zona; luego las guardó en el bolsillo del pecho del chaleco.

Hannibal no necesitó más que la primera contestación para que continuase sus pasos hasta el salón, en donde se encontró con el cadáver exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo dejó. El escenario había cambiado un poco; ya no estaba Will en él cubierto de sangre, tampoco el suelo uniforme. Ahora había huellas de los perros decorando la moqueta. Rápidamente el doctor empezó a pensar en un modo de contaminar tanto la escena que sería imposible encontrar huellas que relacionasen a Will o a él mismo.

—¿Qué más recuerda? —acercó sus pasos hacia el cadáver y se mantuvo enfrente de éste por unos segundos, admirando el corte vertical que abría su abdomen por completo. Después se dirigió a Will con una calma que podía verse hasta sospechosa a ojos observadores. Lecter se preguntaba si sería capaz de relacionarle en ese preciso instante, con las pruebas delante suya.

Will aún no había entrado por la puerta; sólo se atrevió a mirar al interior de la casa. La sangre, el olor, la orgía de pisadas, el propio vómito seco en el suelo con el trozo de carne arrancado directamente del órgano. La violencia era la llamada que atraía a Will, como un barco a la deriva siguiendo las indicaciones del faro. La figura del joven se alzaba entre los restos de la locura que durmió junto al cuerpo. Era algo innato en él, el escenario del crimen se presentaba ante Will como un lienzo en blanco y él tenía que reconstruirlo. Cerró los ojos y el péndulo barrió toda la habitación dejando solo al sujeto y al propio Will, pero algo no estaba bien; Hannibal no debía permanecer en su reconstrucción, pero allí estaba, a su lado, penetrándolo con la mirada.

—Recuerdo… cómo cojo el cuchillo y destripo desde la parte superior… creo que… lo hice… le extraje el órgano con una precisión quirúrgica —dijo mientras poco a poco se adentraba en el salón.

Lecter permaneció quieto, simplemente expectante sobre la escena y en Will. Sentía curiosidad por lo que sacaría en claro... Si seguiría creyendo que él era el asesino o fue alguien más. Una opción u otra, Hannibal se vería tranquilo y con una rápida forma de actuar en consecuencia. No interrumpió al agente mientras realizaba la reconstrucción, por lo que sólo se limitó a detener su mirada sobre él. Hablaba como si estuviera en otra parte de su mente, describiendo tal vez... ¿su subconsciente? Se preguntaba a quién estaría viendo, si aparecía algún vestigio de su influencia en la noche anterior. Ya de por sí, la forma en que describía la muerte del enfermo, no cumplía exactamente con el perfil de Graham; pronto empezaría a sospechar. Hannibal tampoco pretendió que fuera perfecto. Siempre tuvo la curiosidad por saber si se percataría.

Las imágenes distorsionadas se acumulaban una tras otra en la mente de Will; los actos rememorados en su memoria no tenían cohesión entre ellas. Reconstruía el caso como si él fuera el sujeto, pero ciertas piezas no encajaban.

—El cuchillo... se clavó en el respaldo —acarició con los dedos el lugar donde apuñaló la tela del mueble—. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? —y de nuevo la figura del Wendigo delante de él, amenazadora y negra, mirándolo con sus ojos muertos. De la impresión, Will dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, topándose con Hannibal. Lo miró por encima del hombro con una clara sombra de sospecha—. Estoy seguro... que... el hombre murió aquí... —su ceño fruncido no tenía miedo de decir en voz alta a lo que sus deducciones le llevaron—. Pero no estoy tan seguro... de quién fue el causante...

El mismo Hannibal se fue transformando delante de sus ojos, oscureciendo la piel, algo que impresionó al moreno, dando un traspiés lejos de él.

Hannibal no esperó menos de Will. Su interpretación de los hechos era acertada con sólo imaginar la escena, sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido, ya tenía dispuesta la imagen en su mente. Hannibal alzó el mentón con un aire seguro, pero a la vez precavido, como la noche anterior en que las sospechas de Will lo acusaron de atraer al enfermo a su casa. Cada vez estaba más cerca, siguiendo las señales que dejaba; unas deliberadas y otras no tanto. El doctor ladeó levemente la cabeza nada más ver los torpes pasos del contrario, en un estado semiinconsciente, y se atrevió a aproximarse a él cuando se tropezó. Pensó que ya fue suficiente su indagación sobre las pruebas.

—Will, ¿qué ha visto? —lo interrumpió cuando rodeó el brazo del contrario con una mano. Un intento de ser cercano a él.

Hannibal poseía más fuerza de la que le gustaría reconocer al menor, impidiendo que éste pudiera alejarse. La nueva luz que bañaba los recuerdos de Will eran más que suficientes para mirar a Lecter con una nueva visión renovada.

—Yo no estaba solo... Había alguien más... —y aunque no decía explícitamente quién era la otra presencia, la mirada inquisidora de Graham acusaba directamente a Lecter—. No recordaba los sucesos porque... empiezo a dudar de quien los perpetró... —el miedo se iba reemplazando por la obstinación y el deseo de verlo desenmascarado—. Alguien orquestó esta serie de acontecimientos para llegar a este punto...

La violencia, el viento que impulsaba a Will, los momentos de lucidez antes o después de actos agresivos...

El agarre que Hannibal tuvo sobre Will se suavizó hasta el punto de soltarlo en el instante en que las palabras acusadoras se clavaban en el orgullo del doctor. Veía en el agente las pobres e insulsas acusaciones de un policía cualquiera. Era objetivo en estas, pero en los ojos de Will no veía el asombro o la imagen de la comprensión; algo había... aún no podía describirlo.

—¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Qué busca provocando esta situación?

Era fascinante cómo Graham era capaz de llegar a tales conclusiones. Hannibal atraído por esa capacidad, al fin desenmascarado por la persona que sabía que lo haría, quien lo entendería. La mirada tornada granate penetró en la del contrario, dando un paso hacia él, imponente, incluso confiando en que Will lo abrazaría y le daría las gracias por haberle abierto los ojos a quien realmente era. No había negación en las palabras de Lecter, de igual modo no lo estaba reconociendo. No podía, no debía, pero en aquel silencio cargado de intencionalidad, Will podía ver a través de su velo. El traje de persona se iba deshilachando y Graham comprendía más y más aquella atrayente mente. Sentía una irrefrenable atracción y deseo por acercarse, al mismo tiempo desprecio por verse a sí mismo en el reflejo del doctor.

—Usted… Usted se dedica a darme cuerda y ver cómo camino sobre los cadáveres que va dejando… Me ve marchar, perdiendo partes de mí mis por el camino. ¿Qué hace con ellas? Las recoge… ¿para qué?

Ninguna amenaza por parte del agente, ni siquiera el miedo o la repulsión se reflejaron en su semblante. Hannibal no se equivocó al elegir a Will para ello, pero aún era pronto para confiar plenamente en su trabajo. Aún no estaba recompuesta su mente. Lecter inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, un gesto calmo producido por las observaciones del contrario. En nada se había equivocado, aunque no conocía aún cómo interpretaba esos datos.

—Para volver a colocarlas, para reconstruirle —respondió Hannibal—. Me preguntaba si sería capaz de saltar mis muros al igual que yo lo estoy haciendo con usted.

En su totalidad, la percepción de Will se centraba sobre Hannibal, totalmente absorbido por su exótica percepción de él mismo. Ni siquiera se alejó, quedando a una peligrosa cercanía. El lituano seguía sin negar los hechos; era más, no hacía más que afirmarlo, impulsado por la mirada de Will. No había más que fascinación en ella, como lo que había en la de Lecter.

—Puedo verle….

—Ahora está viéndome desde una ventana en lo más alto, ¿qué ve, Will?

Hannibal aún estaba ávido por penetrar en lo más recóndito de la mente del agente. Quería encontrar un igual, sabía que debía haberlo, se lo estaba demostrando.

Las desmesuradas muestras de violencia, junto a las cada vez más evidentes palabras de Lecter inducían al más joven a que la temperatura provocada por la encefalitis se disparase. Bajó aquella mirada, Hannibal escudriñaba la mente del agente como si no hubiera nada que Will pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Desnudo era como se sentía cuando estaba frente a él, mas aquella acción era recíproca, pues cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto al doctor, Graham adoptaba su punto de vista hasta compenetrarse de manera única.

—Se me ha caído la venda, doctor Lecter. Ahora… ahora sé quién soy… de lo que no estoy tan seguro es… de saber quién es usted. —automáticamente, la mano del menor se movió a una funda de arma invisible, pues no acudió con arma alguna, nunca cuando iba con el doctor. El camino de Will para complementarse con Hannibal no había hecho más que empezar; el miedo, una de las potentes debilidades del agente, le obligaba a dar pasos atrás en la transformación, pero frente a él estaba el artífice de tal obra, encargado de evitar que Will volviera al origen—. Usted… quiere… quiere ser comprendido… por mí… Usted… hizo todo esto tan sólo… tan solo para atraerme…

El agente se sentía tan conmovido como horrorizado, hasta el punto de alzar en media sonrisa nerviosa una de sus comisuras. Por supuesto, la borró al ser consciente de ello.

Por unos segundos, sólo por unos segundos, el doctor Lecter creyó que Will sucumbiría y aceptaría su naturaleza, pero no... Al menos aún no. El hecho de ver ese gesto, el de buscar una pistola en una funda inexistente fue para Hannibal como una puñalada en el pecho. La expresión del más mayor se ensombreció; la decepción y el enojo barbotaban dentro de su cabeza. ¿Sería Will consciente de eso? Esperaba que sí, más le valía. Hannibal tragó con fuerza saliva, sin realizar ningún movimiento que pudiese alertar al contrario; no quería eso, sabiendo que podía usar las palabras para persuadirle.

—Me gustaría creer que sigo atrayéndole ahora que me ha visto desnudo —los ojos del doctor bajaron, mostrándose indignado por lo que resultaba obvio, Will viéndole, pero sin terminar de aceptar lo que veía, como todos. Y no podía aceptar la idea de tener que matarlo por ello—. Ha intentado amenazarme, pero no portaba arma para hacerlo —apretó los labios sin borrar el semblante de solemnidad y enfado, en ese instante se le dificultaba mirar directamente a su... _amigo_ —. No creo que sea usted un asesino, pero temo que haya pensado en matarme. ¿Lo ha pensado, Will? Al igual que hizo con Garret Jacob Hobbs y con quien robó a su familia.

Will sentía el enfado de Lecter como suyo propio, las emociones le embriagaban como un torrente de furia que corría por sus venas. Perderse en las emociones ajenas, borraban su propia identidad para ir derramándose con la propia esencia de Hannibal. Frustración, miedo, enfado, esas eran las emociones lícitas del más joven. Miedo a perderse y no saber quién era realmente, no saber si era su propio deseo o una extensión de los anhelos del doctor. Aquella compasión que, infundada por la tristeza y decepción de Lecter, le hizo relajar su cuerpo. Colocarse en una posición menos agresiva, cediendo a los envites del lituano contra su mente.

—¿Éso es lo que desea? Disfrutar de la muerte… una muerte impuesta con mis propia manos… desea verme… —el Wendigo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, su figura se alzaba frente a él de manera amenazadora. El miedo se hacía con el cuerpo de Graham, reflejándose sobre su rostro—. Sé la clase de loco que soy… No soy… No soy… esa clase de loco… —Will usó la manga para retirar el exceso de sudor expulsado por sus poros—. Quiere que alimente los impulsos naturales y los cultive como la inspiración que son… ¿qué pretende hacer conmigo?

Las palabras de Will dibujaban un ligero boceto de las intenciones de Hannibal, una idea general de los cimientos que representaban la mente del más mayor. Con un respirar profundo, el doctor levantó la mirada oscura para ver al contrario, el miedo representado en su rostro le hacían dudar de la visión que tenía Will sobre él. Podía imaginarse viendo a través de los ojos del agente y enfrente de éstos veía un monstruo. Will le veía como tal a pesar de todo, negando la atracción que sentía hacia todo lo que representaba, incluso las buenas intenciones que hubo detrás de todo ello.

—Que se acepte tal y como es en realidad —expresó Lecter con la característica imperturbabilidad que le precedía—. Le estoy ayudando a reconocerse, pero no deja de aferrarse a lo que siempre ha creído ser, como un niño a una pueril fantasía —la fiebre de Will iba en aumento, algo que pensaba usar Hannibal a su favor—. Percibo sus dudas sobre quién cree que realmente es —el psiquiatra inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos del contrario; alzó una mano y lentamente se enredó entre el cabello moreno y húmedo del sudor, apartándolo de su frente—. No está loco, Will. Sólo está admitiendo una naturaleza que cuesta aceptar, le asusta.

La temblorosa mano de Will acentuaba su ya conocido tic en los momentos de máxima tensión. Las palabras de Hannibal tenía tanto sentido que le resultó imposible refutarlo de manera coherente, viéndose arrastrado a la espiral de retorcida lógica en la que se sentía más cómodo que en la propia realidad. La muñeca de Lecter fue impregnada por el suspiro que el joven exhaló al sentir la agradable temperatura que la mano emanaba en contra de su febril estado. Will cerró los ojos, aceptando aquella imposición, un renacimiento o su bautismo permitiendo que el bucle de su lógica se enroscase en el cuerpo del joven.

—No soy como usted… Puedo aceptarlo, pero no seguir su ejemplo… No soy un asesino…

En su particular estado, Will dudaba de sus propias palabras, pues ceder al poder de decisión de Hannibal era una gran tentación. Pero allí seguía la terquedad de Will, siempre huyendo del cambio, adicto a vivir en un aura marginal. Ambos podrían ser el apoyo del uno y del otro, empezar una vida con sus carencias al fin llenas. Al menos Hannibal siempre estuvo convencido de esa posibilidad hasta que el otro decidió echar por tierra todo lo que había hecho para que éso fuese posible.

Lecter entonces apartó la mano que por unos segundos cuidó de Will y otro suspiro salió de los labios del doctor, procurando que el sentimiento de desesperación sólo se manifestase en su mente. Una expresión impasible, pero que no podía contener del todo, mostrando el enfado en un gesto vacío.

—Me he esforzado en que viera lo mejor de mí y ahora su percepción se ve nublada por la incomprensión y una duda infundada —habló como si estuviera haciendo una confesión antes de la despedida. Sólo pensar en que había fallado en sus intentos por ayudarle le abatía. Y más intenso se hacía con el recordatorio de que debía matarlo. Will no quería estar a su lado, no quería compartir su modo de pensar... No podía permitir dejarle marchar y confiar en que mantendría sus muros intactos a ojos de los demás—. Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarle, Will.

Una última y lúgubre mirada se hundió en los ojos de Will, la última despedida del doctor a su paciente, antes de borrar la expresión. Y sin previo aviso, sus manos se alzaron contra el cuello del más joven para estrangularle.

Para Will fue como caer a través del espejo, un golpe que lo sacó de la realidad construida por el doctor y rechazada por Will una y otra vez. Fue como ponerse totalmente en guardia, las palabras amenazadoras le atravesaron como mil espadas rompiendo su carne y el Wendigo movió ficha. Todo cobró sentido a una velocidad extremadamente lenta, donde Hannibal se cernía sobre él dispuesto a romper su cuello. Con una rápida reacción consiguió ganar algo de tiempo sosteniendo sus muñecas e impedir que tocase el cuello por escasos centímetros.

—Ahora… puedo… verlo… —murmuró Will.

El esfuerzo al mantener a raya la increíble fuerza de Lecter le resultaba complicado incluso para un policía entrenado en homicidios. Hannibal, en esos instantes, no atendía a factores externos, el automatismo controlando su cuerpo, como el animal que ataca a su presa por instinto. A pesar de los intentos de Will por retener el estrangulamiento, el doctor consiguió apretar el cuello, lamentablemente sólo por unos segundos sin darle tiempo a ejercer la fuerza suficiente. Ambos arrastraron una silla que estaba en medio, los sonidos de pies patinando sobre el suelo, el jadeo de Graham al luchar contra un titán como Hannibal y finalmente el golpe seco contra la pared blanco. La espalda de Will contra la pared cortó su respiración por unos segundos. Entonces consiguió encajarle un rodillazo en el estómago al lituano y consiguió salir huyendo en busca de algún arma por el resto de la casa. Hannibal tuvo que tomar aire con fuerza y se giró rápidamente hacia la dirección de Will. Jadearon, observaron velozmente donde descansaba el arma homicida a los pies de lo que fue el anterior trono de Will en el escenario del crimen. Qué iluso Will al pensar que podría escapar de Hannibal con tanta facilidad, pero cierto era que se vio libre al emprender una zancada que intentó convertirse en una carrera. Lecter no iba a permitir que lo cogiera, como el tiburón que persigue a su presa hasta la muerte, se abalanzó hacia el moreno, presionando el brazo a la altura de su cuello y lo empujó contra el cadáver en sangre y vísceras secas. Por supuesto, Hannibal dejó caer todo su peso sobre él para reducir sus posibilidades de escapatoria. Will sintió todo el peso del mayor sobre él cuando este quedó atrapado contra el suelo y su cuerpo.

—Ba…st…a… —el arma allí tan cerca, con toda la mortal intención del doctor de cogerlo para hundirlo en su carne, Graham perdió unos segundos de defensa para darle un golpe al cuchillo y lanzarlo lejos del alcance del mayor—. No… no…no… —su respiración ronca se hizo más pesada y se removió bajo el cuerpo del lituano, siendo más sencillo expulsar el aire que respirarlo. La falta de oxígeno hizo brotar unas gotas por el rabillo de ojo, surcando sus sienes hasta desaparecer en el enmarañado pelo—. Hannibal…

Así la desesperación de Will se unió a la locura febril que azotaba su mente como un látigo, las pulsaciones resonaban erráticas y distantes en sus oídos, sin llegar a ver la salida del túnel en el que se había adentrado con el doctor Lecter.

No había sitio para la clemencia en los pensamientos de Lecter. Miraba a Will y veía la ingratitud personificada, tan paciente fue con él, como uno de esos abandonados perros que el agente cuidaba. Iluso también al creer que necesitaría el cuchillo para matarlo, le bastaba con sus propias manos para hacerlo. Hannibal se ensañó con las sacudidas que ejerció sobre su cuello, pero se relajó por un instante. No conmovido por sus ruegos, sino por un estímulo externo, ajeno a la escena que compartían. Los ladridos de los perros alarmaban la cercanía de alguien que llamaba el nombre del primer cadáver. Oportuno destino. Aquéllo provocó que la mente del doctor se acelerara en la búsqueda de una solución. Debía priorizar y, muy a su pesar, confiar en Will por unos segundos para seguir guardando sus espaldas.

Hannibal soltó el cuello del menor tan rápido como se puso en pie, cogió el cuchillo en carrera hacia la puerta y, antes de que la visita pudiese irrumpir en el interior de la casa, éste ya tenía la hoja atravesando su cráneo, directamente en el cerebro. Antes de que éste empezara a sangrar, lo dejó caer sobre la moqueta. Lecter cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo en que se giraba hacia el salón. Durante esos segundos, permitió a Will hacer lo que se le antojase; lo encontraría. Pero Will no avisó, ni se alarmó, ni siquiera trató de huir. En cuanto el agarre se había suavizado, lo primero que hizo el agente fue respirar, tomar una fuerte y prolongada bocanada de aire que hinchó sus necesitados pulmones. Rodó sobre el piso, alejándose del pestilente cadáver mordisqueado por los perros, quedando boca abajo y casi vomitando. Tosió hasta quedarse sin voz, y ver con la visión congestionada la segunda masacre del doctor en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—No, no, no, no…

Pero ya era tarde, el hombre sangraba como el cerdo que era sobre la sucia moqueta. Will consiguió incorporarse con dificultades a pesar de sentir que la cabeza estaba a punto de arder en llamas; era tal la fiebre que había provocado que su cuerpo irradiara un calor único. Se dejó caer hasta un mueble próximo y, rodando por las paredes, buscó la forma de ganar tiempo para un segundo asalto.

Hannibal distinguió a Will a unos pocos metros, apegado al mueble. Lecter por su parte jadeaba suavemente, regresando un momento en sí para una pequeña tregua. En ese momento ninguno con armas, sólo sus manos, y dándose unos segundos más punzantes para Hannibal que para el contrario.

—Ésto también lo hice yo, ¿no, doctor? —se encogió de hombros casi de manera burlona, sonriendo a la muerte alzada frente a él—. Veo su violencia y me odio por comprenderla más que la realidad misma. ¿Tan solo se siente, doctor? En eso tiene razón… Usted y yo… estamos igual de solos.

Las verdades llegaban los oídos de Lecter, obviándolas.

—No le pedía más que su cooperación y, de repente, nuestra amistad se siente lejana —dijo con la voz algo ronca, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que la boca le sabía a sangre sutilmente, seguramente por el rodillazo en el estómago. Hannibal dio un paso más cerca de Will, mostrándole por demasiado tiempo quién era realmente—. Incluso comprendiendo mis acciones no se digna a dar su brazo a torcer y me culpa de lo que usted mismo ha provocado.

Algo que le resultaba ofensivo al mayor, el modo tan soberbio con el que se dirigía a él. Hannibal se replanteaba el modo en que debía matarlo, limpiamente como a los inocentes o cruelmente como a los pecadores.

No podía existir conversación más terapéutica en la que Hannibal hablaba abiertamente frente a Will, en la que el doctor exponía sus deseos frente al impresionable joven. Con su encefalitis disparada y el miedo que lo mantenía agarrotado, el agente sabía que no tendría posibilidad alguna en un nuevo enfrentamiento físico. La desventaja de la enfermedad que lo devoraba por dentro y, a pesar de ello, asimilaba las palabras del mayor, viéndolas más lógicas que nunca.

—Podría matarme. De hecho, está a punto de hacerlo… Pero no lo hará… —una figurita de porcelana que se había escondido en la manga, la dejó caer al suelo, a los pies de Hannibal—. Máteme y quedará tan solo… como yo… —quedó medio recostado contra la pared y el mueble, dejando cada vez más peso sobre éste y mostrando su aspecto demacrado arrasado por la fiebre—. Está tan solo como yo… —cerró los ojos habiendo jugado sus últimas cartas, sonriendo ante la idea de la muerte tan cercana que sentía su abrazo sobre él—. ¿Quiere estar solo, doctor Lecter? Entonces… adelante…

Desde el primer momento en que surgió el enfrentamiento, Hannibal odió la idea de quitarle la vida. Creyó que podría desprenderse del vínculo que rápidamente le unió a Will, no pensar en ello y bloquear el sentimiento de pérdida para salvarse a sí mismo, pero al caer la porcelana a sus pies, nuevas palabras le hicieron despertar su naturaleza. Su naturaleza era pensar, indagar, observar... No podía ignorar simplemente lo que Will Graham podía entregarle con un poco más de esfuerzo, aún sabiendo que sería más complicado ahora que conocía sus métodos; la sugestión o la persuasión ya no serían tan efectivas. Ni siquiera le aseguraba nada mantenerlo vivo, pero era, junto con Abigail, con quien más unido y comprendido se sentía. Matarlo sólo provocaría un nuevo vacío.

Las manos de Will perdían el color a medida que dependía más de sus manos que de sus piernas para sostenerse, esperaba la respuesta de Hannibal. Will estaba seguro que terminaría siendo la próxima víctima del destripador y estaría en la mesa del FBI siendo estudiando por el trío de científicos. Por dicha, Lecter pareció más afectado con la figurita de lo que él mismo había planeado. Éste observó la porcelana rota, deteniendo los pasos de Lecter. El rostro descompuesto de la muñeca, como lo estaba Will en ese momento por dentro, al igual que siempre lo estuvo Hannibal. Vio una segunda oportunidad para un posible futuro en donde todo se recomponía. Los dos, junto a Abigail... Una imagen mental se formó frente a sus ojos y la tomó como una nueva aspiración. Un suave hormigueo azotó el cuerpo del mayor al despertar de esa ensoñación y contempló el débil estado en el que se encontraba Will, pero lo ignoró. Se agachó para tocar la muñeca y unir los grandes pedazos que la dividieron por el impacto. Se aseguró de que se mantenían lo más juntos posible con sus propios dedos; ése era su anhelo.

Will no esperaba una reacción como aquélla, vio a Lecter perdido en sus pensamientos, totalmente sumido en lo que parecía unos grandes pesar y tristeza. Aquel hombre, parecía tan roto como él mismo y el enojo desapareció con tal intensidad que su propio pecho parecía que iba a explotarle. El carrusel de emociones le fueron pasando factura, su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso; el doctor Lecter estaba… triste y cuando pensó que su final estaba próximo, ni una mirada más recibió de él; sólo salió de la casa, dejando al agente a su suerte. Will dio un par de pasos, en un intento de salir tras él.

—Hannibal…

Mas Will había alcanzado el límite de fuerzas y la enfermedad lo había consumido. Hannibal parecía evadir de sus sentidos cualquier sonido, imagen u olor que le hiciese volver con la presencia de Will. Graham debía ser ingresado o perdería esa lucha, siendo los pasos de Hannibal alejándose de la casa lo último que escucharía, con la imagen de la muñeca rota en su retina.

El mayor sabía del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, su encefalitis alcanzando su punto más peligroso. Hannibal estaría jugando demasiado con la vida del agente si no contrarrestaba las probabilidades con otros factores. Igualmente, estando vivo o muerto, el FBI rastrearía su pista hasta dar con él gracias a lo que encontrasen en la casa. Al final, todos sus muros se derrumbarían; ya no habría modo de ocultar más lo que era.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su vehículo, atravesando la calle, tuvo tiempo para replantearse las posibilidades de ayudar a Will a que sobreviviese. Una cabina de teléfono al otro lado de la carretera. Se encaminó hacia éste y llamó al número de urgencias sin dar nada más que la dirección de la casa. Después se limitó únicamente a tomar su coche y regresar a su hogar a esperar la señal que le indicase que debía abandonar Baltimore y muy probablemente el país. Todo dependería de Will y de lo que encontrara el FBI en la escena del crimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :-) A partir de este capítulo, el ritmo de subida disminuirá. Al menos un capítulo por semana, o dos si son muy cortos.
> 
> ¡Espero que estén disfrutanto! <3


	21. Sin la máscara

Como cabía esperar, los servicios de emergencia, al llegar, llamaron a la policía local y al FBI de inmediato. Al ser una alarma del destripador, Jack se presentó en persona todavía cuando los paramédicos reanimaban a Will. Se generó una gran confusión, sentimientos de culpa por el estado del joven y la manera en la que lo habían empujado a trabajar cuando era evidente que no podía. Durante la siguiente semana no hubo sonido alguno respecto al caso, tan sólo el Tattle Crime se hizo eco con lo morboso de la noticia:

“ _El agente Will Graham hallado en estado comatoso al borde de la muerte entre dos cadáveres de dudosa procedencia. Todo apunta a que el sabueso del agente Crawford perdió la cabeza en la persecución del destripador y mató a dos hombres.”_

Pero realmente el escenario estaba con las pruebas justas para sospechar de Will, mas no hubo acusación formal. Will Graham dejó de ser agente del FBI cuando, al salir del hospital, se negó a testificar, dejando el caso en un punto muerto. En un enigmático silencio, el exagente volvió a Wolf Trap a trabajar en sus barcos.

Una parte de Hannibal siempre creyó que Will mencionaría su nombre ante el FBI, culpándolo de las muertes y de su estado; para su sorpresa supo que no hubo palabra o relación con él en ningún medio. El psiquiatra pasó unos cuatro días al servicio del FBI mientras Will permanecía en el hospital recuperándose de la encefalitis y de una fiebre que casi lo mata. Desde la agencia se hablaba mucho de él, de su enfermedad o de su demencia, otros especulaban en que hubo otro hombre involucrado, pero no trascendía más allá de lo oficial. El doctor Lecter no se presentó para ver el estado de su... _amigo_. Quería seguir viéndolo como tal y esperaba que el otro también lo viera del mismo modo.

Después de esa semana, a Hannibal se le comunicó que Will Graham había regresado a Wolf Trap para dedicarse definitivamente a lo que podía estar dándole una mejor estabilidad. Pensó en la posibilidad de hacerle una visita a su casa con todo lo que eso conllevaba; sentía una extrema curiosidad por saber cuál sería su reacción al verle, pero sobre todo deseos de hacerlo. Lecter esperó a terminar su última consulta de la mañana antes de dirigirse al lugar de residencia de Will. Su Bentley oscuro se presentaría en el cercado del viejo hogar un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. Podía resultar inquietante el hecho de hacerle una visita cordial después de haber intentado matarle.

Nada más bajar del coche, los perros de Will dieron la bienvenida al coche de Lecter entre ladridos y movimientos de cola alegre tras reconocerle. Hannibal se encaminó hacia el cobertizo y, al ver su vehículo estacionado cerca del lugar de trabajo del dueño, pudo comprobar que Jack también estaba allí; inesperada visita. No tardó en encaminarse hacia la cabaña, presentándose ante los dos. El director de la unidad se encontraba de pie en el umbral del cobertizo y el protagonista de las visitas dentro de allí, sin siquiera girarse para ver al nuevo huésped. Graham estaba limpiando lo que parecía un motor del velero, éste dispuesto justo a la salida. El agente del FBI parecía estar entablando una conversación y las respuestas que le estaba dando Will no eran las que él esperaba; abandonó la posición para ir a saludar al recién llegado. Hannibal le devolvió el saludo a Jack y luego observó a Will, que parecía más atento a su trabajo que a las visitas.

—Doctor Lecter, espero que usted tenga más suerte. Desde que lo encontramos, se niega a hablar; también se niega a que lo ayudemos. No podemos presentar cargos contra él, pero su situación pinta muy mal —la preocupación de Jack por Will era sincera, más allá de moverse por sus propios intereses o por los de la agencia, la cual presionaba al hombre para tener a alguien a quien acusar—. Les dejo. Debo volver al trabajo.

—Haré lo que pueda —le dijo al agente Crawford antes de que éste abandonara el lugar echando humos. Después Lecter se aproximó al moreno, pero sin acercarse demasiado. Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que empezó a hablar de nuevo—. Hola, Will —saludó con normalidad, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada turbio entre ellos.

De hecho, Hannibal en cierto modo lo sentía así. Podría haber seguido receloso por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, pero ese detalle, el de haber mantenido su inocencia, sus muros ante los demás... Éso había aplacado la reciente herida. En ese instante, observaba con detenimiento lo que hacía Will, con un gesto curioso; resultaba hasta cínica su mera presencia.

Su voz era capaz de helarle la sangre al joven, una presencia que, sin siquiera mirarlo, sabía que lo tenía de nuevo cerca. Como un desagradable recordatorio, la sensación de las manos de Hannibal sobre su cuello volvió a tenerla sobre la piel, perdiendo el aliento durante unos segundos. Con una pequeña lija, Will limaba los pernos del motor, colocándolos uno a uno en su sitio y encajándolos como piezas de un perfecto rompecabezas.

—Hannibal —le saludó Will cuando el contrario se acercó para ver cómo trabajaba. No hubo más intercambio de palabras cuando sabía que Jack los observaba en la distancia, pues su presencia estorbaba para poder hablar de asuntos más privados. El sonido del motor alejándose pronto les otorgó la privacidad deseada y Will miró al doctor por encima del motor que estaba arreglando—. Pensé que se había marchado.

La atención de Hannibal seguía sobre el modo de trabajar del contrario, pues poco conocía sobre mecánica y no había campo en el que no mostrara cierto interés.

—Estaba en mis planes, pero no me denunció ante el FBI —expresó el doctor, avanzando un paso más. Se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo después de lo que demostró Will. Ese encubrimiento de la verdad, algo que no esperó, sembró nuevamente la confianza y la seguridad de una amistad aún más fuerte—. Creí que me delataría.

La mirada granate se posó en los rasgos del otro con un estudiado gesto de aproximación. Hannibal esperaba una explicación sobre por qué había tomado una decisión en la que arriesgaba más de él mismo que de aquel que intentó matarlo. Will volvía a sus habituales gestos de retraimiento, inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para las respuestas.

—Estaba seguro de que… moriría ese día… —las piezas eran limpiadas una a una, sostenidas por las curtidas manos del ahora exagente, soplando entre los rieles para eliminar las pequeñas esquirlas de metal—. Si no lo denuncié fue por… fue por… —el gorro de lana ocultaba gran parte de su cabeza, dejando a la vista el rostro curtido por sus experiencias, que no perdía ese detalle casi aniñada a pesar de la barba de tres días—. Porque era mi amigo… Y la idea de ser comprendido, aceptado… incluso querido… era agradable… —Will detuvo toda actividad, posando las manos sobre el motor y mirando a la máquina fijamente y evitando el escrutinio de los ojos tan característicos de Hannibal—. Quería… —chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos ante aquellas profundas confesiones, exhalando un profundo suspiro para sacar de su interior aquella carga en secreto que portaba desde hacía tiempo—. Quería huir… Una parte de mí puede que siga queriendo...

La mirada del más mayor se inclinó hacia abajo, una actitud de atención en la que se sentía especialmente conmovido por las palabras de Will. Creía en él y en lo que decía sentir. En ese sentido, era recíproco. Hannibal se humedeció los labios lentamente mientras escuchaba cada una de sus confesiones, construidas a partir de la pura empatía del exagente; sólo él hubiera podido verlo desde esa perspectiva con tanta facilidad.

—Anhela un cambio en su paradigma, uno que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades —expresó Lecter una vez que sus ojos regresaron a la silueta que formaba Will; éste trabajaba con esmero, admirando la manera en la que manipuló las herramientas. Ahora sólo parecía limitarse a observar, pero sabía que el chico simplemente esquivaba el contacto visual con él—. Reconoce que puedo llenar el vacío que no ha dejado de sentir toda su vida, pero todavía se muestra evasivo —añadió como una simple observación con respecto a la situación.

La confusión de Will era palpable y sin embargo a Lecter se le dificultaba a veces poder escrutar sus pensamientos. Ese comportamiento a veces impredecible atraía a Hannibal; siempre seducido por conocer y saber, descifrar hasta su completa comprensión. Y el joven sintió, ante la observación del psiquiatra, un vacío que nunca consiguió llenar, un vacío que trataba de ocupar con sus perros. Ahora se presentaba Lecter con la oportunidad de amistad, amistad y comprensión; dos conceptos esquivos para un Will invalidado para las relaciones interpersonales y huidizo con el contacto físico.

—Y si hubiera dicho algo de todo esto… —Will se rio de sí mismo, leve y exultantemente al mismo tiempo—. Esa posibilidad ante la naciente amistad… No… no hubiera sido posible —sabía que estaba tratando de iniciar un contacto visual para el cual Will no estaba preparado, se sumergía en los surcos del motor por el cual las piezas encajaban a la perfección—. De todo lo que nos dijimos, en algo sigo siendo firme… Usted y yo somos iguales… Estamos igual de solos.

En una fracción de segundo, los orbes azules del más joven se elevaron hasta entrar en contacto con los carmesí de Hannibal. Un leve contacto visual en el que el lituano pudo ver al fin, después de tanto tiempo, el vacío azul de éstos.

—Igual de únicos. Por eso estamos solos —continuó las palabras de Will con la vista puesta nuevamente en el motor en el que trabajaba. Lentamente Hannibal empezó a caminar alrededor de éste, sólo unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de Will; el artefacto en el que trabajaba los separaba el uno del otro en ese instante—. Su singularidad fue lo que despertó mi curiosidad. Me pregunto si ahora me encuentra tan interesante —permaneció inmóvil en su nueva posición, como una estatua hierática, pero con una mirada que podía atravesar cualquier coraza. Hannibal aludió a aquella vez en la que Will sugirió un obvio desinterés por él; al final intuía que había conseguido cambiar su opinión—. Ahora que por fin vislumbra un reflejo suyo en mí, Will, ¿continuará evitándome?

Hannibal pudo interpretar ese intento de hacer contacto visual como un deseo por acercarse a él; confiaba en que no trataba de engañarse a sí mismo.

A Will le era inevitable el vigilar los pasos de Hannibal a su alrededor, como un gran tiburón blanco, Will se sentía mirándole a través de una jaula en la que él mismo se había encerrado y ahora había abierto la puerta para salir poco a poco y acariciar el lomo del escualo con la mano desnuda. La presión de Lecter sobre sus hombros, todavía eran un peso complicado de soportar.

—El interés que puedo tener se ha visto renovado desde nuestra última… reunión —una amable forma de llamar al intento de asesinato por parte del doctor. Will retomó su trabajo, rompiendo el asfixiante contacto visual que lo tenía atrapado en un bucle infinito—. Que entienda su naturaleza no quiere decir que pueda aceptarla.

Graham desmontó las piezas del lado de Hannibal, echándose sobre el motor, pues de esa forma no tendría que colocarse a su lado.

Hannibal entendió sus palabras como un modo de decir que había crecido su curiosidad con respecto a él, sin discernir entre cómo sentía esa curiosidad. Aunque no entendió del todo esa impetuosa afirmación. Hannibal inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando algo despertaba su interés, y en ese momento lo despertaba Will al trabajar sobre el motor. Habiendo una posición más cómoda y práctica, el moreno había decidido mantenerse al otro lado, obviamente para no tener que acercarse a él. Hannibal lo notó y se vio tentado a experimentar con ese miedo. Un silencio prolongado por parte del doctor sólo quería decir que estaba recapacitado sobre algo que se había expresado; Will estaba seguro que nada de lo que pudo haber dicho podría ser interpretado como una grosería, pues ahora se expresaba como nunca antes, descubriéndose con aquellas confesiones que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, pero eran las consecuencias de estar junto a Lecter. El psiquiatra se aproximó silencioso hasta la mesa de trabajo y, aprovechando la concentración del contrario y su propia posición privilegiada, su sombra se cernió sobre él antes de que pudiera levantar su mirada. Después enroscó sus fríos y largos dedos de la mano alrededor de la nuca de Will. No hizo fuerza, sólo un gesto que pretendía recordar aquel día en el que tocó su esbelto cuello para estrangularle. Brillante a la hora de extraer los impulsos más profundamente enterrados por el más joven.

—Puedo conseguir que acepte —dijo Lecter con una misteriosa tranquilidad, esperando cualquier reacción en Will ante el contacto. Quería comprobar cuán afectado estaba.

—¡Hmm! —una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Will, mezclada con el olor del miedo, pero no hubo aspavientos o movimientos bruscos. Muy despacio dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo el destornillador que estaba usando; no quería que lo viera como un acto agresivo. Controlaba sus nervios a través de la pausada respiración que escapaba lentamente por sus labios—. Aceptar la violencia a través de la violencia, o puede que del recuerdo... Si ahora aprieta sobre mi cuello, ¿cree que aceptaré los actos del pasado? —rememorar la sensación de la proximidad a la muerte, Will tentaba al doctor para a volver experimentar aquella agradable sensación.

Sin embargo, era la reacción que esperaba Hannibal, aunque no tan controlada. Will supo cómo hacerlo, sólo dejándose llevar por la impresión, no por los nervios del miedo. En ningún momento se atrevería a hacer presión, si no era por una razón en sí; de eso más bien dependía de los posibles actos del exagente. Los dedos del doctor se contenían en la piel cálida de la nuca, que mantenía el calor gracias al cabello ondulado que lo cubría. Cierto era que estaba consiguiendo controlar su nerviosismo, pero sólo a nivel gestual; su cuerpo estaba delatándole al sentir la humedad del sudor bajo sus tensos dedos.

—La aceptación requiere un proceso y éste puede ser el inicio. ¿Por qué no puede aceptarlo? ¿Por qué le parece tan terrible la idea hacerlo?

Hannibal empezó a apretar suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello, pretendiendo aumentar el sentimiento de inseguridad en Will, sólo durante unos segundos hasta que colocó la otra mano en la zona contraria que estaba desnuda. Ahora volvía a tener su cuello entre los dedos, la vida de Will en sus manos y el control de su cuerpo recostado sobre el motor. Iba a estudiar sus reacciones y el nivel de aceptación que poseía. Por mucho que negara poder aceptarle, Hannibal veía signos de ello y de los que no era consciente.

—No pue… no puedo aceptarlo porque me veo reflejado en usted… Veo esa inmensa violencia elevada a la categoría de arte y… —los movimientos espasmódicos de su cuello delataban el auténtico estado de Will bajo la máscara de tranquilidad que se acababa de poner. La yugular, martilleando con fuerza los dedos de Hannibal, incrementando exponencialmente su ritmo a más presión de sus dedos—. H-hannibal… —unas palabras tan sinceras como el mismo miedo que gobernaba su cuerpo, pues el contrario no parecía tener intención de soltar. Su pecho comenzaba a ser una máquina que alocadamente bombeaba oxígeno sin parar, sacudiendo su torso—. Pero si quiere verlo, debería permitirme ser yo quien sostuviera su cuello…

Osado y en cierta medida descarado, y a pesar de ese nerviosismo corporal, las palabras y los pensamientos del moreno marchaban por una línea más atrayente para el doctor. La mente negaba puerilmente quién era y, aún sabiendo lo que escondía en su cabeza, prefería aferrarse a su falso yo. Hannibal se humedeció levemente los labios con la punta de la lengua. Se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción del exagente cuando le quitara la venda de los ojos, cuando no pudiese resistirse más a su sombra. Y entonces, cuando ese pequeño indicio salió por la boca de Will, lentamente empezó a soltar su cuello, liberándolo de la presión y la incertidumbre. Hannibal retrocedió sólo un paso, sin dejar de observarle con el interés que le provocaba haber admitido su deseo por sostener su garganta.

—¿Para matarme, Will?

Como un animal herido, el exagente reptó sobre la superficie del motor colocándose en una postura más digna. No se sentía humillado por Hannibal; se sentía en clara desventaja en aquella postura tan sumisa que le cedía todo el control al mayor. Al menos ahora estaban frente a frente. Will tenía el gorro macado por el sudor de la frente, el cual se quitó. Lecter permitió que Will recobrara la compostura, darle un momento para recuperarse.

—No quiero matarlo, no ahora que… que por fin lo encuentro interesante —sin ser capaz de terminar la frase en un principio, por fin dejó caer de golpe toda una declaración de intenciones. Desde su último encuentro, Lecter se había descubierto, siendo Will atrapado en su tela de araña—. ¿Tiene miedo de que pueda hacerlo? —se planteó durante unos segundos si terminar la frase, la cual acompañó por un provocador mordisco sobre su labio inferior—. Con mis manos…

Sus nuevas confesiones complacían al doctor, pudiendo vislumbrar los primeros síntomas de su transformación. Hannibal esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y su mirada se serenó. Tal vez aquéllo sí empezaba a ser el principio de la amistad, sin muros en los que ninguno podía ocultarse.

—No —respondió Hannibal con seguridad, sin desprender la vista del contrario y permaneciendo inmóvil al otro lado de la mesa—, confío en sus palabras, pero no podemos dejar de hablar de casos hipotéticos —Hannibal acostumbraba a imaginar las posibilidades, interconectando unas con otras hasta formar un mapa conceptual—. ¿Siente que merezco la suficiente intimidad como para matarme con sus propias manos?

El lituano recordó aquella mañana en la que Will quiso esconderse tras una pistola para hacerlo. Los nuevos pensamientos de Will le resultaban ahora más dignos.

Con la mesa como barrera entre interlocutor y Will, el moreno pareció que iba hacer un amago de responder negativamente, pero las maneras pendulares de comunicarse de Graham consiguieron que fuera una afirmación. Expresando con sus vagos gestos la emoción de un témpano, Will asumía cada vez con más facilidad el rol que Hannibal deseaba ver en él. Para ello, tenía que desechar sus propios muros construidos con tanta dedicación y cuidado durante años. Las motivaciones que animaban el cambio no estaban del todo claros: si quería acercarse a Lecter o era un deseo de salvarlo de sí mismo.

—Un arma sería muy impersonal, y con usted… tendría que dedicar mi tiempo para disfrutar de la vida abandonando su cuerpo. Sería capaz de sentirla acariciando mis dedos mientras fluye a través de mí.

Will dio un paso lateral, arrastrando dos dedos sobre la mesa, como si la acariciase, con una clara intención de acercamiento.

Los ojos de Lecter se entornaron un poco, sintiendo por un momento cómo había penetrado en su propia mente. Tales afirmaciones sacadas de sus propios pilares, justo como había imaginado que Will haría. El mayor alzó suavemente el mentón y sus ojos se impregnaron con un extraño y sutil brillo, por lo gratificante que era al fin encontrar la comprensión de alguien. Los orbes granate siguieron el movimiento del contrario, la mano que acariciaba la madera y su consiguiente acercamiento. Podía sentir el interés de Will, en sus ojos.

—Le permite ser más íntimo con sus instintos —añadió Hannibal a las revelaciones del moreno con un entusiasmo que apenas era manifestado.

El psiquiatra seguía en su posición, esperando ver hasta qué punto el otro se permitiría aproximarse. Will no debía tener razones para sentir miedo ahora que dejaba conocerse como realmente era. Le estaba permitiendo ver sus patrones de conducta y más complaciente era la capacidad del exagente para intuirlos. Éste se removió el cabello aplastado bajo el gorro de lana como señal de cambio; parecía más cómodo ahora con un aspecto más vulgar. Trató de peinarse el cabello mientras se aproximaba al contrario con pasos lentos, pero decididos.

—Una intimidad que podría compartir, experimentar y quizás… ser guiado por alguien con más experiencia… —Will dio por finalizado su propio acercamiento y se apoyó al lado contrario de la mesa, sentándose sobre ésta y lanzando ahora el testigo a Lecter. Se veían vestigios de su negación al contacto visual, cuando en ciertos momentos el morenos sentía la necesidad de descansar de la asfixiante mirada de Hannibal. Por miedo a perderse en ellos, caer en su eterno bucle y quedar atrapado dentro de él—. Usted podría ilustrarme acerca de la intimidad con los impulsos primarios.

El primer gesto de Hannibal ante el acercamiento de Will fue el de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mostrándose seguro y a la vez complacido por lo dicho. Estaba empezando aumentar la curiosidad del moreno progresivamente; podía sentir cómo lo atrapaba dentro de su dimensión, más real y más vívida que la que Will poseía.

—Empieza a comprenderlo —la misma sonrisa se mantenía en sus comisuras y dio un paso al frente, sólo hasta estar a medio metro del moreno—. Pero primero ha de deshacerse de esas cadenas que le mantienen atado a sus propios muros. Debe dejar fluir sus deseos reprimidos, alimentarlos como lo hace con otros aspectos de su vida —explicó lo que ambos sabían muy bien, repitiendo la lección para facilitar la asimilación—. Dígame, Will. ¿Qué instintos son los que se atreve a cultivar?

—No, Hannibal. Siempre he comprendido sus actos. La belleza intrínseca encerrada en su brutalidad me arrastraba de tal forma que me hacía ver la realidad menos real. Comprendo su estructura de la realidad como si fuera una auténtica… —se quedó sin palabras a la hora de expresar tal magnitud de grandeza, a la par que la belleza de los escenarios del destripador. Will era capaz de comprender y adaptarse para realizar tales actos de crueldad por el simple hecho de ponerse en el lugar de Hannibal. Gesticuló con las manos hasta quedar en silencio, meditando con calma cómo describirlo—. Es destructor... y necesario.

Hannibal se mantuvo atento a cada descripción que Will hacía con respecto a su modo de actuar. Su manera de expresar las palabras, su mirada... podía percibir el mismo sentimiento que él, un estado de sublimidad.

—El caos como creador de orden —respondió Lecter después con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como si así pudiese encontrarse con la mirada de Will y conectar con él. Palabras irónicas, pero que poseían un enorme significado lógico bajo la interpretación de Hannibal. El simple pensamiento sobre ese asunto producía al doctor una profunda y placentera inquietud—. La crueldad como una manifestación de éste, siempre tendiendo al equilibrio. Un equilibrio perfecto, donde la destrucción y la creación conviven.

Por eso, Lecter no veía sus actos propios descabellados, sólo producto de la naturaleza. No había palabras calificativas para un comportamiento inherente en el cosmos y las cada vez más esclarecedoras palabras del doctor calaban con más profundidad en el más joven, escuchando y, sin ser apenas consciente, asintiendo a aquéllas que emanaban con total soltura de sus labios.

—Se compara con el caos, igualando sus actos a los de Dios. Pero usted es destructivo, como el fuego, como los huracanes, todos procedentes del mismo lugar —Will levantó el mentón para alcanzar con su mirada la de Hannibal, teniendo una expresión de ligera confusión—. ¿Cree en Dios? ¿O sencillamente lo imita para alcanzar su crueldad a la hora de destruir a aquellos que ruegan por él?

Hannibal notaba cómo Will indagaba cada vez más por los cimientos de su pensamiento. Lo imaginaba paseando por las galerías de un inmenso palacio, a su lado, deteniéndose en cada obra de arte que representaba una parte de su mente. Hannibal solamente lo guiaba y le hacía comprender cada símbolo. Will caminaba a su lado, escuchando, asimilando, pero no siempre coincidiendo con las observaciones de Hannibal. Las conversaciones en las que discutían abiertamente sobre sus diferentes opiniones eran estimulantes, llegando a conectar de una manera significativa y profunda.

—Dios es únicamente un referente del comportamiento humano, lo que somos nosotros en su máxima efigie. ¿Por qué omitir su lado destructivo? —había otros tantos rincones en los que no se detuvo para explicar. Will podía ver los cabos sueltos en la mente del más mayor, pero aparentemente sólo eran eso. Había salas en ese palacio en las que se mostraba reticente en revelar.

—Pero por usted no ruega nadie… Tan sólo espera ser comprendido. ¿Ese es mi papel?

—Usted no es una casualidad en esto, ni yo lo soy para usted.

Con alguien comprensivo, Lecter sería capaz de construir muy posiblemente algo con lo que pudiese llenar sus carencias, tanto las de él como las de Will. Conocía su propia patología y el modo para llenar el vacío era volviendo a recomponer la taza que se quebró hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos estuvieron enfrascados en la conversación que mantenían, ambos encontrándose el uno al otro. Graham estuvo a punto de responder, tan relajado como la sonrisa que le ofrecía al doctor; su intención fue reprimida ante el sonido de un motor deteniéndose en la entrada con el consecuente ladrido de los perros. La imagen de la galería se esfumó de la mente del doctor y enseguida Will se giró, colocándose el gorro y volviendo a enfrascarse en el motor. Alana apareció por la puerta del cobertizo a los pocos segundos, ya con un Will actuando como se esperaba de alguien que había pasado por un calvario. Hannibal se giró en dirección al portón, en donde podía verse a la doctora Bloom aproximarse con los perros siguiéndola.

—¡Will! ¿Cómo no hablas con Jack? —entró directamente la joven, tan fogosa como siempre—. Hannibal, ¿por qué no tratas de convencerlo? Se enfrenta a una acusación muy grave.

Will guardó silencio, enfrascado en la tarea y separando los labios sólo para saludarla silenciosamente. Lecter hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa, dando a la mujer un aspecto totalmente distinto al que mostraba a Will; siempre sería así.

—De ello estábamos hablando ahora —no exactamente era así, pero el exagente debía interpretar que su anterior conversación podía darle una solución a su preocupación—. Pero aún no ha podido hablar al respecto.

Alana parecía la más interesada en proteger a Will de las acusaciones; podía verse en su mirada. Ella se aproximó a ellos dos, aunque más centrada en el moreno.

—En el cuerpo del FBI están desesperados, Will. Necesitan un culpable para el caso y tú eres el único sospechoso oficial.

—Tan sólo por la ausencia de otro mejor. Sólo tienen pruebas circunstanciales, no tienen caso… No te preoc…

—¿Pero te estás escuchando? Te encontraron en el escenario del crimen casi muerto. Will, debes decir quién te hizo eso. Saben que estabas con alguien.

La preocupación de Alana empezaba a ser insistente y Will lo último que quería era hacerla un objetivo para Lecter.

Hannibal, por el momento, se abstenía a formar parte del diálogo entre ellos dos; sólo intervendría si alguno se dirigía a él y pedía su opinión. Mientras tanto, en su mente buscaba algún modo de rellenar el hueco en el caso. Lo ocurrido allí no debía haber resultado de esa forma, pero en esencia, era muy parecido a lo que había esperado.

—¡Alana! Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Lo dije en el interrogatorio y lo repito ahora: no recuerdo nada.

—Mientes y empiezo a pensar que no había nadie y lo haces para encubrirte. Necesitas ayuda.

Y que Alana pensase eso de él, le hizo más daño de lo que esperó. Los sentimientos por la doctora siempre habían sido intentos, pero estaba demostrando no ser consciente de nada a su alrededor.

—La encefalitis estaba muy avanzada. Es normal que no recuerde lo que pasó —al final el doctor se vio obligado a salir en defensa de Will, al menos para mantener su verdad oculta; sabía que su palabra tendría alguna influencia en la mujer.

Alana se quedó mirando al más mayor algo apurada, luego a Will.

—¿Y no has hecho el intento por recordar? ¡Te van a acusar de asesinato, Will! ¿Es que eso no te preocupa?

Alana creía cada vez más que el exagente era lo que algunos sospechaban ya: un psicópata. La actitud tan pasiva de Will le demostraba aquello.

—¿Éso es lo que crees que soy? Tan segura estás, Alana, de mi culpabilidad que has venid aquí… ¿para qué? —la actitud del joven cambió. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía pensando en proteger a todos de Hannibal, arriesgando su propia integridad. Pero no podía ahora negar que se había visto comprometido, tan dentro estaba de la mente del mayor, que verdaderamente quería a Lecter—. Tan segura estás… —sacó un arma de uno de los cajones del cobertizo y se lo plantó en la mano a la mujer, quien se mostraba confundida—. Cógela, ve a un campo de tiro, práctica.

Y, por alguna razón, Bloom consideró el guardar el arma. Aunque Graham le importaba mucho, un sentimiento de desconfianza había surgido en ella, uno que se superponía sobre la imagen de la inestabilidad y la enfermedad. Unos segundos de tensión en los que no hubo más palabras por su parte, asilándose en su motor. Alana buscó el apoyo en Hannibal, esperando que éste hiciera algo más de presión y hacerle hablar. Al menos hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Hannibal lo rompiese, siendo en ese momento de la parte de Alana; sabía que podrían desviar la atención de la mujer por un tiempo.

—Creo que podré realizarle una sesión de hipnosis para hacerle recordar. Will, ¿está de acuerdo? —el doctor miró a Will.

— Será lo mejor para todos... —murmuró Alana, sospechando del repentino cambio de Will. Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero no podía imaginar que se trataba del propio Lecter.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Puede que de esta forma Alana quede complacida y no alberguemos sospechas.

Tras esas palabras de Will, se ganó un bofetón por la forma de dirigirse a ella, algo que él mismo comprendió y se apresuró a disculparse. Lecter no reaccionó ante el bofetón que Will recibió, habiéndolo visto incluso justo por el modo en que se dirigió a ella. El muchacho estaba bajo una gran presión a pesar de que no daba esa impresión. El FBI, Jack, la propia Alana... En esos instantes se sintió más solo que nunca; pues el mismo hombre que protegía, trató de matarlo y debía cubrir sus propios intereses.

—Lo siento —continuó el exagente y recogió un trapo para limpiarse la grasa, saliendo del concurrido cobertizo con los perros.

Hannibal siguió en silencio, sin participar, hasta que Will les dejó solos en el cobertizo; aquéllo sólo indicaba que algo negativo se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me marche… Hannibal, gracias —se despidió la mujer con un actitud demasiado cercana al doctor, gesto que despertó ciertos celos en Graham.

Aquéllos últimos días, Lecter y Bloom habían empezado a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, casi a espaldas del exagente hasta ese momento. Ambos se despidieron de un modo bastante cálido y la mujer regresó a su coche para marchar hacia Baltimore, seguramente en busca de la presencia de Jack. Justo en ese instante, mientras abandonaba el área de la casa, ambos cómplices volvieron a reunirse en la puerta del cobertizo.

—Acompañará al FBI para estudiar el perfil del caso —retomó Will la conversación con Lecter—. Está segura que fui yo… y en esencia yo lo maté.

—Será complicado encontrar a alguien que pueda ocupar su culpa, Will —lentamente Hannibal se giró hacia el contrario y, con una pausa de unos pocos segundos y como si le costase decirlo, chasqueó la lengua para dar entrada a algo más—. O tal vez deba entregarse y asumir su condena ante la ley —dijo con una sutil resignación. No era exactamente una sugerencia de lo que debía hacer Will, sino su última opción.

El joven sintió aquellas palabras como cuchillos envenenados clavándose en su piel.

—O quizás puede que la memoria me vuelva y recuerde lo sucedido en la casa...

Lejos de ser una amenaza, fue la expresión de su resentimiento, por la cercanía de Hannibal con Alana y por la idea de entregarse a la policía. Y a pesar de que Will no había dicho una palabra directa, Hannibal pudo notar en sus gestos bruscos, su evasión y su modo de hablar; todo apuntaba a que no estaba precisamente contento.

Graham miró de reojo el vehículo de Bloom al alejarse y con un gesto de enfado volvió dentro a resguardarse del frío. El más mayor le siguió con la mirada mientras regresaba al interior del cobertizo con él; su rostro apenas mostraba alguna expresión, sólo una sutil confusión. Pero no duró mucho cuando supo la razón; Will estaba celoso. El moreno había aceptado las circunstancias, alejando al resto de Hannibal. Will era un gran pescador y al mismo tiempo él mismo se ponía la soga al cuello, pues incluso a esas alturas no tenía claro lo que quería de Hannibal. Y si sus deseos eran quedarse junto a Lecter, mantendría sus impulsos enterrados bajo la presión de hacer lo correcto

—¿Cuánto llevan acostándose? —preguntó Will.

—No lo hemos hecho aún —algo que expresaba con una extraña indiferencia. Hannibal respondió sin sentirse acusado, no sentía culpabilidad ni empatía por cómo a Will pudiese afectarle aquello, pero dio a entender que no tardarían en consumar la relación—. Pero he notado que la doctora Bloom puede que esté interesada en una relación estable —añadió como un detalle sin importancia.

Entonces el doctor se aproximó a Will, suponiendo cómo podría reaccionar al respecto. Sentía curiosidad por sus sentimientos y sus posibles acciones. Fue por eso que empezó a intimar con Alana; quería alejar a todos de Will y que sólo lo tuviese a él, que lo viese como la única persona que podía amarle. Pero aquellos detalles todavía se le escapaban a Will; suponía que Alana, como acto reflejo, se fue al opuesto, a Hannibal, y éste no se negó por… por las razones que fuesen. Sería algo que no tardaría de averiguar cuando su relación con Lecter fuera más intima.

—Aún… —bufó Will, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiso decir Hannibal. Luego tiró dentro de la caja de herramientas el destornillador. Le daba la espalda al cenizo mientras terminaba de recoger las herramientas repartidas por los alrededores del motor—. Usted sabía de mis intenciones románticas con… —pero se calló, pues aquéllo no era más que un arrebato infantil—. Supongo que ahora sí le dedica tiempo a esas cosas —una vez hablaron de ligar y Alana le dijo que no tenía intención de dedicarle tiempo a eso.

Los ojos de Lecter se postraron en el suelo de la cabaña mientras se humedecía los labios. Su mente asimilaba el sentir de Will simplemente como un dato, el cual comprendía, pero no sentía; en sí, Hannibal tampoco sentía tan intensamente por Alana como lo hacia por Graham. Había demasiados intereses en esa relación con ella.

—Le dejó claro que su interés hacia usted era estrictamente profesional —dio otro paso más hacia la posición del moreno, colocándose justo al lado de unos de sus costados, observando cómo guardaba todo su material—. ¿Tenía esperanza de que aquéllo podría cambiar? —preguntó como era característico en el doctor, siempre pareciendo más un interrogatorio, como una sesión de terapia. Aún así, era innegable el extraordinario interés que sentía hacia él.

Will forzó una risa que no quería salir de su garganta.

—¿Esperanzas? No, no. Ya no. No desde que… —miró a Lecter de reojo, pasando su mirada de arriba a bajo y guardando la caja bajo la mesa—. Hace mucho que Alana es un barco que zarpó y se perdió… para siempre. Más sabiendo que... —reposó las manos sobre la mesa de trabajo, dejando que la cabeza cayera entre sus brazos con un ligero balanceo—. Las inclinaciones románticas se han terminado. Ahora mismo hay asuntos más importantes y que requieren mi… completa atención.

Hannibal era lo que ocupaba todo el tiempo de Will, entre la disyuntiva de desenmascararlo o dejarse llevar definitivamente por su más que comprensible necesidad.

Por parte de Hannibal, saber que la atención de Will estaría desviada a lo que era realmente importante, le sosegó. El doctor podría ocupar su atención sin la doctora Bloom en su mente. Aún así, no podía descuidar su relación con ella; aún podía beneficiarse de la influencia que Alana ejercía sobre la opinión de Jack Crawford y a la vez podría ayudar a Will a encubrirse.

—Sus acusaciones —añadió a las palabras de Will antes de que el teléfono móvil de Hannibal sonase bajo el bolsillo del abrigo. Miró de quién era la llamada y comprobó que se trataba de Jack—. Un momento —se alejó unos pasos de la posición de Will hasta salir del cobertizo.

Mientras el moreno esperaba el regreso de Hannibal, cubrió el motor con una lona bien gruesa que la protegería del frío y los perros. Tanto la duración de la conversación ajena, como el tono de voz que llegaba hasta los oídos de Will, lo preocupaban. Al menos la conversación duró poco más de un minuto, lo suficiente como para causar en Hannibal cierto sentimiento de incomodidad. Finalmente regresó al interior para exponer lo siguiente.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el joven.

—Puede que estén empezando a relacionarme con el caso —Hannibal pensó que sería un detalle que debía saber Will.

La respuesta era mucho peor de lo que se pensaba. Era parte de lo que deseaba Will, descubriéndose a sí mimo pensando en la manea de librarse de aquéllo.

—¿Cómo es posible? No tiene pruebas. Se encargó de hacer desaparecer toda su presencia en el lugar. Otra cosa es la perspicacia de Jack… Es un buen investigador, Hannibal. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Lecter guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y apretó levemente los labios antes de levantar la inexpresiva mirada hacia el contrario.

—Aún no sabemos qué es lo que puede estar relacionándome. Sólo me pidió que me presentara en su oficina para hacerme unas preguntas —no podía suponer nada hasta no conocer más datos. Sería como entrar en la boca del lobo, pero debía aparentar tranquilidad y transparencia si quería seguir teniendo la confianza de Jack—. Sospecho que se trata del hombre que mató usted; era mi paciente.

Hannibal no sabía hasta qué punto habían llegado las indagaciones de Will con respecto a lo sucedido, pero sus flemáticas palabras no tendrían por qué sorprenderle. Aquel detalle era el único que podía relacionarle, pero no era más que algo ínfimo. Lo máximo de lo que podrían acusarle era de negligencia por un mal diagnóstico al tratar la esquizofrenia. Parecía algo lógico que Jack quisiera atar cabos sueltos, un paciente de Hannibal; era de esperar que el agente del FBI quisiera una entrevista con el psiquiatra que lo trataba.

Will suspiró, llevando la mirada al techo y conteniendo el torrente de pensamientos que abrumaban ahora mismo su mente, pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados de huida. Mantenía los ojos cerrados incluso cuando Hannibal dijo lo del asesinato. No era capaz de recordar a ciencia cierta, pero sabía que no lo había matado. La respuesta del moreno fue una macabra sonrisa.

—Supongo que esa futura conversación degenerará en un perfil sobre mí. Jack terminará sospechando, Hannibal.

El doctor no había dejado de separar la mirada del contrario, entendiendo esa sonrisa como una aceptación de su propio destino en la cárcel o en el propio hospital psiquiátrico.

—Aquella noche, cuando me llamó después de que huyera de la escena del crimen, me pidió ayuda para borrar sus huellas —sus ojos se entornaron y la postura de Hannibal se reafirmó antes de seguir hablando—. Le haré ganar tiempo durante el interrogatorio —con eso quería decir que lo ayudaría si se lo pedía de nuevo, devolviéndole así el favor de que lo estuviese encubriendo de vuelta—. Jack puede sospechar lo que quiera, pero las pruebas siempre serán lo que determine si es culpable o no —añadió con seguridad, como si ya estuviese planeando algo para ayudar a Will.

Will no cambió de postura. Incluso con el ofrecimiento de Hannibal, Will parecía que él tenía sus propios planes o al menos planeando algo, pero en aquellos momentos de profunda meditación no iba a rechazar la ayuda de Lecter le brindaba.— ¿Me encubrirá a riesgo de su propia integridad? —aceptó que Hannibal tenía razón respecto a la llamada, pero las dudas estaban implantadas en sus recuerdos y, por mucho que no recordase, su subconsciente siempre lo guiaba, ya sea con el Wendigo o el propio alce emplumado.

—Así es —respondió Lecter, subiéndose un poco la manga del abrigo para poder descubrir el reloj de su muñeca. Miró la hora y pensó que era momento de marcharse a Baltimore—. ¿Puede presentarse hoy a las siete y media en mi consulta?

—Puedo estar, ¿pero qué tiene planeado?

—Venga a esa hora y hablaremos sobre ello —Hannibal necesitaba primero recibir ese interrogatorio, hacer una visita a la sala de necropsias y revisar algunos archivos del caso. Con todo eso, podría empezar a ayudar verdaderamente a Will. Por supuesto, desconocía que él pudiese estar teniendo sus propios planes, pero aún así, Hannibal debía ser discreto incluso en presencia del exagente—. Tengo que hacer esa visita a Jack de inmediato. Le veo esta noche.

Y tras darle esa despedida, el psiquiatra salió del cobertizo en dirección a su coche. Will tampoco le dijo nada que no se imaginaba o podría deducir y, tras un rápida despedida, el moreno se puso manos a la obra, cerrando las puertas del cobertizo y volviendo dentro de la casa con todos sus perros. Era un cambio radical; pasase lo que pasase esa noche, debía estar preparado. Las fichas estaban sobre el tablero y los jugadores, Hannibal y Will, dispuestos a todo.

Se duchó, se cortó el pelo y se arregló de una forma muy diferente a como tenía a todos acostumbrados. Para cuando llegó la hora, Will estaba vestido con elegancia y un peinado refinado, sin rastro de esa loción que tanto ofendía a Lecter. Dejó a sus perros atendidos y se dispuso a viajar hasta Baltimore. Durante el trayecto recibió una llamada de Jack, pero dejó saltar el contestador. Pensó en escucharlo a su llegada, pero lo olvidó cuando el chico estuvo delante de la puerta de la consulta, llamando con los nudillos.


	22. Confesiones

Tal y como había deducido Lecter, Jack sólo preguntó por una de las víctimas, la cual coincidía con que había sido uno de sus pacientes. Pronto se supo que fue este enfermo quien allanó la residencia de Will para robar a sus perros, pero se desconocía absolutamente todo de la segunda víctima. Aquel detalle jugaría un papel muy importante en el plan de Hannibal, quien había dispuesto todo en el espacio de su mente como si se tratara de una historia escrita. La noche llegó y con ella la hora exacta en la que esperaba la visita del exagente en su oficina psiquiátrica.

Los nudillos contra la madera de la puerta retumbaron en la amplia sala y el doctor Lecter se apresuró a recibir la visita esperada. El mayor se encontró con el nuevo aspecto de Will, más elegante de lo que acostumbraba a ver en él; aquéllo provocó una sonrisa bastante complaciente, sobre todo porque había desaparecido aquel desagradable olor de la loción que se aplicaba. Hannibal abrió más la puerta para dejarle pasar.

—Bienvenido, Will.

Engalanado y con las formas del doctor, Will penetró en la habitación con el abrigo sobre el antebrazo, dejando que su mirada pesara sobre él.

—Buenas noches, doctor. Gracias —se dejó ver en su totalidad, caminando por la sala y observando los cuadros ya conocidos, los libros más que estudiados, con el único propósito de llamar la atención de Hannibal y atraerlo. La gran habitación estaba iluminada por las lámparas, dando un aura misteriosa y a la vez muy íntima—. Sigue manteniendo mi hora libre… como una vieja costumbre.

Hannibal cerró la puerta una vez Will entró; después siguió los pasos de su invitado hasta quedarse a un paso de él, observando su nuevo perfil.

Para poder comprenderlo en su totalidad, Will debía asumir el punto de vista de Hannibal, dejar que este entrara en su mente y así él entrar en la suya. Las consecuencias para alguien con su habilidad era la asimilación de ciertos comportamientos. Lecter pudo confirmar con sólo verle cómo el joven se había impregnado de su forma de pensar, de actuar... incluso de vestirse. Le asombraba la gran capacidad y facilidad con la que asumía su perspectiva, casi como un espejo.

—Suelo reservarla para momentos imprevistos como estos —explicó Lecter, difícilmente pudiendo esconder el placer que le suscitaba el ver a Will como parte de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría atraído por su condición empática—. Siéntese, por favor —le indicó sentarse en uno de los amplios asientos dedicados al lugar de los pacientes. Hannibal hizo lo mismo con el suyo, desabrochando el botón de su chaqueta al hacerlo. Se cruzó de piernas y dejó las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, con la mirada totalmente fija en el contrario, justo enfrente.

Will dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo y tomó asiento lentamente. Su cuerpo descansó sobre la cómoda silla, cruzando las piernas y dejando los brazos a cada lado de los reposabrazos. Su aspecto era idénticamente diferente al del psiquiatra; cruce de miradas y estudios del comportamiento ajeno.

—¿Cómo están sus perros? —inquirió Hannibal; una simple pregunta de cortesía para romper el hielo, antes de pasar a lo verdaderamente importante.

—Están bien, alimentados, y al marcharme se quedaron tranquilos. ¿Qué tal la entrevista con Jack? —recordó la llamada del hombre, pero la ignoraba todavía. Estaba más interesado en lo que Lecter tuviera que contarle, o las partes que quisiera contarle—. ¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Avisar a mi abogado?

Hannibal sonrió con levedad al saber que sus mascotas estaban bien después del mal trago que pasaron con ese provisional y nuevo dueño. Rápidamente la conversación se tornó a lo que realmente importaba y no vio necesidad de esquivar el transcurso de ésta.

—La situación es complicada, pero hay probabilidades de que su caso se cierre alegando defensa propia —explicó el doctor de un modo muy superficial—. Un abogado necesitará, Will, pero su futuro dependerá de lo que usted diga recordar sobre esa noche.

La clave para su salvación era su propio testimonio, jugando con las únicas pistas que el FBI poseía del caso.

—Lo recuerdo todo —sentenció Will, dejando que el silencio los aplastase contra el suelo, siendo su mirada ahora más punzante que un cuchillo. Era el momento de poner todas las opciones sobre la mesa, la verdad por su parte, exigiendo lo mismo al contrario. Y antes que pudiera responder Hannibal, Graham volvió habar—: No más mentiras. No, basta. Puedo aceptar los pecados de omisión, pero no las mentiras flagrantes. No me mienta, doctor Lecter.

Will hablaba con tal seriedad que lo poco que podía quedar de él bajo aquella coraza estaba bien oculto para sobrevivir a ese encuentro. Las exigencias de Will estaban justificadas después de todo. Hannibal decidió no dar extensos detalles sobre lo ocurrido, pero tampoco llegaba a mentir. Siempre sus palabras guardaban cierta parte de verdad, al menos casi siempre. Will, en ese aspecto, exigía una verdad completa, pero tendría que ser la verdad tal y como la veía Lecter. El doctor respiró hondo y su mirada se perdió en el suelo, pero sin disminuir la firmeza.

—¿Me devolverá el favor? —preguntó después de apretar suavemente los labios entre sí. A pesar de la nueva etapa de la relación, existía cierto recelo en confiar el uno en otro. Hannibal estaba muy seguro de que lo que Will quería era que confesase lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, no lo que Will creía haber hecho.

La mirada del joven parecía la de un hombre despertando de un sueño y aún así asintió, entrando de lleno en el juego de Hannibal. Sinceridad, exposición, confianza de un hombre que no dudaría en matarlo si así lo creía necesario.

—La sinceridad será lo que oiga de mis labios —y éso implicaba entregarse a él, a sabiendas de que no podría ser correspondido.

Los ojos granate de Lecter regresaron a clavarse en Will, tomando aquellas palabras como una ventaja, pero sólo en parte. Sabía que habría omisiones en sus verdades. Agradeció entonces su disposición, reafirmándose en su asiento.

—¿Realmente recuerda todo lo que ocurrió, Will? Según dijo, no recordó haber matado a aquel hombre, pero estaba convencido de haberlo hecho.

En parte, aquéllo lo convertía en una verdad, pero no necesariamente era lo que pensaba, lo que tenía entendido como su verdad. Tras sus palabras, Hannibal inclinó levemente la cabeza, esperando la respuesta.

—No —dijo Graham acompañado por el sutil movimiento de cabeza—. No lo recuerdo, pero sé que usted estaba allí, sé que no pude hacerlo solo… Mentí… mentí para dar a mis palabras más fuerza. Y ahora confieso mi pecado. ¿Cuál es el suyo, doctor?

Will necesitó humedecerse los labios al sentirlos resecos debido a la presión que sentía en aquellos instantes. La mirada de Hannibal le llegaba hasta el alma; tenía la sensación que mentirle sería inútil, él lo sabría, pues el modo de descubrir la verdad era simplemente observando a su alrededor. Se encontraba la mentira en la contradicción y a Will lo encontró de ese modo. Los gestos y expresiones que Hannibal podía leer en él ayudaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Estuve allí, actuando como un vigilante para usted, como su mentor —confesó lo que ya de por sí Will sospechaba; no había razones por las que seguir ocultando ese trozo de verdad que compartían—. Pero que estuviese allí o no, el resultado no cambiaría, Will. Usted lo destripó y quiso comérselo.

Y sin embargo, Hannibal creía firmemente que el único culpable de esa muerte fue la propia víctima.

—Quise matarlo, desee matarlo, imaginé que lo mataba. Como usted lo haría... De esa forma, creí que me acercaría a su forma de pensar. Podría compensarlo, pero no puedo asegurarlo... Sólo tengo su palabra... —apenas Will pestañeaba, buscando algún indicio que le dijera si Hannibal mentía, pero como supuso, aquéllo era un salto de fe—. Me guió como un mentor... Como un benefactor...

El cenizo permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, haciendo sólo pequeños movimientos con los dedos, y la mirada, aunque estática, era como si cambiase constantemente.

—Para alimentar sus instintos y hacerlos florece —y podía determinar que así estaba siendo todavía. Will poco a poco asimilaba su punto de vista; dio igual de qué manera lo consiguió. Acabaría absorbido con tanta fuerza, que jamás regresaría a creerse los propios muros que se construyó—. Al parecer conseguí lo que nos propusimos. Usted me pidió ayuda con terapia y yo se la di —explicó Hannibal con convicción sobre sus acciones.

—Una ayuda que alimentaría mis impulsos convirtiéndolos en algo más que una mera inspiración... Me ha ayudado, doctor Lecter, a comprenderme, a verme... pero ahora... —dando más fuerza a sus palabras, Will hizo una breve pausa, humedeciendo deliberadamente sus labios—. Ahora quiero conocerlo a usted... quiero comprender hasta desafiar los límites de nuestras propias barreras.

La mirada del doctor se entornó, dando un aspecto menos firme del que acostumbraba, como si las palabras de Will se hubiesen convertido en el sonido característico del clavicordio. Era justo que, después de que le dejara conocerle y ayudarle, Hannibal permitiera lo mismo al contrario.

—¿De qué modo, Will? —preguntó con un tono algo inquisitivo, pero a la vez una parte de él se mostraba en guardia—. ¿Cuáles son sus intereses para querer acercarse a mí?

Lecter no cuestionaba su repentina curiosidad, pretendía comprender sus razones y poder responder por ello.

—Usted es tan destructivo como creador. Comprende la naturaleza humana y, hasta que le conocí, no pensaba que nadie pudiera jugar al ajedrez al mismo nivel que el mío. Pero incluso veo que me supera —hablaba de la comprensión, de la compañía de un hombre que, a pesar de sus impulsos destructivos, eran atrayentes. Will era un adicto y Hannibal su droga, siendo una mera atracción de intelectos, rozando en ocasiones la intimidad física—. Se ha asegurado de quitarme todo, de dejarme sin nada, de ser lo único que tenga en mi vida… Tenía razón, doctor Lecter. Somos iguales.

Lentamente Hannibal se fue inclinando hacia un lado, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos mientras colocaba los nudillos bajo su mentón. Era gratificante escuchar a alguien hablarle de un modo tan elevado, del mismo nivel de comprensión o al menos que se asemejase.

—Debía hacerle lo más parecido a mí y su don haría el resto para aceptar lo que realmente nos asemeja —se preguntaba si Will realmente podía sentir lo que en ese momento suponía para el doctor ser comprendido. Un sentimiento sublime de alivio—. Para comprenderme, debía comprenderse a sí mismo primero y viceversa.

—La comprensión en un acto reciproco… Yo le permito entrar en mí… Y usted me permite compenetrarnos…

No era necesario una mayor explicación; las palabras se quedaban cortas cuando ambos se movían en espectros que sólo ellos podían entender. Su mirada azulada no abandonaba los ojos color carmesí del doctor, absorbido por la burbuja que había creado, aislándolo del resto. Will cortó esa conexión visual para posar la mirada en una de sus manos que acariciaba la piel del sofá. Una sutil sonrisa fue enviada al joven de parte de Lecter, junto a una mirada más, con lo cual le hacía saber la satisfacción que sentía por su entrega. El mayor no cambió de posición, únicamente analizando los gestos de Will, como un segundo lenguaje que no podía controlar. Sabía cuánto disfrutaba de la conexión, tal vez tanto como él.

—Puede culpar del asesinato al señor Muller —respondió finalmente, en referencia a la ayuda que le prestaría para librarse de la cárcel y del psiquiátrico. Muller se trataba del hombre que Hannibal mató durante el enfrentamiento contra el exagente—. Sólo debe disponer las evidencias y tendrán perfecto sentido a su favor.

—¿Muller? —los recuerdos estaban borrosos y aquel hombre era un mera mota en el remolino de recuerdos de la noche—. Supongo que se refiere al otro hombre... Ese momento está difuminado... lejano —de nuevo en él, atendió a aquella explicación—. Inculpar a un muerto, como una trifulca con los vecinos... Yo quedaría como la víctima en todo ello. Alguien que estaba buscando a sus perros y se vio tristemente implicado... —sentía estar siendo parte del diseño de Hannibal, una pieza más en su grotesco ajedrez—. Debo saber antes.... si volverá a intentar matarme...

La sonrisa de Hannibal se amplió por un instante más, complacido por el modo tan rápido de llegar a esa conclusión. Sentía la extraña sensación de que podía penetrar en la mente de Will y leer sus intenciones. Era, al igual que una inconveniencia, placentero. Will mismo se había respondido y dado solución a su problema ante la ley, tal y como habría hecho él en su situación.

—No, Will —apaciguó la duda del más joven, al menos por el momento. Por lo que respectaba a Lecter, no tenía razones por las que desear matarlo... aún—. ¿No confía en mí? —Algo que seguramente Hannibal hacía más con respecto al otro.

Una pregunta directa que requería de una respuesta sincera, Will tenía sus dudas con respecto a Hannibal. Sus intenciones aún algo confusas le llevaron a la idea de que bien no podría ser su último intento.

—Confió en sus actos, confío en su naturaleza y los impulsos que la dominan —no era una respuesta adecuada; debía elegir las palabras con cuidado—. Mis dudas sobre mí se han disipado, pero su curiosidad le puede llevar a querer estudiar mi comportamiento en ciertas circunstancias —una forma elegante de expresar sus dudas sobre el tema a debatir.

Graham buscaba en los gestos de Hannibal algún indicio que le diera una pista. La forma de hablar de Will cambiaba cuanto más permanecía bajo su influencia. Tenía cuidado con las palabras que pronunciaba, muy fácilmente malinterpretables, pero la tensión que sentía el exagente era palpable. Hannibal se preguntaba si era exactamente consciente del papel que podía tener en el juego.

—Confía en mi naturaleza y en lo que soy, pero se siente inseguro con respecto a lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer —repitió las palabras de Graham en un lenguaje más claro. Comprendía su inseguridad, pero no por ello podría dejar de actuar según sus instintos—. ¿Se siente un peón, Will?

Hannibal le quería abrir un poco más los ojos. No tenía por qué sentirse inseguro, ni siquiera ser un peón; Will también podía ser un jugador en el caótico tablero de la mente de Lecter y le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser consciente de su propio papel en el juego.

—Yo… no es estoy seguro del papel que desempeño en esto… A veces me siento como un peón en su eterno circo de los horrores para después colocarme en una posición en la que puedo dirigir de igual a igual… Pero no dejo de tenerlo en mi mente. Mis pensamientos… los escucho con su propio timbre y tono, susurrándome al oído… —Will marcó una sonrisa maníaca en sus labio, como si hablase con un fantasma—. No puedo sacarle de mi cabeza… A veces siento que me difumino con sus propios pensamientos.

Era evidente que aquella absoluta empatía que poseía era la causante de esa confusión. Will era incapaz de discernir entre quién era él y Hannibal, algo que no tenía mucha intención de remediar; era así cómo debía suceder. En ese sentido, Will se trataba de un simple peón y, aunque le diese la pista de poder participar, Lecter ya tenía una fuerte ventaja sobre él o podría ser la peor de las desventajas. Entonces el doctor sonrió ante sus palabras, complacido, mientras recuperaba la postura del principio en su asiento.

—Asume mi punto de vista como el suyo. Y le resulta tan atrayente que se siente absorbido por él. No quiere volver a la oscuridad de sus muros; desea permanecer en la claridad de esta nueva perspectiva.

—No soy capaz de diferenciar cuales son los míos y cuales los suyos. Se está asegurando de borrar la línea que nos separa y me veo cada vez más imbuido de su propio pensamiento.

—Debe dejarse llevar por lo que esos nuevos pensamientos le muestran, Will. Mi voz le está guiando para encontrarse a sí mismo.

Por un instante, Will se sintió a punto de derrumbarse al pasar los dedos por su comisura. Jugar con la frontera entre Hannibal y su propia cordura pasaba factura y el precio era perderse en los deseos contrarios. Pero lo que todavía no llegaba a ver era que no eran los de Hannibal, eran sus propios impulsos alimentados por Lecter, en un afán por aceptarse y ser lo que su naturaleza le gritaba. En un momento ya eran uno a nivel mental, donde el exagente se empaparía de aquel esquema psíquico. Hannibal se veía tentado a acelerar el proceso con sustancias, que intensificarían ese proceso mental en el que Will se veía inmerso. Tan sólo tendría que...

De repente fueron interrumpidos. Unos nudillos llamaban a la puerta de manera insistente. Hannibal no esperaba a nadie, pero Will sin abrir la puerta sabía a la perfección quien era: Crawford y sus pruebas contra él. El FBI había insistido en procesar a alguien.

—Es Jack… —aseguró Will.

Hannibal detuvo unos segundos su mirada en el contrario, antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a abrir la puerta. La figura imponente de Jack apareció cuando abrió, un rápido saludo y el agente entró con bastante seguridad; sabía muy bien a qué venía y Hannibal se hacía una ligera idea.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí, Jack?

Jack entró en la habitación con un semblante serio, más serio que de costumbre. Con un aura de tristeza, provocó que Will se levantase de su asiento, pues algo le decía que estaba allí por él. Un séquito de agentes con las manos sobre las fundas del arma entraron sin esperar el permiso de Lecter, colocándose en abanico y mirando al moreno, dispuestos a disparar si era realmente necesario..

—Will Graham… Queda arrestado por el asesinato de Peter Muller —el muchacho frunció el ceño ante lo repentino de lo sucedido; las últimas noticias que tenía no indicaban este final. Gesto que fue captado por los agentes que desenfundaron las armas—. No será necesario, ¿verdad Will?

Tanto servicio de entrega a esos mismos hombres para que ahora Will fuera tratado de aquella forma.

—No, no será necesario.

El enfado en la mirada de Will se hizo evidente cuando se acercó con las muñecas pegadas a Jack. Tras esposarlo, lo sacaron de la consulta sin dejarle recoger su abrigo. Fue demasiado tarde para poder crear una defensa. Hannibal ni siquiera participó en ella en ese preciso instante, siguiendo con la mirada al moreno, escoltado por los guardias hacia el exterior del edificio.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —preguntó Jack cuando éste se quedó a solas con el psiquiatra.

Lecter mostró su gesto más desconcertado, como si no hubiese imaginado un desenlace así, pero sí estuvo sorprendido de que se diera.

—No —respondió a Jack tras apretar suavemente los labios, afectado—. Will acudió a mí para ayudarle a encontrar respuestas, pero no esperaba esto.

En ese instante, Hannibal no hablaba exactamente en el contexto que se refería Crawford, pero seguía siendo en parte verdad. Todo se había puesto patas arriba en tan sólo unos minutos, pero por el momento no hubo nada que incriminara a Hannibal, ni siquiera una sospecha. El único que tenía testimonio era Will y éste había decidido mantenerse en silencio por él. Del mismo modo haría Hannibal, pero todo dependería de las posibilidades que le beneficiaran.

Fuera les esperaba un vehículo del FBI, incluso Alana se había presentado. Cruzó miradas con Will, pero éste le devolvió una llena de algo parecido al rencor. Sabía para lo que ella estaba allí y no era por él; ambos se cruzaron en silencio, pudiendo ver cómo entraba casi a trote a encontrarse con Hannibal. Ambos tuvieron una charla en su consulta, en donde expresaban su tristeza por la culpabilidad de Graham. Poco después se separaron. Bloom regresó a su casa y Lecter a la suya, pero pensando en las probabilidades a favor y en contra de Will. Se preguntaba hacia dónde se inclinaría la balanza la próxima vez.


	23. Construyendo la defensa

Hasta la llegada a la sala de interrogatorios, Graham guardó silencio. Le arrebataron sus pertenencias personales y el equipo de Jack le tomó las huellas, las demás pruebas que pudiera llevar encima. Después le dejaron en una sala aislado hasta que un abogado hablase con él. Le habían retirado su ropa y provisto de un mono naranja, según ellos provisional. Will sabía que no tenían más que pruebas circunstanciales, pero éso no les impidió lanzarse a por él como animales hambrientos. Con todo el revuelo montado y la extraordinaria fama que Will se ganó gracias al _Tattle Crime_ , fue enviado al hospital psiquiátrico para mentes criminales de Baltimore.

Al menos Hannibal esperó lo necesario para dar margen de acción a los acontecimientos; fue a primera hora de la mañana, dos días después de los sucesos, que el doctor acudió a las celdas de la comisaría, donde averiguó que se encontraba el culpable. Así era como llamaban a Will ahora. Los pasos firmes del doctor podían escucharse sigilosos mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo de las celdas. Casi todas estaban vacías, excepto la del final a la derecha, donde se encontraba Will Graham preso. Previamente Hannibal se había informado sobre la situación del exagente, siendo la misma de siempre, sólo que Jack había sido presionado para encontrar a un culpable y lamentablemente le había tocado a Graham, el único sospechoso del crimen.

Tomando las costumbres de Hannibal, Will se perdió en su propio palacio mental, pero para él era un arroyo, donde estaba en paz, tranquilo, pescando. Y como una presencia fuera de lugar, Hannibal apareció a su lado. No le expulsó; decidió permitirle quedarse allí con él, compartiendo su lugar de descanso.

—Doctor Lecter.

Lecter se dejó ver por los barrotes, sujetando su abrigo en uno de sus antebrazos, y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, notando a su contrario ajeno, fuera del mundo real, hasta que percibió su presencia.

—Hola, Will —saludó antes de girarse hacia la celda; ninguna expresión, sólo la continua e intensa mirada del doctor—. ¿Dónde estaba?

Will, atraído como un gancho invisible, fue arrastrado a través de su propia realidad hasta estar de nuevo dentro de la oscura celda en la que no entraba ni la luz del día. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron, tornando la mirada al lituano de pie tras los barrotes. El doctor se aproximó a la celda, sólo hasta la línea de seguridad, pero manteniéndose completamente de frente con Will. En ese instante imaginó a ambos en otro espacio, en ese arroyo que le transmitía paz; Will en el agua pescando, Hannibal en la orilla, separados, pero viviendo una misma realidad.

—Estaba muy lejos, pescando, en el único lugar en el que puedo estar sin grilletes… —despacio, Will se levantó, caminando hasta colocarse cerca de los hierros que lo privaban de su libertad. Los micrófonos de Chilton siempre estaban funcionando por lo que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos—. No tienen más pruebas que las circunstanciales y, al no querer imputar a un sujeto desconocido, recae toda la responsabilidad sobre mí… ¿Viene a lanzarme un cabo o… quizás… a atarlo a mi cuello?

—Debe hablar sobre lo que me contó en nuestra última consulta —era una manera sutil de decir que le echaba un cabo, aunque sin querer mancharse demasiado las manos—. Lo que recuerda de ese día puede salvarlo. Deje sus inseguridades a un lado, Will —lentamente sus ojos se agacharon, observando cómo caía la tela de su propio abrigo, a la vez despertando de la ensoñación para regresar a las celdas. Tanto como Will, sabía de los espionajes y grabaciones que se hacían a escondidas—. ¿Ha hablado ya con su abogado?

Aprovechando la intimidad que los celadores les habían proporcionado, Will se acercó a los barrotes, agarrándose a estos para hablar en susurros imperceptibles para los micrófonos.

—Puedo decir lo que recuerdo, pero no son más que sombras y sombras oscuras que me acechan tras cada esquina. Podría decir cualquier cosa que encajase con las ausencia de pruebas contra mí. Y a pesar de ello, el proceso continuaría… No buscan un culpable, tan sólo esperan que alguien acepte y guarde silencio. Ya han venido del FBI a “pedirme” que me declare culpable…

Tenía factores a favor y, después de todo, estaba asustado.

Lecter fue capaz de escucharle incluso en suaves susurros, pero tuvo que sobrepasar sólo un poco la línea para escuchar en detalle. Por el momento ningún celador se preocupaba por ello, pero no podía tampoco arriesgar demasiado. Después el mayor alzó la vista al contrario, habiendo pensado en alguna posibilidad.

—Puede haber otro culpable —se reservó el derecho de hablar en el mismo tono que Will, sin temer que le escuchasen. Si elegía bien las palabras, no tendría por qué ocurrir nada—. Algo así me insinuó ayer, ¿recuerda? —si el FBI sólo quería cerrar el caso, daría igual si era Will Graham o Peter Muller—. Reúnase con esas sombras y esboce los acontecimientos con ellas —finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a dar la visita por finalizada—. Le haré otra visita.

Hannibal necesitaba tiempo para tantear el terreno mientras dejaba tiempo al moreno para modificar la verdad y convencerse de ella. No hubo más intercambio entre los hombres y Will asintió a las palabras de su benefactor.

—Buscaré aquí dentro lo necesario.

Tras lo cual, como una una mangosta oculta en la oscuridad y dispuesta a saltar sobre la serpiente, el preso se colocó contra la pared, tomando asiento en el suelo entre penumbras a idear su propia defensa con la idea sugestionada de Lecter. Hannibal abandonó el pasillo de celdas y empezó a reconstruir en su mente el mapa conceptual que podría ayudar a Will a salir de prisión. Había un sinfín de posibilidades, pero se atendría a las probabilidades. Mientras tanto, Will mantuvo aquella postura durante horas, sin siquiera atender al propio Chilton que bajó al paso de los minutos para hablar con él; al menos a intentarlo.


	24. Hurgando en la mente

Durante los próximos días en los que estuvo en ausencia del ex agente, Lecter habló con Jack nuevamente para conocer su postura y hablar una vez más sobre el caso del que se le incriminaba. Usó la confianza y la amistad que sentía hacia Will para inclinar un poco la opinión del agente a su favor; después se permitió buscar una defensa. Contactó con una abogada y Lecter solicitó hablar con el preso en las salas privadas del recinto psiquiátrico. Primero llevarían a Graham hasta allí, en donde lo esposarían a la mesa central; después se presentarían el doctor y la abogada.

Chilton no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener bajo su poder la mente de Graham aprobado por la propia dirección del centro. En definitiva, un consenso de médicos a las órdenes de Frederick accedieron a una sesión unas horas antes de dicha entrevista. Por tanto, cuando Will fue llevado a la sala, su estado era cuanto menos lúcido. La resistencia del exagente era prodigiosa; Chilton no consiguió más que vagas descripciones e historias de como adoptaba perros.

Después de ser avisados de que Will Graham se encontraba en la sala de entrevistas, tanto Hannibal como la abogada, llamada Kristen Taylor, entraron. Aquel lugar se suponía estar aislado de cualquier motorización que pudiese hacer Chilton, por lo que tendrían la seguridad de poder hablar de cualquier tema o... eso esperaban. Graham, ahora esposado a la mesa, esperaba la llegada de alguien. ¿Quién? No lo sabía, tan sólo las personas que se paseaban frente a él eran meras siluetas sin rostro; no eran nadie. Sólo una tenía forma, rostro y nombre; Hannibal Lecter se presentó frente a él como una imagen de salvación, oscura salvación, una figura oscura astada que le tendía una mano. Lecter se encontró con un Will algo desorientado. Había muchos signos que evocaban el estado en el que se encontraba y no le gustaba. El mayor no se detuvo en preguntar y se aproximó al moreno para poder examinar sus signos faciales. Tomó su rostro desde la mandíbula para inspeccionar con detenimiento. El sudor, las pupilas y un estado de semiinconsciencia... Podía sospechar en Chilton y su intento de obtener los recuerdos de Will.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —era evidente, pero quería que la abogada tomara constancia sobre ello, de tal modo que viera a Graham como una víctima.

La mirada del joven se quedó fija en los ojos de Lecter, quien pudo ver la dilatación exagerada de sus pupilas, la excesiva sudoración y el descaro con el que Graham le mantenía la mirada. El menor levantó las manos para agarrar las de Hannibal, pero éstas se detuvieron en seco por la acción de las esposas; el metal chasqueó en la sala como un látigo y Will gimió de dolor.

—Los perros… Los saqué… de la calle… Me preguntaba sobre ti… pero no puedo hablar de lo que no recuerdo… ¿Ha venido con Alana? —balbuceó, todavía con las manos de Lecter sobre su rostro surcado en sudor, los orbes azules de Will buscaron la otra figura en la sala; el doctor podía sentir algunos escalofríos bajo su dedos.—. No, creo que no… El doctor Chilton considera que su terapia puede ser beneficiosa… pero es como un niño removiendo barro… y el barro… es mi cabeza… me duele...

Will quiso frotarse los ojos por la molesta luz, pero de nuevo las esposas hicieron su trabajo.

Hannibal veía la posibilidad del uso de noótropicos o alguna otra sustancia que estimulase la memoria; aquéllo podría poner la vida de Chilton en peligro, aunque rimero tendría unas palabras con él antes de abandonar el hospital. El doctor le tocó la frente a Will una vez retiró el pelo humedecido de éste; después le soltó, dirigiéndose a sentarse enfrente del preso.

—Le ha drogado —fueron palabras más para la abogada que para Will. Apoyando los brazos sobre la superficie, Lecter miró a los perdidos ojos del contrario, dudando de si sería capaz de mantener una conversación normal—. Le he traído una abogada, Will, para su defensa. Pero no contaba con encontrarle así.

Lecter tomó un poco de aire antes de hacer presión en sus propias manos; se le veía algo más serio de lo normal.

La mente de Will, ese templo inescrutable que Frederick trató de violar, era un portento y a pesar de las sustancias que corrían por su torrente sanguíneo, Graham centró su atención en la voz de Hannibal, sirviéndole como en muchas otras ocasiones de ancla en la realidad. Le sirvió de guía para encontrarlo y quedarse a su lado, hallando sentido a las palabras. Luego miró a la abogada, la cual parecía satisfecha.

—Una muy buena base para su defensa. Debe agradecérselo a quien diera el visto bueno —dijo la abogada.

—Es un placer… Me disculpo… Me temo que no… estoy en condiciones, pero… puedo escuchar…

Will colocó los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando su peso en ésta; era éso o su cabeza caería contra la mesa. La mujer no había tardado en sacar de su carpeta unos papeles, los cuales puso sobre la mesa para empezar a escribir; ya había tomado asiento en el lateral de la mesa entre Graham y Lecter. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente a los ojos, al menos era la de Hannibal la que se sostenía más por evidentes razones.

—Señor Graham, el doctor Lecter me ha explicado muy brevemente la situación por la que está pasando, pero debo hacerle unas preguntas. Sólo responda lo que pueda y repetiremos esta reunión cuando se encuentre dispuesto —Kristen empuñó el bolígrafo que sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comenzó—. Lecter ha insistido mucho en los recuerdos que podrían exculparle del asesinato. ¿Podría describir lo que recuerde?

Hannibal no dejaba de apartar los ojos granate del contrario, como si de ese modo fuese posible controlar cada palabra que fuese a decir, todo bajo su sombría influencia.

—Recuerdo… Los recuerdos están borrosos, pero… soy plenamente consciente de lo que ocurrió a mi alrededor… Una sombra funesta me acompaña, vela por mí… No permite que me hunda… Mi benefactor… pero esa noche… estaba solo… con dos hombres desconocidos para mí… —apenas pestañeaba, se sentía cada vez más cerca, como si de un momento a otro sería sostenido entre sus brazos—. Fui a recuperar a mis perros… Pero era inestable… No me lo esperaba… Me salvó un hombre desconocido que llegó por causalidad… A mi parecer yo lo maté…

La figura del Wendigo se volvía cada vez más clara, Will sabía con total seguridad que Hannibal fue el responsable y lo encubría. ¿Los motivos? Desconocidos.

Desde un principio, la abogada Taylor se encontraba confusa ante las declaraciones de su cliente. Con esa forma de hablar, no sabía si hablaba en sentido figurado o literal, llegando a cuestionar realmente sus capacidades mentales. Se podía notar su desconcierto cada vez que observaba a Lecter en busca de algún comentario que la ayudase a comprender, pero el doctor estaba más centrado en las palabras de Will en esa ocasión. En cierto modo Hannibal estaba admirando el modo con el que expresaba sus recuerdos, tan idílico; se preguntaba si Taylor sería capaz de asociar a ese benefactor con una persona real. Will jugaba con la propia abogada moviendo los hilos a su terreno pantanoso, usando las palabras a su propio beneficio. Hablaba sin decir nada, expresando todo lo que necesitaría alguien inteligente, pero no; sólo ellos dos podían entenderse

—Pero hubo dos hombres muertos en la escena. ¿Cuál ocurrió antes y cómo murió el otro? —con cada detalle relevante, la mujer tomaba apuntes, prefiriendo grabar la conversación cuando el moreno estuviese en todas sus facultades, si es que realmente las tenía.

—La misma sombra que me acompaña, portador de muerte y luz al mismo tiempo, creador y destructor… En una eterna espiral de cortejo… —Will habló directamente al hombre; durante un segundo la abogada podría pensar que Will acercaba sus manos para tomar las de Hannibal, pero jamás se produjo semejante contacto—. No lo recuerdo —fueron las palabras más claras que pudo dedicar a la profana—. El doctor Lecter escuchó mi versión… Él podría contársela…

Kristen Taylor estaba cada vez más desconcertada con las palabras de Graham, llegando a un punto en el que dejó de prestar atención; no estaba capacitada para comprender aquello y por eso esperaba que Hannibal Lecter lanzara un poco de luz a la situación. Después de todo, era psiquiatra y podía comprender de algún modo a ese hombre, al menos no de forma directa. Will dejó clara su posición y dio por finalizadas sus palabras; no hacían falta más aportes.

—Creo que será lo mejor... —la abogada carraspeó y prestó toda su atención a Hannibal en ese entonces, dispuesta a hacer lo que pudiese para defender a su cliente.

—Conozco los detalles forenses del caso y, aunque las pruebas apuntan a Will, hay un modo de salir en su defensa —aseguró el doctor, con una confianza que planteaba recargarse sobre la mujer—. Will Graham estaba confuso por aquel entonces. Sufría una encefalitis muy avanzada que le ha convertido en poco fiable para su propio testimonio y, por tanto, es complicado intuir lo que ocurrió. También debemos sumar a esos síntomas inestables el hecho de poseer una gran empatía, el cual muy posiblemente le haya hecho creer a sí mismo ser el asesino del primero —explicó sin dejar ni un cabo suelto en el testimonio—. Will llegó en el momento y en el lugar menos indicados para ir en busca de sus perros. Muller pudo ser perfectamente el asesino y Will, en un intento de defensa y asustado de ver a la primera víctima, lo mató.

Escuchando el relato del doctor, la expresión del más joven era de las más serias que Hannibal jamás había sido testigo; como si aquella historia no fuera para nada aceptada por Will. En su subconsciente sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido y, como una voz susurrante, acariciaba sus oídos. La voz de Hannibal relataba lo acontecido, pero las imágenes que se formaban en su mente eran muy diferentes. Su mirada atribulada quedó fija en los ojos del psiquiatra, en una conversación sin palabras, una comunicación que no requería de nada más.

—Exacto… Éso es exactamente lo que pasó… ¿verdad, doctor Lecter?

Taylor captó el punto de Lecter, viendo una opción válida el aprovecharse de la falta de pruebas sólidas contra Will para crear su defensa y el método del más mayor podría funcionar si lo pulía; muy seguramente conseguiría convencer al juez en el juicio. Y, mientras la mujer apuntaba las indicaciones, Hannibal notó la dureza con la que el contrario le observaba, de un modo inquisitivo y a la vez juzgador, como si hubiese esperado algo distinto. Mantenían el secreto, tal y como habían acordado, uno tan cómplice como el otro en aquel escenario. El doctor permaneció impasible, pero sin apartar la mirada de Will, ambos absorbiendo los pensamientos del otro.

—Es... una posibilidad —respondió el psiquiatra sin apartar los ojos del moreno, insistiendo en la falta de memoria del cliente.

—Muy bien, creo que puedo empezar a preparar algo con esto. Regresaré a verle en otro momento, señor Graham.

De inmediato, Lecter se giró hacia la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa cordial.

—Le agradezco su tiempo, señorita Taylor.

Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ambos hombres antes de abandonar la sala de visitas.

La despedida de Will fue mucho más burda que la de Hannibal, siendo un gruñido más que una voz de un hombre. Perdió el contacto visual con el doctor durante unos segundos para observar a la mujer marcharse. El cierre de la puerta dejó en total silencio a ambos hombres que, de nuevo, devoraban sus mentes con tan solo una ojeada. Al fin tenían la intimidad que necesitaban, uno frente al otro. Hannibal se había permitido observar la hora en su reloj de pulsera y luego regresado a su posición en la silla, igual que sus ojos de brillo granate, sobre los etéreos azules del contrario. Algo le decía que sería una conversación intensa.

—Gracias por traer una abogada. Me pregunto qué nivel de conocimiento posee de la verdad que ambos queremos ocultar...

A Will no le parecía tan mala idea dejarle entrever sus recuerdos ahora que las sustancias inundaban su mente, llegando a hacerle gracia. Exteriorizó tal actitud con una socarrona sonrisa, sabiendo que nadie podía oírlos.

—Sabe lo que necesita saber. Su trabajo es defenderlo, sea o no sea inocente —dijo con tranquilidad, volviendo a colocar las manos unidas sobre la mesa. Era importante ser muy minucioso en ese tipo de decisiones; siempre cuidando sus espaldas, pero a la vez esperando las diferentes posibilidades que éso conllevaba.

—¿Ser o no ser inocente? Soy inocente —la mirada de Will casi inyectada en sangre debido a la tensión elevada por los fármacos daba la impresión de un joven enfermizo. Nunca había hablado hasta ese momento con esa crudeza al doctor. De igual a igual, con la única barrera de las esposas. Will tenía acceso parcial a sus recuerdos, los cuales iba sacando a la superficie con una paciencia única en él. Nadie podía igualarse en sus capacidades, Lecter lo sabía, por lo que Graham esperaba que éste se defendiera.

—¿Y usted, Will? ¿Ya sabe todo? —preguntó ante la evidencia de que Chilton había usado el conocido "suero de la verdad" para obtener información, pero no era siempre fiable.

—Sólo necesita saber lo suficiente para construir mi defensa. Sean cuales sean los detalles, es indiferente… Mi defensa se basa en la duda razonable… Pero sigo… sigo sin poder ponerle cara… Soy un… soy un espectador en mi propia vida…

Podía notarse en el gesto del doctor cómo la situación le suponía un pequeño reto. De igual a igual no funcionaba el fingir como siempre había hecho tras el velo; no se atrevería a algo así cuando ya hablaron de ser honestos uno con el otro, comprometidos. Aún así, Will empezaba a mostrarse osado con su nueva condición de jugador. ¿Hasta dónde querría llegar teniendo al doctor en esa situación?

—Una sombra lo escolta. Escolta a ese otro yo que retiene en lo más profundo de los muros. Lo ve tan ajeno a usted, que aún lo ve dividido de su mente —musitó el doctor, dando una respuesta figurada a ese interrogante y tratando de convencerlo de ello—. ¿Aún duda de haber matado al que secuestró a su familia, Will?

En la realidad de la mente de Lecter, Will fue el juez de las acciones de aquel hombre, guiado por la mano del psiquiatra. Aquéllo no cambiaba el resultado ni el significado de su muerte.

—Yo... No puedo visionarlo de otra forma... —Will se encogió de hombros, casi ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Luchaba por recordar, pero los dichosos recuerdos se negaban a mostrarse nítidos, siendo interferidos por la voz de Hannibal—. No quiero estar aquí... —la postura impedía a Lecter ver su rostro, pero la voz del joven comenzaba a flaquear, convirtiéndose en un tartamudeo—. Sólo... Sólo sentía traición de usted... Yo... necesito... —en un momento, el estoico Will quebró su voz haciendo un esfuerzo más que sobrehumano para no romper a llorar—. Necesito su ayuda...

El esfuerzo del joven fue en vano cuando las lágrimas asomaron y rasgaron sus mejillas quemando estas como el propio fuego. Will continuaba evitando que el contrario lo viera directamente, pero sus espasmos y posición de la cabeza lo hacían una tarea inútil. Las manos sobre la mesa, terminaron por enterrarse en su propio pelo, calmando aquel instante de pérdida de control poco a poco.

La unión que ejercía Hannibal sobre sus propias manos se hizo un poco más fuerte, como un gesto involuntario ante los pensamientos que en ese momento se agolpaban en la mente del doctor. Un reflejo de esa tristeza se proyectó en su mente al leer las expresiones y los gestos de Will. Lecter respiró hondo, aunque incapaz de apartar su mirada de él. Apretó suavemente los labios antes de hablar con un intento alentador.

—Se la estoy dando, Will. Le sacaremos de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

Lecter no estaba muy seguro del tipo de pensamiento del contrario; a veces Will parecía dudar y otras veces entregado completamente a su realidad, a la complicidad jurada. Sabía que había un proceso de adaptación, pero no podía permitirse perder a Will ahora. La libertad del exagente estaba completamente en juego y en manos del doctor y, aunque veía la posibilidad de que el moreno no estuviese exactamente preparado para ser un perfecto cómplice, la confianza transmitida no era tan falsa en esa otra realidad que vivían.

El momento podría haber durado un poco más, Hannibal tratando de calmar la pena del contrario, pero un auxiliar del hospital interrumpió. Entró, dando por finalizada la visita con cierto tono de exigencia.

—Le haré otra visita cuando pueda —Hannibal se puso en pie, sujetando su abrigo en el proceso. No hubo ninguna mirada más y se despidió definitivamente—. Adiós, Will.

El psiquiatra salió y el auxiliar se encargó de regresar al enfermo a su respectiva celda. Llevaron a Graham casi cargando con él hasta su habitáculo, donde fue de nuevo encerrado, liberado de sus esposas y dejado allí en la penumbra. Sufrió de espasmos hasta el mismo momento en que se quedó a solas, momento en que todo cambió. Will se colocó sentado, como si nada hubiera pasado, mirando la pared contraria de la celda. Tenía que demostrar sus propios habilidades, debía demostrar a Lecter que pasase lo que pasase, tenía el control de sus actos. Como un gran teatro de marionetas, Will se empezaba a comprender mejor que nunca, todo gracias a la las retorcidas maneras y manipulaciones del doctor Lecter.

Mientras tanto, el doctor Lecter se había presentado en el despacho de Frederick Chilton, con quien mantuvo una muy entretenida charla sobre los métodos que usaban ambos en las terapias. Ninguno de los dos se libraba de la poca ética que empleaban en ellos y, aún así, el director del hospital se sintió amenazado, amedrentado en su propio terreno. Más le valía estarlo, pensaba Lecter, pues aquéllo influiría mucho en cómo actuaría en consecuencia, en si... jugaría. La visita no duró mucho después que eso. El día del juicio se acercaba y la abogada de Will pronto terminaría la defensa que usaría en éste.


	25. Persuasión

Tras una larga semana, tanto Lecter como Taylor decidieron volver a visitar a Will en el hospital para hacerle saber el guión que debía seguir durante la sesión judicial. El día estaba cerca-, apenas faltaba un día para ello.

La su segunda entrevista tuvo un tono muy diferente, Will se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, lúcido, despejado, y consiguiendo mantener una conversación prolongada con la abogada. Ella expuso su defensa en la que Will se mantuvo expectante, sin añadir o revocar cualquiera de sus palabras. Tenía sentido; si todo salía como ella esperaba, saldría libre de cargos. En ningún momento Hannibal había formado parte de la conversación, ni quiso participar. Escuchaba cómo las palabras de la abogada Taylor eran las mismas que él había dicho, como si se tratase de un papagayo; no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que pronunciaba. Su defensa era perfecta y no tenía ninguna contradicción que pudiese ayudar al fiscal a incriminarlo. Cuando terminó de hablar, Graham desvió la mirada al doctor.

—¿Está de acuerdo? —el contacto visual entre Hannibal y Will apenas se había dado, sobre todo por parte del más joven, más preocupado por la abogada que por su amigo—. ¿Cree que tiene posibilidades?

—Espero que pueda convencer al juez —respondió el lituano.

Ciertamente, Hannibal esperaba, no creía. Él mismo creaba las probabilidades y siempre intentaba que, lo que esperaba, tuviese mayor porcentaje de éxito que las demás posibilidades. La abogada ya se había dado satisfecha con la defensa construida y, al haber finalizado con su trabajo, abandonó la sala después de despedirse de los dos hombres.

De nuevo volvió a surgir aquella intimidad...

—¿Se siente optimista, Will? —preguntó mientras se mantenía de pie junto a la ventana de la sala, observando al moreno desde aquella posición.

—El optimismo, desde mi posición, se ve con una perspectiva más distorsionada. Apenas he visto la luz del día desde que estoy aquí dentro… El doctor Chilton, desde que estoy aquí dentro, ha tenido sus oportunidades para estudiarme… Las ha aprovechado y desde la última visita suya... —Will se sostenía la diestra con el pulgar de la contraria; estaba realmente calmado—. Es menos permisivo que nunca. Apenas me permite salir a mis hora de esparcimiento… Al parecer soy… —alzó el mentón, burlándose de las palabras del supuesto doctor— un recluso peligroso con tendencias agresivas que puedo dañar a otros reclusos… Es… vulgar —cambió la posición de su mirada, a la silueta recortada del hombre y perfilada por la luz procedente de la ventana—. ¿Está satisfecho con esa defensa?

Hannibal permaneció inmóvil al principio, pero dio la sensación de que aún lo estuvo más al escuchar las declaraciones de Will con respecto al trato que el doctor Chilton daba al recluso. Después de sus palabras... después de que Chilton le provocara, decidió seguir indagando en la mente de Graham; aquéllo lo acercaría a la realidad de Lecter y era inadmisible. El doctor se giró entonces en dirección a la ventana, de cristal translúcido, pero no necesitaba su transparencia para imaginar el paisaje del otro lado. En ese instante su mente hervía.

—Dentro de las posibilidades, sí, lo estoy —dijo con seriedad, cavilando sobre Frederick Chilton. Había jugado y ahora le tocaba pagar por ello. Lo que no sabía era cuándo llegaría ese momento—. ¿Volvió a drogarlo, Will? Ahora reflexiono y no creo sentirme seguro sabiendo esto —tal vez ese momento estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué espera que le diga? ¿La verdad o la versión edulcorada que trató de implantarme? —los métodos de Frederick se volvieron más agresivos y burdos, como tratando de compensar de alguna forma la conversación con Lecter, como si tuviera que demostrar algo—. Ese hombre lo admira y lo odia a partes iguales, y piensa que si logra descifrar mi mente, será mejor que usted —¿Will estaba provocando la ira de Hannibal? No estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero el joven deseaba ver lo que éste haría; sentía curiosidad por cómo reaccionaría.

Las muñecas de Will hicieron el intento de soltarse de las esposas, pero tan sólo fueron movimientos sin sentido que hacían más ruido que otra cosa.

La respiración de Hannibal se tornó un poco pesada como reflejo del pensamiento interno de Frederick Chilton. Will no tenía razones para mentirle, aunque podría caber la posibilidad de que quisiese provocar una reacción en él y, aún así, esas palabras aceleraban lo que ansiaba hacer desde hacía tiempo; el moreno lo único que hacía era darle más razones para hacerlo. No hizo falta ninguna aclaración más para suponer que había seguido tentando su paciencia. El doctor Lecter apretó los labios en un gesto lento, donde gran parte de su mente fantaseaba con la idea de ajusticiar a ese "rival".

—Frederick Chilton no sabe cómo reconocer que ha perdido, al parecer —comentó el lituano como algo relevante para un futuro no muy lejano. Tuvo unos segundos para calmar la ebullición de su cabeza y giró la cabeza para ver a Will, sus cadenas tintineando por el movimiento—. Aguante un día más esos grilletes, Will. Mañana será libre.

Hannibal estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para coger su abrigo y despedirse de Will. Quería evitar el enojo en ese instante para no hacer algo verdaderamente impulsivo. Algo que no funcionó cuando el moreno empezó a hurgar en el modo de proceder de Hannibal. Se quedó sólo en un amago de querer voltearse, casi de frente a Will, pero con la mirada fija en otro punto de la habitación.

—¿Acaso es una competición en la que Frederick y usted se disputan la soberanía de mi mente? —muy lejos de sentirse ofendido, más parecía eternamente entretenido en provocar aquellos sentimientos en Lecter. Y sin intención de ocultarlo, se mostraba parlanchín. Hannibal deseaba un igual y Graham mostraba sus habilidades, en cómo podía entrar en su mismo juego—. ¿No le resulta grosero? Alguien ajeno que pretende usurpar la hegemonía de la posesión de mi mente. ¿Permitirá que otro hombre penetre en mí... mente?

Las palabra fueron usadas con precisión quirúrgica, dispuestas a tantear los límites de Hannibal. La retorcida mente del doctor indagaba en la posibilidad y luego se interponía el deseo de ver a Chilton ensartado por su propia impericia. Tomó aire de un modo algo obvio, lo suficiente para que Graham fuese capaz de interpretar cada uno de sus gestos como ira.

—Frederick ha sobrepasado el linde de lo que establecimos. Sabía que usted era terreno prohibido —pronunció en un intento de mostrarse sosegado y demostrar a Will que tenía el control. Lo tenía en cierta manera, pero su decisión fue inducida por las palabras de su contrario con eficacia.

Hannibal mostraba su enojo y, por su parte, Will, se sentía en la cima de la montaña pues había conseguido alterar la impertérrita actitud del psiquiatra. Las actitudes para el juego estaban siendo demostradas por parte de Graham, incluso allí encerrado era capaz de una velada manipulación sobre el lituano.

—Y aún a sabiendas, Frederick le lanza un claro envite… —tenía que dar los últimos toques antes que saliera de la sala; quizás no deseaba que Chilton sufriera algo directamente, pero tampoco le sorprendería lo más mínimo.

Lecter era completamente consciente de esas intenciones en el moreno, pero no veía responsabilidad que cayese sobre Graham. No dijo más nada y finalmente se acercó a la silla donde tenía su abrigo colgando y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Trate de estar lo más relajado que pueda. Le veré mañana en el juicio —no hubo un momento en el que dirigiese una mirada más al moreno y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Adiós, Will.

—Mañana nos veremos, doctor Lecter…

Will se sintió mejor que nunca. Guiado por sus impulsos, puso en peligro a Frederick y nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

Sería muy imprudente hacer pagar al propio Chilton tan pronto, pero la suerte estaba echada y antes o después, ese hombre moriría con el perdón de sus pecados. Hannibal, una vez regresado a su casa, meditó y reflexionó sobre lo que quería hacer. Él siempre hacía lo que se le antojaba y en ese instante, sentía el impulso irrefrenable de comerse al director del hospital psiquiátrico. Por creerse por encima de él, por haberlo intentado y por haber indagado en los secretos de Will, unos que muy íntimamente compartía con él; no podía pasar aquello por alto por más tiempo y menos aún cuando su amigo le había recordado las razones por las que despertaban sus instintos. Esa noche se preparó para hacerle una visita inesperada al doctor Chilton, en su casa. Los conocimientos de Lecter le habían abierto paso al interior de la residencia sin manifestarse. El solitario hogar le dio más que una oportunidad para irrumpir en el sueño. Unas nocturnas horas largas, suficientes para crear la puesta en escena del director, justo enfrente de la ventana más grande de su casa, sentado en su lujoso sillón, para que al día siguiente todos pudieran verlo. Su cráneo abierto en diferentes fragmentos y el lóbulo frontal de su cerebro se echaba en falta. Abandonó la casa cuando consideró su trabajo terminado, habiendo eliminado cualquiera de las pruebas que le inculparían.


	26. Veredicto

Llegó el día del juicio y Hannibal, convencido de la resolución de éste, planeaba hacer una comida especial en honor a Will y su próxima liberación. Lo agradable de la mañana fue ver en la web de _Tattle Crime_ imágenes del asesinato realizado la noche anterior. ¿Podía hacer noticia mejor para dar comienzo al juicio? El orgullo llenó la mente del doctor como un vaso ya rebosante. Desde luego, el acontecimiento se extendió más rápido que la pólvora y no dejaba de hablarse de ello aquel día, todos sospechando sobre quién fue el verdadero causante de aquella muerte. A Will le ofrecieron un traje, pues no podría ir vestido con el mono. Durante el trayecto a los juzgados, en la cabeza de Will tan sólo había una idea y un pensamiento: la imagen de Lecter acabando la insignificante de vida del doctor Chilton. Algunos lo sintieron, otros no tanto, pero Lecter se satisfacía con la sensación de haber hecho algo... correcto.

El inicio del juicio tomó lugar a mediodía. Graham fue el primero en entrar en la sala y le hicieron sentarse a la esperar del inicio del juicio. De vez en cuando mirada por encima del hombro, esperando ver la esbelta figura del Hannibal entrar en la sala. Poco a poco la gente iba llenando la gran habitación del juzgado. Kristen Taylor se encontraba junto a su cliente, Will Graham, hablándole de los últimos retoques de la defensa. Por el pasillo, justo unos minutos antes de dar comienzo el dictamen, la presencia de Hannibal invadió la sala, aunque sólo el moreno era capaz de sentir la fuerza de ésta como el peso del océano. El lituano entró y se sentó entre el público, junto a sus compañeros del FBI, quienes aún no podían creer que Will estuviese siendo enjuiciado. En ningún momento Lecter dirigió una mirada a su amigo, pero podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente, dio comienzo la sesión.

La fiscalía comenzó el juicio directamente atacando al estado mental de Will. Toda la acusación se sustentaba en el hecho de su inestabilidad y como la perdió tan públicamente. Durante todo el proceso el joven se mantuvo impertérrito, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente preocupado... o éso era lo que quería aparentar. Iban llamando al estrado... Freddie Lounds y el cadáver Chilton; un punto a favor del joven. El hecho de que muriera Chilton sirvió de baza para la defensa de Will Graham, alegando el control mental que podría haberle hecho durante su reclusión. Debía darse la imagen de que no recordaba apenas nada y con la falta de pruebas contundentes, no se le podía acusar de asesinato. Por el momento, el juicio transcurría bien, al gusto del doctor Lecter, quien atendía con un profundo interés, como si se tratara de un espectáculo.

Tras tres horas de testificaciones y sorpresas, dieron un receso de treinta minutos y Kristen aprovechó para repasar la defensa. En ese momento, el doctor vio la posibilidad de hablar con Will y, mientras todos salían de la sala a estirar las piernas, se quedó en el pasillo, mirando al moreno desde allí. Esperaba que fuese él quien se percatara de su presencia y se aproximara; de ese modo podría saber su interés hacia él. Sacaron a Graham de la sala rodeado de dos alguaciles y, por supuesto, las esposas colocadas. Hannibal fue la primera persona a la que buscó en el momento que colocó un pie en el pasillo, localizándolo al instante. Era automático, sus miradas no tardaban en encontrarse; algo atraía A Will hasta él, algo fuerte e irrevocable, algo que le llevaría a la perdición o a la mayor de las grandezas. El encuentro fue inminente y más aún su reunión. Después de haberse entregado uno al otro, parecía que sus mentes vivían en una innata conexión.

Will les hizo unas señas a los guardias, los cuales le permitieron ir con el lituano; Hannibal esperó hasta tenerlo enfrente para hablar.

—Hola, doctor Lecter. Siento la noticia de su compañero, es una noticia terrible —sus ojos azules parecían gritar todo lo contrario, casi como si estuviera orgulloso—. Parece que Frederick ofendió de algún modo al destripador. He leído los detalles esta mañana en el periódico… Una puesta en escena casi artística.

El tema de Chilton fue lo que el psiquiatra esperaba escuchar primero, indicativo de que le relacionaba con el asesinato.

—Era bien sabido que Frederick no tenía muchos amigos y sus artículos no eran muy aceptados por la comunidad. Una lástima que esa fama le haya llevado a tan trágico final —explicó Hannibal con una discreta condolencia, después de todo, el momento requería una expresión así. Otra cosa era lo que su mente opinaba sobre Chilton y el merecido que recibió.

El asesino del director del hospital se mostraba increíblemente confiado en ese ambiente; Will el único que suponía esa realidad y, sin embargo, lo mantenían en secreto para él.

—Se alegrará saber quién ha sido propuesto para el puesto —dijo Will.

Por los pasillos del hospital no se hablaba de otra cosa y los más oportunistas ya se habían pronunciado y, entre ellos, el nombre de la doctora Alana Bloom sonaba con fuerza. Las lenguas envenenadas defendían que ansiaba ser quien controlase ella misma a Will, gesto que le hizo realmente gracia al joven, pues lo encontraba ridículo. Por otro lado, Hannibal lo encontraba muy curioso.

—Me sorprende que usted mismo no se haya presentado. Sería la culminación de una carrera… —Graham requirió de un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada ante la idea que propuso él mismo, pero en Lecter produjo una suave sonrisa—. ¿Disfrutó? —preguntó en un tenue murmullo; deseaba conocer todos los detalles del sufrimiento de Chilton.

Tal vez en otro tipo de situación el doctor Lecter no se habría cortado en exigir el puesto, pero era demasiado pronto; la muerte de Chilton era muy reciente y sería arriesgado, sospechoso, que se le cediera el cargo de director. Hannibal no dijo nada al respecto y su sonrisa se borró en cuanto la conversación se tornó algo más... íntima. De nuevo aquel nivel de percepción que sólo comprendían ellos y unos segundos para Hannibal, el confesar que estuvo en casa de Frederick la noche anterior.

—Sí —respondió el mayor con una extraña calma, devuelta en un mismo murmuro, y sus ojos emitiendo un pequeño y sublime brillo. Aquel sufrimiento... se había sentido complacido al entregarle ese momento antes de morir, casi como un regalo.

Will tomó aire de manera errática; casi podría confundirse con un leve gemido, algo que solo escuchó Hannibal, a quien iba dirigido exclusivamente. Durante esa fracción de segundo, la arruga de expresión de una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del menor. Un éxtasis afloró en su interior tan sólo al imaginarse la grandeza que alcanzaría de haber compartido ese momento.

—Puedo imaginar el placer de llevar a cabo un acto de resurgimiento… —no era seguro hablar de ello en los pasillos del juzgado, algo que incrementaba la sensación de poder, allí en presencia de los mismos hombres que podrían detenerlos. Will dio un paso más cerca de Hannibal; tal era la cercanía que hizo que los alguaciles posasen su mirada en Will, preocupados—. ¿Todavía tiene hambre? —una pregunta con un significado oculto. ¿Se habría alimentado ya con alguna parte de Frederick?

Casi era como compartir un instante verdaderamente íntimo, una sensación sublime creada por dos mentes tan únicas como iguales, interaccionando debido a una complicidad creada desde la necesidad. Hannibal sentía su propia respiración lenta y pausada, meditada, mientras observaba los gestos de su contrario; le llenaba con una profunda satisfacción el hecho de que pudiese experimentar con tanta lucidez esa realidad, tan atractiva como adictiva. Casi no importaba el lugar en el que estaban hablando o la preocupación de los policías, sólo las sensaciones que compartían ambos con ese simple lenguaje corporal.

—Estoy esperando a su liberación —dijo con los ojos sumamente fijos en los del moreno, manteniendo el contacto.

Lecter se mostraba extrañamente cercano a Will, tanto que pensaba compartir ese trofeo únicamente con él. Aquella cena sería diferente a otras anteriores; su invitado sería consciente de lo que comería, dentro de un significado y un contexto que le daban aún mayor sentido a la muerte de Frederick Chilton. ¿Qué necesidad había de un contacto físico cuando, allí delante de todo los presentes, la intimida de ambos hombres había alcanzado un nivel que nadie podría experimentar y mucho menos entender?

—Una cena… Un bautismo… La iniciación con un benefactor… —Will se obligó a dar un paso atrás; no debía ser tan descarado delante de tantos testigos, menos aún cuando ahora era su turno de testificar en cuanto el receso finalizase—. Espero que su abogada sea tan buena como se cree.

Lamentablemente, ambos cómplices no podían permitirse mantener tal contacto por tanto tiempo en presencia de profanos. Will comprendía a la perfección las intenciones que resultarían después del juicio, esperando que saliese a su favor. Los alguaciles llamaron su atención, agarrando los hombros del exagente y dando por finalizado aquel idílico momento, el cual nadie podía asegurar que se pudiera volver a repetir en mucho tiempo… todo dependía del veredicto. Hannibal fue el que permaneció quieto en su posición, permitiendo que alejaran al moreno de él; después regresó a la sala escoltado por los alguaciles.

Después de los treinta minutos de receso, todos regresaron a sus asientos para dar comienzo a la segunda fase del dictamen. Serían los minutos más intensos en el juicio, sobre todo para los que conocían al acusado. Kristen Taylor expuso la defensa de Will ante el juzgado y, tras ello, fue llamando a los testigos que declararían a favor de éste. Entre ellos se encontraron el doctor Hannibal Lecter, quien habló de su condición mental durante los hechos y de su evidente relación amistosa con él, dando un giro más sentimental al testimonio. El exagente había adoptado una postura neutra con cierta tendencia a mostrarse casi enfadado; el ceño fruncido no le abandonó durante todo el proceso. Lo más impactante para Will fue la propia testificación de Hannibal. Hubiera imaginado que el doctor haría una gran representación de su papel, algo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado, pero el giro que le otorgó a sus palabras descolocó al joven incluso más que al jurado.

El proceso se alargó más de lo esperado; parecía que tenían mucho que deliberar. No tanto por las propias pruebas, pues la ausencia de ellas hacían el trabajo de la fiscalía muy complicado, detalle que jugaba a su favor. Tras unos muy prolongados minutos, el jurado regresó y un silencio sepulcral recayó sobre la sala, en especial sobre Will. El silencio a veces era lo único que se oía en la sala, después algunos murmuros entre el público que comentaban el rumbo del juicio. Muchos estaban convencidos de la inocencia de Will, otros muchos también estaban incrédulos. Al final no importaron las opiniones de estos, pues tras largos minutos en los que el jurado determinaba el futuro de Will, lo declararon inocente con la condición de estar bajo supervisión psiquiátrica hasta que se diese por controlada su inestabilidad. Fue inevitable exteriorizar un suspiro de alivio por parte de Graham, pero no todo fueron buenas noticias. Una condición que no gustó mucho a Hannibal, sabiendo lo que suponía la empatía de Will a la hora de hacer amistad con él. Y lo peor estaba por llegar, pues la doctora Bloom fue la que se ofreció a hacerle terapia; de algún modo se trataba de una disculpa por haber desconfiado de él y además una oportunidad para estudiar el problema de Graham. Éste no lo tomó nada bien.

El público se disolvió y el momento más esperado y deseado fue cuando le retiraron las esposas a Will y cuando oficialmente ya podía marcharse. Todos sus compañeros del FBI se encontraban esperándole para disculparse ante él. Sabía que todos estarían a las puertas y efectivamente. Todo el equipo estaba esperando allí; aquella presencia fue tintada con una pizca de enojo, pero no permitió que se dieran cuenta.

—Gracias, no tenéis que disculparos… Teníais motivos…

El joven buscaba un rostro muy particular entre todas aquellas caras conocidas. Hannibal había permanecido entre el grupo del FBI, esperando ver aparecer a Will libre y disculparse. A diferencia de los demás, el doctor simplemente había permanecido expectante, solamente para ver cómo era recibido y cuál sería su reacción. Sin embargo, Alana llegó al lado de Will y posó la mano sobre su hombro, desconcentrándolo de su búsqueda.

—Lo hago por tu bien Will —dijo Alana.

—Por mi bien… y tu curiosidad —le apartó la mano y dejó al grupo atrás.

Will no dejaría que nadie lo llevase a casa; preferiría volver andando, pero ya buscaría un taxi. Lecter, al verle, no insistió y decidió que marchara solo, pues no sería él quien se lo impidiese; ya había quedado suficientemente claro que esa noche Will estaba invitado a su casa para cenar, por lo que adelantar la reunión sería innecesario. Hannibal entonces regresó a su oficina en donde seguiría con sus consultas hasta llegada la noche, cuando empezaría a preparar la cena. La receta ya estaba elegida y las expectativas del doctor eran muy altas.


	27. Cortejo

Will no quiso dar explicaciones ni hablar nada al resto de “amigos” frente a Hannibal. Por lo que se había separado del grupo volviendo a su casa, a rodearse de los encantadores perros, los únicos que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa de sincero amor. Pasó las primeras horas jugando con ellos, acariciándolos y sencillamente disfrutando de su compañía. Pero pronto tuvo que prepararse para su _cita_. Se dio un baño de cuerpo entero, acicalándose y preparándose en conciencia para la persona que tenía que ver. El atuendo elegido y el corte de pelo fueron espléndidos, incluso en esa ocasión usó perfume.

Tras unas horas, el joven estaba en el umbral de la puerta tocando el timbre de su puerta. Pero antes de su llegada, Hannibal cerró su consulta y marchó hacia su casa, en donde empezó a preparar la carne. En ese caso, se trataba del lóbulo frontal del doctor Frederick Chilton, una parte que no se merecía y que a la vez podía ser deliciosa para un plato. Era una receta rápida de hacer por lo que, cuando Will llamó a la puerta, Hannibal se encontraba haciendo los últimos retoques en los platos. Se quitó el delantal para recibir a su visita.

—Bienvenido, Will —le saludó cordialmente tras abrir la puerta de casa, sonriendo a su esperada visita. No se demoró más y le dejó pasar al interior. Al recibidor llegaba el aroma de la cocina, un suave olor a mantequilla y carne cocinada con especias—. ¿Puede distinguir los olores?

Hannibal olfateó a conciencia, concentrándose en ellos con una especial admiración y cerrando la puerta del hogar. Will entró en su casa, retirándose de encima el abrigo para colgarlo sobre su hombro, pero el mayor se permitió coger el abrigo del moreno para colgarlo en la percha con los demás suyos, percatándose del nuevo perfume usado. Tomó la invitación de aspirar el aroma, cosa que hizo, captando ciertos matices del alimento que se cocinaba a pocos metros. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon con la aspiración.

—Capto… mantequilla y algún tipo de carne, pero no tengo su refinamiento. No soy capaz de captar nada más concreto —le regaló su mirada de reojo, emprendiendo el recorrido desde donde estaba hasta la cocina; no esperó la incitación de Lecter. Cuanto más cerca estaba de la cocina, el olor se hacía más penetrante y aromatizado—. No tenía que haberse tomado tantas molestias…

La sonrisa del doctor Lecter era pletórica, como si únicamente la presencia de Will provocase ese regocijo interior. Después le acompañó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

—No es molestia —en ese instante, con bastante educación y un gesto, detuvo los pasos de su invitado para prohibirle entrar en la cocina—. No vaya a estropear la sorpresa, Will —amplió un poco más la sonrisa y, con un brazo, le indicó que marchara hacia el comedor.

El joven paseó su mirada sobre el contrario para alcanzar su mirada.

—Más sorpresas… Prometedor, pero como mi anfitrión que es, no le replicaré —si el acto de morderse los labios fue voluntario o no, quedó en el aire y a libre interpretación de Lecter.

—Espere allí mientras finalizo los platos —fue entonces que Hannibal entró con él al comedor, abriendo las puertas de par en par, para empezar a servir el vino en las copas. Todo estaba organizado sobre la mesa excepto por la ausencia de la comida—. Ha venido un poco antes de lo que esperé.

Will se encontró con las más exquisitas de las presentaciones. La mejor de las vajillas, un cristal para las copas únicas; se sentía halagado por los esfuerzos de Hannibal para hacerle sentir cómodo y reconfortado.

—No puedo imaginar una forma mejor que una cena tras salir del hospital… No le quiero aburrir con los relatos de la comida que allí servían —recogió la copa, jugando con las distancias y sus miradas. Ésta no se separaba del contrario, ni tan siquiera al oler el vino, el cual se llevó a los labios dejando que se tiñeran con un leve color rojizo.

Los gestos y expresiones de Will Graham resultaban sugestivos para el momento que compartían, cualquiera pudiendo connotar otro tipo intenciones, pero Hannibal comprendía más allá de la banalidad que eso suponía. Su sonrisa se mantuvo aún, contemplando con curiosidad cómo daba un sorbo de vino; su cabeza se había inclinado un poco solamente por ello, como si delante de sus ojos hubiese un comportamiento que aún no había analizado.

—No es aburrido. Me interesa mucho cómo Chilton trataba a sus reclusos para poder compararlo con la nueva dirección de la doctora Bloom —las cejas de Lecter se alzaron un poco, dándose el lujo de admirar un instante más a Will antes de dar unos pasos para alejarse hacia la cocina. Podían seguir manteniendo la conversación una vez tuviesen los platos delante y en la mesa—. Esta cena es honor a usted, Will, no quiero que se retraiga en hablar de lo que se le antoje.

La lengua del joven acarició sus propios labios, recogiendo los restos de vino que quedaron sobre sus labios.

—Estoy seguro que tendrían muchos puntos por los que discutir, secretos que compartir. ¿En cuántas ocasiones lo invitó a su casa para intercambiar métodos de terapia?

—Lo invité varias veces, incluso en presencia de la doctora Bloom —respondió Lecter una vez entró en la cocina para colocar la comida en los platos, cada alimento en su lugar indicado. Solían ser reuniones entre psiquiatras, donde discutían algunos aspectos de su trabajo y en muchas otras ocasiones, el tema confluía en Will Graham y su... don. Por supuesto, Frederick y Hannibal compartían opiniones sobre los procedimientos usados para terapia, pero resultaba ser que el primero no era muy avispado, ni siquiera coherente en su proceder.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Hannibal y que terminase su preparación, Will caminaba alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndose delante del cuadro sobre la chimenea. A diferencia de Frederick, el peculiar cuadro con matices eróticos no le hizo sonreír.

—No puedo imaginarme cómo serían esa clase de conversaciones, pequeñas confesiones… ¿Hasta qué punto Frederick conocía sus métodos? Uno de los dos era mucho menos sutil y elegante… Frederick, el pretendiente al trono, no paraba de hablar de usted. Le tenía una envidia...

Los rítmicos pasos de Lecter volvieron a la habitación con el par de platos en ambas manos, posicionándolos cada uno en su respectivo lugar. Graham se giró sobre si mismo para recibirlo y encontrarse con una cómplice sonrisa sobre los labios de Will.

—Frederick Chilton manejaba sus técnicas como un niño aprendiendo a escribir. Nunca llegué a hablarle de mis métodos, sólo compartíamos la afinidad —nunca habría sido tan inepto como para revelar algo tan... personal a alguien como él. Aunque el hecho de saber la envidia que había despertado en Chilton, era más que gratificante y por ello sonrió—. Siempre tuvo mucho interés hacia usted. Supongo que no podía aceptar que fuésemos tan cercanos.

El lituano se mantuvo enfrente de la mesa, esperando a que Will se acercara y se sentase para presentarle la comida.

—No, por supuesto que no… No sería tan irresponsable como para compartir algo con él que pudiera incriminarlo, mucho menos con la doctora Bloom presente —ya no se refería a Alana por su nombre de pila, no desde todo lo acontecido, no desde que se inclinaba cada vez más cerca de Hannibal—. El aroma que desprende es exquisito —no le hizo esperar, complaciendo al mayor con su cercanía; éste vio cómo su atención se desviaba a la comida, pudiendo percatarse del interés que mostraba al respecto, atraído por lo suculento de ésta. Se inclinó absorbiendo el aroma que desprendía—. Tenía razón. Mantequilla, especias, carne… ¿De cerdo?

Por supuesto que Graham sabía de quién era, pero el llamarlo cerdo era lo más apropiado, pues es lo que era para Lecter. Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa por los comentarios satíricos de Will y le indicó que se sentara en la silla; después hizo lo mismo en la que había al lado, pero el lugar presidencial fue cedido completamente al moreno. Esa noche se trataba del invitado de honor.

— _Cervelle de porc, buerre noisette et câpres_ —respondió a la pregunta de su invitado con el nombre de la receta en francés, dando un ámbito más clásico a la cena. La carne picada cocinada en mantequilla, con alcaparras y nueces, la acompañaban un poco de guarnición de verdura cocida.

La opinión de Will sobre las excentricidades de Lecter eran demasiado vulgares para atreverse a decirlas en voz alta. Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera compartir ese pensamiento con el lituano, pero por ahora se limitó a sonreír con cierta picardía.

—Me temo que el francés se me escapa, al igual que los deliciosos matices de los que está compuesto… No tengo un paladar tan refinado como el suyo —el joven tomó los cubiertos de plata y recogió ensartando en los dientes del tenedor una mezcla de carne y guarnición.

—¿Ha probado alguna vez el cerebro de un animal, Will?

Inquirió el mayor mientras posicionaba la servilleta sobre sus regazo y luego tomaba los cubiertos, mostrando toda su atención al contrario. La mirada de Hannibal estaba expectante de lo que haría con aquel bocado que, por supuesto, Will sabía que era Frederick.

—Me temo que no. Ésta será… mi primera vez —no le hizo esperar más y se llevó el bocado dentro de su boca, masticando despacio—. Delicioso. No esperaba menos de usted, doctor.

Con los antebrazos ligeramente apoyados sobre el borde de la mesa, Hannibal mantenía de un modo muy riguroso los modales durante las comidas. La mirada expectante del lituano era como la de un infante contemplando la primera sesión de ciencias, aunque con grandes expectativas en lo que se refería a las decisiones que tomaría Will. La sonrisa del hombre hablaba por sí sola, que hacía crecer el orgullo y la complacencia de vivir un momento así con un igual. Graham conocía su naturaleza, estaba asimilando rápidamente el punto de vista de Hannibal y compartiendo de forma muy abierta los momentos que consideraba más especiales. Le hizo sentir bien en el momento en que comió, gratificado por el acompañamiento de sus palabras.

—Me halaga que me tenga en tan alta estima —al fin pudo tener el gusto de probar su propia comida una vez que su invitado lo hizo—. Ésta será su primera vez... consciente. Su intuición es asombrosa, Will.

—Consciente… —repitió el menor como si fuera una sorpresa para él, pero mucho más lejos de la realidad.

Ese modo que tenían de hablarse entre líneas, sin ser específicos, pero a la vez claros, era excepcional. No era la primera vez que Will comía en su casa, pero hasta recientemente no hubiera sospechado lo que en su mesa servía. Siendo plenamente consciente con lo que estaba poniendo en su boca, masticó lentamente para no perder ni un solo matiz de los sabores que en su boca explosionaban como una sinfonía. Graham depositaba su azulada mirada sobre los ojos de Hannibal, comiendo en un silencio alimentado por las palabras que nunca llegaron a pronunciarse. Por parte del moreno, sus ojos y expresiones de gastronómico placer dejaban que fueran los embajadores de sus emociones. Para Lecter, resultaba gratificante verle tan concentrado en la comida, tal y como hacía él mismo en cada plato. Era un profundo deleite el poder saborear la carne del pecador acompañado de alguien que comprendía tan bien como él ese estado. Se llevaba un trozo a la boca, después otro poco, tomándose unos segundos largos en poder disfrutar del intenso sabor del manjar. Por el momento, en la sala, sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla; una especie de silencio admirable, pero que el más mayor se atrevió a romper gracias a su insaciable curiosidad. Levantó la mirada del plato para prestarle atención a su invitado, pausando la comida un instante.

—¿Fue ésto lo que esperaba que ocurriría?

El hecho de que Will provocara a Hannibal de ese modo... Se preguntaba si todo había resultado según sus expectativas. Un deleite fue lo que Will sintió en su pecho, el castigo a alguien que no se merecía tal regalo: la vida. Relegado al puesto de _bacon_ , Graham degustaba cada bocado como si fuera único. Cada pocos minutos o segundos, hacía plausible ese gozo compartiendo su ánimo con el hombre a su lado. La siguiente pregunta le hizo soltar los cubiertos y alzar la copa de vino unos centímetros de la mesa.

—Puedo decir que... no me sorprendió este desenlace. Tenía curiosidad... curiosidad por ver lo que usted haría, ver hasta qué punto le resulto tan importante... —sus delicadas facciones aumentaron su peculiar atractivo al sonreír, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Parece que lo suficiente.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó el rostro del doctor Lecter. La expresión del joven era sencillamente cautivadora.

Will se quedó corto, muy corto, esperando que fuera el propio Hannibal quien lo corrigiese por pura vanidad. El lituano conocía muy bien esa sensación, por supuesto, como para saber qué era lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

—Chilton empezaba a ser demasiado grosero y entrometido —respondió una vez que bebió de su propio vaso de vino, tomándose antes un momento para disfrutar del aroma de éste—. Me pregunto cómo habría resultado su juicio de haber seguido vivo.

Hannibal mantuvo el cristal de la boca cerca de los labios y la mirada sutilmente posada en los rasgos del contrario. Podía imaginar las consecuencias de sus actos; probablemente Frederick Chilton habría testificado en contra de Will Graham con documentos psiquiátricos, dando una perspectiva negativa al juez. A parte de todas las razones que hubo para acabar con su miserable vida, una fue para cumplir con la petición de su amigo de ser ayudado a salir del hospital.

—Le necesito libre, Will —confesó después de dejar la copa sobre la mesa y continuar deleitándose con la exquisita cena.

La vanidad era contagiada al moreno, aspectos de sus personalidades compartidos de igual a igual. El sentimiento que floreció en Will tras la edilicia confesión no pudo ser reprimido, exteriorizándose como la más complaciente de las sonrisas. Era como encontrarse frente a La Gioconda, extremadamente sincero y a la vez enigmático.

—¿Acaso tiene planes, doctor Lecter? Un diseño que quiera compartir conmigo... Puedo asegurarle que deseo escuchar todos y cada uno de sus planes meticulosamente construidos.

La atención de Will se centró en el vino, coqueteando con Hannibal y dándole lo suficiente para incrementar su hambre. Will deseaba que fuera Lecter quien sintiera una punzada de hambre; quería ver el deseo en sus ojos.

El doctor Lecter era incapaz de visualizar los gestos de Will desde la más banal superficialidad. Por eso, oír el evidente interés hacia él, también le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Lecter. Comió y bebió otro poco antes de seguir manteniendo la conversación, pero antes se limpió los labios con la servilleta, volviendo a dirigir los ojos granate sobre los del otro. No sabía si podía ver la mentira o la verdad, pero Hannibal esperaba encontrarse con la verdad.

—Hay algo que quiero compartir con usted, cierto —no fue exactamente claro con ello, pues no quería desvelar la sorpresa aún—. Pero le voy a pedir paciencia y que, por supuesto, esté preparado —se humedeció los labios y apoyó los antebrazos en el borde de la mesa—. Sería negligente sacarle de la oscura caverna sin acostumbrarle poco a poco a la luz del exterior.

—Es admirable su preocupación y se lo agradezco. Pero la luz de nuestra verdad lleva bañándome desde el día en que usted y yo compartimos el primero de nuestros desayunos. ¿Teme que pueda romperme? —los cubiertos descansaron sobre la mesa y Will entrelazó los dedos entre ellos—. Doctor Lecter, soy mucho más flexible y resistente de lo que pueda parecer. No soy ya una taza vieja... Nunca más...

Su mirada se ancló de tal forma que esperaba incluso incomodar al propio doctor; era algo que esperaba pero que jamás ocurriría. Aquéllo suscitó una sensación de seguridad al doctor, en contrapartida a la antigua dificultad de Will para sostener la mirada. Un cambio rápido, pero a la vez insondable, producto de la empatía que caracterizaba al exagente. Hizo reflexionar a Lecter un instante, manteniendo los ojos puestos en la comida, a la cual sólo le quedaban un par de bocados. Después regresó la mirada al moreno, mostrándose no tan risueño, sino más condescendiente.

—Me preguntaba si se encontraría dispuesto a acompañarme a conseguir un poco de carne para nuestra próxima comida.

Hannibal no quería dejar de reunirse con Will ahora que empezaba a verle más como el amigo que idealizaba en su cabeza. Tal vez fue una confesión algo audaz, pero en cierto modo esperaba mucho de la confianza de su contrario. No fue una invitación de la naturaleza que esperaba el moreno y éste mostró una expresión sorprendida y agradable. El más joven dejó que la incertidumbre y la duda germinase en Hannibal antes de mostrarle sus auténticos pensamiento.

—¿Seré un mero espectador o, como mentor y alumno, me mostrará los diferentes métodos de expresión de su alma? —las palmas de Will iniciaron el descenso hasta quedar reposadas a cada lado del plato—. Su esfuerzo en presentarme un regalo que pocos han tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. O puede que quizás quiera ser testigo de mis acciones...

La mera idea de ser instruido y guiado por Lecter le estremeció. Las dudas de Will sembraron en el doctor una sensación de complacencia, siempre deleitándose en las inseguridades de los demás. De ese modo, se cercioraba de que confiaran en él, como si buscaran la respuesta correcta para no molestarle. Por supuesto, no tenía planeado hablar más nada; sólo le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, cordial y educada.

—Deberá prepararse para cualquiera de esas opciones, Will. Si fuese totalmente claro, no sería un buen mentor —dijo Lecter una vez volvió a tomar los cubiertos de la mesa. Empezó a comer lo último que quedaba en su plato y finalmente sorbió del vino para asentar la deliciosa comida en el estómago. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una cena como aquella y además en compañía de alguien especial—. Su mente tiene que trabajar dentro de las posibilidades que se le presentan.

Adentrarse en la mente de Hannibal Lecter implicaba perder parte de su propia personalidad y Will, paso a paso, veía el propio Wendigo en él mismo. Un Will oscuro, que de su espalda nacía una joven cornamenta, compartía mesa con la sombra de sus pesadillas. Compartiendo los últimos trozos de Chilton, quien ahora no estaba cocinado, se vieron comiendo directamente de su cráneo. Graham salió abruptamente de aquella visión con una leve sacudida y los ojos vidriosos. Una imagen grabada en la retina como mirar al sol directamente, Will veía al Wendigo tras Hannibal como parte de él. Pero en aquella ocasión no trataba de asustarlo, su presencia era ahora mera inspiración, acompañando al muchacho en su delicada transformación. Bien un paso en falso podría destruir todo el equilibrio meticulosamente construido entre ambos. Llegados a ese momento, el exagente Will Graham no tenía nada claro los límites de su propia mente. Sus propios deseos mezclados con los anhelos de Hannibal se perdían en una amistad en la que sus límites habían desaparecido.

—Qué prometedora la certeza de una noche siendo guiado por su mano. Espero ser más cauteloso que Ícaro.

Siempre cauteloso, pues una excesiva cercanía al lituano y su cera se derretirá.

Tras terminar su cena, Hannibal volvió a limpiarse los labios con la servilleta, dándose por satisfecho. Después dejó la tela al lado del plato y prestó atención a Will; su expresión... era como si tratase de ocultarle algo. Aquel repentino nerviosismo le delató por muy sutil que hubiese sido. ¿Cómo debía interpretar aquéllo? El hombre lentamente abrió la boca para hablar, justo cuando tomó casi la misma posición que Will en la mesa, con las manos juntas sobre ésta.

—Lo único que debe esperar son sus expectativas cumplidas —y Hannibal esperaba que tuviese las mismas que él, por el bien de todos. El exagente del FBI se había metido en la boca del lobo; no tenía por qué ser la presa, pero sólo de él dependería si apretaría la mandíbula para comérselo—. ¿Le apetece ya el postre, Will?

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas con el levantarse de su sitio para recoger los platos vacíos.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —Hannibal le diría que no, pero apreciaría los modales de Will. Aún así el joven se levantó de la silla.

El doctor Lecter había cargado ya con los platos sucios de la cena en sus manos; esa noche fue poca vajilla, por lo que pudo llevar todo él mismo. Aún así dejó las servilletas y las copas para Will.

—No es necesario —casi le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que volviera a sentarse, pero Will ya no era tanto un invitado como otro cualquiera; era alguien más importante, su buen amigo—. Aunque puede acompañarme a la cocina si gusta —sonrió al acompañar las palabras, antes de marcar los pasos hacia la puerta que conectaba con la cocina; el moreno yendo unos pasos detrás de él. Allí dejó los platos sucios, al lado del fregadero.— ¿Ha probado alguna vez el _malabi_ , Will?

En ese instante, el lituano se acercó al horno donde tenía el postre caliente. Llevaba tiempo hecho, pero usó el calor del horno para mantenerlo caliente mientras tomaban el plato principal.

—No, estoy casi seguro de que no —con cuidado de no romper las copas, las depositó sobre la encimera, cerca del fregadero. Luego se asomó al cristal del horno con cierta curiosidad—. Realmente tan sólo cocino para dar de comer a mí animales y el pescado que yo mismo capturo —tiró de un trapo sobre uno de los tiradores, cediéndoselo a Lecter.— ¿Es lo que ha preparado?

Curiosa fue la compenetración de ambos cuando Will le entregó el trapo que pensaba usar Hannibal para abrir el horno y los postres. Éste sonrió a su invitado de una forma cómplice y abrió la puerta del horno, descubriendo un par de vasos rellenos del postre. Usó el mismo trozo de tela para sacarlos y dejarlos cuidadosamente sobre la encimera. Estaban rellenos de una combinación de leche y nata con una capa superior decorada con almendra picada y mermelada de melocotón. Sencillo, pero de un aspecto limpio y atrayente.

—Así es. Postre típico de Oriente Medio. Sazonado al gusto con almendra y puré de melocotón —describió con una clara expresión de satisfacción al presentar su postre. Dejó el trapo sobre la encimera y tomó un par de cucharas para cada uno—. Totalmente casero.

El lituano alzó la mirada a Will con la sonrisa orgullosa mientras le acercaba el vaso y la cuchara. No estaba demasiado caliente, pero era preferible dejarlo enfriar un poco.

Will se confío al ver a Lecter coger el vaso con aquella ligereza, pero cuando posó los dedos en el cristal, éstos se abrieron al momento, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. El vaso cayó sobre la encimera, rodando hasta el suelo donde se rompió en mil pedazos.

El gesto de Hannibal fue en un principio de sorpresa, mezclado con la pena de ver la comida desperdiciada, aunque no duró mucho tiempo cuando el cristal sonó por toda la cocina.

—¡Mierda! Mis disculpas, doctor —se enojó consigo mismo por desperdiciar semejante manjar. El joven se agachó, recogiendo los cristales con las manos.

Hannibal tomó el trapo nuevamente entre las manos y lo usó para limpiar los restos del postre que cayeron sobre la encimera.

—No tiene por qué disculparse —dijo el mayor, las palabras de su invitado fueron suficientes para comprender que no debía estar en su mejor día, a pesar de su liberación.

—No existe forma más absurda de desperdiciar un elaborado postre —uno de los trozos terminó hundido sobre el dedo del moreno. Enfadado, apretó en exceso y la sangre comenzó a gotear sobre el suelo—. Lo que faltaba... —tiró a la basura los que tenía en la mano y se extrajo el cristal incrustado. Para no marchar la cocina entera de manchas de sangre, Will dejó la mano dentro del fregadero, buscando con la mirada algo con lo que cubrirse—. Podría ser peor... Podría haber tirados los dos.

Lecter terminó de limpiar lo que quedó del suelo, aunque no pudo evitar seguir, con su mirada, el rastro de sangre que Will estaba dejando por el suelo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre continuadas hasta el fregadero

—Al menos permanece optimista... —dijo en referencia a que aún quedaba el otro vaso lleno de _malabi_. Hannibal se alzó del suelo con el trapo sucio y, con residuos pequeños de cristal, no tardó en echarlos a la basura junto a lo demás—. Déjeme ver la herida.

Hannibal se aproximó a la posición del moreno y observó su mano en un baño de color rojo intenso. Entonces abrió el grifo y acercó su mano al agua, la cual barrió toda la sangre. Se permitió abrir la herida del dedo para eliminar cualquier residuo de cristal que se hubiese quedado dentro.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Will?

—Sí, sólo es un corte —tras asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún cristal dentro de su carne, la herida terminó dentro de su boca. Un gesto tan universal que no podría ser malinterpretado, pero en aquella ocasión, Will sintió con más intensidad el sabor de su propia sangre, como si Hannibal hubiera descubierto en el joven nuevos matices.

Lecter había permanecido expectante a los movimientos de Will, sus ojos clavados en ese gesto de probar su propia sangre. Se preguntaba si hubo alguna reacción distinta en su mente al hacerlo. En ese instante, Hannibal podría parecer hasta descarado por el modo en que tenía de contemplarle, con la mirada abstraída, pero no era más que una pueril curiosidad.

—Desde luego, al menos no eché a perder el suyo... ¿Tiene una servilleta para envolverlo? —Will vio que la herida no dejaba de sangrar, su mano se tiñó de rojo cuando los hilos carmesí descendieron por la piel—. Voy a necesitar puntos.

—Le coseré la herida —el hombre alcanzó una servilleta del servilletero que había junto a la nevera y ayudó a Will a envolverlo con ésta.

Hannibal le indicó que le siguiera hasta el cuarto de baño, que era donde guardaba el kit primeros auxilios; uno bastante completo. Le acercó al lavabo, llenando éste con agua.

—Aún así, no debería marcharse sin haber probado el postre —alzó la mirada al más joven y terminó por dedicarle una sutil sonrisa mientras sumergía su mano herida en el agua.

—No me iré sin probarlo, le doy mi palabra.

En esa ocasión, Will parecía más pendiente de ver los movimientos de su propia sangre bajo el agua. Poco a poco difuminándose, tiñendo esta muy despacio. Tampoco perdía detalle al ver cómo Hannibal suturaba el dedo, como se imaginaba que lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones cuando ejercía de cirujano en urgencias. Los puntos en la herida del moreno se realizaron en una perfecta sutura, como si Lecter no hubiese perdido práctica desde que dejó su carrera como cirujano. Hizo el nudo quirúrgico con las tijeras y cortó lo que sobró del hilo. Antes de soltarle el dedo, comprobó que la piel estaba correctamente ensamblada y después lo rodeó con un parche para evitar la infección y las rozaduras.

—Siempre y cuando no le importe compartirlo conmigo —continuó Will. El dedo quedó perfectamente cerrado.— No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad más tiempo del necesario. Menos si llevamos a cabo su invitación.

—Ya le invité una vez a pasar la noche en mi casa. No será molestia que hoy pase un poco más de tiempo para terminar el postre.

Finalmente fue el momento de regresar nuevamente a la cocina, donde el último vaso de postre los esperaba; aún las dos cucharas descansaban sobre la encimera. Al pasar junto a una de las cucharas, Will fue más lento y Hannibal acabó agarrando justo la que él tenía pensado. Aquéllo hizo que un ruido gracioso saliera de la boca del menor.

—Si le acaba gustando, sólo tiene que pedirme que lo vuelva a preparar para las siguientes cenas que haga para usted —expresó el lituano su cortesía mientras usaba una de las cucharas para mezclar la crema de leche con el puré y la almendra en el vaso.

—No, no sería la primera vez. Pero esta vez le aseguró que sería mucho menos escandaloso —pues la fiebre le hizo pasar un auténtico tormento, a él y al propio Hannibal. Esperó pacientemente con la cuchara preparada, decidiendo sentarse en uno de los taburetes—. Tengo... mucha curiosidad por ver lo que hace y... cómo lo hace.

Will fue directo, pues esa parte era del todo sincera; Hannibal era tan peligroso como interesante. Estando el menor más que dispuesto a quemarse por ser testigo de su rostro tras el velo. Ese simple hecho, la curiosidad del contrario, aumentaba la euforia del doctor por mostrarle lo que había realmente detrás del ahora translúcido cristal. Hannibal sonrió un poco, aunque su mirada estaba más centrada en el postre; sacó la cuchara y permitió que fuera Will el primero en probarlo.

—Y yo estoy ansioso por ofrecérselo —añadió una vez que se sentó al lado del moreno, en la otra banqueta.

En ese instante, Lecter se vio un poco más distante al imaginarse la posibilidad de un encuentro juntos, un encuentro más... íntimo. Lo único que detenía el ir más allá era la nula evidencia de la supuesta aceptación de Will. Sabía que sentía curiosidad, pero no existía la seguridad de que le gustase lo que encontraría.

—¿Ve la posibilidad de volver a ejercer en el cuerpo del FBI, Will?

El castaño hundió la cuchara en el cremosos postre, luego cargándola comedidamente. Como era de esperar, los sabores le sorprendieron, atreviéndose a ser un poco descarado y coger una segunda cuchara interceptando la del contrario. Una actitud infantil que resaltaba en el tono habitual de sus conversaciones, sacándole una sonrisa risueña. La tolerancia sobre Will era aún mayor que con los desconocidos. Aquel descaro podía ser interpretado de otro modo distinto cuando se trataba de una amistad, sobre todo cuando sabía cuánto disfrutaba el contrario con el sabor de su creación. Hannibal sonrió, aunque no tanto por las palabras del moreno.

—No entra en mis planes... Pero no descarto que Jack requiera mis servicios pasado un tiempo prudencial y usted lo sabe. Jack todavía tiene pendiente asuntos con el destripador.

—Jack ha devuelto su confianza en usted. No debería descartar la posibilidad —de hecho, era lo más probable de todo. Aprovechó el momento perfecto para poder tomar una cucharada del vaso, cuando Will tenía la suya en la boca—. ¿Aceptará la ayuda que le pida?

Aquélla sería una pregunta muy importante para el futuro que tenía preparado para Graham, pero éste no podía mentar a Hannibal sobre aquéllo, tampoco podía responder a toda prisa, menos cuando las dudas lo asolaban.

—No estoy seguro. Una parte de mí me dicta hacer lo correcto, pero otra... —gritaba con más fuerza contra su pecho huir, lejos, tomar la mano que Lecter mantenía tendida y correr a su lado.

Will, recostado sobre la mesa y sobre sus codos, observó al contrario, en una muda petición de consejo. Para Hannibal no era necesario que siguiese hablando, sabiendo lo que significaba la otra opción. Aunque en ese instante los ojos de Will le observaban; el lituano, por otro lado, tenía su mirada perdida en el _malabi_ , con la cuchara aún entre sus dedos. Aquella indecisión la percibía como una nueva excusa para volver a empujarle a la comprensión de sus acciones. Y antes de dar su pequeño consejo, Hannibal se humedeció levemente los labios con el filo de la lengua.

—Puede hacer ambas cosas, que no tanto a la misma vez —en cierto modo, si Will regresaba a las investigaciones del FBI, podría cubrir las espaldas de Hannibal con mayor eficacia—. El tiempo solventa la duda, Will.

Aunque en ese caso, no sería únicamente el tiempo.

—Un consejo algo pobre, ¿no cree? —ante la mirada perdida de Lecter, el más joven volvió a hundir la cuchara, llevándose un trozo de melocotón.

Will, sintiéndose repleto, dejó la cuchara dentro de su boca durante un tiempo, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban sobre la mesa y caminaban sobre ésta, paseando cerca de las de Hannibal con el vaivén. Aquéllo era plena consecuencia de su proceso mental, hasta que rompió su propio silencio, retirando de la boca la cuchara.

—Sería una buena manera de recuperar la confianza del FBI. Dudo que fuera del círculo de conocidos sean tan comprensibles, Pero no será algo que esté en mi mano. Jack vendrá a mí… Usted lo sabe, doctor.

No era muy complicado pensar en lo que posiblemente sucedería. El proceso mental de Hannibal comenzaba a funcionar, jugando con las posibilidades que se presentaban ante sus futuras decisiones. Inevitablemente, los ojos de Hannibal habían seguido el movimiento de los dedos del contrario, encontrando el equivalente a su estado mental, reflexionando.

—Se le puede persuadir para que actúe de un modo o de otro, Will —soltó la cuchara, una vez que tomó otro bocado del postre. Se había dado por satisfecho y prefirió dejarle la mayor parte a su invitado de honor.

Tras ello, los ojos del doctor volvieron a alzarse para observar al moreno; no quería hablarle exactamente con claridad, otorgándole del libre albedrío que necesitaba. Atraer a Jack sería inevitable en cualquier caso, pero podían jugar aquéllo a su favor.

—Puedo ayudarle a tomar una decisión. Sólo espere la llamada —dijo finalmente Lecter.

—Parece totalmente convencido, al igual que yo… Si, ambos estamos seguros de ello. Jack no permitirá que su mejor investigador se pase los días reparando barcos —alargó la mano para coger el tarro, haciendo un movimiento con éste. Un gesto interrogativo, pidiendo permiso al mayor. Así fue, tenía la necesidad de un poco de dulce desde que salió del psiquiátrico; las conversaciones que derivaban en Jack le dejaban mal sabor de boca.— No podrá evitarlo. Él vendrá a mí y por extensión vendrá a usted… —Will estaba siendo más directo en cuanto a sus palabras—. Verá lo que queramos que vea… Tengo curiosidad por ver si en algún momento percibe algo… —cogió pequeños trozos para aprovechar más el postre.

La expresión del doctor Lecter se había relajado, más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer en presencia de otras personas. Sus ojos siempre siguiendo el movimiento que provocaba el contrario, como si estuviese viendo una obra de teatro, admirando la interpretación del personaje. No pudo contener el esbozo de una sonrisa ante el modo de hablar. Entonces alzó la mirada y se clavó en el rostro de Will.

—Yo también siento esa misma curiosidad —confesó Hannibal complacido, antes de enderezarse en su silla para alcanzar una servilleta limpia y ofrecérsela al moreno—. Nos necesitará para el siguiente caso que se presente —por supuesto, la mente del doctor ya funcionaba en la línea de tiempo en la que más expectativas tenía—. Puede que un viejo conocido vuelva a exponerse.

Por supuesto, hablaba del Destripador de Chesapeake.

—Puede… puede que ahora el viejo conocido sea el benefactor de un joven aprendiz —tomó la servilleta, limpiando la comisura en un constante contacto visual con Hannibal.

En su propia fantasía construida para crear una realidad en la que solo existían ellos dos, Will comenzaba a perderse en su propio cuento de hadas. Ni el propio Will podía diferenciar la línea que separaba lo real de lo erguido, cogiendo con el dedo un poco del postre que quedó al fondo del vaso, usándola como cuchara. Un cortejo infinito en el que el cordero creía estar a salvo junto a un león. Lecter no quería detener la atmósfera que se creaba de un modo connatural entre ellos dos, no se forzaba, ni siquiera se meditaba; sólo surgía y los envolvía como éter.

—¿Podría soportar el peso de dos cuando apenas se mantiene en pie con tan sólo la sombre del destripador?

—No —respondió de un modo rotundo a la pregunta de Will. Sus ojos cobrizos, habiéndose solazado con el movimiento sinuoso del moreno, se plantaron de nuevo en los azules, mostrando en éstos la firmeza de las palabras—. Ni siquiera cuando vislumbre las facciones de la sombra —añadió a la respuesta, sus manos apretándose entre sí sobre la mesa, mientras se deleitaba con una proyección del posible futuro que se avecinaba: Jack Crawford conociendo la verdad que se merecía y muriendo bajo las manos de dos amigos. Sin duda, era una escena maravillosa y a la vez dramática—. No se detendrá hasta ponerle rostro.

—Cuando ese momento llegue, para Jack será muy tarde. Estará mirando a la muerte cara a cara y la sangre... —de nuevo Will, susurrando íntimamente. No había nada más con ellos, pero ni siquiera los cuadros que adornaban la habitación, debían ser testigos de aquellas palabras—. Su sangre teñirá todo a su alrededor y será cuando la verdad se revele.

La naturalidad con la que hablaba en presencia de Hannibal, Will no llegaba a comprender lo mucho que éste lo conocía y expoliaba su verdadero ser. No había momento en el que fuera él mismo, más que con Hannibal Lecter.

El propio doctor se perdía complacientemente en la visualización del guión escrito por los dos, como unos titiriteros. La sangre derramada de Jack, un corte quirúrgico en el cuello, símbolo del precio de la verdad. Unos segundos de embeleso para Hannibal antes de despertar de la ilusión mental.

—Es lo que Jack se merece —era un gesto de consideración hacia la amistad que sentía hacia el agente Crawford, aunque exteriormente era muy fácil de malinterpretar; era lógico que para preservar la integridad de Lecter y Graham, era necesaria su muerte. El precio a pagar para un hombre como lo era el agente, la verdad era muy valiosa—. —Debe estar preparado para cuando ese día llegue, Will.

—La verdad, después de los años de persecución, se merece ver la cara del destripador antes de... — _morir_ fue su pensamiento pronunciado con la voz de Hannibal, que cada día resonaba como suya propia, cada día con más fuerza.

Will empujó levemente el vaso ya vacío hasta que quedó separado de ambos. Mezcló entre sus dedos un agarre, y se dejó invadir por aquella familiar sensación de excitación y miedo.

—Deberíamos desaparecer después de hacerlo. El peso del FBI nos aplastará como únicos culpables —continuó Will.

Una idea algo romántica para ambos que estaban por encima de esas emociones tan básicas. No, la relación que se creaba no podía ser catalogada de forma tan banal. Era evidente que, después de realizar tal acción, sus vidas no podrían permitirse el lujo de vivir en Baltimore, ni siquiera cerca de los alrededores. En la mente de Hannibal existía la posibilidad de huir, los dos juntos con Abigail, quien no querría abandonarla allí tampoco. Will y la hija de Hobbs habían pasado a ser un pilar muy importante en su vida, lo que podría aliviar los rincones más tortuosos de su palacio mental. No podía ver aquéllo más como un escape hacia otro tipo de libertad, como una familia.

En ese instante, cuando Lecter preparó las palabras para decir, el timbre de casa sonó. Compartió una muy rápida mirada con el contrario y se levantó de la banqueta para ir a abrir la puerta. Se trataría de Alana Bloom que, a pesar de conocer los detalles de la cena que tendría con Will, decidió presentarse en casa del doctor por sorpresa. Por supuesto, el recibimiento había sido cercano... muy cercano por parte de Alana, aunque Hannibal tampoco desestimaba ese afecto por parte de la mujer.

Deliberadamente y al escuchar las voces provenientes del recibidor, Will, en un acto totalmente calcado al de Hannibal, se desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa, por el mero placer de ver la reacción de Alana, por la mera curiosidad de ver su reacción y ¿por qué no confesar que la de Hannibal también? El moreno cogió una de las copas de vino de la cena y se presentó con un aire seductor en la habitación contigua donde Alana y Hannibal hablaban. Era aún un poco pronto y, a pesar de todo, la doctora pensaría que Will ya se había marchado después de cenar; qué equivocada estuvo cuando la presencia del moreno invadió el recibidor de la casa con un porte muy distinto al que acostumbraban.

—Alana... Buenas noches —remangado, sosteniendo la copa y la contraria dentro del bolsillo, los miró por encima del vidrio al dar un sorbo al elixir de color burdeos.

La mujer se vio sorprendida y se separó de Lecter para poder saludar a su amigo:

—Buenas noches, Will. Vaya... Creo que he llegado en mal momento —los ojos claros de Bloom no se separaron del cambio del otro, como si no fuera realmente aquel cohibido y amante de sus mascotas.

—Acabábamos de tomar el postre. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos con la bebida, Alana? —respondió Hannibal mientras observaba a Will con una sonrisa, esperando que percibiera el tuteo que le dedicó a la doctora.

A Lecter también le producía curiosidad su reacción por la cercanía que poseía con Alana; ambos jugando entre ellos. Pero no le gustaba la posibilidad de que Will pudiese entorpecer lo que había conseguido con ella.

—No, claro que no. Me temo que soy yo el que a prolongado mi visita —era la voz de Will, pero las formas y su lenguaje corporal eran los de Hannibal, que hablaba a través de él. Degustaba, incluso aspiraba el aroma de la copa antes de volver a saborearlo—. Ignoraba que el doctor Lecter —rompiendo con la armonía que llevaban durante toda la velada, a modo de _castigo_ para Hannibal—, tuviera planes recreativos para esta noche. Pero, por favor... —se giró, dándoles la espalda y hablando mientras volvía al comedor—. Acompáñanos, Alana.

La mirada del mayor no se separó ni un instante de la figura del contrario, siguiéndole hasta que desapareció por la puerta del comedor. Alana parecía aún confusa, incluso algo avergonzada de ver a Will allí también. Por otro lado, Lecter trataba de suponer qué era lo que su invitado de honor pretendía, aunque no tenía más que verse a sí mismo. Hannibal invitó a la doctora a que entrara al comedor, seguida por él.

Will sonrió para si mismo al volver a la sala, preparando una tercera silla para la mujer. Totalmente intencionado, le dejó la que se hallaba más cerca de Hannibal.

—Estábamos celebrando la libertad de Will —anunció Hannibal con un curioso semblante risueño, observando cómo Alana tomaba el lugar cedido por el moreno; después él hizo lo mismo en su respectivo lugar.

—¿Los dos solos?

Al parecer Alana se sintió algo ofendida por no haber sido invitada, suponiendo que era un momento idóneo para pasar entre amistades. Jack también habría sido una buena opción.

—Queríamos algo más íntimo, Alana. Igual que tú has venido buscando lo mismo —dijo Lecter y tomó la botella de vino de en medio de la mesa y llenó las copas correspondientes.

—Todos hemos venido buscando lo mismo —completó Will—. Pero no todos alcanzamos conseguir el mismo nivel de compenetración.

El moreno estaba de lo más entretenido con los dobles sentidos, en busca de alterar la falsa máscara que Alana se había puesto. Ella no le había creído y estaba acostándose con Hannibal. No era capaz de discernir si le molestaba más que fuera con Hannibal o la propia traición que sintió durante el proceso. La mujer jugaba con la desventaja de no conocer en absoluto a Lecter y Will se encontraba por encima de aquellas palabras. Conocía a Hannibal y, al mismo tiempo, Hannibal lo conocía a él.

—Doctor, ¿era éste el resultado que esperaba cuando me invitó a pasar la noche? —tras lo dicho por Will, le fue imposible disimular su atrevimiento; la sonrisa no podía ser más delatadora.

Igual Lecter no pudo evitarlo. Su sonrisa jugaba en el mismo plano que en el de Will, como en un juego de niños. Alana ni siquiera sospechaba que las palabras pronunciadas por el moreno contenían un doble significado que sólo Lecter podía comprender. La mujer, algo abochornada, sujetó el vaso de vino y bebió de la copa. Todos en aquella sala sabían que la doctora prefería la cerveza, pero parecía más adecuado beber el mismo líquido.

—Consideré que Alana vendría —dijo en el momento en que giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer. Después bebió, no sin antes haber olfateado el aroma del vino—. Aunque no sabía cuándo.

No fue una visita totalmente inesperada cuando tuvo en cuenta la posibilidad, pero sorprendió agradablemente al lituano. Permitiría que la situación estallara hasta comprobar el resultado.

—Se suponía que no tenía que haber venido, pero... —la morena suspiró y dejó el cristal sobre la mesa. Luego descansó sus manos sobre el regazo y miró directamente a Will, firme y elocuente—. Will, sé que sientes que te debo una explicación, así que... allá va. Estoy teniendo una relación con Hannibal.

Y el doctor no parecía muy serio al respecto, sólo se le veía disfrutando del vino y esperando la reacción del contrario.

—Por supuesto que sí… —respondió Graham.

Porque para hacer perfiles, Will consideraba a Alana una ingenua si se creía que no lo sabía. Llegado ese momento, la presencia de Will se hacía más un estorbo que cualquier otra de las opciones. No iba a estirar el juego hasta convertirlo en grosería, había dejado claro que lo sabía, que no era la única con una relación con Hannibal. Pero tras casi una botella de vino era hora de marcharse.

—Y como es debido,he de marcharme —finalizó Will y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, levantándose del asiento—. Doctores, que pasen una buena noche.

Estaba seguro de ello.

—Buenas noches, Will —se despidió Alana del exagente.

Hannibal debía hacerlo a la salida. Supo desde el principio que Will no soportaría seguir allí en presencia de Alana y así fue. Sentía curiosidad por lo que había despertado su invitado por la inesperada presencia de la doctora. Ésta aún se sentía incómoda, tal vez culpable, por haber dudado de Will y después tratar con él en casa de su pareja.

El lituano se levantó de su sitio y acompañó al moreno hasta el recibidor, en donde entregó el abrigo a su propietario con cortesía, quien esperaba para un tardío regreso a Wolf Trap.

—Que tenga un buen viaje hasta su casa —dijo Lecter y le entregó el abrigo en mano, comportándose como si la visita de Alana no hubiese supuesto ningún problema para los presentes. Luego abrió la puerta para darle vía libre a Will.

—Buenas noches, doctor Lecter.

Hannibal se despidió a pesar del gusto que habría recibido si Will hubiese elegido quedarse un poco más. Alana no era más que in peón en su tablero de ajedrez, alguien a quien irónicamente quería proteger, pero al parecer el moreno aún no había concebido ese hecho, ¿o tal vez se equivocaba?

Will bajó las escaleras, recorriendo el mismo trecho que al llegar, pero esta vez en dirección contraria y relegado por Alana. Estaba molesto, enfadado con él mismo, con Alana y con el propio Hannibal. Se obligó a mantener la calma y la mirada fija en el final y su objetivo.

Hannibal no insistió más y pasó toda la noche junto a la doctora Bloom, disfrutando del nivel de afecto que podía otorgarle; sin embargo, nunca alcanzaría a experimentar lo mismo que con Will. Aquel hombre había podido sobrepasar la línea que separaba el mundo sensible del de las ideas. Lamentablemente, el doctor Lecter no fue atento con el estado de su amigo. De algún modo, no quiso ser atento esa vez y dejó que corriera su suerte sabiendo a lo que se exponía bajo los síntomas del alcohol.

El viaje de regreso del exagente se hizo muy pesado. El cansancio y los vinos le provocaron un estado de somnolencia. En un momento en el que se distrajo, un gigantesco ciervo negro saltó a la carretera, haciéndole frenar en seco para esquivar al animal por pocos centímetros. El coche paró intacto y atravesado en la vía; aquéllo sacó una sonrisa a Will por su buenas suerte y, al mirar, no había animal alguno, ni patas, nada… Un resplandor cegó a Will desde el lado contrario al que estaba mirando, siendo lo último que recordaría: un tremendo golpe contra el costado del coche y sentirse cegado.

 


	28. Presente

Transcurrieron al menos dos días desde que se le internó a Will en el hospital tras el accidente de tráfico. El joven carecía de familia o amigos cercanos que reflejasen como contactos ante una emergencia, por lo que su presencia en el hospital pasó medianamente desapercibida. No tenía identificación del FBI o cualquier documento que lo relacionase. Ni siquiera Will llamó o respondió a las llamadas en su terminal. Fue una de esas llamadas las que pudo dar posibles noticias de su estado. Una de las enfermeras pudo captar la llamada y puso sobre aviso a Jack, quien se encargó de hacerlo saber al resto de sus "amigos". Hannibal, por supuesto, se preocupó por su estado en cuanto el agente Crawford le informó de ello.

El doctor Lecter se dirigió hacia el hospital para visitarle y estudiar su estado; en ningún momento hubo un sentimiento de culpa por haberle dejado marchar aquella noche, siendo Will el único responsable de sus decisiones. Aquella tarde, el psiquiatra se adentró en los pasillos del edificio sanitario, directo a la sala en donde estaba el moreno. Se escuchaban voces desde la habitación y Lecter permaneció al lado de la puerta, pero sin dejar ser visto.

—¿Cómo estás, Will? Hoy tenías terapia psiquiátrica en el hospital y he pensado que podría venir a cumplir por ti la ley que se te impuso.

Se trataba de Alana, que se encontraba sentada junto a Will. Éste hubiera deseado seguir durmiendo, pues la morfina que le habían administrado le incitaba a ello, pero la doctora parecía que no se iría así por las buenas.

—Hola, Alana… Sospecho que no hay nada que hacer o decir para retrasarlo —se incorporó para quedar sentado contra el cabecero—. Gracias por haber venido… Supongo que la preocupación y el deber que han traído hasta aquí.

A pesar de lo aparatoso del golpe, el hombre salió con cortes de cristales y un hombro dislocado; el resto eran heridas por la violencia del golpe. Lo que sí era verdad es que tampoco iba a poner mucho de su parte, pues siempre se negaba a la terapia y esa no sería una excepción. Tan sólo un hombre pudo ser lo suficientemente persistente como para lograr atravesar sus barreras.

—Así es. No me gustaría que creyeras que sólo acudo por...

—Interés profesional —pues ya había quedado claro que Alana lo había sustituido por Hannibal, a pesar de los cercanos que estuvieron poco tiempo atrás. La mujer dejó clara su postura al no ponerse de su lado y dañar por sentado su culpabilidad.

Alana no siguió hablando, sólo se mordió el labio antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría en un futuro. Entonces abrió su cuaderno y tomó entre sus dedos el bolígrafo con el que tomaría sus notas. Sería la primera vez de la doctora Bloom para estudiar el estado mental del moreno oficialmente, una oportunidad de oro para iniciar una investigación. Era completamente ajena a la que tenía Hannibal y en ello podrían chocar bastante.

—Bueno, Will... Espero que te sientas en condiciones para responder.

Tras aquellas palabras, el cuestionario dio comienzo y Will fue contestando sus preguntas de tal forma que no revelaba nada, haciendo de las sesiones inútiles para él. Alana lo sabía, nunca se preocupó el joven de ocultarlo. No fue hasta la tercera pregunta que Hannibal Lecter decidió hacer acto de presencia, interrumpiendo la entrevista al tocar un par de veces la puerta abierta.

—Doctor Lecter —saludó Will, tomando el budín de la bandeja de comida.

Alana parecía sorprendida cuando vio aparecer a Hannibal por el umbral de la puerta, éste un poco más serio de lo acostumbrado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre mientras la doctora mostraba una sonrisa bastante cordial, muy poco común en ella y que sólo Will pudo llegar a ver también en un pasado; esa vez no iba dedicada al moreno.

—Hola, Hannibal. Ven, acompáñanos —le invitó la mujer a que se sentara a su lado, señalando a una silla cercana.

Lo cierto era que ninguno en la sala tenía muy en cuenta la opinión que podría tener Will al respecto. El doctor Lecter tomó asiento después de colocar el abrigo en el respaldo.

—Gracias, Alana. ¿Cómo está, Will?

Lecter había sido informado muy tarde, casi el último, a pesar de la evidente amistad que poseían los dos hombres. Y bien que ambos psiquiatras hicieron en ignorar los deseos del moreno, pues de ser por él les hubiera pedido a ambos que salieran de la habitación.

La respuesta de Will se hizo esperar y dedicó su tiempo que terminar el postre. El pudin era lo peor que había probado en mucho tiempo y aún así se lo terminó entero.

—Ahora mejor. No fue nada al final. El coche fue el peor parado —se cubrió mejor con la fina sábana, aunque fue más un gesto automático ya que la atención de los doctores parecía más el uno sobre el otro—. Debería haber aceptado su oferta, al menos me hubiera ahorrado los dolores... —pero respecto a los sonidos desagradables no lo tenía tan claro—. ¿Hemos terminado?

Las ganas de terapia y psicoanálisis de Will eran por todos conocidas, mucho menos si venía de Alana o de cualquier otro; al menos Hannibal sí creía que le toleraba más a él que a los demás.

—No, Will. Esta sesión dura una hora y no han pasado ni diez minutos —respondió la mujer, aunque Lecter no tardó en interceder obviamente a favor de Will. No quería que fuese producto de análisis de nadie.

—Alana, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? —pidió antes de dedicarle una mirada cómplice al moreno y levantarse de su asiento.

Bloom accedió y ambos doctores salieron al pasillo para conversar. Cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido fuera provocó que Hannibal regresara al cuarto solo. Cerró la puerta y se posicionó en su sitio sin dar ni una explicación más, sólo observando a Will como si esperara algo de él. Casi parecía pueril el comportamiento de Hannibal en ese momento, aunque había una especie de necesidad por ver a Will empezando la relación con buen pie.

Will tenía la boca seca y los labios cuarteados y, al regreso de Hannibal, no le sorprendió que estuviera solo, pero sí poseía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que pudo haberle dicho, cosa que se quitó de la cabeza teniendo en cuenta la relación que mantenían.

Al igual que Lecter, Graham quedó a la espera ante aquella mirada.

—¿Espera una disculpa? —preguntó el moreno.

Aún Hannibal no dijo nada y después alargó una mano a la bandeja de la comida para acercarle el zumo de naranja directamente de su mano; no podía evitar la preocupación por su estado de salud a pesar de que el accidente no fue grave. El menor alzó la mano cogiendo el zumo que le ofrecía.

—No una disculpa —aclaró una vez se dignó a mirarle de nuevo. Su expresión no denotaba ningún sentimiento en concreto, siniestramente neutral—. Alana no va a volver a molestarle, Will.

Ya se aseguró de ello en todos los sentidos. Y sí, lo que esperaba el lituano era una especie de agradecimiento.

Will no estaba del todo seguro si quería saber el motivo de aquello, pero debía preguntar, debía seguir demostrando la clase de hombre que era a su lado.

—¿Por qué? La terapia con Alana no es por propia voluntad; es impuesta por orden judicial —dio un pequeño sorbo sólo para humedecer los labios, pero fue mucho peor ya que sus cuarteados labios le escocieron a rabiar—. Pero supongo que hundirse entre sus piernas le da cierta ventaja a la hora de manipular.

La mirada de Hannibal permanecía en el mismo lugar, siendo juzgado por las palabras de su... amigo. Era aún raro relacionarlo con esa idea.

—Ella ha accedido por mí y por usted también. Puedo enviar los resultados que obtenga y el fin sería el mismo —a veces era como si tuviese que justificarse ante Will, de las pocas personas que le hacían ser más flexible de lo que era capaz—. Hemos hablado a nivel profesional, Will; no a nivel personal —pero no descartaba que Alana lo hubiese percibido desde el segundo caso. Ahora lo curioso era cómo se lo estaba tomando en ese instante el mismísimo Graham—. ¿Esperaba que fuese Bloom la que realizase el examen? ¿Lo prefería así?

Will dejó el zumo sin acabar, limpiándose con una servilleta. La acidez del zumo le estaba molestando y su cara de incomodidad se vio incrementada por la conversación en referencia a Alana.

—No, claro que no. Realmente no quiero a nadie dentro de mi cabeza… Aunque puestos a elegir, por supuesto que prefiero que sea usted, doctor —estaba cansado de estar tumbado en la cama, por lo que se retiró las sábanas para quedar con el camisón del hospital; todo el lado derecho del joven estaba más castigado por el accidente. Agarró el gotero y se posó en el suelo—. Se ha asegurado de arrebatarme todo… cualquier lazo que pudiera haber tenido… Sólo quiere que lo tenga a usted.

No había rencor en las palabras de Will, tan sólo puntualizaba una realidad. Dio un par de pasos para comprobar su fuerza; se sentía algo débil, pero quería caminar y estirar sus entumecidos músculos. El más mayor hizo lo mismo y rodeó su brazo con una mano para ayudarle a sostenerse.

Su confesión produjo en Lecter un claro placer, pero ínfimo, el que lo prefiriese a él antes que a otros doctores. Conocía el disgusto que sentía el moreno en referencia a los análisis, pero debía ser capaz de separarle del grupo de psiquiatras; Hannibal permanecía a otro tipo, además del evidente interés amistoso que había volcado en él. Will no era tanto como una cobaya como podía serlo para Bloom u otros doctores.

—Probablemente soy el que más ha hecho por usted en los últimos años —supuso mientras se mantenía cerca de él, mirando a través de su expresión en busca de agradecimiento—. El único que de verdad le comprende sin necesidad de que deba cambiar para ser aceptado.

¿Por qué necesitaría convivir con personas con las que no podía ser él mismo? No debían ser vistos más que como peones en sus vidas.

—Éso no se lo puedo negar, ni tengo intención de hacerlo... Sería muy grosero.

Will notó cierto airecillo por la espalda. Soltó el gotero para atarse la parte posterior antes que cualquiera pudiera verlo. Después descorrió las cortinas e intentó abrir una de las ventanas, pero estaba trabadas.

—¿Estoy en psiquiatría? —se giró al descubrir que dichas ventanas tenían la protección para los suicidas. Aquel detalle le hizo alterarse, pues detestaba los hospitales y más aún las alas de psiquiatría—. No, no, no... Estoy a un paso de ser objeto de estudio de Frederick.

Will se arrancó el gotero, buscando su ropa por toda la habitación en desesperación.

 

—Will.

Lecter detuvo inmediatamente los movimientos del moreno tras rodear sus hombros con los dedos, haciendo obligado el contacto visual con él; con lentitud ambos hombres empezaban a sobrepasar las barreras de las formalidades, al menos por parte de Hannibal. El gesto brusco pero necesario sacó a Will de su bucle de miedo y desesperación. Sumido en un razonamiento infundido por los narcóticos, el menor se paró un segundo a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Nadie va a hacerle algo así —continuó el doctor.

En principio, Frederick no haría nada por su evidente estado de defunción, pero Will debía estar demasiado afectado por los sedantes como para pensar con claridad sobre en qué momento vivía. Además, el lituano nunca permitiría que fuese producto de investigación de nadie. Aún pretendía ayudarle después de todo; era algo que seguía en pie desde que Will le pidió ayuda.

—Alana vio correcto que permaneciera aquí hasta su recuperación, pero de haber sabido esto antes, yo no lo habría permitido —y esperaba un explicación de por qué Graham no le avisó de su accidente.

—No quiero estar aquí, no quiero quedarme en psiquiatría —se pasó las manos por el rostro, dando un suspiro cansado. Veía la preocupación en los ojos de Lecter, preocupación que le hacia dudar. Will desde el principio siempre quiso atraparlo, pero al estar con él se sentía mejor que nunca, se conocía a si mismo y las dudas asolaban la mente del joven—. Supongo que se preguntará por qué fue el último en ser avisado. Nadie figura como persona de contacto en caso de accidente y, cuando supieron quién era, avisaron al FBI y en cadena hasta usted. He despertado hoy, doctor. El no avisarlo no fue una opción, sino una causa ante una imposibilidad.

Medias verdades eran la cantante entre Will y Hannibal, mas en aquella ocasión no podía estar siendo más sincero. Fue ese razonamiento lógico el que calmó la curiosidad del doctor, casi pareciendo que Will supiese lo que quería escuchar independientemente de si decía o no la verdad.

Poco a poco fue soltando los hombros del exagente, dándole el espacio vital que requería. Hannibal se sintió satisfecho.

—El médico piensa darle de baja mañana mismo —se había asegurado gracias a Alana y ahora le cedía la información al moreno. Ya tenía listo el escenario en el cual jugarían al día siguiente y sería el mismo Will quien se convertiría en el verdugo; al menos así era representado en la mente del lituano—. ¿Se encontrará bien en su casa, Will, en compañía de sus mascotas?

No era más que una pregunta de calibración para el posible futuro que les esperaba. Todo el control sobre sus propias necesidades, lo perfectamente capaz que era ahora sobre sus instintos más primarios, Hannibal conseguía hacer que Will tuviera que tomarse unos segundos para recapacitar sobre las respuestas.

—No me ha preguntado por el accidente… —creía que era necesario que lo supiera para responder a esa misma pregunta—. No fue ningún animal lo que me sacó de la carretera…

Will dio por sentado que no era necesario dar más explicaciones; con los antecedentes del joven, Hannibal podría rellenar los huecos. La mirada del doctor Lecter permaneció en un gesto curioso, pero a la vez impasible, como si estuviese esperando algo antes de hacer evidentes sus pensamientos. De cara a Will, era más fácil estudiarlo. Sus palabras podían sonar como acusaciones, un pequeño brote de pura empatía que le había hecho visualizar algo que no sabía si existía realmente, como un cazador ciego, o tal vez insinuaba que el artífice del accidente debía ser castigado. Podía ser todo o nada. Hannibal ladeó levemente la cabeza, expectante.

—Fue alguien quien chocó contra su coche o alguien que lo persuadió para hacerlo —expuso los hechos sin decir nada, sintiendo curiosidad por cómo estaba relacionándolos el moreno—. Es extraño que no se haya encontrado al culpable todavía; su coche debió haber sufrido también daños severos —y antes de decir algo más, la expresión de Hannibal se suavizó, observando hacia la ventana—. Es posible que crean que sólo usted fue el único culpable del accidente. Por eso se encuentra aquí.

—No, no… El golpe… —caminó de espaldas hasta sentarse en la cama, entrelazando los dedos y colocándolos entre sus muslos. Ladeó la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ante la proximidad de una extraña confesión que, decirla en voz alta en un lugar como aquel, podría traerle más problemas—. Un animal se cruzó en la carretera, pero al volverme no había nada… No había nada… Luego sólo un destello y los faros ya estaban empotrados en mi costado. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que viniera nadie de frente… —un animal. ¿Cómo decirle la sombra que lo acompañaba, ese enorme ciervo que lo conectaba al doctor?— No me siento culpable, no soy culpable. Pero entiendo el motivo por el cual creen que debo estar aquí, un motivo erróneo. Pediré el alta voluntaria, no quiero estar en un hospital.

Por supuesto, hablar más abiertamente sobre ello no haría más que traer problemas a Will, aunque también al doctor Lecter con respecto a lo que pudiesen concluir. Lentamente se acercó a la posición de Will, pero permaneciendo detrás de la silla en la que estuvo sentado, contemplando su inseguridad como una vía de persuasión.

—Puedo ayudarle a pedir esa baja involuntaria. Sabe que harán todo lo posible por mantenerlo aquí para su estudio —y de nuevo tendría que ocultar verdades. Hannibal conocía muy bien el estado y el nivel de conciencia que poseía; ese animal era la prueba de ello y no simplemente producto del alcohol. La mayoría preferiría pensar eso antes que comprender la mente de Will—. Querría que me hablara de lo que vio, pero no aquí.

Will asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, como algo que no era de su agradado pero necesario, tanto para la propia comprensión al igual que afianzar su amistad con el doctor.

—¿Es posible iniciar los trámites ahora? Llevo pocas horas despierto con los opiáceos para el dolor y ya he mentado a Frederick. No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para mí —respondió igualando el tono de voz. Ciertas conversaciones escuchadas por los oídos inapropiados podrían acarrearles problemas y, en el punto en el que se encontraba su relación, graves problemas para ambos—. Puedo pasar el test para salir en cualquier momento.

No existiría ningún problema en convencer al médico de darle esa baja a Will; Hannibal respondería ante todo ello, incluso a las consecuencias que pudiese acarrear su prematura salida. Lecter asintió y pidió a Will que esperase mientras pedía aquella baja voluntaria en nombre del psiquiatra. La ropa del moreno estaba dentro de un armario y Hannibal, en su salida, Will se empezó a vestir. Desde que había despertado era la primera vez que se veía totalmente desnudo. Pero por si entraba Hannibal se colocó los bóxer y observó las marcas. Una brecha oculta bajo la espesa y rizada melena, cuatro puntos de sutura. El costado totalmente amoratado, el color violeta se extendía por hombro y costillas.

Los trámites necesarios no tardaron en completarse ni quince minutos y ambos ya disponían de vía libre para marcharse; el doctor sabía que algo sucedería ese día, algo relacionado con Alana, pues Hannibal, en su deseo por ayudar a Will, estaba jugando con la paciencia de la doctora.

El doctor Lecter entró al cuarto, pudiendo comprobar que Will apenas había llegado a vestirse, por lo que sólo permaneció en la puerta. Al menor no le importó que lo viera a medio desnudo. Sólo se acercó al armario para sacar la ropa y, con ciertas dificultades y dolores, se vistió.

—¿Nos podemos ir?

— Sí. No tiene que hacer ningún trámite —aseguró Hannibal en el momento en que observó la hora en el reloj de muñeca que tenía—. ¿Quiere que le acerque a su casa, Will? No será ninguna molestia para mí.

Por supuesto que no. Planeaba tener una charla con él allí, en un ambiente más cómodo para el moreno y, sobre todo, más íntimo. Se preguntaba cómo se desarrollaría la tarde hasta el momento en que Alana se percatara de que Will había salido del hospital sin su consentimiento.

—Por favor, estaré mucho más cómodo que en un taxi.

Finalmente Will se abrochó la camisa y por encima el abrigo. Los movimientos torpes retrasaron la colocación del abrigo, pero finalmente se reunió con su amigo en el pasillo.

—Gracias —agradeció el exagente cuando una enfermera le colocó su cabestrillo alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera reposar el hombro. No había pensado en las repercusiones que aquello acarrearía a Bloom, pues daba por sentado que Hannibal lo había solucionado—. ¿De verdad no le importa? Puede que tenga otros planes.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, el más mayor había tenido el impulso de recolocar y ajustar el cabestrillo un poco mejor, antes de continuar hacia la salida del hospital.

—Los planes que tengo son con usted, Will. A no ser que sea usted el que tenga otros planes en los que no me incluya —ante ello, Lecter sonrió levemente, sabiendo que el moreno no era de los que tenían demasiados planes y mucho menos después de haber sufrido un accidente.

—No, no. No tengo ningún plan, a no ser que ir a ver a mis perros cuente como uno —sonrió, bajando la cabeza.

Por el momento, Hannibal acompañaba a Graham hacia la salida del gran recinto, esquivando de un modo muy comedido a cada enfermero que se cruzaba. Poco después, ambos llegaron hasta el aparcamiento exterior, Will diferenciando el elegante Bentley de Hannibal desde la distancia.

—¿Va a presentar una denuncia con respecto al accidente? El FBI no tendría problemas en encontrar al responsable de ese choque —preguntó el lituano.

Por supuesto, creía mucho más en el criterio de Will que en el de los supuestos expertos que hablaban de un accidente producido únicamente por el alcohol.

—Debería hacerlo, al menos para que su seguro me repare el coche o me pague uno nuevo —era sabido por todos que Will no era para nada potentado, más bien, vivía con lo justo para él y sus perros. No tenía grandes gastos ni lujos, se reparaba los motores, pescaba su propio alimento. La granja en la que vivía se lo facilitaba, por lo que la pérdida del coche si le resultaba algo molesta—. ¿En qué está pensando, doctor Lecter? Puedo escuchar como su mente trabaja, diseñando su próximo movimiento.

Reconocer los procesos mentales en Hannibal con mirarle a la cara era motivo de orgullo para el más joven y para el mismo doctor Lecter que Will los intuyese era en cierto modo gratificante y a la vez peligroso. Saber en lo que pensaba y cuándo lo hacía podría permitir al moreno interceder en esos planes si lo deseaba, pero Hannibal confiaba en él hasta cierto punto; era su amigo. Jugar con su retorcida mente era igual de peligroso que sacudir un avispero, al final siempre te llevas alguna picadura. Pero durante esos instantes en los que sus mentes conectaban, Will podía ver dentro de él e igualmente quedaba expuesto para Hannibal.

—Me preocupa Alana —fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras sus pasos lo llevaban al asiento del conductor de su coche. Luego lo abrió con el interruptor que incluía la llave del vehículo. El hombre se preguntaba si podía averiguar por dónde iban los tiros con sólo insinuar aquello; la doctora Bloom podría correr algo de peligro si se acercaba demasiado a Will—. Se preocupa por usted y empiezo a notar que la desconfianza aflora dentro de ella —una desconfianza que estallaría ese día si calculaba bien.

Hannibal finalmente entró en el coche, esperando a que el contrario hiciera lo mismo para continuar con la conversación. Will entró después en el coche para acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—Puedo entender que Alana no estará muy de acuerdo con esta salida sin informar, ¿verdad? ¿Está esperando un enfrentamiento verbal? Ya sabe que Alana no me tiene en muy alta estima y ésto sólo la hará enfurecer aún más.

Hannibal cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón una vez que puso en funcionamiento del motor con la llave.

—Lo he tenido en cuenta —explicó Hannibal mientras observaba por el retrovisor antes de colocar el retroceso y poner en marcha el vehículo para salir de la línea de estacionamiento—. Puedo comprender que se enfurezca por esto, incluso informando, pero debe confiar en que lo tengo todo bajo control.

Además, sabía que Will lo prefería a él mucho antes que a Alana; ella sólo tendría que aceptar el motivo de sus decisiones y ninguno tendría que lamentar nada. El problema sería cuando Bloom decidiese penetrar demasiado en los asuntos que sólo les concernían a ellos dos.

—Usted confía en mí, yo en usted... ¿Cree que es razonable que Alana quiera mantener su supremacía cuando son evidentes las necesidades y las preferencias que posee usted, Will? Bloom estaría siendo egoísta... Muy egoísta —finalizó el doctor.

Aquellas palabras eran dolorosas, más viniendo de Hannibal, pues era el hombre que se metía en la cama con ella, más sabiendo sobre las intenciones románticas del moreno. Inclinaciones que desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, pero de nuevo avivadas por el dolor de la pérdida. Will frunció el ceño con la mirada puesta en el arcén, viendo como el paisaje cambiaba de urbano a rural.

—Dice que es egoísta por su mero interés intelectual sobre mí, como si ella quisiera abrir mi cráneo para examinarlo. O quizás se sienta insultado porque considera que nadie más que usted tiene el derecho de penetrar en mí…

El trayecto hacia las afueras de la ciudad se hizo algo corto, pero aún quedaba bastante trecho que recorrer hasta llegar a Wolf Trap, uno en el que Hannibal se sentiría ofendido. Le insultaba que hablara de ese modo, incapaz de comprender la simpatía que recibía Alana tan gratuitamente después de lo que le había hecho pasar.

—La única diferencia entre yo y la doctora Bloom es que usted me entregó el privilegio de estudiarlo.

Era una especie de trato que Lecter se había tomado como una promesa inquebrantable; no existían matices a no ser que se dejaran claros de antemano. A pesar del evidente enojo que sentía el psiquiatra, era incapaz de mostrar un ápice de este en su expresión; siempre pendiente en la carretera.

—Creo que se lo ha tomado por el camino que no era… —se giró para mirar al doctor a la cara—. No pretendía que fuera un insulto para usted. Pero no puedo evitar que me resulte… gracioso. Aun así no me ha respondido; no hace falta que responda en realidad. Lo sé, sé que no permitiría a nadie nada más que a usted hurgar en mi mente.

Desde el primer instante, Hannibal no quiso confirmar que su interés hacia Will podía llegar a rozar el egoísmo y lo posesivo. No porque no lo reconociera, sino por el impacto que podría asolar su amistad; en ese momento vivía en una especie de limbo, sin saber hacia dónde equilibrar la balanza. De todos modos, Hannibal tuvo que respirar un poco hondo, antes de seguir manteniendo la conversación. Por mucho que el moreno intentase quitar hierro al asunto, el psiquiatra tardaba en obviar todos los estímulos que recibía su mente.

Poco después, hubo un momento de confusión en la mente de Will que su mano se movió con una borrosa intención de colocarla sobre la del psiquiatra, gesto que quedó en un extraño movimiento de mano. Los ojos granates observaron a Will, pero ignorando esa cercanía involuntaria con la que habría roto la barrera del contacto.

—Ella jamás podría entenderme como lo hace usted y ella jamás lo entenderá como lo hago yo por mucho que lo intente abriéndose de piernas... ¿Cree que causaría el mismo efecto conmigo? —una broma por parte del moreno que pretendía ser en cierta medida vulgar, y ahí radicaba la gracia.

Antes de responder, Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa, sorprendido con la pregunta. No se borró cuando volvió a mirar al frente. ¿Cómo no ver la gracia en ello?

—Conociendo cómo es usted realmente, creo que sucumbiría en mente ante la idea de permanecer entre sus piernas. Pero no lo haría con el mismo razonamiento con el que muchos hombres se entregan a una mujer —a pesar de lo técnica que fue su respuesta, había intentado seguir con la broma bajo su percepción de humor—. Usted no es nada frívolo con eso.

—No me refería a la doctora exactamente... —tomó una bocanada de aire recostándose en el comodísimo asiento de cuero. Aún así le hizo gracia lo que dijo el doctor.

La conversación empezaba a resultar más entretenida de lo esperado. Hannibal siempre figurando cómo debería actuar Will frente a él y acababa de sorprenderle con aquel comentario. La sonrisa del hombre no podía permanecer más amplia que en ese instante, aunque percatándose de la atención que el moreno depositó al exterior del paisaje. Fuera de aquellas sutiles bromas Will no se percató que el paisaje había cambiado. Reconocía el bosque y el tiempo que aún quedaba, las sombras que se formaban con los faros de los coches. Entre ellas una forma reconocible, la figura del Wendigo se formó entre los troncos. Se removió en el asiento, girándose para mirarlo por la ventanilla cerrada; sintiéndose observado por aquella figura oscura y a veces aterradora.

—En ese caso, ninguno de nosotros dos necesitaría estar entre las piernas del otro para entendernos —una respuesta que devolvía su toque de humor, incluso habiéndole dedicado una fugaz mirada al contrario—. A no ser que haya tratado de insinuar con tal osada proposición algo más que una ocurrencia.

Le tocó a Hannibal seguir bromeando con el tema algo más despreocupado, simplemente por ver cómo reaccionaría.

—No es necesario hundirse en la carne del contrario para entendernos. Es más, estoy seguro que nublaría parte de mi juicio... sólo hay que ver a Alana... —Will se sentía por encima de ella con toda la información del juego, pues ella tan sólo disfrutaba de la parte más superficial de Hannibal, una voluble, una máscara—. Lo que no niego es lo recreativo que podría llegar a ser. Lástima que uno de los dos no tenga esas inclinaciones.

Pues Will se consideraba totalmente heterosexual, a pesar de sentir la atracción que sentía por Lecter. Era bastante curioso poder hablar de ello con total libertad, como si hubiesen pasado a otro nivel de confianza que, aunque era más banal que otro tipo de conversaciones que mantenían, no desestimaba tampoco.

—¿Éso lo dice por mí, Will? —preguntó mientras mantenía la sonrisa, tan discreta y cordial que era imposible interpretarla como una injuria.

Tal vez se estaban excediendo con las bromas, pero no continuaría; ni siquiera le dejó tiempo para responder, pues era evidente que no estaba insinuando la sexualidad de su amigo. Tampoco era un detalle relevante para el tipo de relación que poseían.

—Es indudable la propiedad que tiene el sexo para mitigar el estrés —dijo Lecter, una de las razones por las que yacía con Alana, aunque no era exactamente por ser una mujer y poseer tal belleza; éso quedaba en un segundo plano.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, y tan sólo como cuando estaba con sus perros, Will esbozó una sonrisa que pronto se trasformó en una risa suave y melódica. Se acarició el mentón, notando que tendría que arreglarse la barba que llevaba casi dos semanas sin cortarse. Bajó el espejo del techo, encendiendo la pequeña luz. La verdad era que tenía un aspecto horrible, un aspecto que le volvió a sacar otra sonrisa.

—Placer, a fin de cuentas placer —por suerte no necesitó una respuesta. Se la habría dado, pero al igual que el pensamiento de Lecter, Will no le interesaba ni le importaba lo que sus gustos arrastrasen hasta su cama—. Y al parecer usted está bajo mucho estrés… Alana vendrá a mi casa en cuanto sepa que me he ido y se enfrentará a usted. Por mucha relación que tengan, Alana tiene una moral férrea y lo interpretará como una grosería. ¿Qué hará entonces?

Fue cuestión de tiempo que el tema que les concernía sobre Alana volviese a ser el protagonista de su conversación. La sonrisa de Hannibal se neutralizó y sus manos se reafirmaron en el volante.

—Haré lo que siempre he hecho —respondió como si aquéllo hubiese quedado bastante claro. Sólo en caso de que la situación marchara por el camino más pacífico—. Puedo comprender el enojo de Alana y lo aceptaré sin más —como había hecho anteriormente con las salidas de Abigail fuera del centro psiquiátrico; Bloom podía ser muy autoritaria y territorial—. Creo que después de esto, mi vía contra el estrés desaparecerá por una temporada.

Hannibal sonrió de nuevo ante las palabras dichas. En ese momento, desvió el trayecto del vehículo hacia la salida que los llevaría a Wolf Trap.

—Lo que siempre ha hecho…

Viniendo de los labios de Hannibal, aquellas palabras sólo podían significar una cosa en caso de ser necesario, Alana moriría si así Lecter lo requería. Lejos de todo lo que podría esperar de Will, el moreno no se expuso a contestar nada. Ni que le parecía bien, ni se pondría en contra. Las decisiones de Alana que había tomado desde el momento que decidió meterse en la cama con Hannibal la habían llevado hasta ese momento.

—Entonces será el momento de buscarse una nueva forma de solventar ese contratiempo —finalizó Will.

Lecter podía imaginar lo que a Will se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento; creía que procedería con su modo de obrar hacia la grosería. En un principio no había planeado algo así contra Alana, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por cómo actuaría el moreno en una situación así. Llevarlo al límite sería confiar plenamente en que soportaría su muerte y lo cierto era que confiaba. Will ya le había dado razones suficientes para hacerlo.

Ya estaban cerca. Con el codo contra el cristal, los siguientes minutos los pasó en silencio mirando como la nieve volvía a caer.

 

***

En una habitual rutina, Will se adormecía con el ronroneo del motor del Bentley, arrullado en el suave rodar de las ruedas sobre el regular pavimento. Los focos sobre el retrovisor deslumbrando directamente sus ojos le hicieron despertar de su ensoñación.

—Will, ¿pudo ver aquella noche alguna característica del vehículo que chocó con usted?

No pudo evitar asociar los hechos presentes con los pasados. Por supuesto, Hannibal ya tenía en mente lo que haría.

—Qué cerca... ¿Cree que puede ser el mismo? —giró la cadera, mirando sobre el asiento. No podía reconocer nada, los focos lo cegaban por completo—. Pretende sacarnos de la carretera.

Algo cambió en Will, su mirada se desvío hasta Hannibal y en una conversación en la que las palabras sobraban, sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello. Tendrían que comprobarlo. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Lecter pensó que era la mejor opción.

—Agárrese fuerte.

Siempre manteniendo la calma en cualquier tipo de situación, Hannibal esperó a ver un tramo llano fuera de la carretera para salirse. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al de detrás y, con un suave giro con el volante, se desviaron. Frenó de golpe con un sonoro derrape y su perseguidor hizo lo mismo más adelante, pudiendo evitar un choque innecesario, pero no que pasase casi rozando el retrovisor. Con los faros encendidos, pudo ver de qué coche se trataba, moderno y desgastado, aunque no había pruebas de si era el que quiso chocar con Will; estaba casi seguro de que pretendió matarlo. Estaba claro que los estuvo espiando.

—Agáchese y tenga cuidado con el brazo —le aconsejó antes de bajar del coche. Quería comprobar antes sus sospechas.

—Espere, no irá solo.

Will se ajustó el cabestrillo, luego abrió la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo fuera, tratando de ver a quién salía del coche contrario. Se bajó del todo, la gravilla bajo sus pies resonaba en el silencio de la noche tan sólo roto por el gruñido de los dos motores. Desde lejos se escuchó al homicida bajar de su coche, haciendo que el propio doctor se mantuviese en guardia, siempre.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el menor, acercándose con cautela y reuniéndose con Lecter a medio camino entre los dos coches—. Siento... Una fuerte presión en el pecho —murmuró al doctor, la adrenalina disparaba su respiración. Junto a Lecter se sentía como una pareja de lobos acechando a su presa.

A su lado, el lituano escuchó a Will, quien había decidido arriesgarse junto a él; aquéllo cada vez se parecía más a la imagen mental que tenía sobre su amigo.

—Manténgase atento y tranquilo —le aconsejó mientras a varios metros se distinguía la silueta de un hombre algo descuidado y que sacaba una escopeta del maletero.

Estando ellos justo detrás de los focos del coche, era imposible que aquel tipo pudiese verles. Aún así, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, Hannibal se dejó ver a contraluz para comprobar cuál sería la reacción del hombre, si era a Will a quien quería matar.

—Buenas noches. Ha sido muy negligente conducir a tanta velocidad por una carretera secundaria.

El psiquiatra caminó sólo unos pasos hasta que el tipo apuntó con su escopeta al doctor, haciéndole detenerse con el sonido de la carga.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tráeme al puto asesino que tienes en el coche! —gritó el desconocido.

—Oye, calma —desde luego era a él a quien quería, por ello habló en voz alta para que el cañón del arma lo apuntase a él. Caminó de lado, alejando la trayectoria del arma lejos de Hannibal, con las manos en alto en señal de calma—. Dime qué ocurre... Es a mí a quien quieres matar.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero Will se había desprendido del cabestrillo y caminaba muy despacio en dirección al agresor, poniéndole nervioso, mas no disparaba. El exagente continuó:

—¿Era tu amigo el de la casa? Me parece que sí... ¿O quizá tu amante? Bueno, que más da... Ahora mismo seguramente huela incluso peor que tú.

La luz del coche evitaba que el contrario viera la sonrisa burlona de Will. El corazón le iba a salir del pecho, ¡que bien se sentía! Y ahora quería golpearlo con su propia arma.

—¡Era mi hermano, hijo de puta!

Will no había hecho más que provocarlo con aquellas insinuaciones, haciendo que apoyara la culata de la escopeta en el hombro, apuntando con firmeza, pero no se sabía muy bien por qué no disparaba; tal vez el ser descubierto por el FBI.

Mientras el moreno y el atacante mantenían aquella "pacífica" confrontación, Hannibal lentamente se desviaba de la luz, haciendo desaparecer su silueta entre la oscuridad. Los pasos sigilosos, entre la suave nieve que caía y que aún no cubría la grava, lo iban conduciendo hacia el coche de aquel tipo, aproximándose cada vez más a su espalda, sin embargo necesitaba que Will ganase más tiempo para poder sorprenderle. Por el momento, el sujeto no notaba la ausencia de Hannibal a contraluz, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

—Entonces entiendo el porqué usted y él comparten el mismo problema… Puedo oler su halitosis desde aquí. No me sorprende que prefiriera la compañía de los perros…

—¡CÁLLATE, JODER! —el hombre dio dos pasos hasta colocar el doble cañón en la sien de Will, cebando el cargador hasta dar el chasquido característico—. ¡VOY A DESPERDIGAR TUS SESOS POR LA CARRETERA!

Y ante tal amenaza, Will sólo se le ocurrió sonreír con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Y después?

Se sentía más vivo que nunca, la posibilidad de la muerte, la tensión del cañón… Buscó a Lecter, pero este había desaparecido. Por un instante pensó que lo había dejado a su suerte. Podría haberlo hecho, sí, pero no había razones para abandonar a un amigo. Will mantenía al atacante ocupado, provocando con simples palabras la desatención y dando un margen de acción al doctor Lecter. Podía analizar y a la vez disfrutar de la nueva actitud del moreno, al fin dejándose llevar por lo que sus instintos despertaban. Por un momento, la sombra que formaba la silueta de Hannibal apareció detrás del hombre y, con pasos rápidos y silenciosos, se aproximó a su espalda. A tiempo pudo evitar el impulso del agresor de disparar, primero rodeando su cuello con un brazo y después usando el otro para impulsarlo hacia un lado, desviando el cañón del cuerpo de Will. El cañón se disparó en el momento que el arma apuntaba a otro lado, haciendo caer a Will al suelo, pero solo tardó unos segundos en levantarse. Olvidándose del dolor del hombro y el resto de sus moratones, le arrebató el arma para colocársela en la frente. Saboreaba la delicia de tener ahora el contrario muerto de miedo, a punto de mearse encima. Empujó su frente con el frío hierro, haciéndole caer de rodillas con las manos en alto. No entendía lo que decía, balbuceaba entre sollozos y Will lo disfrutaba, acariciando el gatillo. ¿A quién le importaría si el desgraciado muriera? A nadie… una muerte insignificante.

Pero a Hannibal sí le importaba que muriese, al menos en ese momento y en tales circunstancias. El más mayor aún seguíainmovilizándolo, pero no vio necesario continuar al ver que Will tenía el _control_ de la situación. Tuvo que ponerse a su lado, viéndose obligado a hacer de conciencia; en ese preciso instante, el moreno no estaba respondiendo correctamente, sólo dejándose llevar por un impulso en vez de experimentarlo.

—Will, ¿es así cómo piensa hacerlo? ¿Escondiéndose tras un arma?

La posición de Hannibal con respecto a Will era muy cercana, pudiendo Will sentir el torso del doctor en su brazo derecho; enfrente de ellos, la nueva víctima agazapada y suplicando el perdón. De nuevo la presencia del benefactor, del maestro, instruyendo las acciones del alumno.

—¿Por qué no? Sería igual de satisfactorio —cebó el cargador del arma, provocando un fuerte sollozo por parte delhombre que no dejaba de suplicar.

Will estaba seguro que se había defecado encima, pero no importaba. La ansia dematarlo dominaba su sangre, la cual sentía arder por todo su torrente sanguíneo. En ello fantaseaba, en su sangresacudiendo su cuerpo y salpicando el impoluto traje de Hannibal.

—Él no hubiera dudado y le doy la oportunidad para queexperimente lo mismo…—sentenció el moreno.

—Puede encontrar una mayor satisfacción si halla el modo perfecto de hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Lentamente, lamano de Hannibal agarró el cañón de la escopeta y lo apartó de la frente de quien se había convertido en la víctima,haciendo que apuntara a una zona no vital. Lo observó derrumbándose en el suelo de un modo desconsolado, aunque Lecterpermanecía indiferente a lo que podía sentir aquel hombre.

—Ha intentado matarlo de dos maneras distintas y casi loconsigue —esperaba hacer recapacitar a Will sobre esa decisión; no querría obligarse a detener las acciones del moreno—. Usted se merece disfrutar de la justicia, pagar con crueldad la indignidad que él le ha hecho sufrir.

Por un momento parecía que Will escuchaba a Lecter, desviando el cañón de su cabeza. Las palabras de Hannibal teníansentido; podría encontrar una manera más cruel para hacérselo pagar, pero estaba muy lejana.

—Yo creo que no —dio unpaso más cerca de hombre, golpeando con la boca del arma en su mejilla y sosteniendo el arma con una sola mano, Will lelanzó al hombre una navaja—. Cógela.

El hombre negó, sabiendo lo que significaba.

El propio doctor comprobó que Will no era el autor de sus acciones, sino uno cegado por el deseo de verlo muerto al precio que fuese. Sería peligroso, pues el FBI podría fácilmente seguir la pista con la sangre, el trayecto, la ausencia del hombre y sus evidentes huellas. Lecter no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar nada por un impulso mal controlado, que no reprimido.

—¡CÓGELA! —elevó la voz.

—Will —le dio un toque de atención, esperando hacerle reconsiderar las opciones, pero no... No fue así.

Graham iba adisparar, por supuesto que lo haría. La cuestión era... ¿Hannibal lo detendría? Apretó el gatillo.

A tiempo, la mano de Hannibal detuvo el disparo al detener el movimiento del percutor dela escopeta.

—¿Fue ésto lo que se prometió hacer? ¿Lo que me prometió? —inquirió el doctor.

No lo recordaba así, no en la noche de laliberación de Graham. Sentía cómo se había desconectado de su mente, pero podía volver a redirigirlo por el camino más satisfactorio. Mientras tanto, los sollozo del hombre en el suelo seguían más suaves, pero completamente paralizado; el másmayor sujetaba la escopeta, la cual pretendía quitársela de las manos.

La mano de Will no tembló en ningún momento, no había duda, ni miedo; estaba clavada en el desgraciado que lloraba en elsuelo de una forma muy patética.

—Me prometió una trasformación, lo que no hablamos fue el cómo.

La mano del más joven terminó pordescender, rumiando que aquel hombre siguiera con vida. Calmado y detenido por el propio Lecter, Graham se erguíaante la figura del desgraciado como un depredador, esperando a lanzarse sobre su víctima. Sólo la cercanía deHannibal consiguió que el moreno llevase sus ojos hasta los del doctor.

Al fin Lecter captó la atención de Will, quien perfectamente podría volver a arremeter contra el hombre y dispararle. Hannibalsólo podía guiarle, advertirle, pero el contrario siempre sería quien tuviese la última palabra. Por eso, soltó laescopeta, dándole la libertad a Will para decidir si realmente quería matarlo de ese modo o no.

—Hablamos del presente que recibiría Jack, el camino que lo conduciría a la verdad —tras observar detenidamente los rasgos tranquilos de Will, Hannibal inclinó la mirada hacia la víctima—. El destripador nunca usaría un arma de fuego para expiar los pecados de suspresas.

Después posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, otorgándole la libertad de decidir tras la observación. Aún el que había a sus pies lloraba por clemencia, pero todos allí presentes conocían demasiado bien su destino.

Will sonrió con una gran calma, entendiendo perfectamente lo que aquéllo significaba. Dejó caer la escopeta al suelo,siendo tentadora para el hombre. Quizás era lo que quería, quizás Will sabía que el idiota se lanzaría sobre ella; aquellosólo provocó que Graham se lanzase sobre éste a horcajadas y, uno tras otro, fuera golpeando sobre el rostro. Los golpes iban desfigurando el cráneo, abriendo heridas en los nudillos del joven. El aire frío abrasaba lospulmones del moreno que tomaba a grandes bocanadas. El último estertor de desgraciado fueacompañado por el sonido de su cuello al partirse y un Will victorioso, vivo, rugió como un animal ante aquellademostración de fuerza.

Entre la grava se veía una mancha oscura con pequeños tiznes de colorgranate, de sangre. El rostro de la víctima desfigurado, apenas se distinguía un rostro bajo tanta sangre. Fue unavisión regeneradora, contemplar cómo Will Graham absorbía la placentera sensación de la crueldad merecida; Lecter inclusoera capaz de visualizarlo, impregnándose de esa sensación. Al fin podían compartir las mismas emociones, entenderse el unoa otro por completo.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Los pasos lentos de Hannibal se movieron metódicamente para esquivar la sangre quese extendía por el suelo como un charco. Los brazos le pesaban a Will, cayeron sobre sus costados, sintiendo cómo los copos de nieve enfriaban su rostro y el aliento sehacia visible en cada una de sus respiraciones. Su naturaleza salvaje se había visto expuesta, Hannibal la había alimentadohasta florecer como el depredador que era.

—Me siento más vivo que nunca... —se observó las manos cubiertas de sangre,tanto la suya como la del hombre. Paz, era lo que sentía, una paz como nunca antes había sentido.

Lentamente Lecter se había posicionado a espaldas de Will, alejándose de manera estratégica del trayecto de la sangre que sefiltraba por la tierra.

—Empieza a comprender el valor de sus sensaciones, la inspiración que éstas le aportan a su mente,liberándola —al igual que se podía expresar el amor con muestras de afecto, el desprecio se hacía con muestras deviolencia. El doctor Lecter seinclinó hacia Will, pasando sus manos por sus brazos para ponerle en pie antes de que manchara demasiado suropa—. ¿Cómo piensa exponerlo?

Sería una tarea que le concernía a Will, habiendo sido el ejecutor.

El rostro alzado alcielo en busca de los fríos copos, le recordaba con cada toque que estaba despierto, vivo y que Hannibal le guiaba paso apaso.

—No lo sé —fue totalmente sincero, Will no había matado nunca de aquella manera. Las veces que soñó con hacerlono podían compararse para nada con la auténtica experiencia. Y ahora tenía un cuerpo a sus pies, sus nudillos cubiertoscon su sangre y el carácter de una fiera en su pecho—. Hágalo conmigo.

Sentenció el menor, pues lejos de ser una pregunta, erauna invitación firme, un clímax para su retorcida amistad. Will aún estaba floreciendo, necesitaba que alguien le guiase en todo aquello y Hannibal no se negaba a su petición. Nuncale negaría nada que no fuese en contra de sí mismo.

Con una débil sonrisa, plasmaba en Lecter el orgullo de participar en laexposición y, sobre todo, de saber el deseo del contrario por ser ayudado.

—Enderece el cuerpo —dijo mientras se colocaba losguantes de cuero. Después se agachó para coger la escopeta del suelo, la cual permanecía impoluta a pesar de todo loacontecido. Pasó la piel por todo el arma de fuego para borrar cualquier huella y permaneció a espera de Will—. Su agresorintentó dispararle, así que le devolveremos con mucho gusto su arma.

El exagente enderezó el cadáver, dejándolo extendido con los brazos a los costados. Ambos hombres de pie junto al cadáver, observaban al despojo de hombre como lo que era, nada más que carne en descomposición ahora que su corazón había dejado de latir. Will le dedicó unos segundos para ver el resultado de su fuerza, la ira y el poder que podía desatar, lo que le llevó a mirarse los nudillos ensangrentados y finalmente posarlos en el rostro destrozado.

—Era un cerdo, pero no merece ni la carne que se desprende de sus huesos.

Con el arma de fuego empuñada y el cuerpo inerte al fin extendido, Hannibal aprovechó la sujeción que su acompañante ejercía sobre él. El cañón acabó introduciéndose por la garganta poco a poco, haciendo acopio de la fuerza bruta que el doctor poseía; casi parecía deslizarse sin esfuerzo hasta el fondo.

—Puede llevarse un poco de él si gusta —después de todo, seguía siendo la presa de Will y sería muy maleducado tomar algo que técnicamente pertenecía al moreno.

Una vez que Lecter estuvo satisfecho con el aderezo, se volvió a los pies del cuerpo, los cuales agarró antes de alzar la mirada hacia su amistad, casi pidiéndole que lo sujetase del otro lado para desplazarlo.

—Pero primero coja su navaja, Will, y ayúdeme a regresarlo a su coche.

Todo formaba parte de la obra mental de Hannibal y para Will todo aquello era tan nuevo y desconocido que debía dejarse guiar por Hannibal en todo cuanto construyeran en aquella y cada vez más oscura noche. Todo cuanto le decía era realizado; Graham recogió la navaja y sostuvo el otro extremo del cadáver tras ver cómo el cañón penetró en su garganta con gran facilidad. Los dos hombres, llevaron el cadáver hasta el coche donde fue colocado sobre el asiento del conductor.

—Esto me parece más una preparación para tratar de hacer pasar la muerte por un accidente. —dijo Will.

Tuvo el máximo cuidado de no tocar nada con las manos desnudas, pero aquello cada vez mostraba el aspecto de un escenario perfectamente diseñado. Entre los dos pudieron colocar el cadáver en el interior del coche, en su respectivo asiento. Hannibal se aseguró de que se encontraba correctamente sentado y que no se inclinara hacia ningún lado.

—Lo parecerá desde lejos, pero aún no hemos acabado —una sonrisa suave se la dedicó a Will, luego señaló discretamente la navaja que portaba—. ¿Recuerda cómo estaba destripado su hermano? —se trataba de un indicador para relacionar este asesinato con el anterior. Por todos los acontecimientos que se juntaban hasta ese día, producto de la entropía, volverían a sospechar del exagente—. Parecía deseoso por recibir la misma suerte y no los vi tan distintos.

Añadía a la conversación, refiriéndose al modo tan soez con el que le hablaron a Will.

—No... No eran muy distintos. El mismo destino se merecen, uniendo a los hermanos en muerte con el mismo —extrajo la navaja y la clavó sobre su vientre, rajándola de lado a lado hasta que sus intestinos afloraron y llenaron de sangre su regazo— diseño...

Will se incorporó para admirar su obra, pero todavía faltaba algo, algo importantes y no sabía qué.

—¿Tiene hambre? —preguntó a Lecter; amparado por aquella oscuridad se sentía glorioso.

Al doctor le producía una sensación de satisfacción, pudiendo ver los hilos con los que arrastraba a Will, sólo que éste estaba siendo consciente de ello. Una nueva sonrisa en los labios de Hannibal, con una ilusión despertada por el regalo que su compañero planeaba entregarle. Era imposible no sentir un maravilloso placer al compartir tanto al lado de alguien, ambos siendo ellos mismos.

—Sería un gran modo de celebrarlo —respondió afirmativamente a su pregunta, nunca siendo explícito en ello—. Me apetece una cena en su casa.

Lecter se encaminó al lado del copiloto, en donde pensaba acabar el último detalle de su diseño. Habilidoso con el cuchillo, Will abrió la camisa del hombre desde la puerta opuesta a Lecter.

—¿Sabe cual es la parte más jugosa de un animal? Seguro que sí...

Las mejillas, lo más jugoso en un animal, por supuesto que lo conocía.

Will le hizo una sección en las mejillas, llevándose dos trozos generosos de carne. Después se retiró para dejarle el espacio necesario a Hannibal y que pudiera ejerce su habilidad.

—¿Por que en mi casa? ¿Esperamos a alguien más? —ya no le resultaría extraño que Alana se presentase, se había convertido en una costumbre.

—Sí y puede que se lleve una gran sorpresa.

Hablaban por supuesto de Alana Bloom, quien estaría terriblemente disgustada con ellos dos. El plan de Hannibal siempre había sido ese, aunque la aparición del hermano vengador fue una sorpresa bastante grata para el escenario.

—Voy a precipitar el coche. Puede volver al Bentley si quiere —sugirió el mayor. Después puso una mano en la palanca de cambio, dejándola en punto muerto por el momento—. Y tenga cuidado de no manchar nada.

Algo imposible, pues lo que necesitaría Will era un recipiente para la carne.

Una vez que posicionó la marcha adecuada, quitó el freno de mano, provocando que el vehículo comenzara muy lentamente a ponerse en marcha hacia la profundidad del bosque. Hannibal bajó sin problemas, aunque entre los dos compañeros ayudaron a empujar el coche para acelerar su trayecto. Éste empezó a alejarse, siendo cuestión de tiempo que se estrellara contra algún viejo árbol. Mientras veían el coche tomar velocidad, Will nunca se había sentido en tan comunión con Lecter, ni tan eufórico. Sentía ganas de gritar, reír, besar... celebrarlo de alguna forma a la altura de sus expectativas.

—¿Tiene algo en el coche donde pueda guarda la carne?

Hannibal le prestó su entera atención a Will, al fin dando por terminado el presente para Jack Crawford.

—Sí, en la guantera —respondió con calma mientras volvía a encaminarse hacia el Bentley. Los copos de nieve empezaban a caer con mayor tamaño y cubrían la sangre paulatinamente, al igual que sus huellas.

Fue Will quien se movió como Hannibal, a la vez, caminando a su lado siempre con la mirada puesta sobre el hombre. En la guantera cogió una bolsa que parecía para alimentos, metiendo dentro los trozos de carne. Un pañuelo del propio coche para limpiarse las manos y evitar dejar alguna prueba evidente. Se hubo acomodado esperando el regreso de su amigo. Apenas dijo palabra alguna, se sentía extasiado, y si separaba los labios, comenzaría a gritar sin saber si sería capaz de parar.

Hannibal no tardó en aparecer en el asiento del conductor. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Will con orgullo.

—¿Se sigue sintiendo eufórico?

El lituano se puso el cinturón mientras sonreía por el simple orgullo de vivir una situación como esa; era para él una sensación casi indescriptible.

No tardó en poner a funcionar el vehículo, regresándolo a la carretera de camino a casa de Will. En un instante, Lecter acompañó el momento con una pieza orquestal en el reproductor del coche, sonando una de las más famosas suites del compositor Bach.

—Como en el momento en que arrebató la vida de ese hombre... ¿Fue igual que matar a su hermano?

—Me siento vivo... más vivo que nunca.

Cuando tuvo las manos limpias, tan sólo con las propias heridas que le dejaron los golpes, éstas siguieron sangrando y tuvo que presionarse el pañuelo para no manchar la tapicería. Will cerró los ojos, colocando la cabeza contra al respaldo y dejándose imbuir por la gloriosa melodía.

—Fue mucho más íntimo. Ésto sí lo recuerdo, pero... siento que me pierdo en la oscuridad.

—Incluso en la oscuridad puede encontrar tranquilidad. La incertidumbre es obvia, sin embargo, no tiene por qué ser absoluta —Hannibal, en ese instante, detenía los ojos en la carretera, mientras disfrutaba de la envolvente orquesta, inundándole con una sensación de abundancia—. Puede elegir su luz, algo que le permita ver los rincones más oscuros de su mente, los que no conocía, para permitirse vivir en ellos.

Pues Will ya los estaba conociendo gracias a su influencia.

 


	29. Dudas y traición

En tan sólo unos minutos más llegaron a la casa del moreno, donde se sentía ansioso por preparar aquellas mejillas con el mínimo de ingredientes. En casa de Will era todo un reto cocinar.

—Será mejor que usted lleve esto —Will le dio la bolsita con las mejillas, sabiendo que después de tres días sus perros estarían ansiosos por verlo—. Tengo que lidiar con unas fieras mucho más peligrosas que usted y yo.

La presencia de sus canes retornaban al joven a un punto más calmado y posiblemente fuera lo único que en esos momentos anclaba al moreno lejos de Hannibal. Silbó un par de veces ya fuera del coche y los ladridos de desesperación llegaron desde dentro. Qué sonrisa de felicidad completa se le marcó al joven cuando todos salieron en tropel por la puerta principal y la de atrás. Se agachó rodeado de amiguitos peludos y Graham intentando complacer a todos.

—¡Hey! Hola... hola…

Con el envase en sus manos, Hannibal se tomó su tiempo en apagar el coche, quitarse el cinturón y después salir de éste. La nieve había empezado a crear una capa blanca y fina sobre el suelo, el cual dejaba las huellas de ambos hasta el porche. Los perros que ya habían recibido a su amo, no tardaron en recibir también al invitado, aunque no con tan exacerbada desesperación. La situación era analizable para el más mayor, ver aquella notoria felicidad en los gestos de Will... Se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de producirle tal sensación él mismo.

—Me he asegurado de alimentarles bien estos días cuando he podido —aseguró el mayor a espera de que el contrario entrara primero o le diera el permiso.

Will se alzó entre todos los alborotados animales con una expresión de sorpresa. Desde luego, si Hannibal quería ganarse a Will, sus perros eran un camino directo.

—Gracias —dijo con una clara sinceridad, deleitándolo con una mirada extrañamente apacible—. Venga, a correr —dio dos palmadas y los perros desaparecieron alrededor de la casa. Will abrió la puerta para dejar pasar primero a su invitado, después la cerró, algo trabada desde el incidente—. Ya sabe dónde está la cocina y… todo. Está en su casa.

Con total sencillez, el moreno se quitó el abrigo, esperando que Hannibal se comportase con la misma naturalidad. Después de todo, darle permiso para que hiciera algo en su casa le parecía innecesario. La cercanía que le expresaba Will y la libertad con la que le dejaba marchar era un claro indicio del exitoso avance de su amistad. Un detalle que Hannibal agradeció profundamente después de tantos intentos por acercarse a él.

—Me era imposible no pensar en nosotros mismos desde hace varias semanas —comentó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cocina para dejar la bolsa sobre la encimera. Después empezó a quitarse el costoso abrigo de fieltro—. El cuándo empezaría nuestra amistad —era imposible en ese instante no ver una sonrisa leve en el lituano, quien extendía la prenda y dejaba relucir su traje de tonos oscuros—. Siempre imaginé nuestro futuro de este modo, compartiendo cenas y oscilando entre casa y otra.

Lecter caminó hacia la percha de la entrada, en donde colgó su abrigo.

—Podría decirse que ambos estábamos con la necesidad de ser comprendidos por el contrario y sentirnos parte de alguien.

Cuando todos los perros estuvieron tranquilos, Will se fue despojando de la ropa, tirándola a un saco donde tendría que lavarlas perfectamente o quemarlas. Hasta que no estuvo a la luz del hogar, no fue consciente hasta qué punto la sangre de sus heridas era suya o de la víctima. Con la puerta del baño abierta para no perder la conversación con Hannibal, Will dejó las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría, viendo cómo una línea roja teñía el impoluto blanco.

—Voy a necesitar un baño, ahora salgo —dejó la puerta entreabierta por si Lecter seguía hablando; de ese modo tendría conversación y privacidad—. Lo apropiado sería que cocinara para usted, ¿no le parece?

Quitarse la ropa ensangrentada fue un poco más complicado, el esfuerzo de los golpes abrieron parte de sus heridas en el cuerpo, incrementando los moratones. Hannibal también se había despojado de la chaqueta, pudiendo remangarse la camisa hasta los codos. Desde el baño abierto, podía escucharle perfectamente, a pesar del ruido del agua caer en la ducha.

—¿Sabe cómo cocinar unas mejillas? —hizo aquella pregunta dentro de un margen jocoso, sin pretender ofender la competencia de Will para cocinar. Lo cierto era que no recordaba haber comido ningún plato hecho por él y lo adecuado era eso, que el moreno fuese quien cocinara su propia caza—. No pretendo arrebatarle su deseo de hacerlo, Will. —continuó en un tono de voz alto para que pudiese oírle y apoyó las manos sobre la encimera para observar los dos trozos de carne con detenimiento. Acercó la tabla de partir y dejó caer el contenido de la bolsa en ésta.

—No, la verdad es que no —se escuchó desde el baño.

El agua paró para ser seguido por los sonidos típicos de un baño: secarse el cuerpo, enrollarse la cintura con la toalla y salir al dormitorio en busca de ropa limpia. Allí tan sólo tenía su ropa de pescador y un par de trajes especialmente escogidos para Hannibal. Bajo la intensa mirada de Winston, Graham pudo vestirse con dificultades y luego aparecer en la cocina.

—Siento la espera… Sinceramente, no. No las he cocinado nunca… Le cedo el honor.

Ninguno de los dos quería desperdiciar la comida, así que Lecter no desestimó en absoluto la última decisión de Will.

—Agradezco la confianza que ha posado en mí.

Palabras acompañadas por una grata y segura sonrisa, antes de ponerse a limpiar los dos trozos de carne. Sería poco para los dos, pero confiaba en el intenso sabor que planeaba dar. Después de ello, empezaba a preparar todos los utensilios e ingredientes más básicos que necesitaría, pudiendo recordar de la última vez su localización.

—A este nivel de nuestra amistad... —el doctor inició otra conversación, valorando el detalle de esa cena como un símbolo de esa amistad; en ese momento se encontraba colocando las mejillas sobre una bandeja de metal que iría al horno—. Me preguntaba si podría empezar a tutearle. Las formalidades empiezan a quedarse pequeñas para lo que es nuestra relación.

Como ya era ritual entre los dos hombres, Will sabía cómo asistirlo en la cocina y ,sin necesidad de palabra alguna, se movieron como un ente perfectamente sincronizado. Will sacó de la nevera los ingredientes que pudiera o no necesitar; éso quedaría al gusto de Hannibal. Precalentó el horno y dejó el espacio para que pudiera trabajar sin interrupción.

—¿Por nuestro nombre de pila? —alzó las cejas, deteniendo su ayuda al contrario. En alguna ocasión ya lo había llamado por su nombre, pero siempre bajo circunstancias muy particulares—. ¿Sería reciproco? —sabía del gusto de Lecter por ser llamado por su rango; era lo correcto al ser mayor que él, además de poseer un título—. Pero no puedo quitarte la razón, Hannibal… —era extrañamente agradable—. No somos dos extraños ni nuestra relación da a pie para tratos tan distantes. Requiere de algo más de intimidad.

Will sacó dos copas de uno de los armarios, preparando una de las botellas que parecía que estaban preparadas para cuando recibía visitas, en su caso, sólo Hannibal.

Por otro lado, cuando se trataba de los amigos de Lecter, y en especial un amigo como Will, no le importaba que hubiese un trato más cercano; de hecho, lo prefería así.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido —más animado de lo que acostumbraba a estar, Hannibal limpió la tabla con el agua del fregadero y comenzó a cortar las verduras que su anfitrión le proporcionó sobre la encimera—. Suena a confianza e intimidad; la que nos merecemos —sonrió tras hacer un corte sonoro al partir el tomate por la mitad y le dedicó una mirada a Will.— Esta cena será nuestro principio.

El lituano adoraba la simbología con la que empapaba cada acto que hacía, como si se tratara de su propia historia, aunque ahora compartida con Graham. Partió en rodajas los trozos de tomate; luego seguirían los de pimiento, cebolla y ajo. Hannibal continuó:

—Incluso la posible llegada de Alana pueda proporcionarnos una maravillosa evocación de hasta dónde puede llegar esto.

Agradable y desconocido allí donde ahora se encontraban los dos hombres, en un punto de su relación en la que la confianza recaía el uno sobre el otro, abriendo sus almas al tiempo que al menos Will quedaba expuesto. La armadura que llevaba no era la apropiada, pues iba directamente con el cuerpo desnudo, un riesgo que debía correr para mantener la retorcida amistad con el psiquiatra.

—Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, de las mentiras que hemos dicho el uno por el otro… —encubrirse, protegerse ante los ojos del FBI, asesinar; Will sabía que estaba cambiando a algo que jamás hubiera sacado de su fuero interno si no llegaba a ser gracias a Hannibal—. La doctora Bloom, su amante… ¿Serías capaz de otorgarle el destino al que me estás empujando para que lleve a cabo?

El más mayor tuvo que detenerse un instante en su acción para poder mirar a Will de reojo, cavilando su respuesta. Con el cuchillo en la mano y con los trozos de verdura en la otra, preparados para decorar la bandeja, Hannibal respondió.

—Nos encontramos en un punto en el que se nos abren diferentes posibilidades —explicó antes de rodear las mejillas con las rodajas de tomate, luego siguiendo con el pimiento—. Alana puede o no llegar hoy, o venir con dos diferentes intenciones, cada una con varios matices. Ella será quien elija su destino y, en todo caso, es ella quien te empujará a cumplirlo... o no.

Hannibal estaba muy seguro de lo que hablaba, atribuyendo las consecuencias de sus acciones a la doctora, como si ellos nos tuviesen poder de decisión, pero la había. Hannibal había decidido guardarse las espaldas, las de Will, por encima de cualquier circunstancia y esa noche posiblemente chocarían diferentes intereses. Como en un juego, jugaba para ganar. Unas intenciones que no pasaban desapercibidas para Will, pues cuanto más se conocían los dos hombres, les resultaba mucho más sencillo mentirse y ocultarse la verdad el uno al otro; jugar con la ventaja de la información y las auténticas intenciones ocultas.

—Alana no es más que un resultado de tu propia manipulación y diseño. Toda esta tela de araña que has creado desde el día en que nos conocimos, una retorcida maraña de intenciones, no reste el mérito de tu creación, Hannibal, no después de todo lo vivido. Tú… me has cambiado, pero de igual modo me has dejado entrar… cambiándote.

Mientras escuchaba al moreno, Hannibal colocaba los últimos trozos en la bandeja, asegurándose que resultaba una buena presentación. Sólo faltaba el aceite, la pimienta y la sal para finalizar el plato.

—Y después de todo lo vivido, reconociendo el duro trabajo que he hecho transformándote... Confieso que me siento orgulloso —le sonrió un segundo antes de alargar una mano para sazonar la carne; primero con sal, luego pimienta y por último una buena cantidad de aceite—. ¿De qué forma crees que me has cambiado?

Preguntó el psiquiatra tras terminar el aderezo. En ese instante, levantó la mirada para ver al contrario. Hannibal dudaba en absoluto el cambio que Will ejerció sobre él; no había nada que lo señalara. Tal vez fuera eso, hacerle creer simplemente sin ser consciente de la manipulación, pero no era consciente de ese cambio y fue motivo para Will el de ensanchar la sonrisa, mostrándose de cierta forma altanero, pues Lecter no consideraba ni la más remota posibilidad que eso fuera posible.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? Me has mostrado quién eres en realidad, ¿a cuántos le has proporcionado esa información? —la copa de vino oscilaba en la mano de Will y éste se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca del contrario, dando más fuerza a sus palabras—. A parte de tus manipulaciones sobre otros pacientes incitándoles a matar, ¿con cuántos has querido ir de cacería?

Resultaba extraño escuchar a Will hablando de tal modo, esa vez siendo Hannibal quien era iluminado por una indagación de la que no fue consciente. Los ojos cobrizos de Lecter se entrecerraron, transmitiendo uno de sus mayores silencios; era algo que rápidamente necesito valorar y reflexionar en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Únicamente contigo, aunque antes hubo otros candidatos —unos que se quedaron a medio camino; Bedelia podría serlo e incluso Abigail se encontraba en el proceso de saber más adelante.

Tras la respuesta, Hannibal tomó entre sus dedos la bandeja que iría directamente al horno.

—Como buscar una aguja en un pajar. A veces encuentras una, pero está desgastada; luego otra, pero su ojo roto o demasiado pequeño —explicó el cenizo tras haber metido el plato a calentar. Después no tardó en depositar toda su atención en Will, irremediablemente presuntuoso ante su aparente situación privilegiada—. Hasta que encuentras la perfecta y el hilo con el que tejes el diseño de la telaraña atraviesa a la perfección su ojo.

—Ensayo y prueba, fallo y repetición, paso a paso desechando los no aptos hasta dar con los indicados —siguió por la misma línea argumental que planteaba el doctor; pero en ese momento estaba centrado en rellenar su copa de vino y otra para Hannibal.

—Dime, Will... —fue entonces que se aproximó a él, como antes había hecho el contrario, clavando su mirada impasible—. ¿Te dejaste ver para que yo te encontrase y te transformase, y luego hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Para cuando el moreno alzó la mirada encontró a Lecter todavía más cerca. Will terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos ofreciendo la destinada copa para el lituano, la cual tomó entre sus dedos del modo más correcto.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —soltó un leve bufido cuando supo la respuesta a su pregunta—. No pretendía ni siquiera interesarme en ti… No veía nada que pudiera llamar mi atención, pero… Oh, mira qué sorpresa. Te aseguraste de ser todo lo que tenía en mi vida, arrebatándome todo. La transformación debo atribuírtela a ti y ahora… —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ahora gracias a ti me conozco mejor que nunca.

Los ojos de Lecter en ningún momento se separaron de los del contrario; casi podía sentir su seguridad a través de ellos, a pesar del poco contacto visual que mantenían. Bebió silenciosamente un trago de la copa, primero habiéndolo olfateado. Las palabras de Graham suponían una agradable mezcla con el sabor y el olor del vino, llenando su presunción. Pero no sonrió por ello, sólo se humedeció los labios despacio antes de pretender ir más allá.

—Hemos llegado a un punto en el que reconocemos el estado mental del otro, sabiéndonos iguales —Lecter bajó la mirada en ese instante hacia la copa, rompiendo el contacto visual—. También nos hemos dado la capacidad de engañarnos —y por eso ambos se dejaron influir sin apenas percibirlo.

—Usando tus propias palabras… La amistad implica una pérdida de la propia individualidad —Will se mordió la lengua antes de seguir hablando, pues sus palabras podrían resultar un tanto descaradas, roznado lo inapropiado. Acarició con un dedo todo el borde—. Una luz que nos baña a ambos por igual. Tú me ves a mí, yo te veo a ti tanto como lo has permitido… Y al mismo tiempo veo lo solos que estamos y lo solos que estamos el uno sin el otro. De eso te encargaste, de ser lo único que tuviera en mi vida.

Y no sólo de eso precisamente. Hannibal no sólo lo había hecho por puro egoísmo; siempre había un segundo beneficiado de un modo indirecto y ahí era Will, por mucho que lo hubiese sufrido en el proceso.

—Me aseguré de que fuéramos iguales —implícitamente, el más mayor insinuó que Graham también se trataba de lo poco que tenía y que, por tanto, también le necesitaba. Eran dos amigos que buscaban el calor del otro, fortaleciendo aún más la amistad que, visto desde fuera, tanto había forzado a que surgiera—. Necesitaba que tuvieses tan poco como yo y que sólo compartiésemos lo que nos une.

Aquella unión se trataba de Abigail. El doctor Lecter bebió otro poco de su copa, eligiendo confesar bastante de él mismo para Will, quien se merecía aquello. Por supuesto, esperaba su confianza a cambio y que entendiera las motivaciones.

—¿Tan poco como tú? No te considero un hombre solitario, Hannibal, no al menos socialmente hablando. Cierto es que estás herméticamente cerrado y no permites que nadie se acerque. ¿Acaso no consideras a los que te rodean dignos de tu confianza? No, claro que no. Eres superior a todos ellos.

Aquel traje de persona que había confeccionado durante muchísimos años estaba para dar la sensación de un hombre sociable y con un círculo de amigos bastante distinguido, pero no era más que una doble vida; algo que no le llenaba tanto como cuando estaba con Will. Él había penetrado la barrera más difícil de Hannibal y todavía podía llegar a ser un misterio para su amigo. Aún así... ese amigo no necesitaba parte de las respuestas para saberlas. Will no necesitaba que Lecter respondiera a sus preguntas; viendo el reflejo de Hannibal en él mismo, sabía perfectamente lo que quería o anhelaba. Su empatía y su modo de interpretar las palabras que decía y no decía era simplemente extraordinario; provocaba una atracción al más mayor. Por ello, antes de seguir hablando y decir demasiado que pudiera sentirlo como una grosería, el más joven ladeó el cuerpo con respecto a la cercanía con el psiquiatra y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Mi confianza requiere un alto nivel de comprensión y empatía que no poseen los demás —explicó con total lógica ante el comportamiento de la mayoría; no todos podían aceptar a un hombre como Hannibal. Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y después la dejó descansar en la encimera, cerca de Will—. Tú también necesitabas algo así.

Habló en pasado, determinando que Will ya recibía aquella comprensión y empatía por parte de su nueva amistad.

—Necesitaba algo que me ha proporcionado… algo que nos hemos proporcionado —dijo el menor.

Oír a Lecter hablar de la amistad, un concepto del cual estuvo muy desconectado hasta su aparición y que pervertía y retorcía de formas a las que nadie estaba dispuesto a sucumbir, le resultaba curioso. Pero allí estaba Will, frente a un hombre que por mero placer y curiosidad podría destruirlo y ver cómo sus restos ardían hasta desaparear. El confort con el que se presentaba Hannibal en su puerta hacían complicadas y difusas las verdaderas intenciones del moreno, hasta el punto de olvidarse por momentos de todo cuanto recibía aquella inquietante mirada.

—Un alto nivel de empatía y comprensión… La empatía me ofrece la posibilidad de entenderte, de situarme en cualquier postura, por incómoda y retorcida que sea…

Poco a poco se hacía cada vez más claro el porqué Hannibal había elegido a Will y no a otro. Al igual que encontró a Abigail; siempre hallaba opciones de amistad en aquellos traumatizados, los que estaban preparados para sobrevivir, con una mente lo suficientemente abierta como para aceptar los principios que edificaban la mente del doctor.

—Y desde la nueva perspectiva que se muestra ante ti, la más retorcida situación se convierte en una experiencia atractiva y confortable.

Los brazos del más mayor permanecían caídos a ambos costados y con una mirada bastante silenciosa, pero que no guardaba ningún tipo de intención oculta. Al menos así duró un instante hasta que se giró hacia el horno, en donde revisó el estado de la comida y su temperatura.

—Desde luego, las situaciones más retorcidas e inusuales a tu lado parecen de lo más normales, como un apacible paseo. Un paseo por una arboleda oscura en la que me acompaña una silueta formada por un enjambre de moscas sombrías… —Will cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, siguiendo la mirada de Hannibal por la ventana del horno. Los ingredientes todavía crudos, rezumaban un apetitoso jugo—. Luego las espanté y detrás... Ahí estabas tú con el ofrecimiento de amistad. Un concepto del cual estaba divorciado desde… No estoy seguro de haber estado ligado a ese concepto nunca.

El moreno siempre parecía encontrar un modo fácil de hacer que la vanidad de Hannibal se mantuviese en alza, como si conociese a la perfección lo que le gustaba oír. Más aún el sentimiento de complacencia era acompañado con otro de admiración ante el modo tan metafórico con el que expresaba su realidad. Oscuro y tenebroso, evocando el misterio y la retorcida mente del doctor. ¿Cómo no disfrutar de tal alegoría?

Los ojos granates observaban el estado de la carne aún cruda, pero que mostraba los signos de su cocción.

—Y ahora que empiezas a sentir el abrazo de la amistad...

Graham miró la espalda del hombre que, inclinado sobre el horno, no se percató del mayor gesto de empatía realizado por Will. Aspiró al olor de éste, en un intento de captar los matices como el propio Hannibal haría.

Lentamente el lituano se enderezó, notando la cercanía y el gesto que tuvo Will sobre él, el de olfatear, llenándolo con una sensación de deleite. Una sonrisa muy sutil lo manifestó. Le miró de reojo sin girarse totalmente hacia él.

—¿Cómo me percibes, Will? —mantuvo la cercanía con él, pretendiendo familiarizar a su compañero con la situación.

La sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de Will al ser descubierto de manera tan rápida, pero no fue suficiente como para hacer que se separase de él. No era capaz de sentir nada, de captar nada más allá del propio perfume que el lituano usaba.

—Me temo que mi capacidad para captar apenas nada más que el perfume —volvió a colocarse contra la encimera, acariciándose la barba. Los puños de la camisa comenzaban a molestarle, así que se dobló estos por encima de los codos—. ¿Cómo te hice sentir?

Como un partido de tenis, las preguntas entre ambos se iban intercambiando, lanzándose la pelota una y otra vez. Le resultaba divertido y curioso a partes iguales a Will, conocer lo que inspiraba en Hannibal de manera más íntima. Sería imposible para el moreno reconocer olores sin antes haberlo trabajado, siendo uno de los mayores incipientes de la memoria.

Aún manteniéndose Hannibal en su posición y con un claro gesto de fruición, respondió su pregunta:

—Me sentí examinado —habló con total tranquilidad, como si la pregunta no le hubiese supuesto nada incómodo. Lo cierto es que gustaba de responder objetivamente a preguntas curiosas—. Pude notar un evidente sentimiento de curiosidad en ti —nada más que eso habría despertado la acción de acercarse a él y olerlo—. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar a parte de mi perfume?

Lecter sabía perfectamente que Will sólo podría distinguir eso entre todo lo que exhalaba su propio cuerpo, por lo que dedujo que fue un gesto empático, simple mimetismo.

—A ti. He sido testigo en innumerables ocasiones de lo que es capaz tu habilidad olfativa, ya que estamos con el gusto. Lo he visto sumido de tal manera en sus sentidos que sentía curiosidad por el cómo o el qué sería capaz de percibir. Quizás… necesite estar más cerca… O sencillamente es un don, como mi empatía.

Graham dejó la copa junto a la de Hannibal cuando ésta se quedó sin vino. El menor esperaba que sus palabras ejercieran alguna clase de influencia sobre Lecter, pues sabía lo mucho que podría golpearlo en su ego, más si su curiosidad iba acompañada por la complacencia.

—¿Crees que es un talento que se puede instruir? ¿Captaré algo más si estoy más cerca? ¿O puede que mi propia loción impida la evolución de mi propio sentido?

Ante el pequeño comentario bromista del joven, Hannibal no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma más amplia. El hecho de mencionar la loción que usaba, lo hacía más hilarante.

—Te aconsejo que empieces a usar otro.

Sólo si Will tenía planeado mantener al doctor lo más cerca posible. Había olores que resultaban complicados de aguantar y entre ellos estaba ése precisamente.

Con un par de pasos, Hannibal se apartó del lado de Will para volver a retomar la copa de vino que aún no había terminado de beber; se apoyó ligeramente sobre la encimera sin tener intenciones de despegar la mirada del contrario. Después continuó hablando:

—El modo de agudizar el olfato requiere de ejercicios, como casi todo —dijo mientras percibía el aroma del vino antes de beber un trago, casi diciéndole de forma implícita cómo hacerlo—. ¿Estás interesado en aprender?

Por supuesto, sería un placer para el doctor mostrarle cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y qué me recomiendas? A parte de practicar, claro está... —le hizo una señal con las manos, indicando a Lecter que no se moviera del sitio.

Will salió de la cocina para meterse en una de las habitaciones: el baño. Al regresar dejó la pestilente colonia sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos frente al doctor.

—Es un regalo. Ni siquiera me preocupa si huele bien o mal. Ha podido estudiar mí casa, mi forma de vida. No me doy a los lujos, ni tampoco tengo una habitación propia. El salón es mi propio dormitorio. ¿Quieres que la tire? Adelante, entonces tendrás que darme algo para practicar, tal vez tu loción.

—Puedes estar seguro que, después del entrenamiento, habrías aborrecido ese olor —dijo Hannibal después de que Will expresara su opinión, viendo que había dejado la loción a su decisión para desecharla. Después de eso, le hizo un gesto bastante evidente para que lo hiciese él mismo—. No sólo el cambio hará que mejore.

Will entonces destapó la loción y volcó el contenido dentro del sumidero, dejando que ésta se perdiera por el desagüe.

Los ojos del psiquiatra en ningún momento se separaron de los azules del otro, dando el último sorbo del vino y descansado la copa en la encimera. En la mente del hombre ya figuraba la huida muy próximamente, incluso un lugar en concreto para permanecer juntos. Por eso era innecesaria la preocupación de Will sobre el dinero y el no poder permitirse productos mejores, a no ser que tuviese otros planes. Aún así, para el moreno, eran un misterio los planes de huida de Hannibal. Podría imaginarse su deseo de desaparecer junto al muchacho, como tantas otras veces él mismo hubiera fantaseado; fantasías que permanecían en su mente sin atreverse a exteriorizar.

—Puedes empezar por describir la loción que estoy usando. ¿Podrías hacerlo con palabras o asociarle algún color? —continuó el lituano; simple ejercicio que ayudaría al joven a ejercitar el olfato.

—La tuya... ¿Me permites? —educadamente y tras haberse deshecho incluso del bote de cristal, Will se acercó al lituano, aspirando su aroma por segunda vez. En esa ocasión frente a frente, necesitó centrarse en los aromas, cerrando los ojos—. Es... ¿madera? Es fuerte, pero no pastoso. La primera vez que lo hueles es ácido, atrayente, cálido...

No estuvo mal la descripción hecha por Will. Sin embargo, el sentido del olfato llegaba a ser muy subjetivo y no todos asociaban los olores del mismo modo. Por eso, Hannibal vio correcto que estuviese tan seguro al detallar el olor de su loción.

—Serías capaz de reconocerlo si no pudieses verme, ¿verdad? ¿Ese olor lo asocias a mí?

Ésa era una de las cosas más importantes, reconocer el olfato como un estímulo válido en caso de no tener los demás sentidos funcionales. Lecter lo había perfeccionado mucho del mismo modo en que estaba enseñando a Will. Una débil sonrisa que rozaba el orgullo asomó en los labios del más mayor, más que nada por la cercanía que había tomado el contrario; poco a poco conseguía que tomara más confianza gracias a la sugestión.

—Para llegar hasta ese nivel de afinidad debería asimilar tu olor hasta…

El joven se acercó hasta colocar las manos sobre la encimera, dejando a Hannibal entre sus brazos. Todavía el contacto era inexistente, pero la cercanía enormemente descarada. Su olfato no sería capaz de recordar los matices del aroma propio de Lecter, pues sus fosas nasales estaban totalmente ocupadas por el del perfume.

—Hasta interiorizarlo como si fuera mío —tras casi rozar su cuello, Will se separó, volviendo su atención a la botella de vino y servir en las dos copas—, como un acto de aceptación y el culmen de nuestra amistad. Podría identificarte con los ojos cerrados o en una habitación en la que ya hubieras estado.

Lecter alargó una mano hacia la copa de vino que acababa de servir.

El modo en que tuvo Will para asimilar su olor fue como dar un paso hacia otro nivel en la relación, más íntimo, más físico. Hannibal no se había inmutado, ni siquiera una mirada que denotase incomodidad. De hecho, habría ampliado el tiempo que su joven compañero tomó para inspeccionar y nutrirse de su aroma; no se conseguiría con unos segundos, sino con un repetido ejercicio. La mirada al moreno no se había desviado en ningún momento, como si pretendiese analizar sus gestos mientras lo percibía. Y aún después de haberse alejado, el lituano aún lo sentía extremadamente cerca, sobre todo por ese olor característico de Will, el cual se combinaba con aquella loción barata y espantosa.

—Puedes suponer lo que eso conlleva. Más transparencia entre nosotros —y era como darle otra pequeña parte de una confianza que casi poseía entera—. Siento cómo lentamente te desprendes de más capas.

—¿Acaso nuestra relación entiende de límites? ¿Entiende los límites donde terminas tú y empiezo yo? Hannibal, estamos tan imbuidos el uno en el otro que no tengo del todo claro si ahora mismo existe un yo o un tú, o si directamente hemos terminado en un _nosotros_ —ladeó la cabeza, dudando en contarle algo, algo extraño que ya sufrió con Garret Jacob Hobbs—. La pasada noche, antes del accidente, antes que todo se descontrolase, pasaste la noche con Alana como tantas otras veces. Y yo… yo sabía lo que estabas haciendo. No me lo imaginaba, lo sabía. Sé cuándo estás cocinando, sé cuándo duermes, sé cuándo _te acuestas con Alana_. Es como si lo supiera, lo experimentara… Me siento muy unido a ti.

Hannibal se había acercado la copa de vino a los labios, pero aún no daba un sorbo sólo para seguir deleitándose con el aroma del líquido. Mientras tanto, los ojos del doctor escrutaban al contrario, pareciendo que estuviese haciéndolo en secreto, pero ya no lo era tanto. Lecter no poseía el mismo tipo de empatía que Will, jamás podría llegar a ese nivel que él, pero era capaz de experimentar esa transformación desde otra perspectiva. Con Hobbs el menor fue capaz de llegar muy lejos y se preguntaba hasta qué punto Will se creería él mismo y no Hannibal. No... No ocurría algo así. La pasada experiencia de Graham fue desastrosa, incapaz de aceptarse a sí mismo, pero ahora la realidad era distinta.

—¿Y te resulta desagradable?

El lituano dio un pequeño sorbo, sólo uno, antes de volver a acortar distancias con su anfitrión, sus ojos observando como una lechuza. Y Will, apoyado contra la encimera, no tenía mucho margen de maniobra. Se irguió llevando su mirada desde el borde de la copa, ascendiendo por los bordes del contrario y cruzando sus miradas en una inusitada y cercana intimidad.

—¿Desagradable? No, no… No puedo decir que fuera desagradable. Fue… —la presencia de Hannibal, relajaba y aislaba al joven de todo lo demás. Sólo estaban ellos en la habitación, en la casa; el resto eran irrelevantes—. Sentía que era yo el que realizaba tus acciones hasta el punto, hasta el extremo de verme contigo, cruzando las barreras físicas que nos quedan por bordear…. —los orbes azules volvieron al lituano y su alma se encogió; en un segundo tuvo la extraña sensación que devoraría su alma y su cuerpo entero—. Yo estaba en esa cama… y era uno más.

Hannibal pudo sentir cómo los pulmones se le llenaban de aire, contando rítmicamente el significado de las palabras de Will. Una mirada concentrada en el chico sin mostrar más que una sensación de arrobo; se humedeció con lentitud los labios antes de volver a probar el vino. Sus pensamientos dibujaron esas barreras que aún estaban por rodear juntos y lentamente surgió una imagen, la de Will, interpretando el papel de Patroclo en la pintura de Jacques-Louis David. Hasta tal punto habían llegado que parecía resultar inevitable el final. Ese momento parecía como si no sucediera el tiempo, la pura observación provocaba ese despegue de la realidad.

—¿Te sentiste parte de ello desde mis ojos o desde los de Alana?

No lo preguntaba por un interés banal, sino por el de comprenderlo, de saber hasta qué punto llegaba su empatía y su admiración por él.

Will permaneció bajo aquella mirada cobriza, la cual podía atravesar su cuerpo y ver a través de él, ver hasta los rincones de su alma que ni él mismo sabía que poseía. Hannibal sacaba la parte más real y aterradora del exagente, desenterrando de su mente a la terrible criatura atada y controlada.

El joven inclinó la cabeza, dándose unos segundos para responder, y mostró un rictus sereno. Sus ojos a punto se cerraron ante las vívidas emociones provocadas por la conexión entre los dos hombres.

—Yo era tú… Me veía como si ocupara tu lugar, pero luego vi a través de mí… Me vi como si estuviera allí —un tanto incómodo por lo que diría a continuación—. Me sentí completo, pues en un momento estábamos solos…

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor, tan sólo un instante, un pestañeo. Con una mirada esquiva se vio observando al lituano de reojo.

Hannibal sujetaba la copa de vino, pero en ese momento no sentía que hubiese algo en su mano; simplemente se encontraba dentro de los pensamientos de Will. Era cierto que no llegaba a ocupar su mismo lugar, no podía hacerlo como el exagente, pero sí tenía una muy envidiable imaginación que le permitía encontrar atrayente la situación. Entonces, con la sutil sonrisa del moreno, lentamente el más mayor esbozó una línea curva en los labios; el orgullo se plasmó en éstos como una sombra que marcaba la expresión de esa línea. Una confesión bastante atrevida, sin duda, pero que Hannibal tampoco se libraba de pecado. En cambio, él no confesaría sus pensamientos aún.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que tu empatía te hacía vivir situaciones desagradables. —dijo cuando sus ojos habían dejado de perderse en el azul del contrario para beber del vino—. ¿Ésto quiere decir que al fin comprendes la belleza de ese don? ¿Has conseguido aceptarte tal y como eres?

La belleza de su don, los impulsos de su naturaleza los cuales debía alimentar como la inspiración que eran. Will juntó sus manos sobre la copa y, con los ojos cerrados, inclinó el rostro hacia el techo. Como un acto inconsciente, suspiró sintiendo el peso que acarreaba llevar aquel maravilloso don que tanto alababa Hannibal. Ni en unos meses atrás, Will en aquella misma situación hubiera sido incapaz de hacer nada de aquello. Aceptaba su cambio, entendía lo necesario que era Hannibal y su retorcida influencia.

—Sombras y pesadillas que me acompañaban más allá de la propia realidad. Algunas de ellas se negaron a abandonarme, persiguiéndome hasta la misma cocina de mi casa.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Hannibal y la sombra que siempre lo precedía. El Wendigo que poco a poco lo transformaba en un ser como él.

Al abrir los ojos, Lecter había modificado su aspecto, piel oscura y ojos rojos; Will se miró las manos, él también transformado. De igual a igual, mentor y protegido, la carne ingerida y suministrada por el doctor lo había convertido en su más y único pupilo. El joven levantó la mano a la altura de sus ojos, viéndose reflejado en el propio rostro del lituano. Su instinto fue protegerse, protegerlo, sentir el cambio sobre su propia piel. Por ello, cuando quiso darse cuenta y volver a la realidad, Will tenía la mano sobre el pecho de Lecter.

—Y, en cambio, late como cualquier otro… —finalizó el joven.

Como sombras funestas, ambos acabaron fundiéndose en la misma oscuridad en donde, en el momento exacto de sus vidas, fueron arrastrados. Hannibal era consciente de la transformación que Will estaba sufriendo, la que él mismo había incitado para que ocurriese; ahora lo sentía junto a él, como él... una sensación de plenitud se apoderaba de la mente del doctor. Su respiración, aunque tranquila y pausada, resultaba pesada dentro de sí mismo al percibir cómo poco a poco la aceptación de un amigo iluminaba la oscuridad en la que se habían sumido. Pues para que hubiese luz, primero debía existir la noche.

—No puedo verte de otra forma y al mismo tiempo puedo ver todos y cada uno de los muros que has ido construyendo —el pulso del corazón, con la palma puesta en su totalidad sobre el pectoral, percibía los golpes del músculo contra la caja torácica. Will sonrió ante la habilidad ajena de mantener la serenidad—. Un pulso bajo es indicativo de la predisposición a la violencia…

—Esperaba que pudieses percatarte —dijo el más mayor con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, observando al contrario y permitiéndose tomar la mano que se posó sobre su pecho—. Al igual que me percaté de ti cuando otros nunca se atrevieron.

Y a pesar de las vacilaciones, Will conseguía verle... humano. Un humano en toda su esencia tanto buena como mala. Nada era blanco o negro y Will parecía comprender que Hannibal no era solamente destructor, como un agujero negro.

—¿Percatarme? ¿De tu mortalidad? No eres Dios, Hannibal. No podrías serlo. Sería muy vulgar para ti, pero desafías a todas las figuras de la divinidad, demostrando cuánto disfrutan con la destrucción, con la misma que tú instauras con tus pequeños juegos.

Will comprobó que las adulaciones ejercían un poderoso efecto en el lituano. Gracias a su vanidad, las pupilas se le dilataron y el pulso dio un ligero cambio de ritmo que fue corregido automáticamente. Era como ser un náufrago y remar al faro. Will cerró la distancia, atraído por las habilidades de Lecter y el inigualable autocontrol sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Alguna vez pierdes el control? ¿Alguna vez se guía tan sólo por sus impulsos, dejando a un lado la fría lógica y tu milimétrico velo humano? —inquirió el exagente.

Graham debía empezar a darse cuenta de que él muy posiblemente fuese la única persona que era capaz de provocar sentimientos e impulsos descontrolados, unos que podrían poner a Hannibal en la peor de las confusiones. Salir de la lógica y la razón era una aventura terriblemente peligrosa en la que ni el mismo doctor sabría controlar; despertar algo así, lo único que provocaría, sería la evasión y la huida del hombre en un baño de sangre.

Las preguntas invadían en ese instante la mente del más mayor y una sonrisa, como si fuese incapaz de perder el dominio en ningún momento, como si estuviese totalmente seguro de sus capacidades, asomó en sus labios. Sonrió ante las acertadas observaciones del contrario y lentamente movió la mano hacia el hombro de Will, apretándolo con suavidad con el pulgar y el índice, en modo de pinza.

—¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Casi parecía una invitación para que el moreno provocase esa reacción y conocer así la respuesta. Hubo momentos de su pasado en el que su entendimiento se nubló ante el dolor, la decepción y el enojo. Tan lejano y a la vez presente en su mente... Por un instante, pudo revivir uno de esas remembranzas, pero rápidamente cerró las estancias que provocaban esa cercanía con el impulso.

—Dejarme llevar completamente por ellos sería una terrible imprudencia. Hubo un tiempo en que así lo era y sólo las circunstancias ajenas permitieron que ahora yo pueda estar aquí; aprendí a jugar con el azar lo suficientemente bien a partir de entonces.

¿Will podría contentarse con la palabra de Hannibal? En esos instantes toda su atención, su única preferencia era penetrar en la mente de Lecter hasta sentir que era el mismo. Sus deseos y sus anhelos poco a poco iban siendo los mismos que los del lituano. No era suficiente; el hambre de conocimientos se veía alimentado por las tentadoras palabras del contrario, pues a pesar de ser una clara advertencia, él mismo deseaba liberarse. ¿Acaso era una prueba? ¿Debía mostrar la suficiente valentía para e incitarlo a actuar? Dudas y más dudas… dudas aliñadas con la más cruda curiosidad. El más joven entendió aquéllo como una oportunidad y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba totalmente abrazado por aquellas garras. Las sombras rodeaban sus cuerpos, el Wendigo tiraba del moreno y éste lo permitió hasta posar sus labios sobre la clavícula de Lecter.

—Me incitas y me animas a seguir mi propia naturaleza. Lo apropiado es que sea recíproco. ¿Acaso deseas matarme, Hannibal? El gusto por la carne y mantener una amistad con una res no es compatible.

Ciertamente era complicado para Hannibal, en ese instante, poder averiguar los pensamientos de Will; sólo le quedaba confiar e intuir qué era lo que había dentro. Y al igual que él se sentía confuso, lo mismo estaba su compañero con respecto a sus intenciones. Hannibal esperando la señal que los comprometería no llegaba y el tiempo corría en su contra.

Las manos del doctor se aferraron con una fuerza mayor sobre el hombro y luego se arrastró hasta su nuca, haciendo la cercanía más estrecha. Con los ojos cerrados, Hannibal apoyó la mejilla sobre el cabello moreno, echando en falta algo.

—Mi compasión por ti es un inconveniente —expresó con una especie de decepción, insultado por esa acusación. Tal vez por Will y porque lo que esperaba de él no se estaba cumpliendo. La duda empezaba a invadir la mente del lituano, ya sin saber a qué aferrar su confianza. Fue inevitable encariñarse con esa res, la cual cuidó y alimentó, pero ahora no parecía tan agradecida como sus expectativas clamaban. Empezaba a resultar evidente que Will quería provocar el peor de los sentimientos en él. ¿Por qué exactamente el peor y no el mejor?

—¿Pero a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó el psiquiatra.

El joven, entre su propio deseo y el fuerza de Hannibal, se pegó por completo a su cuerpo; aquel agarre fue mucho más significativo de lo que podía describir. El exagente se debatía entre la necesidad de hacer lo correcto y el impulso de dejarse llevar por lo que realmente quería, mas aún era incapaz de sucumbir a la tentadora granada ofrecida por Lecter. Sabiendo que sólo podría traerle su enfado y desgracia, frunció el ceño dentro de aquel extraño abrazo que se tornaba angustioso.

—Hannibal… Hubiera ido contigo a cualquier lado —el más joven se abrazó al hombre como si aquello fuera a impedir cualquier respuesta del doctor—. Te hubiera seguido hasta el final —pero no así, no era capaz de asomarse al abismo y saltar; el miedo detenía sus pasos—. Tu compasión por mí algún día se acabará y ¿entonces qué? Sabes que terminarían atrapándonos… Terminarán atrapándote…

La cercanía entre ambos pretendió ser tosca. Hannibal abrió los ojos, pero sin dejar ni un momento en que viera su expresión en ese instante, tan inexpresivo que no permitiría ser visto. Los dedos del más mayor se clavaron en la carne del moreno, reteniéndolo en aquel abrazo vacío. Lentamente soltó la copa de vino sobre la encimera y, con pasos firmes, arrastró a Will hasta el borde de ésta. El exagente no podía verlo, pero detrás de él se encontraba el cuchillo usado para cortar los ingredientes.

—Porque ibas a entregarme ¿verdad? —acusó el mayor.

Todo resultó claro para Lecter, quien consiguió ver detrás de la falsa desnudez que Will le mostró, pero ahora lo había desprotegido por completo para poder entregarle la misma justicia con la que las dudas le traicionaron. En ese momento reafirmó su unión con él al agarrarle del cabello; su otra mano se deslizó detrás para alcanzar el mango del cuchillo, no dejando a Will ni una oportunidad de huir, pero sí la de que le mirase en ese instante, forzando las miradas.

—Un nuevo lugar fue hecho para nosotros, Will —un lugar en donde sería imposible ser atrapados o la compasión desvanecerse, al fin teniendo lo que el pasado les arrebató. La voz de Hannibal ya no poseía aquel timbre cuidado, poco a poco atravesando la fina línea que lo llevaba a actuar por el impulso. La decepción, el dolor y la ira lo invadían—. Quise sorprenderte, pero decidiste sorprenderme a mí.

Pero lo que Hannibal no veía a causa de la decepción, era que el sentimiento de Will era puro y sincero, algo que su don de la empatía lograba otorgarle. Comprenderlo como nadie pudo, sin embargo la moral y el miedo era lo único que lo detenía.

—No... No... Yo no... —incluso en aquellas circunstancias podía apreciarse la dualidad de sus pensamientos—. ¿Un lugar?

Will negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo entendía; apenas había podido ver la verdad que siempre estuvo tras el velo humano. Lo que sí empezaba a comprender es que aquella situación era peligrosa.

—He visto a través de ti, pero no es suficiente... No es suficiente con ver a través... Hay que estar a tu lado... Éso, el resto... Yo no...

El exagente sonrió pues era verdad, pero al final Hannibal se expuso y Will quedó expuesto al lituano, llegando a mezclar ambas almas.

En ningún momento Hannibal alejó sus ojos vacíos de los azules, cada vez reteniendo con mayor fuerza su cuerpo, pero no era necesario cuando Will no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que conociendo y entendiendo su ser más profundo, fuese capaz de rechazar lo que venían construyendo juntos? Ese golpe fue como una cuchillada a su dignidad, a la de ambos, pero el lituano ya no podía darle una nueva oportunidad, no sin antes hacerle pagar tal infantil decisión.

Sin despegar la mirada del joven, la hoja del cuchillo empezó a rozar la ropa que lo cubría hasta desgarrarla. El frío acero tocó la carne y se hundió en ella. En ese momento, Lecter hizo el rostro a un lado, apoyando la mejilla en el contrario en donde el sudor lo impregnaba. Con una sacudida, cortó horizontalmente el abdomen del hombre, provocando un torrente continuo de sangre que los bañaba. Hannibal sólo podía sentir cómo ese dolor se justificaba con el que ahora sufría el otro; ambos debían sentir lo mismo, ambos debían compartir y perder lo mismo.

No estaba siendo imparcial, ni mucho menos, Will se hubo perdido en su don permitiendo que Hannibal entrase de lleno en su mente y del mismo modo. Por ello, pudo ver el sentimiento de Lecter cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. La expresión de confusión de Will, se presentó en el momento en que el cuchillo penetró en su carne. Sí no hubiera sido por el agarre de Hannibal, las piernas de Graham no hubieran aguantado su peso. Agarrándose a la primera parte de sus prendas, exhaló un gemido de profundo dolor. El calor de la sangre empapaba sus piernas e inundaba los zapatos y nublaba su mente.

—Te di un precioso regalo y no lo quisiste.

Hannibal retiró el objeto punzante de su vientre y lentamente se apartó de Will hasta soltarle. De su mano no dejaba de escurrir la sangre ajena

—¿De... verdad n-no... no lo quise...?

Fue excesivo, el dolor, la sensación de perder por la herida todos sus intestinos... Era demasiado intenso. Will no pudo sostener el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo. Entre jadeos desesperados y respiración errática, el joven apretaba su herida, desesperado por contener el torrente de sangre.

—El destino y las circunstancias nos han devuelto al momento en que la taza se rompe.

El lituano observaba al contrario con la mayor de las solemnidades desde su posición privilegiada. Y aun habiendo pasado por ello, se replanteaba en si acabar con él o había a la vez una oportunidad esperándole.

—Te perdono, Will... —pronunció en un intento de contener cualquier emoción, pero la traición era profundamente dolorosa y a la vez tolerable—. ¿Me perdonarás tú a mí?

—N-no... No lo... ha... No lo... —ni capaz era de terminar la frase, sentía que moría y el intenso dolor le hacía imposible comunicarse—. Ha... nni... bal...

Un gesto pretendió ser impertérrito en Hannibal, casi conseguido por el mismo Will. Esperanzado de recibir su perdón tras acordar una segunda oportunidad para ambos, de volver a recomponer la taza que acababa de romperse, las palabras del moreno no fueron claras, tampoco decisivas. Un asentimiento habría bastado para recibir la doble redención y una vez más volvía a dar sin obtener nada a cambio. Nunca admitiría lo vulnerable que se había sentido al entregarse tanto a alguien y sólo Will tenía una parte del corazón y la confianza de Hannibal para poder estrujarlo cuando le placiese; tan admirable y a la vez tan inconveniente. Y en ese instante la balanza se había declinado en contra del exagente para volver a recuperar el equilibrio entre las dos almas. Los ojos cobrizos del doctor casi plasmaban el regocijo que sentía al verle pagar el dolor, el mismo desprecio que él había mostrado hacia todas sus intenciones. Ahora lo representaba en el cuerpo del otro como una marca imborrable.

Lentamente Lecter se acuclilló enfrente del otro, contemplando la belleza carmesí que teñía el cuerpo, casi purificándolo del pecado y regresando a una especie de calma.

—Puedes hacer que todo se desvanezca. Esconde la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Cobíjate en el arroyo —sus palabras fueron la contraposición a lo que debió haber sido para ambos junto a Abigail. Debió haber elegido lo que quería, lo que ambos querían. Tuvo su oportunidad y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Huir con Hannibal, aceptar lo que le ofrecía y no mirar atrás, no mirar a los que se había planteado dejar atrás por la amistad con aquel hombre. Aquella idea se escapaba como la sangre entre sus dedos, negándose a mantenerse dentro de su cuerpo. Will boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, buscando las fuerzas para hablar, para decir lo que siempre quiso, lo que anhelaba en secreto y que aún ni él mismo sabía. Como Hannibal dijo: una paz que sólo encontraba en el arroyo, una corriente tranquila no de aguas cristalinas, sino roja como su propia sangre, en la cual cada vez se hundía. Pensó que está le había tragado hasta sentirse morir.

El lituano se levantó, dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y abandonó la escena. Pronto llegarían Alana o Jack, cumpliendo en parte con lo que habían acordado días antes y con un poco de suerte, Will viviría antes de desangrarse. Pudo haberlo matado, pero algo más esperaba que ocurriera en un último brillo de esperanza. Sólo había algo que debía hacer antes de abandonar Estados Unidos para siempre. No había manera de ocultar lo que sucedió en aquella cocina y Hannibal pasaría a ser un criminal en potencia, pero aún tenía unas horas antes de que el FBI pasara a buscarle. Ni en el peor momento, la mente del psiquiatra dejaba de funcionar, desconectando su sentir para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de un plan que nunca quiso llegar a realizar.

Pero no… Hannibal Lecter no había terminado con él. Will Graham tenía un asunto pendiente con quien una vez llamó amigo y, llegado el momento, esa cuenta clamaría por cumplirse.

***

Todos esos papeles que guardaba Hannibal en su consulta, pasaron a ser pasto del fuego de la chimenea. Borraría cualquier dato, investigación y dibujo que pudiese ser tergiversado o apropiado por terceros, aunque había algo aún más oculto en la mente del doctor, y no era simplemente una destrucción de información. En apariencia lo pretendía así, pero sólo alguien que le conociese sabría que hubo algo más que decir.

A la luz de una débil llama de fuego, Hannibal observaba un dibujo representativo del adoquinado suelo de la Cappella Palatina protagonizado, frente al altar, por un esqueleto. De un modo intencionado, dejó caer el papel junto a lo único que poseía de Will: un dibujo, símbolo del tratamiento psiquiátrico que precedió a su unión y amistad. Perfectamente las circunferencias superponiéndose frente a la iluminación ígnea, sólo permitió que quemara una parte. No significaría nada excepto si había alguna posibilidad de que sobreviviera para ser encontrado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte de este fic! Habrá más sorpresas en la segunda parte.


End file.
